Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment !
by caropat07
Summary: Une jeune fille qui se trouve au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, des tueurs à ses trousses, et un docteur qui s'arrête au bon endroit, au bon moment... La vie est parfois faite de coïncidences troublantes...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec une nouvelle histoire ! **_

_**Je veux avant tout vous remercier pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté quand j'allais mal, et quoi de mieux qu'une histoire pour m'excuser de mon silence si long ? **_

_**Un merci particulier à puceron52, Erika shoval, Evelyne-raconte et Stella82. **_

_**En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira…**_

_**Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à S. Meyer. **_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Pov-Edward

Je me frottai les yeux, épuisé. Ma journée avait été exténuante, pour plusieurs raisons. Heureusement pour moi, il me restait encore un jour de travail avant un week-end bien mérité. Il fallait vraiment que je songe à demander des congés à mon supérieur. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas encore dormir : je devais rentrer chez moi. J'habitais dans la maison de mes parents, dans la minuscule ville de Forks, à une heure de route de Port Angeles. Mes parents, quant à eux, vivaient en ce moment à Seattle, mais ils projetaient de revenir à Forks, lorsque ma soeur aurait terminé son périple.

Oui, parce que je dois dire que ma famille est compliquée. Ma soeur, Alice, avait décidé de faire un grand voyage à travers les États - Unis, pour fêter la réussite de ses études. Elle avait emmené dans ses bagages son mari, Jasper, rencontré à la fac de médecine un jour où elle était venue me chercher après les cours. Il faisait partie des rares personnes à pouvoir la calmer. Rassurez-vous, Alice n'était pas folle, elle carburait juste à l'excitant. Il fallait la voir en action pour comprendre, mais elle avait le cœur sur la main. Mes parents, Carlisle et Esmee, étaient à la retraite, et en profitaient. Eux aussi voyageaient parfois, ou s'occupaient de nous. Et il y avait mon frère. Mes parents l'avaient adopté quand il avait sept mois, lorsque ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture. Son père était mort sur le coup, tandis que sa mère avait succombé à ses blessures le lendemain, confiant son fils unique au docteur qui s'était si bien occupé d'elle. Quand l'accident avait eu lieu, Emmett était chez une nourrice, et Carlisle lui avait tout expliqué à ses douze ans. Emmett avait bien réagi : prenant ça au sérieux, il avait affirmé que ses parents biologiques le regardaient grandir grâce à ses parents adoptifs. J'étais dans le ventre de ma mère lors de l'accident, et Alice même pas encore commandée.

Je passai le panneau d'entrée de Forks puis, après quelques mètres, m'engageai sur un petit chemin de terre. Au bout de celui-ci s'élevait la maison, plutôt grande, que ma mère s'était fait un plaisir et un devoir de rénover entièrement. Elle était très lumineuse, puisqu'Esmee avait mis de grandes baies vitrées dans chaque pièce : la cuisine, l'immense salon/salle à manger, le bureau de notre père, les chambres, et la salle de jeux. D'une vieille baraque abandonnée depuis des dizaines d'années, ma mère avait su en faire un bijou, mêlant technologie et ancien. J'aimais beaucoup cette maison, et voulais y vivre toute ma vie si je le pouvais.

Une fois la porte passée, je posai les clés sur le petit guéridon, balançai mes chaussures tout en avançant, avant de lancer mon manteau sur un des deux divans. D'un mouvement du poignet, j'attrapai la télécommande et mis le résumé des matchs sportifs de la journée que je commençai à regarder, me motivant silencieusement à me lever et aller me préparer à manger. La femme de ménage avait sûrement fait de bons petits plats, il fallait juste que je les trouve et les fasse réchauffer si ça me plaisait. En effet, ma mère avait tellement peu confiance en moi pour me faire moi-même à manger des plats équilibrés qu'elle avait demandé à Natalia de le faire.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sûrement sorti du sommeil par les gargouillis de mon estomac grognant qu'il avait besoin d'être nourri. Encore engourdi de sommeil, je me levai en m'étirant et allai à la cuisine. Par bonheur, Natalia avait laissé une part de poulet au citron avec du riz et des haricots verts. Quand ce fut chaud, je mangeai tout en vitesse pour pouvoir aller me coucher. En moins d'un quart d'heure, je fus prêt à me mettre au lit, me glissant avec délice dans les draps.

Le réveil sonna, me faisant grogner de mécontentement, parce que j'aurais bien aimé dormir encore une heure ou deux. Je me levai quand même, avant de passer par la salle de bain prendre une douche qui me réveillerait. Une fois propre, je partis m'habiller puis descendis me préparer un café que je dégustai avec des toasts grillés au miel. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge m'apprit que si je ne partais pas de suite, je serais en retard. Alors sans me préoccuper de la table, que Natalia nettoierait lorsqu'elle viendrait faire le ménage, j'enfilai mon manteau et filai au garage pour monter dans la voiture et démarrai. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital de Port Angeles se fit sans encombre, et me sembla court puisque j'étais bien réveillé maintenant.

-Hey Eddy ! S'écria une voix bien connue alors que je sortais du vestiaire où j'avais déposé mes affaires et pris ma blouse.

Je me tournai pour voir arriver Emmett, tout sourire, qui ouvrait ses bras.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grognai-je. Et bonjour à toi aussi.

Emmett était un très bon infirmer de puériculture. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour amuser les enfants pendant les soins, rendant ces actes moins douloureux, moins pesants. Il avait gardé son âme d'enfant, alors il savait se placer à leur niveau pour les divertir et détourner leur attention. Pour ma part, j'étais pédiatre, parce que j'aimais les enfants même si je n'en avais pas encore.

Je me préparais à faire ma tournée du matin, pour voir comment s'était passée la nuit de mes petits patients. Il y avait tous types de pathologies, aussi tout pouvait arriver. Les internes arrivèrent rapidement les uns après les autres, puis accompagnés de deux infirmières nous commençâmes à passer dans les chambres. La nuit s'était relativement bien passée, et à part un vomissement et un pipi au lit, il n'y avait rien eu. Les internes décrivaient ce qu'ils supposaient qu'il fallait faire pour guérir tel ou tel cas, et j'approuvais ou non. Parmi mes patients, j'avais bien sûr mes préférés, mais je ne le montrais pas forcément pendant les visites, les internes et les infirmières n'ayant pas besoin de tout savoir sur ma vie.

Parce qu'il faut savoir que tous mes faits et gestes étaient épiés, par presque toutes les femmes du service (et d'autres services également), et même par quelques hommes. Selon mes parents, et la plupart des gens à qui j'avais demandé, j'étais beau, même très beau, bien proportionné, intelligent, avec des yeux magnifiques et des cheveux soi-disant superbes, que je trouvais personnellement pénibles à coiffer. Une fois la visite terminée, je remplis les dossiers, en ignorant les regards curieux du personnel soignant.

-Est-ce que vous voulez un café docteur Cullen ? Demanda une aide soignante en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir, aguicheuse, mettant sa poitrine en avant.

-Non, pas si tôt, sinon je vais sauter partout.

La fille se mit à rire, avant de comprendre que je ne m'intéressais pas à elle. Une jeune infirmière étudiante arriva timidement, puis elle me tendit un document, pour ensuite expliquer ce qu'elle attendait, tout en se dandinant, mal à l'aise.

-J'ai besoin qu'un médecin évalue mon travail sur deux jours. Je sais que vous êtes très pris, mais je sais aussi que vous êtes très compétent.

Je parcourus rapidement le document du regard, et m'arrêtai sur le nom de famille de la jeune fille.

-Williamsboth ? Votre nom me dit quelque chose...

-Vous avez soigné mon petit frère il y a cinq mois, quand il est arrivé aux urgences.

En effet, quand un enfant se présentait aux urgences, il n'y avait pas de pédiatre rattaché au service, aussi étais-je celui qui descendait et s'occupait du cas. Je me souvenais à présent de ce petit garçon de cinq ans qui avait avalé une pile.

-Je vois. Eh bien, si vos horaires correspondent avec les miens, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à vous évaluer. Pour les deux heures à venir, j'ai des consultations, ensuite j'aurais une demi-heure à vous consacrer pour évaluer les actes.

Le sourire de la jeune fille fut éclatant, puis elle partit toute guillerette. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'était pas venu pour essayer de me séduire, mais pour mes compétences. Je sentais aussi qu'il y avait de la reconnaissance, et ça faisait du bien aussi, en ces temps où l'individu était devenu égoïste. Je partis ensuite dans mon bureau pour débuter mes rendez-vous. Ceux-ci se passèrent bien : j'auscultais d'abord l'enfant, je lui posais des questions, ensuite je questionnais les parents, je regardais les clichés médicaux ou des résultats de telle ou telle analyse si j'avais prescrit des examens, puis je donnais mes conclusions, et soit je demandais d'autres examens, soit je donnais un traitement plus adapté à la situation, soit j'hospitalisais l'enfant si son état le nécessitait, ou encore je donnais un nouveau rendez-vous pour plusieurs années après. Je préférais toujours ce cas, parce que ça voulait dire que mon petit patient allait mieux.

Je fis sortir le dernier patient et sa famille de mon bureau, pour trouver la jeune étudiante en face de la porte. Je pris le temps de finir mes comptes-rendus, et j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir la future infirmière ranger les jouets que les enfants avaient sortis.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? M'enquis-je.

-Elisabeth, répondit-elle.

-Eh bien Elisabeth, dis-je en me redressant, si nous allions voir votre travail ?

La jeune fille rougit sous mon regard, avant de se diriger vers une chambre où il était l'heure de faire des soins. Une infirmière chevronnée était déjà sur place, et nous regarda entrer, méfiante.

-Est-ce ce que vous voulez bien guider ses gestes s'ils ne sont pas bons ?

L'infirmière diplômée recula de trois pas, afin d'observer la jeune Elisabeth qui commença. Je regardai quelques gestes, puis constatai que tout irait bien, alors je pus me connecter à internet avec mon téléphone pour vérifier si je n'avais pas de message tout en surveillant Elisabeth du coin de l'œil. Je griffonnais des remarques sur le document de synthèse qui permettait au médecin de noter l'étudiante, consciencieux.

Elisabeth me montra quelques soins sur un jeune patient volontaire dont le cas n'était pas grave, choisissant les soins les moins lourds. J'étais concentré sur les gestes de la jeune fille, vérifiant aussi que le patient n'avait pas mal, quand je reçus une énorme claque sur l'épaule, à deux doigts de me la déboiter.

-Emmett ! Grognai-je en me massant l'épaule. Tu ne peux pas t'annoncer, comme tous les gens civilisés ?

-Hey ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes : je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ! C'est tellement chiant quand on fait tout comme la majorité des gens. Tu viens manger ?

-J'arrive, le temps qu'Elisabeth termine de faire ce pansement compressif.

Mon frère me donna un coup de coude.

-Elisabeth, hein ? Murmura-t-il.

-Emmett ! Râlai-je doucement. C'est une élève.

-T'es un sacré rabat-joie, grimaça-t-il.

Cependant, il réussit à se taire durant les six minutes qui furent nécessaires à la jeune étudiante pour finir puis défaire le pansement.

-Vous voulez lire mes appréciations, ou est-ce que je garde la fiche d'évaluation ?

-Je la reprendrais ce soir, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien. Alors allez manger, mais donnez-moi votre numéro de bipper pour que je vous bippe lorsque je suis disponible, et si vous l'êtes aussi, alors nous poursuivrons votre évaluation.

Elisabeth me remercia pour mon aide, puis elle sortit du service. Je passai par les vestiaires, suivi par mon frère, ensuite nous allâmes à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Comme d'habitude, Emmett chipa dans mon plateau, surtout le dessert et mes frites, tout en parlant.

-Alors, on essaye de mettre une étudiante toute innocente dans son lit ?

-Non, tu connais mes principes.

-Oui oui, je sais. N'empêche que tu laisses passer des tas de nuits chaudes en perspective ! Ah au fait, j'ai croisé Kate ce matin. Elle m'a demandé de te transmettre ses amitiés, et elle passera bientôt chez toi pour te voir en personne. Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à tout nettoyer, même désinfecter, dès son départ.

-Tu as vraiment un problème avec cette fille, ris-je. Moi je l'aime bien, elle est marrante, on dirait un enfant parfois, tout en étant adulte si on prend en compte le fait qu'elle sait parfaitement se servir d'une carte bleue. Et puis, avoue qu'elle a un beau physique. Une belle blonde aux formes voluptueuses, ça devrait te plaire, non ?

-Ouais, mais son cœur est pourri. Elle n'a aucun humour, parce que la petite blague que je lui ai faite ne lui a pas plu du tout, alors maintenant, elle cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour ponctionner sur mon salaire, ou m'engueuler. Je n'aime pas son regard aussi. Si tu veux coucher avec elle, surtout tu me le dis, que je puisse m'asseoir la prochaine fois sans être contaminé par sa méchanceté gratuite.

Nous continuâmes à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Je sentais les regards des femmes sur moi, mais aussi sur Emmett qui avait également été gâté par la nature. Sauf que lui ne voyait jamais ces regards, parce qu'il ne voyait qu'une seule femme : la sienne, Rosalie. C'était elle l'adulte de leur couple. Elle tenait un garage automobile, mettant ses compétences en matière de réparation des voitures et son amour pour tous les véhicules au service des autres. Elle employait trois mécaniciens, tant son garage tournait bien.

Pour ma part, je n'avais pas l'envie de me caser, préférant "papillonner" sans exagérer ni être un goujat, et faire mon expérience. Alice désespérait de me voir avec une fille, pour pouvoir devenir amie avec elle, et Rosalie désapprouvait totalement mon comportement. C'était pour ces deux raisons que je ne ramenais jamais mes conquêtes d'un ou plusieurs soirs chez mes parents, préférant aller chez ladite conquête.

Je remontai en pédiatrie lorsque nous eûmes fini de manger. Emmett était sorti cinq minutes pour téléphoner à sa femme, tandis que je m'assurais que tout allait bien. Un nouveau patient était arrivé par le biais des urgences, alors j'allai lui faire un bilan. Ce fut rapide, l'état de l'enfant n'étant pas très grave, mais les papiers administratifs à remplir me prirent beaucoup plus de temps. Je fus interrompu plusieurs fois, soit par des infirmières, soit par des parents, soit par des confrères, mais finalement, je réussis à terminer avant mes consultations. Je téléphonai donc à mon supérieur, lui demandant une petite semaine de congés, qu'il accepta. Je n'avais pas pris de vacances depuis deux ans, alors il pouvait bien me permettre une petite semaine.

Je sortis de mon bureau pour prévenir le service que je serai absent la semaine suivante, quand une collègue se cogna contre moi. Grande, brune, la peau mate, Carla était l'archétype de la mexicaine.

-Oh, Edward ! S'écria-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Carla minaudait, je savais qu'elle espérait me mettre dans son lit, mais pour ma part j'étais encore indécis, ne sachant si je voulais bien aller dans son lit. Lors d'une soirée arrosée peut-être, l'alcool me donnerait du courage. Elle était intelligente, mais je voulais désormais quelque chose de plus qu'une nuit de baise.

-Parfaitement bien, répondis-je. Que fais-tu ici ?

Quand je travaillais, je ne mélangeais pas la vie intime et la vie professionnelle. Alors je préférais parler boulot dès le début.

-Oh, un enfant qui a besoin d'être opéré de l'appendicite. Ça te dit qu'on prenne un verre un de ces jours ?

-Pourquoi pas... Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je suis très occupé.

Elle hocha la tête, et allait se mettre à parler quand son bipper sonna, la rappelant en chirurgie. Je me rendis au bureau des infirmières, où celles-ci prenaient leur repas tout en surveillant le service.

-Mesdames, saluai-je, je voudrais voir le planning que vous avez fait pour la semaine prochaine, parce que je serai absent.

Je vis clairement que certaines étaient très déçues, mais l'une d'elle se leva et m'amena jusqu'au comptoir pour me donner le planning. Elle resta avec moi tandis que je regardais le document, faisant des corrections lorsque je le trouvais nécessaire. Il n'y aurait personne, mais je prévins Sydney, l'infirmière qui était venue avec moi, que si elles avaient un problème, elles pouvaient appeler mon numéro professionnel. Sur ce, mon premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi arriva, alors nous passâmes dans mon bureau.

La fin de journée fut comparable à beaucoup d'autres, mais au moins, je n'avais pas été appelé aux urgences. Finalement, j'avais supervisé l'intégralité des gestes qu'Elisabeth devait réaliser, m'évitant de revenir le lendemain. Emmett avait fini sa journée trois heures plus tôt, et il était désormais dix-sept heures trente. Je passai par le vestiaire, pris les affaires que je souhaitais récupérer pour les avoir pendant mes congés, puis descendis au parking souterrain, sifflottant en me rendant à ma voiture.

Je mis une bonne demi-heure pour sortir des bouchons sur la route principale qui permettait de quitter Port Angeles. C'était ainsi tous les jours, alors la meilleure chose à faire était de prendre son mal en patience sans s'énerver.

Une fois le panneau de la ville dépassé, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, pressé d'arriver. J'avais déjà des projets pour la semaine à venir : faire de longues grasses matinées, sortir le soir à Port Angeles, peut-être me trouver une fille, et m'affaler sur le divan pour m'abrutir devant la télé. J'étais encore en train de méditer sur mon emploi du temps quand un bruit bizarre se fit entendre. Espérant que ce ne soit pas le moteur, je ralentis, mais le bruit était là, et la voiture tirait sur la droite. Je décidai de m'arrêter sur le bord de la route, puis je descendis du véhicule et ouvris le capot, essayant de trouver la faille. Ne voyant rien qui fume ou qui coule, je décidai de faire le tour de la voiture, et remarquai que le pneu avant droit était complètement à plat. Comprenant que la soirée allait être longue, j'allai récupérer la roue de secours et le cric dans le coffre.

-Je ne pouvais pas mieux commencer mes vacances, soupirai-je. Génial ! Pourquoi Rosalie n'est pas là quand on a besoin d'elle ?!

J'aimais bien la femme d'Emmett, à petites doses. Alors penser à elle avant de penser à mon frère était assez ironique, parce qu'Emmett était fort comme un bœuf. Je m'attelai à changer la roue, difficilement je l'avoue, et j'étais en train de serrer les écrous lorsque je crus entendre un gémissement. Je regardai autour de moi, mais ne voyant rien, je continuai ma tâche. Il faisait presque nuit à présent, les arbres n'étaient plus que des ombres. Je remis l'enjoliveur, me relevai et plaçai la roue crevée dans le coffre, puis fermai le capot arrière. Cette fois-ci, je perçus distinctement le gémissement, ce qui me permit d'entendre d'où il venait. En faisant quelques pas, je distinguai une silhouette couchée sur le sol, dans une position bizarre. Mon instinct de médecin m'ordonna de courir vers cette silhouette.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre. Voici donc le second, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, les inscrites et les Guest !**_

_**Merci encore à puceron52, erika shoval, Evelyne-raconte pour leur aide !**_

_**Disclaimer : L'univers des Cullen appartient à S. Meyer. Je m'appuie dessus pour jouer avec !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Pov Bella_

Mon épaule me brûlait, tout comme mes poumons qui sifflaient. Mes jambes avançaient toutes seules, mais menaçaient de me lâcher à tout moment. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle. Pourtant, je courais, parfaitement consciente que j'accélérais le processus de ma mort. Je courais pour sauver ma vie, de façon contradictoire : _ils _ne devaient pas me rattraper. Déjà, j'avais réussi à faire en sorte de ne plus être dans leur champ de vision, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi.

J'avais une vie tranquille jusqu'à il y a un mois. J'habitais un petit appartement, que je louais grâce au salaire que me rapportait mon travail à la bibliothèque de San Francisco. J'y avais mes habitudes, je m'étais fait quelques connaissances, le serveur plutôt mignon du Starbucks connaissait mon prénom et savait que je prenais un cappuccino avec un bagel tous les matins. Je passais souvent des soirées avec ma voisine, à rire devant un film ou une série comique, ou pleurer devant un film ou une série triste, le tout en mangeant du pop-corn (ou de la glace si l'une de nous avait le blues). Chaque fin de semaine, j'avais de longues conversations téléphoniques avec ma mère, Renée. Mais Laurent ne savait pas tout ça. Il n'était même pas censé savoir que j'étais là.

Nous étions le vingt-deux mars, ça aurait pu être une journée comme les autres. J'avais commencé mon travail à huit heures, comme tous les matins, et avais répertorié les livres rendus la veille au dernier moment, comme cela arrivait tous les jours. Puis, après les avoir entrés dans l'ordinateur, j'étais allée les ranger. _Ils _étaient, ironiquement, dans le rayon dédié au grand banditisme, entre les rayons aventures et policier. Au début, j'entendais juste des voix d'hommes. L'un d'eux parlait vite, d'une voix apeurée, presque aiguë. Une voix grave, calme et posée, lui répondait.

-Encore une toute petite semaine, suppliait le premier homme. Je vous promets que j'aurai l'argent !

-Tu nous dis ça chaque semaine, répondit le second, d'une voix presque ennuyée. James en a marre d'attendre, alors il va se rembourser avec toi.

A travers les interstices des livres, je voyais la scène : un homme était à genoux, sous la menace d'un revolver, tandis que trois autres étaient debout. Je savais que je devais partir et appeler la police, mais perversement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder, comme hypnotisée.

-J'ai trouvé un travail, s'écria désespérément le premier homme. C'est bien payé, et je vous donnerai mon premier salaire en intégralité !

-Arrête de mentir, on t'a suffisamment surveillé pour savoir que tu passes tes journées à essayer de grappiller de la drogue un peu partout.

-Mais je v...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'autre tira plusieurs fois, et l'homme à genoux s'écroula par terre. J'avais mis ma main devant la bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur, mais quand je vis que le tueur et ses acolytes tournèrent la tête vers moi, je compris que mon cri avait été entendu. Je partis aussitôt en courant, mon cœur s'emballant incroyablement, et après une course à travers les couloirs, me cachai dans un réduit où nous laissions les outils de nettoyage. J'entendis les hommes passer devant en courant, plusieurs fois, mais heureusement pour moi, ils ne virent pas le réduit. Je ne sus combien de temps je restais là, à m'étouffer à force de pleurer de peur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler quand la porte du réduit s'ouvrit doucement.

-Tout va bien, c'est fini, affirma le policier qui venait d'ouvrir. Êtes-vous blessée ?

J'avais fait non de la tête, alors le flic me tendit la main que je pris. Plusieurs personnes étaient dans la bibliothèque, et se criaient des ordres, ou des rapports. Il y avait des policiers, je voyais passer des employés de la morgue, des personnes en civil, dont deux s'avancèrent vers moi tandis qu'un ambulancier me prenait en charge, posant une couverture sur mes épaules, et me demandant de m'asseoir sur le brancard, parce que c'était le protocole qui l'obligeait.

-Bonjour, dit l'un des deux hommes en civil. Je me présente, je suis Jack Appledown, agent spécial du FBI, et voici mon collègue Adam Stattle. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Un petit "oui" sortit de ma gorge, alors je la raclai.

-Est-ce que vous vous sentez assez bien pour répondre à quelques questions ?

Je hochai la tête, encore étourdie par la vitesse des événements. A moins que je sois en état de choc, comme j'avais entendu dire l'ambulancier aux enquêteurs.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda monsieur Appledown.

-Bell... Isabella Swan, monsieur.

Il griffonna quelques mots sur un calepin, avant de continuer.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Dix-sept ans et demi.

Il me posa plusieurs questions, auxquelles je répondis de manière aussi détaillée que possible. L'inspecteur notait tout, sous le regard de son coéquipier qui ne pipa mot. Enfin, l'interrogatoire prit fin.

-D'accord, on a tout, déclara finalement Stattle. On va vous conduire à l'hôpital, où un médecin vous examinera, puisque c'est la procédure. Peut-on contacter quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher ?

-Ma voisine de palier, Ashley Gates.

-Très bien, nous allons la prévenir. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

Je hochai la tête, avant de me laisser emmener dans l'ambulance qui me conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois là-bas, un médecin me fit entrer dans un box des urgences, où une infirmière prit mes constantes. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement, je voyais flou et je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. Le docteur était compréhensif, il n'hésita pas à répéter doucement ses questions, me rappelant dans le monde réel. Ce que je répondis dut le satisfaire puisqu'il me donna un formulaire de sortie et une ordonnance pour des calmants, même s'il me fit une injection.

Ashley vint me chercher, et selon les recommandations de l'urgentiste, elle me ramena chez moi et me mit au lit. Ce fut la sonnette de mon appartement qui résonnait dans l'appartement qui me tira du sommeil le lendemain. A moitié endormie, j'allai ouvrir, pour découvrir les deux agents du FBI sur le pas de ma porte.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, comment allez-vous ce matin ? Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Encore un peu déboussolée, je les laissai faire. Sans gêne, ils s'assirent sur mon petit canapé, attendant que je fasse de même. L'agent Appledown avait sorti un dossier, et commençait à étaler des photos sur ma table basse. Je les rejoignis, de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillée comme ça.

-Est-ce que c'est bien cet homme - là que vous avez vu hier à la bibliothèque ? Demanda monsieur Stattle.

Je n'eus qu'à regarder deux secondes les photos pour acquiescer, parce que je n'oublierai jamais ce visage : froid, l'air mauvais, sauvage.

-Et ceux-ci ?

Il me montra plusieurs autres hommes, mais je n'en reconnus qu'un seul autre. Après de nouvelles questions, Appledown se racla la gorge.

-Je vais devoir vous parler de la partie la plus désagréable. Si vous restez ici, James Connor et ses hommes, dont Laurent Ruiz, celui qui a tiré, vous trouveront très rapidement, et vous tueront pour ne plus avoir de personne qui puisse témoigner contre lui. C'est comme ça qu'il a évité les six procès suite aux inculpations pour meurtres et trafic de drogue. Cela fait longtemps que nous tentons de l'arrêter et de le mettre derrière les barreaux.

Il laissa planer le silence quelques secondes, peut-être pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Je comprenais que la situation était grave, et que j'étais en danger.

-Nous allons vous placer dans le programme fédéral de la protection des témoins, reprit monsieur Appledown. Prenez quelques affaires, et nous vous emmènerons avec nous.

-Maintenant ? Me réveillai-je. Mais je dois prévenir ma mère, m'occuper des papiers pour rendre l'appartement...

-Non, vous devez partir maintenant, et ne dire à personne où vous allez. Vous aurez une nouvelle identité, et rien de votre ancienne vie ne devra venir interférer dans la nouvelle.

L'agent Appledown, qui semblait un peu plus humain, m'accompagna dans ma chambre, et me demanda gentiment de prendre ce dont j'avais besoin pour une dizaine de jours. Je me secouai, pour obéir le plus vite possible tandis que l'agent fédéral m'expliquait comment allait se dérouler les jours suivants. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir de suite, alors je fis comme me disaient les deux hommes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me faire une nouvelle vie fut difficile. Je ne pouvais pas appeler ma mère, pour ne pas nous mettre en danger. Comme j'étais mineure, un homme, Steven, avait été nommé en tant que mon tuteur, et il était également mon lien avec le FBI. Il leur faisait chaque jour son rapport, et en retour il m'informait de l'avancée de l'enquête destinée à recueillir le plus de preuves qu'il était possible d'accumuler et pour attraper le chef du réseau de drogue.

Le FBI avait réussi à me trouver un emploi d'assistante de librairie à Port Angeles, une petite ville dans l'État de Washington, chez un libraire aux cheveux blanc, pointilleux mais très gentil. J'aimais bien ce vieux monsieur grincheux. Les premiers jours avaient été ... Stressants, mais il dut m'adopter, puisque tous les matins à partir du sixième jour, il apportait un café à chacun et des viennoiseries, ou des bagels. Malheureusement, cette vie-là aussi tomba en poussières, au bout d'un mois, à cause du tueur de San Francisco. Nous étions le quatorze avril, et je déambulais dans l'unique centre commercial lorsque je _le_ vis, son regard scannant chaque personne qu'il croisait. Dès que je le repérai, je fis demi-tour, commençant à courir à perdre haleine en sortant mon nouveau téléphone, comme me l'avait ordonné l'agent Appledown lorsqu'il me l'avait remis. J'appuyai sur la touche de numérotation rapide qui me faisait directement tomber sur le portable de l'agent. Je localisai une sortie de secours, que j'empruntai, puis une fois la porte fermée, je m'appuyai contre celle-ci et mis le téléphone à mon oreille. J'étais à bout de souffle, mais j'entendais l'agent fédéral me demander de me calmer : je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de haleter, mon cœur tapant trop fort dans ma poitrine, tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

-Bella, respire plus calmement. Compte avec moi : un, deux, trois,...

Il continua, et peu à peu je réussis à souffler les nombres avec lui, puis à les dire correctement.

-Bien, dit Jack. Maintenant, explique-moi ce qui t'arrive.

-Il est là, M'exclamai-je. Laurent est à Port Angeles, au centre commercial.

-Ok. Tu es en sécurité ou non ?

-Je crois, hésitai-je. Il me semble qu'il ne m'a pas vue, donc pas poursuivie.

-Bien. Alors reste là où tu es, je vais appeler Steven, il viendra te chercher. Ne bouge surtout pas, reste cachée !

Je hochai la tête avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

-Oui, d'accord.

J'allais raccrocher quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, m'envoyant au sol. Je poussai un cri de terreur en me propulsant en arrière pour échapper à Laurent, mais il plongea sur moi et attrapa ma cheville. Je me débattis, tentant de me défaire de sa prise, mais ses ongles entraient dans ma chair, laissant des traînées sanguinolentes. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter tellement il battait fort, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Il réussit à saisir mon pantalon, me faisant glisser vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre mon visage et mit sa main sur ma bouche pour assourdir mes cris. Je sentis quelque chose de froid sur ma tempe, faisant cesser mes cris.

-Gentille fille, siffla Laurent, à bout de souffle lui aussi. Maintenant, on va partir d'ici, sans un mot, sans rébellion, c'est bien compris ? Ce serait dommage d'abimer un si joli visage.

Ne pouvant pas parler, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. La seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser, c'était le canon glacé du pistolet contre ma peau. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant, j'étais trop jeune encore ! Laurent m'aida à me relever, puis il enleva sa main de ma bouche, mais la peur, de même que l'arme pointée sur ma tempe, me rendait muette désormais. Ma seule chance, me disais-je en mon for intérieur, était que l'agent Appledown avait tout entendu grâce au téléphone que je n'avais pas raccroché.

Laurent enleva son arme de ma tête, pour la mettre contre mon dos, là où personne ne pouvait la voir, puis il nous fit revenir dans le centre commercial. Nous croisâmes de nombreuses personnes, mais le canon du revolver appuyant sur ma peau me dissuadait de faire tout mouvement. Nous sortîmes trop tôt à mon goût du centre commercial, puis il me fit monter dans une voiture. Quand je fus installée, il sortit une paire de menottes dont il attacha un bracelet à mon poignet, et l'autre à la poignée de portière.

-Là, comme ça tu ne me fausseras pas compagnie.

Il fit le tour du véhicule et prit place sur le siège conducteur, puis il démarra et sortit du parking, comme si tout allait bien.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Osai-je demander, mes esprits retrouvés.

-Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a un mois, dit-il, de bonne humeur maintenant. Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ce que tu as vu à la bibliothèque. Ça donnera une nouvelle leçon à ces connards du FBI, qui se croient les plus forts.

Nous roulâmes une dizaine de minutes, puis après avoir tourné dans une petite ruelle près du port, le malfrat s'arrêta devant un entrepôt, coupa le moteur puis vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il détacha le bracelet qui me retenait dans le véhicule, saisit mon bras pour ensuite m'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment, cependant je ne me laissais pas faire, me débattant autant que possible, et j'eus la satisfaction de sentir sa poigne glisser sur mon bras.

-Arrête de gesticuler ! S'écria-t-il en renforçant sa prise.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande pièce, ouverte aux vents, mais ça n'empêchait pas que des canapés y avaient été installés, ainsi que des tapis de mauvais goût, et une table basse pleine de marques de brûlures de cigarettes. Laurent me jeta sur un des canapés miteux, et une femme à l'allure vulgaire arriva, un chewing-gum dans la bouche. Elle portait une robe rouge, moulante et arrivant à peine en-dessous de son intimité, avec un décolleté plongeant. Ses chaussures, à talons immenses, rendaient ses jambes fines et interminables. Elle portait un collier doré, pourtant il était facile de voir que c'était du toc, même de très loin. La jeune femme était mate de peau, aussi son rouge à lèvres rouge vif tranchait, tout comme le fard à paupières bleu flashant. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles larges, qui n'allaient pas avec ses courbes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? Demanda-t-elle en me fixant.

-Notre billet de retour à San Francisco. Surveille-la Maria, j'appelle James.

La dénommée Maria s'assit sur la table basse puis se lima les ongles, relevant les yeux de temps à autre. Je ne tentai qu'une fois de me lever discrètement : à peine mes fesses furent-elles à trois millimètres du canapé que la femme sortit un pistolet je ne savais d'où et le pointa vers moi.

-On se calme petite. Si tu lèves encore ton cul de là, tu ne le bougeras plus jamais.

-Je peux au moins aller aux toilettes ? Demandai-je en la regardant fixement.

Elle leva les yeux en soupirant, et me tira sans ménagement jusqu'à une espèce de pièce sentant horriblement l'urine. Un rideau séparait la pièce en 2/3, et c'est vers le tiers restant qu'elle me poussa.

-Grouille-toi, je n'vais pas rester trois plombes à t'attendre.

Ayant vraiment envie, je me dépêchai de faire mes besoins dans des toilettes à la turque, avant de sortir de là à moitié asphyxiée. Maria se moqua de moi.

-Pauvre petite chose ! Un petit tour dans la vraie vie t'endurcirait !

Laurent revint, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Maria lui sauta dessus en miaulant presque, commençant à se frotter à lui tout en me regardant narquoisement. Croyait-elle vraiment m'impressionner ? A part me dégoûter, ça ne me faisait rien.

-Du calme chérie, nous avons encore une petite chose à faire avant de rentrer à San Francisco. Tiens-moi ça.

Il lui tendit une seringue, avant de l'embrasser sans retenue en la plaquant contre un mur. N'étant plus surveillée, je profitai de cette chance pour décamper en courant, désespérant de voir arriver la police.

-La garce ! Entendis-je crier, avant de percevoir des bruits de pas se rapprochant de plus en plus. Une détonation déchira l'air, avant qu'une douleur fulgurante traverse mon épaule, me faisant ralentir sans m'arrêter vraiment. J'eus beau courir aussi vite que possible, Laurent me rattrapa, empoignant mes cheveux. Il nous fit tomber, mais avant que je puisse me relever, lui était debout et me rouait de coups de pied. Maria se joignit à lui, riant d'une manière à faire froid dans le dos. Supplier, me rouler en boule, tenter de ramper pour échapper à leurs coups... Tout ça ne servit à rien. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand je fus à moitié inconsciente, trouvant, je cite, le jeu moins drôle. Ils me traînèrent jusque dans l'entrepôt, où Laurent me posa sur le canapé. Il prit la seringue remplie d'un liquide brun clair, mais je ne pus bouger, alors que tout mon corps transi de peur le voulait pourtant.

-James veut que ça soit lent et douloureux, expliqua Laurent à Maria. Voilà de quoi la faire taire à jamais : un poison lent. Je lui donne ça, on attend qu'elle claque, puis on repart enfin chez nous.

-Et ça doit prendre combien de temps ? S'impatienta la femme.

-Moins de vingt-quatre heures, assura l'autre.

Les yeux fermés, je sentis l'aiguille entrer dans ma peau, puis un liquide froid me parcourir. Malgré la panique que je ressentis alors, je n'avais plus la force de lutter, alors je me laissai faire, épuisée. Quand il retira l'aiguille, Laurent tapota la pliure de mon coude.

-Chéri, tu crois qu'elle risque encore de partir ? Entendis-je de loin.

-Mmmhh, tu as raison, elle est KO, et quand elle reprendra des forces, le poison aura commencé à agir. Tu as une idée en tête ?

Il était clair que Laurent avait des idées, à tout le moins. J'entendis des gémissements, des bruits mouillés, puis une porte qui claque. Je ne bougeai pas pendant quelques minutes, pour être certaine qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, mais quand j'entendis de nouveaux gémissements puis des bruits non équivoques, j'usai de toute ma volonté pour faire bouger mon corps lourd, me relevai doucement puis partis sur la pointe des pieds, sans bruit. Ceci fonctionna puisque je sortis du bâtiment sans encombre, et commençai ma course folle. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je savais juste que je devais aller loin. Je n'avais plus les idées claires, je fonctionnais juste à l'instinct.

Je courus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que mes muscles me lâchent. Je m'étalai par terre, pour ne plus bouger. Arriverait ce qui arriverait, alors je cessai tout combat, très affaiblie, incapable de ne serait-ce que de réfléchir.

* * *

**_Eh ! Voilà pour aujourd'hui. La suite sera pour le week-end prochain ! _**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Je commence par vous dire un très grand merci à toutes les revieweuses ! J'ai nommé Cricrou86, PatiewSnows, sarinette60, Aiwin, Maryfanfictions, bobolavalise, canada02, Grazie, erika shoval, lyllou42, puceron52 et anayata ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas dans mon histoire. **_

_**Je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines, mais je ne garantis rien, ça peut être aléatoire. Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews cette semaine, pour pouvoir mettre la suite plus tôt. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à la connue S. Meyer ! Je joue avec pour mon plaisir, et le vôtre j'espère !**_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Pov Edward

De près, la silhouette était une jeune femme, peut-être une adolescente. Je tâtai sa nuque, essayant de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de traumatisme, avant de la retourner très doucement. Son visage était plein de boue et d'égratignures, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales, et il lui manquait une de ses baskets. Je posai deux doigts sur sa carotide, et eus un soupir de soulagement en sentant un pouls faible mais présent. Je retirai ma main, mais au moment de me lever, une main attrapa la mienne. La jeune fille n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, cependant elle souffla quelques mots.

-Aidez-moi, dit-elle tout bas avec difficulté.

-Je suis médecin, je vais appeler les secours, assurai-je.

Mais elle secoua la tête péniblement.

-Pas d'hôpital...souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

J'eus une longue hésitation, avant de me décider : je pris très délicatement et doucement l'inconnue dans mes bras, puis la ramenai à ma voiture. Le plus dur fut d'ouvrir la portière arrière sans la lâcher. Je la glissai sur la banquette, avant de vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune plaie. C'était très difficile avec toute la boue collée à ses vêtements, alors je décidai de remettre ça à plus tard. Je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture, me remis au volant et démarrai sans attendre, me moquant un peu des limitations de vitesse.

Et là, je me mis à réfléchir, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait parlé. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?! N'importe qui aurait appelé quand même les secours, puis serait reparti sagement chez lui pour se reposer d'une longue journée de travail ! Je ne savais même pas qui était cette fille ! Si ça se trouvait, c'était une criminelle en fuite, recherchée par la police ! Et si c'était le cas, je me rendais complice de son évasion...

Tout le long du trajet du retour chez moi, je cogitais à fond. J'imaginais mille scenarii, tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. Néanmoins, je savais que dès que je serai à nouveau devant l'inconnue, j'oublierai toutes mes questions et mes idées moroses pour me concentrer sur sa santé. Parce que généralement, on n'erre pas à pied le long d'une route nationale, jusqu'à tomber inanimée, à bout de forces. Au pire, si on est très fatigué, on s'assoit, ou on se met dans un endroit protégé pour dormir, et non pas dans la boue laissée par la pluie tombée deux heures plus tôt. Et une criminelle en fuite ne marcherait pas le long de la route nationale.

J'arrivai enfin au panneau de Forks, et ceci mit effectivement fin à mes pensées. Je roulai doucement dans le petit chemin de terre, essayant de secouer le moins possible ma passagère au cas où elle serait réellement blessée. Au lieu de mettre la voiture au garage directement, je la garai juste devant la maison, pour avoir le moins de trajet à effectuer avec la jeune fille dans mes bras. Non pas qu'elle soit lourde, mais il faisait nuit, alors je préférais éviter tout risque de chute.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je déposai mon fragile fardeau sur le divan, et me rendis en reculant (pour la garder dans mon champ de vision presque tout le temps) dans le bureau où je conservais ma première trousse de médecin, acquise pendant mes études. Je ne savais toujours pas si cette fille était dangereuse, ni ce qu'elle ferait si elle se réveillait. Armé de mes instruments, je m'approchai d'elle, avant de me figer. Est-ce qu'il était correct de la déshabiller ? Nous n'étions pas à l'hôpital, nous étions seuls, et j'avais suffisamment entendu parler de prétendues agressions sexuelles entre un médecin ou un infirmier et une patiente pour être prudent. Je savais qu'il y avait des malades partout, dont des médecins capables d'agresser leurs patientes, mais je savais aussi que certaines femmes étaient prêtes à tout pour de l'argent ou se venger parce qu'elles avaient été éconduites par leur soignant.

Et soudain, elle bougea, tournant son visage vers moi, faisant du même coup cesser mes interrogations : j'étais un médecin, et elle avait besoin d'aide ! Et si elle se révélait dangereuse, je faisais suffisamment de sport pour la maîtriser. Je courus chercher une couverture et une bassine d'eau chaude pour la nettoyer un peu. Puis je découpai ses vêtements, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Du sang suintait d'une blessure à l'épaule, mais je jugeai que ce n'était pas mortel. D'énormes hématomes couvraient son ventre, sa cuisse droite, sa pommette gauche, son avant-bras droit, au coin de son œil droit, partout sur son dos (avec de vilaines entailles), et sur ses côtes. Elle avait manifestement été passée à tabac, mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Était-elle une fugueuse qui avait fait une mauvaise rencontre dans la rue ?

Je nettoyai la plaie de son épaule, caractéristique d'une blessure par balle, mais celle-ci était entrée et ressortie de son corps. Décidément, quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, et n'y avait pas été de main morte. Je fis six points de suture, avant de sortir mon stéthoscope et vérifier ses constantes. Après avoir passé de la pommade sur les hématomes les plus mauvais, je posai la couverture sur elle avant d'aller manger. Mon ventre gargouillait méchamment depuis un moment, alors je me préparai plusieurs sandwichs, ainsi que du café. Il était hors de question que je la laisse seule, ne sachant toujours pas qui elle était et pourquoi elle était dans cette situation. Après avoir mangé et bu, je revins au salon et fouillai sans remord les habits de la jeune inconnue, en vain. Il n'y avait aucun papier, rien, même pas un peu d'argent ou autre chose.

Maintenant que j'étais rassuré sur son état de santé, je m'assis face à elle et recommençai à cogiter. Cette jeune fille était en danger, et je me mettais peut-être en danger également. Il fallait prévenir la police, mais je voulais attendre son réveil, parce que je trouvais que le faire dans son dos n'était pas correct. J'allumai la télé en sourdine et commençai une longue nuit de veille.

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui me réveilla en sursaut. En ouvrant les yeux je vis que la jeune fille était réveillée : elle devait être tombée du divan, puisqu'elle était assise par terre, frottant sa tête qui avait dû percuter le sol. Son regard était vitreux, et son visage exprimait l'angoisse. Elle prit la couverture pour tenter de cacher son corps en sous - vêtements.

-Tout va bien, assurai-je d'une voix calme en levant les mains. Je suis médecin, je vous ai soignée. Nous sommes chez moi, puisque vous m'avez demandé de ne pas vous emmener à l'hôpital.

L'inconnue ne broncha pas, alors je continuai.

-Je m'appelle Edward, et vous ?

Seul le silence me répondit, mais je vis ses yeux papillonner, signe qu'elle se rendormait. Sa tête partit vers l'avant, faisant basculer son corps vers le sol. Je me dépêchai de la retenir, la replaçant sur le divan. Son pouls s'accélérait, à un rythme trop élevé.

-Mince, soufflai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Je voulais lui faire une prise de sang, mais je n'avais plus de matériel, à cause d'Alice qui adorait que son grand frère médecin prenne soin d'elle. D'autant plus qu'elle et Jasper essayaient déjà d'avoir un enfant, et elle croyait être enceinte quasiment tous les mois. Il fallait savoir que ma sœur n'était vraiment pas patiente, alors elle débarquait chez moi en criant que je devais lui faire une prise de sang pour vérifier si elle était enceinte. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, alors j'hésitais à appeler Emmett. Je décidai de l'appeler un peu plus tard, vers six heures, parce que je savais que lui était de garde en ce samedi matin. Lui aussi avait un nécessaire à prise de sang, parce que Carlisle avait insisté, avançant qu'il fallait tout prévoir. Alors en attendant, j'observais la jeune endormie.

Maintenant qu'elle était propre, je voyais mieux son visage, plutôt joli au demeurant. Ses yeux étaient cernés, signe de sa grande fatigue. Sa bouche, rouge et pulpeuse il faut l'avouer, faisait la moue, voire la grimace certaines fois. Si elle n'était pas blessée et couverte de bleus, et si je l'avais croisée dans la rue, je l'aurais invitée à boire un café, et plus si affinités. Quand j'en saurais plus sur elle, je l'inviterais sûrement, si ce n'était pas une criminelle bien sûr.

Elle hoqueta soudain, et j'eus à peine le temps de mettre la bassine ayant servie à la nettoyer sous elle qu'elle vomit sans reprendre connaissance. Quand elle eut fini, je l'essuyai à l'aide d'une serviette, puis allai vider la bassine, mais notai mentalement ce nouveau symptôme sur la liste.

J'avais dû me rendormir, parce qu'il faisait jour quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits, à me rappeler les événements de la veille, avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne en face de moi.

-Merde ! M'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond. Elle est partie !

Je n'avais pas peur de la police, ni autre, mais elle risquait de rencontrer à nouveau celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état. La porte n'avait pas été ouverte, sinon l'alarme que j'avais activée après avoir soigné la jeune fille se serait mise en marche. Alors je regardai dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, craignant qu'elle ne soit sortie par une fenêtre. Je la trouvai rapidement, évanouie au pied des escaliers, ses vêtements sales et déchirés dans ses bras. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse cette prise de sang, parce que ces syncopes n'étaient pas normales.

En soupirant, je ramenai la belle au bois dormant sur le divan, avant d'appeler Emmett. Celui-ci grogna, peu aimable avant son dixième café.

-Hey mec ! J'espère que tu as une sacrée bonne raison pour appeler si tôt !

-Oh que oui ! Ramène tes fesses ici avec un kit de prise de sang, et si tu peux, pique deux ou trois fringues à ta femme.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu es où ?

-Chez les parents.

-Waouh ! Siffla mon frère. Edward Cullen, l'homme aux mille conquêtes a enfin ramené une fille chez lui !

Je l'entendais bouger, je percevais des bruits de tissus froissés, de clefs tintant. Il parlait grâce à son kit main libre, ce qui fait que je compris qu'il venait de fermer la porte de son appartement.

-Je n'ai jamais eu autant de conquêtes ! M'insurgeai-je. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Emmett éclata de rire.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de vêtements ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que tu vas nous cacher ta poupée, parce que tu as peur qu'Alice ou Rose te la pervertisse.

C'était de l'humour, mais je commençais à être trop fatigué pour jouer le jeu.

-Grouille-toi, c'est tout.

Je raccrochai, puis allai me passer du café frais. J'en avais grand besoin, parce que je sentais qu'aujourd'hui encore, la journée allait être longue. J'étais en train de grignoter des céréales quand un cri déchira le silence. Je me précipitai dans le salon pour voir la jeune fille en train de se débattre dans la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière. Je vins l'aider, ne comprenant pas cette réaction plutôt violente.

-Hey ! Fis-je doucement. Calme-toi, tout va bien. C'est juste une couverture. Je vais t'aider.

Elle sembla se calmer un peu, ses gesticulations devinrent moins violentes. Je trouvai ses mains un peu trop chaudes, et me promis de prendre sa température. Si Emmett était là et qu'il pouvait entendre mes pensées, aucun doute qu'il suggèrerait quelque chose comme "laisse-moi deviner, tu vas avoir besoin de la déshabiller entièrement pour lui prendre la température un peu partout par un simple toucher ?".

Quand elle fut libérée de sa "prison", l'inconnue se propulsa dans un coin de la pièce, aussi loin de moi que possible. Ses yeux chocolat me scannaient, m'évaluaient. Ils étaient vifs, et non plus vitreux, et tout le temps en mouvement. On aurait dit un animal sauvage que l'on venait de capturer.

-Bonjour, la saluai-je. Je me présente à nouveau, je suis Edward. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Elle mit tellement de temps à répondre que je crus qu'elle n'allait pas le faire.

-Bella, répondit-elle finalement, méfiante. Où sommes-nous ?

Je compris qu'elle ne se souvenait pas des quelques paroles que je lui avais dites quand je pensais qu'elle était consciente.

-Je suis médecin, répétai-je, et nous sommes chez moi. Quand je vous ai trouvée, vous avez été catégorique en me demandant de ne pas vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Son front se plissa tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, observant la pièce.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? M'enquis-je.

-Je ne me souviens plus de tous les détails, dit-elle. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, mais je _sais_ que je ne peux pas rester.

-Sinon quoi ? Ils vous retrouveront et vous tueront ?

-Comment vous savez ça ? Vous les connaissez ?

Elle essaya de se relever, mais retomba sur les fesses.

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais vos blessures parlent d'elles-mêmes. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis docteur, aussi je sais reconnaître telle ou telle blessure. Vous avez de la fièvre, alors restez ici le temps de vous soigner.

-Vous me retenez prisonnière ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais si vous sortez maintenant, vous retomberez dans les pommes avant la fin de la journée. Peut-être même avant la fin de l'heure.

-Alors donnez-moi un cachet, et je partirais.

-Vous ne tenez pas sur vos jambes, tentai-je une dernière fois. Et vous êtes à l'abri ici, nous sommes assez loin de là où je vous ai trouvée, et en retrait de la nationale. Vous pouvez profiter de ma salle de bain, je peux vous faire à manger...

Je la vis se lécher les lèvres discrètement, puis elle se reprit et releva la tête. J'admirais son courage et sa persévérance, à moins qu'elle ne soit juste très têtue.

-Je veux bien utiliser votre salle de bain, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas utilisé ! Et je veux bien un truc à manger et à boire. Mais après, je pars.

-Ok, alors on va commencer par boire et manger, parce que si tu vas à la salle de bain, tu te retrouveras par terre avant d'avoir fini.

Elle refusa la main que je lui tendais pour l'aider à se relever, mais se tint au mur afin de se mettre debout. Elle sembla se rendre compte à ce moment-là qu'elle était en sous - vêtements. Son regard se fit effrayé, et elle serra la couverture contre elle.

-J'étais obligé de couper tes vêtements pour te soigner, je te jure que je ne t'ai rien fait.

Bella me fixa quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête, puis elle me suivit à la cuisine.

-Assieds-toi, tu ne payeras pas plus cher. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

J'étais passé au tutoiement naturellement. J'avais l'impression saugrenue que l'étrangère assise à ma table de cuisine était à sa place, que tout était habituel. Je voulais aussi la mettre en confiance, et comprendre comment elle était arrivée dans ce fossé. Bella ne sembla pas choquée par ces manières cavalières, mais elle resta au vouvoiement.

-Ce que vous avez m'ira très bien.

-Comme il est encore tôt, que dis-tu d'œufs, de bacon, de toasts grillés, et d'un peu de céréales ?

-Ça me va, assura-t-elle.

Je commençai à cuisiner, surveillant mon invitée du coin de l'œil.

-Si tu as soif, il y a du jus d'orange et du lait dans le réfrigérateur.

Je la vis hésiter avant de se lever doucement et de se diriger vers le frigo qu'elle ouvrit. Elle sortit le jus d'orange qu'elle déposa sur la table, et pris les deux verres que je lui tendis après les avoir attrapés dans le placard à ma droite.

-Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour ranger les verres. Je les aurais mis ailleurs.

-Et où les aurais-tu placés ? Demandai-je, soulagé qu'elle engage la conversation.

Je la vis regarder autour d'elle, puis elle me montra un placard où je rangeai déjà les assiettes.

-Mais si je mets les verres ici, où vont aller les assiettes ? M'amusai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais croisa ses bras sur la poitrine pour prouver qu'elle avait compris que je me moquais un peu.

-Et voilà ! Fis-je en déposant un peu de tout dans son assiette. Bon appétit.

Bella commença à manger, sans grand appétit visiblement. Je respectai son silence, pour la laisser manger en paix.

-Je voulais vous dire merci, dit-elle finalement. J'ai conscience que vous m'avez sortie d'un mauvais pas. Je ne vais pas vous encombrer longtemps.

-Tu peux rester autant que nécessaire, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner. Votre petite-amie risque de ne pas apprécier une autre fille...

-Rassure-toi, ris-je de bon cœur. Je suis seul ici, mais la maison est à mes parents. Ils logent ailleurs pour le moment.

-Je vous préviens, j'ai mauvais caractère.

Je souris, pas dupe de ses essais.

-Je crois plutôt que tu tentes tout pour que je te dise de repartir. Tu as si peur que ça ?

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables, souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Je ne répondis rien, attendant qu'elle continue, mais rien ne vint. Bella sursauta violemment lorsque l'on sonna à ma porte. Elle me regarda, clairement effrayée, et le devint encore plus quand mon imbécile de frère tambourina sans retenue à la porte.

-C'est mon frère, Emmett. Il est impressionnant, mais pas méchant.

J'allai ouvrir, et constatai que Bella ne m'avait pas suivi, restant cachée dans la cuisine. Elle devait avoir vécue des choses traumatisantes pour réagir comme cela, me faisant me poser de nouvelles questions.

* * *

_**A bientôt ! Passez une bonne semaine !**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Bonnes vacances pour celles qui y sont ! Et pour celles qui reprennent, bonne rentrée !**_

_**Je vous adresse un immense merci pour vos messages ! Je suis contente que ce début vous ai plu, et j'espère que vous prendrez goût à cette histoire !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que guider les ficelles !**_

* * *

_-C'est mon frère, Emmett. Il est impressionnant, mais pas méchant._

_J'allai ouvrir, et constatai que Bella ne m'avait pas suivi, restant cachée dans la cuisine. Elle devait avoir vécue des choses traumatisantes pour réagir comme cela, me faisant me poser de nouvelles questions._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapitre 4**

**Pov Edward**

Emmett entra, me donna un faible coup de poing dans l'épaule, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, selon sa bonne habitude, tout en parlant.

-Salut Ed' ! Alors, elle est où, ta nana ? J'espère qu'elle a la même taille que Rose, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas au courant que je lui ai piqué certains de ses habits, alors si tu ne veux pas te faire... Hey, salut !

Un petit cri lui répondit, aussi courus-je à mon tour dans la cuisine. Bella se tenait à l'opposé de la pièce, méfiante, très pâle.

-Bella, voici mon frère, Emmett. Il t'a amené de quoi t'habiller, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse avoir le temps d'aller t'acheter quelques trucs. On va te laisser manger un peu plus, je vais préparer mon matériel pour te faire, si tu acceptes, une prise de sang pour nous assurer que tout va bien.

Elle hocha la tête, alors j'entraînai mon frère au salon. Je le fis asseoir, et quand je fus certain que Bella avait recommencé à manger son petit-déjeuner, j'expliquai la situation à mon frère en chuchotant.

-Je l'ai trouvée inconsciente au bord de la route, mais elle a refusé que j'appelle les secours.

-Et alors ? S'énerva presque Emmett. Je parie que tu ne sais même pas qui c'est ! Qui te dit qu'elle n'appellera pas ses potes pour dévaliser la maison ?

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui un temps, ramenais les filles que tu rencontrais dans les bars, qui me trouvait coincé parce que je n'agissais pas comme toi ? Je te trouve un brin hypocrite. Elle est blessée, couverte de bleus, et elle a de la fièvre.

-Ce n'est pas bien sorcier de comprendre qu'elle a attrapé un rhume à cause de la pluie. Donne-lui un sac avec les cachets qu'il lui faut, et basta !

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett éprouver aussi peu de compassion, et fus presque blessé qu'il n'ait pas plus confiance en moi. Je savais qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger, mais j'étais assez grand désormais pour faire ce que je croyais juste.

-Je crois qu'il y a autre chose. Appelle ça mon "instinct de médecin", mais je crois qu'il y a plus qu'un simple rhume là-dessous. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin d'un kit de prélèvement, et si tu peux l'amener au labo en allant au boulot, je t'en serai très reconnaissant.

-Ok, ok, grommela Emmett. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre et me dire qu'elle t'a brisé le cœur.

Je savais pourquoi il avait peur de ça. Il y avait cinq ans de cela, quand j'étais en dernière année d'internat, j'avais fait la connaissance de Tanya, une jeune fille slave, d'origine ukrainienne. Elle était en même année que moi, et nous avions pris l'habitude de nous asseoir côte à côte durant les cours, parce que le courant passait bien entre nous. Petit à petit, nos liens s'étaient renforcés, jusqu'à changer, passant tout naturellement de l'amitié à l'amour. Nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble, et je pensais avoir trouvé le bonheur. Pourtant, Tanya partit un jour, sans prévenir, sans laisser d'adresse. Après ça, Emmett dut me ramasser à la petite cuillère, et il ne voulait pas recommencer. Officiellement parce qu'il n'aurait plus le temps, mais officieusement (merci Alice et Rosalie !) parce que c'était très dur pour lui de me voir au trente-sixième dessous.

-Je ferai attention, promis-je. Bella, tu es prête ? Demandai-je tout haut.

On la vit arriver, pour se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Toujours très pâle, elle s'avança puis vint s'asseoir près de moi sans trop m'approcher. Je l'avais entendu courir aux toilettes par l'autre sortie de la cuisine, puis vomir. Il fallait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle avait, parce qu'une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas une gastro-entérite.

-Juste une petite piqûre, et ensuite tu pourras utiliser la salle de bain autant que tu veux.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui ne dura pas. Elle me regarda longuement avant de me tendre son bras en frissonnant, puis elle ferma les yeux. Je me promis de la questionner après le départ d'Emmett, mais pour le moment, je me concentrai sur l'acte à accomplir, essayant d'oublier mon frère et ses marmonnements.

Emmett ne s'attarda pas une fois la prise de sang finie. Il me remit juste en garde, avant de claquer la porte.

-Il a un problème avec moi ? Grogna Bella.

-Bah, laisse-le, il s'en remettra. Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Nous montâmes au premier étage, tandis que je la questionnais.

-A quoi pensais-tu quand j'ai introduit l'aiguille dans ton bras ?

Je crus qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre, pourtant elle le fit lorsque nous arrivâmes à la salle de bain.

-Je me suis souvenue d'une chose, dit-elle d'une voix blanche en se laissant tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Elle continua, le regard lointain, le dos voûté.

-Il y a trois mois, j'ai assisté à l'exécution d'un drogué par un dealer, dans la bibliothèque où je travaillais. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à me cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'un policier me découvre quelques heures plus tard. Le FBI m'a intégré dans le programme de protection des témoins, mais le dealer a fini par me retrouver, à Port Angeles. Il m'a kidnappée, et m'a injecté...

Elle releva la tête, et son regard passa de hagard à horrifié.

-Il a dit m'avoir injecté un poison...

Je restai sans voix, presque pétrifié, puis repris vie en essayant de la rassurer, lui frottant le dos doucement.

-Alors la prise de sang nous en apprendra plus, dis-je avec une assurance que je ne possédais pas. Je vais faire activer les choses pour avoir les résultats au plus vite. Prends un bon bain, je m'occupe du reste. Mais dis-moi dès que tu te sens mal.

Je lui donnai des serviettes, du gel douche, du shampoing, avant de courir en bas. Devant elle, je n'avais rien montré, comme tout bon médecin, mais je jurais intérieurement, pas prêt à assumer la responsabilité du décès d'une parfaite inconnue chez moi.

-Allo Emmett ! Où es-tu ?

-A ton avis, gros malin ? J'arrive à l'hôpital, pourquoi ?

-Passe au labo en vitesse, et demande-leur en urgence d'analyser le sang à la recherche de poison.

-De poison ? Ben merde, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié ta gamine ! Au fait, elle a quel âge ?

-Je vais lui demander sa date de naissance, mais ça devrait te faire plaisir, je pense qu'elle est mineure.

-Ça c'est cool ! Répète-toi ça tout le temps, histoire de ne pas craquer.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu la dévores des yeux, ne le nie pas. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'y touches pas, et tu l'oublies dès qu'elle est partie.

-Si tu veux, soupirai-je. En attendant, dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, je voudrais pouvoir la soigner avant son décès.

Emmett rigola, avant de raccrocher. Par acquis de conscience, je remontai pour vérifier que Bella allait bien. Une fois rassuré, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, et fermai les yeux pour réfléchir. Il fallait contacter le FBI au plus tôt, pour savoir quoi faire pour mettre Bella en sécurité et me protéger si elle ne survivait pas. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent, et je faisais mon devoir de citoyen en allant voter, c'était tout. Je ne connaissais rien de ce genre de situation, j'espérais seulement faire au mieux.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Bella apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas pris le temps de bien la détailler, mais à ce moment-là, vêtue avec les habits de Rose, Bella était sexy, très sexy même, et avait ce je ne sais quoi qui m'envoûtait. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, puis elle détourna les yeux.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? S'enquit-elle.

Je me redressai, tapotant le lit de ma main. Elle me rejoignit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Nous devons appeler le FBI, voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour toi. Est-ce que tu as un numéro de téléphone pour les joindre en cas de problèmes ?

-Oui, ils m'avaient demandé de l'apprendre par cœur. Mais je ne vous le donne que si vous me promettez que je n'irais pas à l'hôpital.

-Tu te rends compte que ce sera difficile, et qu'ils risquent de t'emmener dans un autre lieu, plus sécurisé.

-Je veux rester ici, bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

En soupirant, j'acceptai, persuadé quand même que ça ne marcherait pas. La jeune fille me donna le numéro, que je composai sous son regard perçant.

-Agent Appledown, j'écoute, maugréa une voix bourrue.

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. Je vous appelle parce que j'ai recueilli une jeune fille du nom de Bell...

-Elle est vivante ? S'exclama l'agent.

-Oui, confirmai-je.

-Attendez, je prends note. D'où m'appelez-vous ?

-Forks, État de Washington.

Je lui donnai les indications pour se rendre chez nous.

-C'est noté. J'arrive. En attendant, n'ouvrez plus votre porte à personne, ne répondez à personne au téléphone.

Il raccrocha, me laissant éberlué. Bella, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, pouffa.

-Il est "légèrement" paranoïaque, me confia-t-elle.

-Peut-être avec raison. Est-ce que ça ira ? Je peux te laisser seule quelques instants ? Je voudrais bien prendre une douche pour me réveiller.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je vais juste dormir un peu.

Je ne relevai pas, mais croisais les doigts pour que les techniciens du laboratoire se dépêchent. A tout moment, les symptômes pouvaient évoluer en mal, et elle mourrait en quelques heures, trois tout au plus. La fatigue qu'elle éprouvait signifiait que son corps se battait contre le poison, mais ça ne durerait pas. Je me levai et partis à la salle de bain : j'avais hâte que tout ça se termine, et qu'après avoir joué au super héros, je puisse jouir tranquille de mes vacances. Une fois douché, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris de vêtements de rechange, et que donc je devais retourner dans ma chambre. Un brin gêné, je mis une serviette autour de mes reins et marchai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ma chambre. Bella dormait sur le lit, le nez dans mon oreiller. Avec un sourire narquois, je m'habillai rapidement avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et de ranger la couverture utilisée pour recouvrir Bella précédemment. Penser à son corps me rendit inconfortable, particulièrement entre mes jambes. Elle avait beau être mineure, elle avait un corps parfait, qui m'attirait physiquement, mais Emmett avait raison. En plus, avec le FBI dans le jeu, je ne voulais pas risquer une inculpation pour détournement de mineure.

Mon téléphone sonna, mais faisant fi de l'ordre de cet Appledown, je décrochai.

-Docteur Cullen ? C'est le laboratoire de l'hôpital.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-De l'arsenic. Vous voulez que je vous faxe le dosage ?

-Non, dites-moi, je note.

Le technicien me donna une série de chiffres, puis je lui demandai tout de même de faxer tout ça à mon bureau. J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand un bruit sourd provenant de l'étage se fit entendre. Je raccrochai pour courir dans ma chambre, sauf que la jeune fille n'y était pas. Je la trouvai dans la salle de bain, inconsciente, couchée sur le ventre. En la retournant, je vis que son arcade sourcilière était fendue. Je la soignai (elle n'avait pas besoin de point de suture, c'était déjà ça), et la remis au lit. Sa fièvre était encore montée d'un cran, alors je la forçai à boire pour l'hydrater, ensuite j'appelai les urgences de l'hôpital en utilisant la ligne secondaire, afin de ne pas quitter la malade des yeux. Demander à ce que le service des urgences se procurent un antidote pour de l'arsenic fut facile, avec la promesse qu'Emmett passerait pour prendre ce qu'il fallait. Il ne tarderait pas à finir son service, aussi l'appelai-je en lui demandant de m'apporter l'antidote. Emmett ne rechigna pas : quand il s'agissait de la vie et de la santé de quelqu'un, il faisait tout son possible.

Épuisé, je décidai de faire comme Bella, et m'allongeai à ses côtés, m'endormant immédiatement.

Je m'éveillai doucement, un peu plus reposé, même si je n'avais dormi qu'un quart d'heure. Je sentais Bella contre moi, brûlante, et un coup d'œil m'apprit qu'elle était roulée en boule, son dos contre mes côtes. La pauvre devait souffrir énormément, même dans son sommeil. J'étais juste étonné que ses symptômes ne soient arrivés que plusieurs heures après l'inoculation du produit. Cependant, ce n'était pas le premier cas de résistance à un poison, mais cette même résistance prouvait la force de la jeune fille.

Je la secouai doucement pour la réveiller. Ce fut long et difficile, mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, les paupières alourdies par le sommeil, ne désirant que se refermer.

-Il faut que tu boives, et je vais te donner de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. Tu veux du bouillon ? Ça devrait mieux passer que de la nourriture.

-Je n'ai pas très faim vous savez. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Comment lui dire que c'était le poison qui détruisait ses cellules ? On sonna à la porte, et je courus ouvrir. Je fus soulagé de voir Emmett, qui me remerciait d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il ait pu partir une heure avant la fin de son service. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures que l'hôpital m'avait appelé.

-Tiens, voilà les doses. Comment va-t-elle ?

J'allais répondre quand on frappa violemment à la porte. Emmett ouvrit, sur deux hommes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Cependant, dès qu'ils brandirent leurs insignes, je sus qui ils étaient, avant même qu'ils ne se présentent.

-Je suis l'agent Appledown, déclara l'un d'eux. Et voici l'agent Stattle. Lequel d'entre vous est Edward Cullen ?

-C'est moi, dis-je. Entrez, je dois faire quelque chose rapidement.

Sans prendre le temps de m'excuser, je laissai les agents avec Emmett, et filai dans ma chambre, où Bella dormait à nouveau. Je lui injectai la première dose d'antidote, et attendis quelques instants. Que ferait-elle lorsqu'elle irait mieux ? Le FBI l'enverrait-elle ailleurs ? J'étais en pleine contradiction : d'un côté je voulais qu'elle reste, de l'autre je voulais qu'elle parte. Elle bougea dans son sommeil, gémissant en se tenant le ventre. J'allai dans mon armoire à pharmacie pour récupérer de la morphine, que je fis prendre à Bella avec de l'eau, sans la réveiller. Puis je redescendis, trouvant les trois hommes debout, silencieux.

-Où est Bella ? Demanda Stattle, d'une voix brusque.

-Au premier, elle dort.

-Allez la réveiller, nous partons.

-Je suis désolé, mais elle n'est pas en état de vous suivre. Elle a été empoisonnée, mais je lui donne ce qu'il faut, elle est hors de danger.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée à l'hôpital ? Grogna Stattle, que je commençais à ne pas apprécier du tout.

-C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé d'éviter les hôpitaux, quand je l'ai laissée à Port Angeles, rétorqua Appledown. Elle s'en est souvenue. Excusez-nous un instant, mon collègue et moi devons discuter.

Je leur fis signe d'aller dans la cuisine, dont ils fermèrent la porte.

* * *

_**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Ce chapitre est plus court, mais le suivant sera plus long.**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine !**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Bonjour à toutes !_**

**_Un nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle journée ! _**

**_Je remercie toutes celles qui ont commenté, et aussi à toutes les lectrices, connues ou non :) _**

**_Disclaimer : L'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

**Pov Bella**

J'avais voyagé longtemps dans les limbes de l'inconscience, mais cet état avait été entrecoupé de moments de semi-lucidité, à moins que ce ne soit un rêve. Un homme s'occupait de moi, et une partie de la douleur avait disparu, me permettant de reprendre des forces.

J'avais l'esprit encore embrumé lorsque je me réveillai pour de bon. Voyant que je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement, je paniquai à l'idée d'être encore entre les mains de Laurent. Je me débattis, autant que je le pus, quand une voix inconnue, calme et douce, me rassura.

-Hey ! Fit-il doucement. Calme-toi, tout va bien. C'est juste une couverture. Je vais t'aider.

Je me calmai un peu, décidant de lui faire un minimum confiance. Si c'était lui qui m'avait soignée et recueillie, alors c'était peut-être quelqu'un de bien. Mais l'instinct prit le dessus sur mes résolutions, aussi dès que je fus libérée de mon carcan, mon corps se propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. De là-bas, j'avais une parfaite vue d'ensemble, et je fus rassurée de constater que nous étions dans un grand salon, et que l'homme en face de moi faisait attention à ne pas me faire peur. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, une trentaine d'années, peut-être même vingt-cinq, plutôt grand. Deux détails retenaient surtout l'attention : ses yeux verts, perçants, et ses cheveux courts en bataille d'une couleur indéfinissable, un mélange brun-roux que je n'avais jamais vu, mais qui allait bien avec la couleur de ses yeux.

-Bonjour, fit-il finalement en brisant le silence. Je me présente à nouveau, je suis Edward. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Bella, répondis-je, hésitante. Où sommes-nous ?

Je préférais poser la question, parce que je ne savais pas, parmi mes souvenirs, distinguer ce qui était du délire ou de la réalité. Je me sentais mal, j'étais déboussolée, et j'avais peur.

-Je suis médecin, m'expliqua-t-il patiemment, et nous sommes chez moi. Quand je vous ai trouvée, vous avez été catégorique en me demandant de ne pas vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Je réfléchis à ces paroles, tout en regardant autour de moi. Ce salon était l'opposé du hangar de Laurent, signe d'une certaine richesse de ses propriétaires. Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire, et ce qui m'était arrivé entre mon entrée dans ce hangar et mon réveil ici, quand il me posa également la question.

Ayant conscience que je lui devais la vie, je lui avouai la vérité.

-Je ne me souviens plus de tous les détails, dis-je lentement. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, mais je _sais _que je ne peux pas rester.

De cette façon, je ne dévoilais rien de mon identité ni de tout le truc du FBI, et il avait une réponse qu'il devrait accepter. Cependant, il me surprit vraiment en rétorquant.

-Sinon quoi ? Ils vous retrouveront et vous tueront ?

Malgré moi, et malgré l'environnement autour de moi, je me méfiai, prête à m'enfuir si je le pouvais. Etais-je tombée de Charybde en Scylla ?

-Comment savez-vous ça ? Vous les connaissez ?

Mon instinct m'ordonna de fuir, mais mes jambes ne me soutinrent pas, me laissant retomber par terre dans un boum sonore.

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais vos blessures parlent d'elles-mêmes. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis docteur, aussi je sais reconnaître telle ou telle blessure. Vous avez de la fièvre, alors restez ici le temps de vous soigner.

-Vous me retenez prisonnière ? M'indignai-je.

-Non, pas du tout, mais si vous sortez maintenant, vous retomberez dans les pommes avant la fin de la journée. Peut-être même avant la fin de l'heure.

-Alors donnez-moi un cachet, et je partirai.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ce médecin qui m'avait sauvée et soignée, et qui en plus n'était pas vilain à regarder. Il était même très mignon, mais j'avais un dicton : très beau, très con. Bien qu'au premier abord, il semblait plutôt sympa. La preuve : il me proposa à manger, d'utiliser sa salle de bain... Tout ça était très tentant, aussi je ne pus qu'accepter, parce que je savais que j'en avais besoin pour me sentir mieux au moment de reprendre la route. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à lui faire autant confiance, alors je m'aidai du mur pour me remettre debout malgré mes jambes tremblantes. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai l'absence de mes vêtements. Un regard accusateur fit comprendre au docteur mignon que je voulais une explication.

-J'étais obligé de couper tes vêtements pour te soigner, je te jure que je ne t'ai rien fait.

Je décidai de le croire, hochant la tête pour le lui prouver. Pour me protéger du froid et de son regard, je serrai la couverture contre moi, le suivant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il me demanda ce que je voulais manger, mais je n'avais pas faim, alors peu importait ce qu'il allait me donner. Il me tutoyait, cependant je n'avais pas assez confiance en lui pour en faire autant. Il essaya de faire la conversation, mais je commençais à être nauséeuse, alors je répondais peu. J'hésitai à me lever quand il me proposa à boire, mais j'espérais que du liquide me ferait plus de bien que du solide. Je sortis du jus d'orange, et vis qu'il sortait des verres d'un placard. Je m'étais déjà assise, pour ne pas me faire trahir par mes jambes chancelantes, et la réflexion que je dis à voix haute me surprit autant que lui sans doute.

-Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour ranger les verres. Je les aurais mis ailleurs.

Il me parut soulagé que je dise plus de trois mots d'affilée.

-Et où les aurais-tu placés ?

J'observais la pièce, essayant de trouver le meilleur emplacement. Je savais pourquoi j'avais fait cette remarque : ma mère plaçait ses verres en hauteur, comme cet Edward, et comme je l'avais fait moi-même à San Francisco. Quand j'avais atterri à Port Angeles, j'avais fait attention à ranger verres, couverts et assiettes à l'opposé de là où ma mère mettait tout ça. Je ne voulais pas penser à elle, qui devait se demander où j'avais disparue. Le FBI lui avait-il donné une explication qui l'avait un tant soit peu apaisée ? Je l'espérais vivement.

Je répondis à sa question, et il en profita pour se moquer de moi, gentiment. Quand il eut fini de faire tout cuire, il nous servit et vint s'asseoir près de moi pour manger. Je chipotais dans mon assiette, n'ayant vraiment pas faim. Je remerciai mon hôte, et celui-ci me proposa de rester.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner. Votre petite-amie risque de ne pas apprécier une autre fille ...

Il rit, m'assurant qu'il était seul, la maison étant à ses parents. J'eus beau chercher tous les prétextes pour fuir, il les balayait avec un calme qui me donnait envie de le croire. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi étaient capables ces monstres. Il resta un instant sans voix, mais se reprit quand la sonnette résonna dans le silence, suivie de coups vigoureux sur la porte de la grande maison. Une seule idée réussit à s'imposer dans mon esprit qui tournait dans le vide : ils m'avaient déjà retrouvée. J'étais désolée pour le docteur, qui allait perdre la vie à cause de moi, mais cette pensée ne fut qu'une étoile filante au travers du brouillard de la peur qui m'envahissait. Tout ceci n'avait duré qu'un dixième de seconde, pourtant ça me parut une éternité avant qu'Edward ne me rassure.

-C'est mon frère, Emmett. Il est impressionnant, mais pas méchant.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, mais je ne le suivis pas, préférant rester là, juste au cas où. Épiant ce qui se passait pour Edward, je le vis ouvrir la porte, et un homme plutôt grand, massif, entra, venant vers moi à grands pas tout en parlant, à son frère de toute évidence. Était-il à la solde de Laurent lui aussi ? Je savais que j'étais devenue paranoïaque, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser ça. Quand il me vit, il arrêta son monologue et resta figé quelques secondes.

-Hey, salut !

Je ne compris même pas ses paroles. J'avais juste entendu le timbre de sa voix, proche de celle de Laurent, et mes jambes avaient pris vie toutes seules pour me propulser le plus loin possible de lui, la couverture serrée autour de moi autant que possible. Mon cœur battait douloureusement vite. Heureusement, le docteur fit rapidement les présentations, ce qui détourna un peu mes pensées.

-Bella, voici mon frère, Emmett. Il t'a amené de quoi t'habiller, au moins le temps d'aller t'acheter quelques trucs. On va te laisser manger un peu, je vais préparer mon matériel pour faire, si tu acceptes, une prise de sang pour nous assurer que tout va bien.

Réticente, j'acceptai quand même et pris le temps de laisser mon cœur se remettre de ma frayeur. Je les entendis chuchoter, cependant le ton commençait à monter. J'avais été obligé d'avaler quelques bouchées pour qu'Edward consente à s'éloigner de moi pour aller au salon, mais je dus très rapidement me rendre aux toilettes, vomissant le peu que j'avais réussi à avaler. Je me laissai tomber par terre, appréciant le froid du sol, puis lorsque mon estomac cessa de se rebeller, je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et revins dans la cuisine. Lorsque le médecin m'appela, je m'avançai de quelques pas, m'appuyant au chambranle de la porte. Devant son invitation muette à m'approcher, j'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui, pas trop près. Il me promit que ce serait rapide, puis que je pourrais utiliser la salle de bain à ma convenance. Je lui tendis le bras, et faillis le reprendre de force quand l'aiguille perça ma peau, faisant remonter à la surface un souvenir que mon esprit avait enfoui, sans doute pour me préserver. Je me souvenais à présent pourquoi j'étais malade. Ce n'était pas la pluie.

Quand il eut terminé, Emmett partit, mettant son frère en garde contre je ne savais quoi, avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

-Il a un problème avec moi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de grogner.

-Bah, balaya Edward, laisse-le, il s'en remettra. Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Il me conduisit au premier étage, et la question fatale arriva.

-A quoi pensais-tu lorsque j'ai introduit l'aiguille dans ton bras ?

Je débattis silencieusement. Allais-je lui répondre ? Si oui, que lui dire ? Nous arrivâmes à la pièce d'eau, et je me laissai tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Je me suis souvenue d'une chose, commençai-je avec difficulté.

Aussitôt, les images que j'avais réussir à enfouir dans mon subconscient remontèrent à la surface, me sautant presque au visage. Mais je devais en parler, au moins à lui, et peut-être pourrais-je passer à autre chose…

-Il y a trois mois, j'ai assisté à l'exécution d'un drogué par un dealer, dans la bibliothèque où je travaillais. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à me cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'un policier me découvre quelques heures plus tard. Le FBI m'a intégré dans le programme de protection des témoins, mais le dealer a fini par me retrouver, à Port Angeles. Il m'a kidnappée, et m'a injectée...

Les paroles martelaient dans ma tête, les images dansaient devant mes yeux, me faisant revivre à nouveau tout ce qui s'était joué dans ce stupide hangar. Je relevai la tête, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je n'arrivais pas à prononcer les mots, cependant il ne comprit pas le message, m'obligeant à continuer. Peut-être ceci ferait-il office de thérapie ?

-Il a dit m'avoir injecté ... Un poison...

Décidément non, le dire à haute voix n'atténuait en rien la réalité. Edward tenta de me rassurer, frottant mon dos en signe de réconfort, et me promit que la prise de sang nous en apprendrait plus. Puis il me conseilla de prendre un bain, ce qui me détendrait un peu. Il me donna le nécessaire, puis sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule. Je retirai mes sous-vêtements, tandis que l'eau remplissait la baignoire où je me glissai avec délice. L'eau chaude ramollit mes muscles, me laissant somnolente. Quand l'eau devint froide, je me savonnai, me rinçai pour ensuite me sécher et m'habiller. Je me sentais un peu mieux, propre et avec une tenue décente.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, j'avisai une porte ouverte, donnant sur une chambre. Edward était allongé sur le lit, me détaillant des pieds à la tête, un petit sourire en coin. Que pouvait-il voir ?

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demandai-je finalement.

Il s'assit, m'invitant silencieusement à me mettre à côté de lui. J'étais mal à l'aise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Était-ce le poison qui tordait mon ventre, faisant s'envoler des papillons ?

-Nous devons appeler le FBI, voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour toi. Est-ce que tu as un numéro de téléphone pour les joindre en cas de problèmes ?

-Oui, ils m'avaient demandé de l'apprendre par cœur. Mais je ne vous le donne que si vous me promettez que je n'irais pas à l'hôpital.

-Tu te rends compte que ce sera difficile, et qu'ils risquent de t'emmener dans un autre lieu, plus sécurisé.

-Je veux rester ici, boudai-je.

J'agissais comme une enfant, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Le docteur aux yeux verts accepta, à contrecœur visiblement, et je me demandai un instant si je faisais bien de vouloir rester ici et lui imposer ma présence. Cependant, je m'habituais à cette maison, alors ça comptait pour moi. Il composa le numéro, puis j'entendis Appledown décrocher. Je fus amusée de voir Edward balbutier devant l'autorité de l'agent du FBI.

-Il est "légèrement" paranoïaque, pouffai-je à la fin de la conversation téléphonique.

-Peut-être à raison, raisonna-t-il. Est-ce que ça ira ? Je peux te laisser seule un instant ? Je voudrais bien prendre une douche pour me réveiller.

En effet, des cernes trahissaient son manque de sommeil, et une ombre noire sur ses mâchoires montrait qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis la veille.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je vais juste dormir un peu.

Il hocha la tête, le visage neutre, avant de se rendre à la salle de bain, me laissant seule. Je ne lui avais pas menti : j'étais très fatiguée, aussi dormir me ferait du bien, à coups sûrs. Épuisée, je m'allongeai, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**Pov Emmett**

Mon frère avait dû tomber sur la tête. Ou ses neurones avaient dû être détruits par ennui. Est-ce que Tanya lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau ? Parce que seule une de ces allégations permettait d'expliquer qu'Edward était attiré par une gamine, intoxiquée, et protégée par le FBI.

J'adorais mon frère. Bien sûr, je savais que nous n'étions pas du même sang, mais nos liens étaient tellement forts que petits, quand l'un de nous tombait malade, l'autre tombait malade le jour suivant, sans que ce soit nécessairement la même maladie. Nous avions joué dans la même équipe de football, et il fut une époque où nous nous échangions nos copines. Ouais, je sais, c'était moche, mais nous étions jeunes... Il n'y a que Rosalie que j'avais refusé de partager, et j'avais bien eu raison.

Mais là, Edward cherchait les problèmes. Avait-il la mémoire si courte qu'il avait oublié l'état dans lequel il se trouvait après le départ de l'autre connasse blonde de Tanya ? Ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez, et j'étais doué pour deviner ce genre de choses. Certes, la petite était malade. Alors qu'il la soigne, qu'il la fiche dehors, et qu'on n'en parle plus ! Il allait se retrouver avec un procès sur le dos, et se retrouverait en prison pour détournement de mineure. D'habitude, c'était moi qui cherchais les problèmes, mais cette fois, c'était lui qui fonçait en plein dedans !

Les deux clowns fédéraux s'étaient isolés dans la cuisine, pendant que je restai avec mon frangin dans le salon. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais quand il monta comme une flèche dans sa chambre, je sus qu'il prêtait plus attention à ce qui se passait à l'étage qu'à tout autre chose. Je le suivis, bien décidé à le dissuader de faire une connerie. La gamine venait de vomir, et essayait de se soutenir au-dessus de la cuvette avec ses bras mous. Edward lui retenait les cheveux, l'aidant à garder sa position qui ne devait pas être agréable.

-Tu aurais dû l'emmener à l'hosto, tu le sais ! Regarde-la ! Tu trouves une gamine trop gâtée dans le bas – côté de la route, elle fait un caprice et toi tu cèdes ! T'as pas intérêt à avoir des gosses, sinon ça va être infernal !

La fille se redressa, s'asseyant sur le sol froid, et me fusilla des yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer : il se leva avant d'aider la jeune fille à en faire de même, l'amena au lavabo où elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, pour ensuite la ramener dans la chambre.

-Emmett, s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas Tanya ! Bella est très gentille.

J'entendis la fameuse Bella grommeler dans l'oreille de mon frère, qui éclata de rire.

-Eh bien, au moins je sais que je ne dois pas vous laisser dans la même pièce !

Il me fit signe de sortir, et j'obéis discrètement, restant dans le couloir à les épier.

-Le labo de l'hôpital a isolé le poison qu'on t'a inoculé. Je t'ai donné la première dose d'antidote il y a moins d'une demi-heure, mais je dois te dire que le poison a eut le temps de faire des dégâts dans ton corps, et qu'il va peut-être encore en faire quelques-uns. Tu risques de vomir encore plusieurs fois, mais ta fièvre devrait tomber rapidement. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non. Le FBI est arrivé ?

-Oui, ils sont là, je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas transportable. Je te tiens au courant, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'entendis le bruit d'un baiser sonore, puis Edward sortit, la main sur sa joue, ce qui était un _très _mauvais signe.

-Tu l'as embrassée ? Attaquai-je.

-Non, soupira-t-il, c'est elle qui l'a fait, et seulement sur la joue. Tu es content ? Merde Emmett, qui te dit que je veux une relation avec elle ? Je suis loin de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est un million de fois plus dangereuse ! Tu te laisses amadouer trop facilement, et tu es en manque de sexe. Je suis persuadé que même si aucun de vous n'a cette idée en tête, ça finira au lit sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. A quand remonte ta dernière relation ?

-Hey ! Protestai-je. Pas besoin de me chaperonner, je suis assez grand ! Et je sais me passer de sexe pendant des années, contrairement à toi. J'ai bien compris ton avertissement, je me tiendrais tranquille si elle vit ici quelques temps.

Nous venions d'arriver en bas, où attendaient les deux mecs du FBI. Edward les invita à s'asseoir, et proposa des bières, que nous acceptâmes tous. J'aurais pu m'en aller, laisser mon frangin se débrouiller seul, mais ça aurait été être lâche. Sans compter que j'étais son grand frère, et qu'en l'absence de nos parents, je devais le soutenir.

-Alors, d'après ce que j'ai compris, commença l'agent Appledown, c'est vous qui vous êtes occupé de Bella. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je changeais une roue, et j'ai entendu gémir. Elle était sur le bas-côté, inconsciente. Comme elle m'a demandé de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, j'ai respecté son souhait. Je suis médecin, j'ai donc pu la soigner ici.

-Soigner ? Elle était blessée ?

Le mec griffonnait sur son calepin, mais son coéquipier ne bougeait pas, nous scannant du regard.

-Oui. Elle a été battue, au vu des nombreux hématomes qui couvrent son corps, et elle a été touchée à l'épaule par une balle qui est ressortie, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, elle était plutôt confuse et désorientée, mais plus tard, après avoir récupérer des forces, elle a repris ses esprits, et s'est souvenu d'un détail inquiétant. Son ravisseur lui a injecté une dose d'arsenic. Heureusement pour Bella, celui qui a fait ça devait ignorer que les symptômes sont proportionnels à la dose inoculée. Ainsi, il n'a pas injecté assez de poison pour la tuer sur le coup. L'organisme de Bella a lutté contre le poison, mais il a agi quand même. Je lui ai administré la première dose d'antidote, mais il faut continuer le traitement pendant trois jours.

-Sa vie est-elle en danger ?

Il était visible que l'agent était inquiet pour la gosse. Est-ce que c'était sa fille ? Un agent aussi ? Non, elle était trop jeune...

-Plus maintenant que nous savons de quoi il s'agit. Il faut juste veiller à ce qu'elle s'hydrate, qu'elle s'alimente, et maîtriser la fièvre.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, tandis que le type réfléchissait.

-Elle ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital, finit par reprendre Appledown. Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit où elle puisse être soignée...

Comme un con, Edward intervint. Pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, ce n'était pas possible d'être stupide à ce point-là !

-Elle voudrait rester ici, et elle ne me dérange pas.

L'agent le fixa, avant de hocher la tête.

-Si c'est le cas, vous vous engagez, monsieur Cullen. Comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, elle fait partie du programme de protection des témoins. Malheureusement, nous avons une taupe dans nos bureaux, alors en plus de traquer un dangereux malfrat, nous devons également trouver qui ne joue pas franc jeu. Laisser Bella ici pourrait être une bonne idée, je pense qu'elle serait en sécurité, au moins quelques semaines. Ensuite, nous la ferons changer d'endroit. En échange, vous vous engagez à ne pas divulguer son identité. Même chose pour vous, finit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il attendit que j'acquiesce avant de continuer.

-Si tel n'était pas le cas, vous risquez plusieurs années de prison.

-J'ai promis de l'aider, rétorqua Edward. Je ne savais rien de tout ça quand je l'ai trouvée, mais en tant que médecin, je me dois de protéger et sauver des vies. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne suis pas du genre à crier sur tous les toits qui j'héberge.

-Bien, accepta l'agent Appledown. Mon équipe, en qui j'ai toute confiance, se relayera pour assurer votre protection. Bella est raisonnable, et sait que sa vie dépend de sa discrétion. Je vais vous laisser nos numéros, n'hésitez pas à les utiliser au moindre problème. Je vais appeler le QG de suite, pour préparer une nouvelle identité pour Bella.

Les deux agents fédéraux se levèrent, nous serrèrent la main avant de partir. J'attendais ce moment depuis plusieurs minutes, pour dire ce que je pensais à mon crétin de frère.

-Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Tu n'as jamais regardé les films à la télé ? Tu nous mets tous en danger à cause du caprice de cette gamine !

Il se frotta les yeux, appuyant ses doigts sur les paupières, puis il me regarda.

-As-tu déjà eu l'impression, rien qu'en regardant une fille une seconde, que tu étais... Moque-toi si tu veux, mais je crois que ce n'est pas un hasard si je l'ai trouvée.

J'eus un rictus sarcastique, cependant il sembla surpris de constater que je me taisais. Je me levai, il m'imita puis je partis vers la porte.

-Tu es conscient que Rose va te faire le même sermon, et maman aussi ? Lui demandai-je.

Il acquiesça, puis me salua avant que je ne parte.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Je vous présente à toutes mes excuses ! Je devais mettre en ligne vendredi, mais je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de me connecter, et le temps que ça arrive à mon cerveau... Bref, on est mardi ! Alors pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews sur ce chapitre, mais au prochain. Mille merci à bobolavalise, puceron52, erika shoval, sarinette60, Grazie, anayata et aelita48. Je suis très heureuse de retrouver d'anciennes lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages à S. Meyer !**_

* * *

Chapitre 6

**Pov Edward**

Quand j'eus refermé la porte sur Emmett, je m'adossai à celle-ci, pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Les dernières heures avaient été riches en évènements, et je venais de prendre une grande responsabilité : celle d'héberger et de protéger une jeune fille en danger, me mettant moi-même potentiellement en danger. Mais j'étais certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Emmett.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

La voix ensommeillée de Bella me tira de mes réflexions. Elle descendait l'escalier doucement, en se tenant à la rampe. Son sourire faisait plaisir à voir, même si elle était encore trop pâle.

-Eh bien... Tu as dormi plusieurs heures, Emmett est reparti sans t'avoir virée manu-militari, et l'agent Appledown t'a autorisé à rester ici, au moins quelques jours. Le FBI va mobiliser au moins un agent pour surveiller les lieux et assurer notre sécurité.

-Bref, j'ai raté le meilleur !

Ses yeux pétillèrent, avant de redevenir sérieux. Je devinai aussitôt sa prochaine question.

-Et tu es hors de danger. Il va falloir encore plusieurs doses d'antidote, comme je te l'ai dit, mais ça ira. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Il est l'heure du dîner, si ça te tente.

Elle accepta avec un sourire magnifique, avant de me suivre dans la cuisine. Je lui fis signe de s'installer, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Elle semblait heureuse de rester, bien que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

-Quel âge as-tu Bella ?

-Dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, au mois de septembre, se rengorgea-t-elle. Et toi ?

Eh bien, quel changement ! Le tutoiement, la sérénité...

-Vingt-cinq. Puisque tu es loquace ce soir, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Je ne suis pas loquace. Je suis juste ... Sereine.

-Pourquoi, justement ? Je ne suis pas du genre armoire à glace, je n'ai pas de porte blindée...

-Parce que tu m'as trouvée.

Sa réponse semblait si évidente pour elle que je restai comme un con à repasser ça dans ma tête. Je fis brûler les steaks, ce qui l'agaça.

-Pousse-toi de là, je vais le faire. Tu es toujours aussi bon en cuisine ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Disons que d'habitude, je suis seul et que c'est Natalia, notre femme de ménage, qui prépare mes repas. Ou alors mes parents sont là, et c'est ma mère s'occupe de la nourriture.

Elle était dos à moi, ce qui faisait que je ne voyais pas son visage, cependant quand je la vis baisser la tête lentement, je compris qu'elle était triste. Mû par une impulsion, je la rejoignis en trois pas, puis la fis se tourner vers moi : une larme roulait sur sa joue, une seule goutte salée que je séchai à l'aide de mon pouce. J'étais captivé par son regard chaud, et il semblait en être de même pour elle. Emmett avait raison, elle était dangereuse, à son insu. Mes yeux descendirent sur ses lèvres, mais avant de céder, je reculai. Bella secoua la tête, comme si elle reprenait ses esprits après avoir été hypnotisée. Je ne devais pas me mentir : j'étais inexplicablement attiré par elle.

-Ma mère me manque, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la revoir. Ni même si je la reverrai un jour. Je meurs d'envie de l'appeler, de juste entendre sa voix, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

-Je suis certain que tu la reverras, affirmai-je en posant maladroitement ma main sur son épaule. Plus tôt que tu le penses sûrement.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de rire en retirant la poêle de la plaque chauffante. L'odeur de brûlé qui émanait de la viande n'était pas engageante.

-Un partout, je ne suis pas plus douée que toi ce soir.

-Alors ce sera des pizzas !

Je commandai par téléphone, observant mon invitée qui nettoyait la poêle. C'était bizarre qu'elle soit aussi détendue, agissant comme si elle vivait ici depuis des mois. Nous nous installâmes devant la télé en attendant que notre repas soit livré, moi, une bière à la main, un jus de fruits pour Bella. Elle aurait voulu la même chose que moi, mais il ne fallait pas y compter, pas tant qu'elle était mineure et que j'étais seul avec elle.

-Quelles études faisais-tu, avant... Tout ça ?

-Je travaillais dans une bibliothèque. Mon but, c'était de bosser un an, de mettre suffisamment d'argent de côté pour aller à la fac. Je comptais m'inscrire à la rentrée prochaine dans un cursus de lettres.

-Pourquoi, comptais ? Ta vie n'est pas terminée Bella, il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes tes projets. Juste les mettre entre parenthèses.

Bella était plus fragile qu'elle le laissait paraître. Il faisait nuit maintenant, et ça semblait être propice pour qu'elle s'ouvre aux confidences. Elle paraissait innocente, terriblement vulnérable. Son regard m'était reconnaissant de lui remonter le moral.

-Et toi, pourquoi as-tu décidé d'être médecin ? Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es jeune pour être déjà un médecin diplômé.

Sa question renvoya en moi des souvenirs contradictoires. Je me revis, petit garçon, accompagnant mon père à l'hôpital, écoutant ses explications compliquées pour un petit bonhomme de mon âge, et étant tellement fier de son papa à qui les gens témoignaient un profond respect. Mais je revis aussi ma mère, pleurant l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu avant de connaître mon père. Je n'étais pas sensé le savoir, mais j'avais surpris une conversation entre mes parents, Esmee déplorant les lacunes de la médecine concernant les nourrissons. Je m'étais alors promis que je ne laisserais pas mourir les bébés et les enfants. Mais je ne voulais pas dire tout ça.

-Mon père m'a montré l'exemple, j'ai juste suivi ! Quant à mon âge, j'ai pris pas mal d'avance au collège puis au lycée.

Je lui souris, avant de me plonger dans les résultats sportifs de la journée. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Bella sursauta, se leva comme si un courant électrique l'avait touchée, et me regarda, telle une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture qui arriverait droit sur elle. Pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre (je me sentais en sécurité, puisqu'un agent surveillait la maison normalement, sans compter que celui qui en avait après Bella ne pourrait pas retrouver sa trace, pas avant plusieurs jours au moins. Appledown devait revenir pour m'expliquer tout ça et donner la nouvelle identité de Bella, mais il m'avait certifié que nous étions en sûreté), je me déplaçai lentement, pris mon portefeuille et allai ouvrir. Je réglai les pizzas avant de refermer, poussant le verrou.

-Tu ne risques rien, commentai-je en découpant une pizza dans la cuisine où elle me rejoignit. Celui qui a cherché à te tuer ne peut pas te retrouver ici, rien ne te relie à cette maison. Je ne crois pas que l'agent Appledown t'aurait laissée ici si tu courais le moindre risque. Si tu continues à stresser autant chaque fois qu'on sonne à ma porte, tu vas finir ridée avant l'heure !

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je sens encore ses mains sur ma cheville quand il m'a fait tomber, sa main sur mon bras quand il m'a ramenée dans le hangar... Tout est encore trop clair dans ma tête. Je pensais être en sécurité à Port Angeles, parce que San Francisco n'est pas à côté, et j'ai cru cauchemarder en voyant Laurent en face de moi. Je crois que j'aurais peur toute ma vie.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur, vu les circonstances, mais le FBI te protège. Tu as encore faim ?

Elle avait peu mangé, mais si son corps acceptait cette nourriture et ne le vomissait pas, alors ce serait déjà bien. La jeune fille secoua la tête, avant de bailler.

-Déjà fatiguée ? M'étonnai-je. Alors au lit jeune fille !

C'était étrange, cette proximité, cette sensation de la connaître, cette décontraction en sa présence. Je la conduisis dans la chambre d'amis, qui était proche de la mienne.

-Tu as besoin d'une autre couverture ? Ou de quelque chose d'autre ?

Je la vis rougir pour la première fois, mais elle répondit négativement.

-Merci, ça ira. Tu vas te coucher aussi ?

-D'ici une demi-heure, oui. Je serai dans ma chambre, si tu as le moindre problème. Pour le reste, fais comme chez toi.

Je la laissai tranquille, et descendis afin de fermer les volets et de tout ranger. Je m'octroyai le luxe de siroter une autre bière en zappant sur la télévision, en cherchant à m'occuper l'esprit. J'avais presque fini ma bouteille lorsque le téléphone fixe sonna. Avant même de décrocher, je savais qui appelait. Je m'étonnais presque qu'elle n'ait pas appelé plus tôt, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à me joindre depuis deux jours.

-Maison Cullen, déclarai-je en souriant.

-Edward, mon chéri ! S'exclama la voix douce d'Esmee. Comment vas-tu ?

-Maman ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Je vais bien, j'ai une semaine de vacances.

J'avais du mal à me dire que j'avais posé mes congés la veille seulement.

-Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Alice et Jasper ont fini leur voyage, ils sont à Portland, dans la famille de Jazz, mais vont revenir d'ici quelques jours, alors nous viendrons à Forks. Carlisle voudrait savoir s'il doit demander au jardinier de passer pour s'occuper du jardin.

-L'herbe n'est pas bien haute, mais il peut venir planter de nouvelles fleurs. Et je veux bien qu'il vienne contrôler la voiture d'Alice, j'ai voulu m'en servir l'autre jour mais elle a refusé de démarrer.

-D'accord, il a entendu. Tu as une drôle de voix, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Y aurait-il une fille dans ta vie ?

Ma mère commençait à désespérer de me voir avec une fille: après avoir fait n'importe quoi avec la gente féminine, à l'instar d'Emmett, je n'avais jamais présenté de fille à mes parents, ni même en amené une ici. Sauf Bella. Comment faisait ma mère pour si bien deviner, avec seulement quelques mots ? Emmett avait-il laissé échapper quelque chose ?

-Non, sinon tu te doutes bien que je te l'aurais dit. Je suis juste fatigué.

-Mon pauvre chéri ! Va vite, je te laisse tranquille. Je pense que nous arriverons vendredi prochain, avant Alice et Jasper. A très bientôt ! Nous t'embrassons bien fort.

Elle raccrocha, et moi aussi. Dès le lendemain, je comptais avoir une discussion avec Bella et les agents du FBI pour savoir comment présenter la jeune fille à mon entourage. En attendant, je montai me coucher, me coulant entre les draps avec délice, bien décidé à ne pas refaire surface avant dix heures le lendemain matin.

Je m'éveillai au bout de trois heures de sommeil, parce que je sentis le lit bouger, puis un corps chaud se coller timidement contre moi. Troublé, je tentai de m'éloigner, mais Bella grogna et chercha mon contact. En me redressant légèrement, je constatai qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Comment allais-je faire pour dormir ? Elle ne me laissait pas indifférent, mais elle était mineure, et j'avais huit ans de plus qu'elle ! Pourquoi l'avais-je autorisée à rester ? Parce que je suis maso. Ouais, Emmett avait raison, je faisais n'importe quoi. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'aider, devant son visage apeuré et triste. Ce n'était pas de la pitié. C'était une attraction, que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusqu'à présent, d'où un petit sentiment de curiosité.

Me tournant vers son visage, je l'observais. Elle était belle, encore plus maintenant qu'elle dormait, ses traits n'étaient plus déformés par la peur, la tristesse, ou la douleur. Je ne savais pas si l'accueillir chez moi était une bonne idée, mais je me doutais que la vie allait être drôle. J'en avais eu un aperçu ce soir, j'avais aimé. Je sursautai quand la jeune fille tendit la main, qu'elle posa sur mon torse. Sa main était chaude, et la chaleur rayonnait dans toute ma poitrine. Doucement, j'éloignai sa main, la reposant devant elle, cependant elle agrippa ma propre main qu'elle attira contre elle. Renonçant à reprendre ma main, je me mis sur le dos, position dans laquelle je m'endormis.

**Pov Bella**

C'était le petit jour lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Edward, mon médecin quasi-particulier, carrément craquant, dormait encore. Il était beau, très beau, du genre qu'on se demande s'il est réel ou non. Ma main, attirée par ses traits, effleura son front, avant de descendre sur ses pommettes puis son menton, et enfin son cou. Le reste était couvert par la couette, pourtant j'aurais adoré voir son torse. Ma deuxième main tenait celle du médecin, me rassurant.

Je m'étais vite endormie la veille au soir, après avoir mangé un peu de pizza. La chambre que m'avait attribué Edward était jolie, bien décorée, et le lit très confortable. Cependant, ma nuit n'avait pas été calme, et un cauchemar m'avait vraiment perturbée : Laurent m'avait retrouvée, avait tué mon beau docteur, ainsi que les agents fédéraux. Ensuite, il me tenait en joue, après m'avoir fait mettre à genoux, le regard glacial, sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il parlait au téléphone avec le fameux James, que j'entendais bien puisque Laurent avait mis le haut - parleur. Je ne savais plus ce qu'il avait dit, mais ça m'avait donné envie de vomir, et je m'étais réveillée à ce moment-là. Je courus à la salle de bain pour vomir, et quand mes nausées se calmèrent, mes pas m'amenèrent de manière automatique dans la chambre d'Edward. Sans le réveiller, j'étais montée sur le lit, et m'étais couchée près de lui pour sentir sa présence rassurante.

J'entendais les oiseaux qui chantaient. Ce simple bruit me donna le sourire, à cause de sa normalité. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je me sentais en sécurité ici, pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être invincible. C'était une évidence, tout simplement.

Edward bougea dans son sommeil, en soupirant, sauf qu'au lieu de lâcher ma main pour se tourner, il la serra plus fort, m'emportant dans son élan. Je me retrouvai sur sa poitrine, alors je me figeai, résistant à la tentation de passer ma main dessus. Je l'avais suffisamment privé de sommeil, il avait besoin de dormir. En plus, j'avais compris qu'il était en vacances, alors je devais le laisser se reposer. J'étais étonnée de ne pas être gênée d'être dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu, mais à cet instant, il constituait pour moi un pilier, un adulte, médecin de surcroît, celui à qui je devais la vie. Le reste n'avait pas à entrer en ligne de compte, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Calquant ma respiration sur la sienne, je profitai de ce moment de calme pour réfléchir à ma situation. J'étais en sécurité ici, surtout si je ne sortais pas. J'avais confiance en Appledown pour me protéger (et maintenant protéger aussi le docteur), et avec un peu de chance, le FBI arriverait à recueillir assez de preuves contre James pour l'arrêter, puis le condamner lors de son procès. Quand tout ceci serait terminé, je pourrais reprendre ma vie en main. Edward m'avait remonté le moral, alors je croyais en une fin rapide et heureuse de cette affaire.

-Bonjour.

La voix d'Edward me fit sursauter, alors je me redressai pour m'asseoir dans le lit. Il me regardait, tout sourire, et quand il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux, je ris.

-Tu es de bonne humeur de bon matin, me fit-il remarquer. C'est toujours comme ça ou il y a une raison particulière ?

-Tes cheveux, dis-je laconiquement. Ils sont rigolos.

-Heureux que ça te fasse rire, grommela-t-il. Pour ma part, je les trouve pénibles, parce je j'ai toutes les difficultés du monde à les faire tenir en place. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui.

Je ne lui dis pas que la deuxième partie de ma nuit fut très calme grâce à lui. J'avais les idées plus claires, et bien que la douleur fût encore présente, je me sentais un peu plus en forme. Je lui retournai la question, et répondit par un simple "oui" lui aussi. Il se leva et enfila un t-shirt pour couvrir son torse musclé, mais il resta sans pantalon, un boxer couvrant ses parties intimes. Un peu gênée d'être en nuisette devant lui, j'attendis qu'il soit sorti pour courir dans ma chambre, en espérant trouver une robe de chambre. Et ô miracle, il y en avait une. Courte, certes, mais elle me couvrirait un tant soit peu. Je le rejoignis ensuite dans la cuisine.

-Les céréales sont dans ce placard si tu en prends, me montra-t-il. Tu préfères des saucisses ou du lard ? Et tu veux des œufs ?

-Du lard, avec des œufs brouillés, s'il te plaît.

Le silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'attable avec moi. Il me servit, avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir, et ne desserra les dents qu'après avoir bu au minimum la moitié de sa tasse de café.

-Les agents Appledown et Stattle ne vont pas tarder. Je te laisse la salle de bain principale, je prendrais celle de mes parents, ce sera plus simple.

Ainsi fut fait. Je me lavai rapidement, mis une nouvelle fois des vêtements empruntés à sa belle-sœur, puis redescendis. L'agent Appledown était au salon, discutant avec Edward, tandis que son coéquipier, monsieur Stattle, faisait le tour de la pièce, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Mon agent préféré, Appledown, me sourit dès qu'il me vit en se levant, imité par Edward.

-Bella ! Je suis heureux de te voir sur pieds. Et je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu intervenir assez vite.

-J'ai évité le pire, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

Le fonctionnaire hocha la tête, mais Edward fronça les yeux, pas du tout convaincu par mon affirmation. Il savait, lui, à quel point j'étais traumatisée. L'agent me fit signe de m'asseoir, et son collègue nous rejoignit. Je n'aimais pas trop monsieur Stattle, je le trouvais froid, trop procédurier, sans une once d'empathie.

-Voici votre nouvelle identité, m'expliqua Stattle en me tendant une enveloppe. Tout y est : carte d'identité, carte de sécurité sociale, carte de crédit, permis de conduire, et tous les détails de votre nouvelle vie. Avec mon collègue, nous avons été d'accord sur le fait que pour le moment, il vaut mieux que vous ne travailliez pas à l'extérieur. Voici votre nouveau téléphone, avec les mêmes touches rapides que le précédent. Si vraiment vous avez besoin d'occupation, nous verrons plus tard, mais pour l'instant, évitez toute sortie, au moins trois ou quatre jours.

Je hochai la tête, tout en passant en revue les documents. Je m'appelais Marie Wanns, j'avais dix-neuf ans, et j'étais étudiante en littérature, grâce à des cours par correspondance, même si je pouvais me rendre à la fac et suivre les cours là-bas. Je n'avais pas d'avis sur tout ça, cependant j'espérais que ça marcherait, le temps qu'arrive le procès.

-Nous ne ferons pas la même erreur qu'il y a un mois, on n'a pas pris assez de précautions quand nous vous avons fait partir de San Francisco, reprit l'agent Appledown. Il y aura toujours un agent dans un rayon de deux kilomètres, un autre dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres, et la police de Forks et de Port Angeles sont repris comme des renforts réservistes, qui n'interviendront que si tu es en danger. Est-ce que tu as des questions Bella ? Monsieur Cullen ?

Edward secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Pour ma part, je commençais à connaître cette procédure destinée à me garder en vie.

-Bien, alors nous allons vous laisser, termina mon flic préféré. Monsieur Cullen, il vous faudra apprendre le numéro de téléphone que nous vous avons communiqué par cœur, et si vous avez le moindre doute, appelez-nous, il en va de votre sécurité. Passez une bonne journée.

Les deux fédéraux nous saluèrent avant de partir. Il y eut un silence gêné, qu'Edward brisa au bout de plusieurs secondes.

-Bon, eh bien c'est officiel, bienvenue chez moi !

Je lui souris timidement, tandis qu'il continuait.

-Je vais te présenter à ma famille, mais ne précipitons pas les choses. De toute façon, il faut d'abord qu'Emmett soit au courant de cette mascarade.

Je me renfrognai à l'idée de revoir le frère d'Edward, ce qui le fit rire.

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite arrive vendredi, sans faute cette fois !**_

_**Profitez bien du soleil !**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bonsoir à toutes !**_

_**Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Plus court que les autres, mais pour compenser, j'essayerai de mettre le 8 lundi. **_

_**Un immense merci aux revieweuses, et bienvenue aux nouvelles ! Merci pour vos mises en alerte/favoris ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 7

**Pov Edward**

Bella était plutôt quelqu'un d'imprévisible : elle pouvait avoir des réactions très adultes, et d'autres plutôt enfantines. La moue qu'elle fit lorsque je mentionnai mon frère ne put que me faire rire, parce qu'elle était vraiment amusante. Vexée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et alla bouder dans la cuisine tandis que je pris le téléphone et appelai Emmett. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, alors je savais le trouver chez lui. Malgré la décision que j'avais prise, j'avais besoin de conseils, parce que je n'étais pas aussi assuré que je le montrais : en fait, je flippais carrément, je ne savais pas quoi faire à partir de maintenant. A qui devais-je dire la vérité ? A qui mentir ? Est-ce que je devais prendre des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires, comme acheter une arme, ou une bombe lacrymogène ?

Les tonalités se succédèrent, mais personne ne décrocha. Emmett était-il tellement en colère qu'il ne voulait même pas me parler ? Je n'osais pas tenter d'appeler sur son portable, mais je me promis d'essayer à nouveau sur son fixe plus tard. Une main chaude sur mon bras me rappela que je n'étais pas seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Bella.

-Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. A ton avis, est-ce que je peux dire la vérité à mes parents ? Je ne vois pas comment empêcher ma mère de crier sur tous les toits, d'ici jusqu'à New York, que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, si je ne lui dis pas la vérité sur ta véritable identité.

-Tu es un cas si désespéré ? Rit la jeune fille. Ça craint !

Je la fusillai du regard, ce qui ne changea pas grand-chose. Quand enfin son fou-rire se fut calmé, elle essuya ses larmes.

-Si tu es certain que tes parents garderont le silence, je ne vois aucun mal à ce qu'ils sachent. Après tout, nous sommes chez eux, non ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, avant de composer un autre numéro de téléphone. Cette fois, ma mère décrocha, au bout de la troisième tonalité.

-Je te manque déjà ? Ironisa-t-elle. A moins qu'Emmett n'ai fait une vilaine plaisanterie, et que tu viennes te plaindre ?

-Il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'embête, mais ce n'est pas mon frère. Est-ce que tu sais quand vous revenez à la maison ? Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un.

-Je le savais ! Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait une fille là-dessous ! Pour te répondre, nous pensons finalement rentrer dans deux ou trois jours. Alors, dis-moi tout sur elle. Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Que fait-elle dans la vie ? Est-ce ...

-Si tu me laissais te répondre, tu saurais déjà qu'elle s'appelle Bella, mais que ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

Il y eu un blanc, avant que ma mère ne reprenne d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est ta fille ? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Je t'ai toujours inculqué de bonnes manières, et ton père t'a rabâché je ne sais combien de fois que tu devais te protéger ...

Sa voix s'éloigna, et celle de mon père prit le relai au combiné. J'entendais le sourire dans sa voix.

-N'écoute pas ta mère, elle s'emballe pour un rien.

-Alice n'est pas sa fille pour rien, ris-je. Est-ce que vous pourriez avancer votre retour ? J'ai pris une décision délicate, qui nous concerne tous.

-C'est en rapport avec cette fameuse Bella ?

-Oui.

-Alors nous serons là en milieu d'après-midi.

-D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure. Merci !

Nous raccrochâmes, puis je reportai mon regard sur Bella qui me souriait, perchée sur le dossier du divan. Je me levai, avant de faire signe à mon invitée de s'asseoir correctement sur le coussin.

-J'ai une injection à te faire, lui rappelai-je en allant chercher le nécessaire.

Quand je revins, je trouvai la jeune fille assise en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle reporta son attention sur moi quand je saisis son bras et passai le coton pour désinfecter sa peau.

-Attention, je pique, la prévins-je. Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

Je la vis plisser le front.

-Je dois d'abord regarder tout ce que monsieur Appledown a mis dans l'enveloppe pour moi, et je t'avoue que je préfère rester à l'intérieur pendant un jour ou deux.

Un frisson lui échappa, mais j'avais heureusement terminé l'injection. Je restai à côté d'elle à sa demande tandis qu'elle vidait le contenu de la grande enveloppe kraft sur la table. Il y avait un portefeuille, contenant une carte d'identité, un permis de conduire, une carte de Sécurité sociale, diverses cartes de fidélité de magasins situés dans la région, et de l'argent. Une feuille A4 reprenait les détails qui devaient être la vie de Bella : la jeune fille était une cousine éloignée, que nous logions le temps de ses études à Seattle. Elle ne faisait pas d'activité extra-scolaire. Elle avait même un numéro d'étudiante de la fac de Seattle, et si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait suivre des cours d'un cursus littérature classique, puisqu'elle avait vraiment une inscription là-bas.

-Eh bien, tout est pensé dans les moindres détails !

-Il le faut, rétorqua Bella. Ça fait longtemps que le FBI fait ça.

La conversation se termina là, parce que je voyais que ça bouleversait la jeune fille. Je décidai de la divertir en proposant des jeux de sociétés.

La journée se passa calmement. Natalia, à qui je pris la décision de lui dire la vérité, vint effectuer ses heures de ménage, nous concoctant un bon repas pour le déjeuner, et un encore meilleur pour le dîner, puisque mes parents seraient présents. Ceux-ci arrivèrent vers seize heures, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir ma sœur et Jasper dans leurs bagages. Je les saluai tous chaleureusement, tout en notant que Bella se tenait précautionneusement à l'entrée de la cuisine, et que ma famille la regardait, certains avec curiosité, d'autres avec prudence. Il y avait une tension pesante dans le salon, mais j'espérais qu'elle se dissiperait bientôt. Je m'approchai de la jeune fille, lui pris la main, puis la guidai jusqu'au centre du salon pour prendre la parole.

-Je vous présente Bella. Bella, voici mon père, Carlisle, ma mère Esmee, ma sœur Alice et son mari Jasper. Asseyons-nous, nous serons mieux pour discuter.

Tous prirent place, pourtant Bella était toujours méfiante. Je la sentais trembler, aussi me permis-je de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules et de m'asseoir avec elle sur le deuxième divan.

**Pov Bella**

Son bras autour de mes épaules était chaud, et agréable. J'étais tentée de poser ma tête sur son épaule, mais je me contins, me concentrant sur sa famille : ils avaient eu l'air froid, mais Edward m'avait assuré qu'ils étaient très gentils. Être contre lui était réconfortant, et me détendait plus que n'importe quel calmant : il me faisait me sentir en sécurité, incroyablement forte. Je ne comprenais pas comment un inconnu pouvait me procurer de telles sensations de chaleur et de bien-être, mais c'était bien le cas. Toute la famille m'impressionnait, surtout le père d'Edward, très charismatique. La mère semblait plus jeune que Carlisle, mais méfiante. Parce que j'amenais le danger sur sa famille ?

-Je revenais de l'hôpital vendredi soir lorsque j'ai rencontré Bella, commença Edward. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et elle était blessée, alors je l'ai conduite ici et soignée.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée à l'hôpital ? Demanda son père. Ça aurait été plus prudent.

-Elle me l'a demandé, dit-il laconiquement. Pour faire simple, Bella a besoin de l'hospitalité légendaire des Cullen. Elle fait partie du programme de protection des témoins, et j'ai accepté que nous l'hébergions quelques temps.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Je broyais sa main, me demandant silencieusement pourquoi j'avais tant insisté pour habiter ici alors que je ne connaissais rien de lui et de sa famille. Et s'ils refusaient ? Ils en auraient le droit après tout, leurs vies pouvaient être menacées. Contradictoirement, je me sentais plus en sécurité ici, avec une famille lambda, qu'avec quelqu'un habitué à héberger des témoins. C'était étrange, mais profond.

-C'est une procédure habituelle ? Demanda froidement celui qu'Edward avait appelé Jasper.

Il me faisait peur, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Sa distance, sa posture, droite et tendue, le fait qu'il semblait tenter de lire au plus profond de moi...

-Non, répondit Edward pour moi. Mais ils le font parfois lorsque c'est nécessaire, ils font ce qu'ils jugent le mieux pour la personne à protéger en fait. Je sais que j'ai agi sans vous consulter, mais...

Sa voix mourut, mais je vis son père hocher la tête, alors je supposai qu'Edward lui avait transmis une invitation silencieuse. D'ailleurs, le père et le fils se levèrent et allèrent s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Je restai figée, n'osant pas faire un mouvement. On entendait les deux hommes parler fort, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir leurs paroles. Les regards de sa mère, sa sœur et Jasper allaient de moi à la cuisine, cependant je n'aurais su dire s'ils étaient méfiants, antipathiques ou tout simplement neutres. Je me sentis trembler, sans savoir pourquoi, et ce n'est que quand j'entendis une voix féminine appeler Edward avec urgence que je compris que je n'allais pas bien.

-Hey, Bella ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux tu sais, personne ne te mangera.

Je soulevai les paupières, pour trouver Edward penché au-dessus de moi. Il me sourit puis m'aida à me relever doucement du divan sur lequel j'étais assise. Son père était derrière lui, mais j'entendais du mouvement au premier étage, donc j'en conclus que le reste de sa famille était en haut puisque je ne les voyais plus dans le salon.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda monsieur Cullen.

Je hochai la tête, intimidée par son charisme.

-Tu peux parler tu sais, il ne te sucera pas le sang, comme tu semblais le croire dans ton délire, se moqua gentiment Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas rougir plus qu'à cet instant, tant j'étais gênée. Je lançai un regard noir au fils de la famille, qui sourit encore plus.

-Bella, je te présente officiellement mon père, Carlisle. Il est médecin lui aussi, enfin il l'a été, vu son grand âge !

Carlisle donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son fils en riant. L'atmosphère se détendit à ce moment-là.

-Il ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que tu restes, et il sait qu'il ne faut pas révéler ta véritable identité, mais plutôt jouer la comédie orchestrée par le FBI. Esmee, Alice et Jasper feront la même chose dès qu'on leur aura expliqué ce qu'il convient de faire te concernant. Tiens, bois un peu.

Il me tendit un verre de jus d'orange, que je bus en entier, avant de me lever.

-Bienvenue chez nous, Marie, me salua Carlisle en me tendant la main. J'espère que tu te plairas ici, bien que je ne me fasse aucun souci à ce sujet.

Je souris, soulagée, puis le père de famille me conduisit au premier étage, tandis que le téléphone d'Edward sonnait. Carlisle me dirigea dans une chambre à côté de celle d'Edward où la mère de famille défaisait de nombreuses valises. Elle se tourna vers nous à notre entrée dans la pièce.

-Esmee, je te présente notre nièce, Marie. Elle logera ici le temps de ses études.

La femme de Carlisle eut un temps d'arrêt, avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Marie, me sourit-elle.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella quand nous sommes seuls, rectifiai-je, gênée d'être appelée par mon deuxième prénom.

-D'accord Bella. On va faire en sorte que tu te sentes bien en notre compagnie.

-Coucou Bella ! S'écria soudain la sœur d'Edward, que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Je suis Alice, et mon mari s'appelle Jasper. Si tu restes longtemps, il faut décorer la chambre d'amis à ton goût.

-Vous savez Alice, je ne sais pas du tout si je reste quelques jours ou quelques semaines.

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais proféré une insulte, avant de s'expliquer.

-Tu sais Bella, si tu veux passer pour notre cousine, il vaudrait mieux que tu nous tutoies.

Elle avait raison bien sûr, mais ma timidité naturelle m'empêchait de prendre ce genre d'initiative sans en avoir eu la permission auparavant. Je hochai la tête, avant de l'accompagner dans ce qui était ma chambre du moment. La jeune fille me demanda de l'attendre là quelques instants, avant de revenir avec un gros classeur.

-J'ai toute une palette de couleurs et de textures. A la fac, j'ai eu un module en décoration d'intérieur et d'extérieur, et tu es la première pour qui je vais exercer mes talents.

Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit et ouvrit son classeur, pour me montrer une immense palette de couleurs différentes et leurs dégradés de teinte.

-C'est indiscret si je te demande pourquoi il faut t'appeler Marie ?

-Pas du tout, et c'est même important que tu le saches pour tout faire afin de préserver mon identité, et plus encore. Au fait, je pense que me teindre les cheveux serait bien.

-Mais tu as des cheveux châtain magnifiques ! Protesta vivement Alice.

-Une perruque pourrait aussi faire l'affaire. Il ne faut pas qu'on me reconnaisse si je sors, parce que des dealers font tout pour me retrouver et me tuer. Ils ont presque réussi, presque grâce à Edward. Il m'a sauvée, et a accepté que je me cache ici.

Alice hocha la tête, prit ma main qu'elle serra avant de me faire choisir la peinture de la chambre. J'étais gênée de les mettre dans cette situation mais en même temps ravie de voir que j'étais acceptée sans condition. Cependant, je voulais voir Edward, pour savoir ce que pensait _réellement _sa famille, si cette acceptation était vraie ou juste une façade.

Nous passâmes une bonne heure à discuter décoration (peinture, bibelots, habits, draps...), avant qu'Esmee nous appelle pour le dîner. Edward nous apprit que Jasper était allé saluer des amis, et qu'il rentrerait tard dans la soirée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, imaginant qu'il se droguait et connaissait mon secret, allant le révéler à son dealer, l'information remontant jusqu'à James. Je voyais Laurent rouler à vive allure, son sourire malsain aux lèvres, Maria à ses côtés, prête à l'aider.

-Bella ? Tu veux encore de la salade ?

Je secouai la tête, sortant de mes pensées.

-Non merci madame. Je n'ai plus faim, c'était très bon.

-Tutoie-moi chérie, me sermonna doucement la mère de famille. Tu es bien notre nièce, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui fis un sourire contrit, et Esmee passa à autre chose. A la fin du repas, Edward me proposa de sortir un peu dans le jardin, ce que je refusai, alors il me proposa de l'accompagner dans une pièce qu'il ne m'avait pas encore montré : une petite serre, remplie de fleurs multicolores, des plantes grasses, et une petite fontaine. Après quelques pas dans un silence reposant, Edward prit la parole.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en Jasper, tu sais ?

-Comment fais-tu pour savoir à quoi je pense ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

-Pas du tout, rit-il. Mais il est si facile de lire en toi. Dès que j'ai dit que Jasper était parti, tu as été dans la lune, alors j'en ai déduis que tu avais un grief contre lui.

-C'est vrai, avouai-je en m'asseyant sur un banc en pierre. J'ai eu tellement peur l'autre jour...

Il m'attira contre lui, et pour la première fois, je pleurais. Pas de petits sanglots, non. Des gros sanglots bruyants, des larmes discontinues, et le nez coulant disgracieusement. J'avais besoin d'évacuer la pression, de laisser la peur s'en aller avec mes larmes.

Edward me laissa pleurer longtemps, enfin, je supposai. J'eus vaguement conscience que le jour déclinait, et ce fut tout. Mon souvenir suivant fut la sensation d'être enveloppée dans une bulle de chaleur, excepté mon bras droit. Je m'éveillai à moitié pour voir Edward en train de préparer mon injection, éclairé par la faible lumière nous parvenant du couloir. Je marmonnai des excuses pour m'être laissée aller.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, m'assura-t-il en insérant l'aiguille dans ma peau. Ce moment devait arriver, il est juste venu plus tard que je ne le croyais.

On reconnaissait là les paroles du médecin. Il termina l'injection et remit mon bras sous les couvertures, avant de se pencher sur moi. Mon cœur s'emballa, avant de quasiment s'arrêter lorsqu'il embrassa ma joue.

-Bonne nuit Bella. J'espère que tu trouveras un peu de paix, et que je verrais l'insouciante jeune fille que je devine se cacher derrière ce masque.

Il sortit et ferma la porte, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

* * *

_**Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si oui, ou même si non !**_

_**On se retrouve bientôt !**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Un immense merci pour vos reviews et votre présence ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, place au chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 8

**Pov Edward**

Ma semaine de vacance se passa bien, mais fut trop courte. Ma famille et moi apprîmes à connaître Bella, ses goûts, sa vie avant son entrée dans le programme de protection des témoins, et ses espoirs pour le futur. Elle aussi nous interrogea, à moitié par curiosité, à moitié pour rendre crédible le scenario mis en place par le FBI. Notre invitée m'apprit que l'agent Appledown l'avait contactée pour lui expliquer qu'ils avaient fait une enquête afin de savoir si nous et nos connaissances étions liés de près ou de loin à des milieux peu fréquentables, et visiblement, nous avions passé le test avec succès. Mon père apprécia tout de suite l'intelligence de la jeune fille et sa vivacité d'esprit, tandis que ma mère fut ravie par sa douceur.

Alice passa beaucoup de temps seule avec la jeune fille, et elles semblaient apprécier ces moments de camaraderie toutes les deux. Bella profitait de sa jeunesse, et Alice, qui se sentait souvent seule avant, étant la seule fille de notre fratrie, s'amusait comme une folle, heureuse d'avoir une amie sous son toit. Jasper observait ça de loin, mais il avait repris son travail de psychologue, alors il ne venait que le soir, ce qui convenait très bien à Bella, allez savoir pourquoi. Quant à Emmett, il refusait de venir, parce qu'il m'en voulait de mettre la famille en danger. En revanche, Alice nous avait révélé que Rosalie était curieuse de connaître notre nouvelle cousine, mais elle voulait que son mari ne soit pas au courant de sa prochaine venue ici.

Pourtant, même si tout semblait bien se passer, une chose n'allait pas : Bella était attirée par moi, et moi par elle. Et pas qu'un peu ! Mais merde, elle était mineure ! Si j'avais été plus jeune, ou elle plus vieille, elle aurait déjà été dans mon lit depuis longtemps, mais je m'étais assagi, j'étais un jeune médecin respecté, je ne pouvais pas me permettre ça. C'était illégal ! C'est pourquoi j'avais presque hâte de recommencer mes gardes à l'hôpital, pour ne plus être tenté. Pour le moment, Bella se contentait de me regarder par-dessous les cils, de longs regards intenses qui voulaient dire "prends-moi !". Pourtant je restais stoïque (on devrait me décerner une médaille) lorsqu'elle me sautait dans les bras après avoir gagné à un jeu, ou simplement pour me dire bonjour lorsque je m'étais absenté quelques heures. J'en avais parlé à Carlisle, mais celui-ci me conseilla de ne pas trop me formaliser.

-Elle a été traumatisée, ne l'oublie pas, alors même si elle ne le montre pas, il y a des signes qui démontrent que son inconscient parle pour elle. Tu es celui qui l'a sauvée, d'ailleurs elle te présente comme tel quand on parle de toi. Pas celui qui l'a soignée, mais sauvée, ce qui fait de toi son point d'ancrage pour le moment. Celui auprès de qui elle se sent en sécurité. Quand elle se sentira mieux, elle se détachera un peu. Sans oublier qu'elle vit ici sans pouvoir en sortir pour le moment, ce qui exacerbe ses émotions.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensif, espérant cependant que ce détachement se fasse rapidement, afin que mes hormones se calment. En attendant, la facture d'eau (bien froide de préférence) de mes parents allait crever le plafond...

Le dimanche soir arriva trop vite malgré tout. Au diner, mes parents nous annoncèrent qu'ils envisageaient déjà un nouveau voyage, tandis qu'Alice nous confirma qu'elle préparait des entretiens d'embauche, pour trouver un travail : sur Seattle, dans les villes toutes proches de celle-ci (même si elle rechignait à aller habiter si loin de Forks), et à Port Angeles, et elle envisageait de déposer un CV à l'hôpital de Forks. Alice avait fait des études pour devenir assistante sociale, mais elle souhaitait travailler avec les enfants. Après le repas, Bella se rendit dans la serre, mélancolique. Son traitement pour détruire le poison était terminé, aussi allait-elle mieux. Elle continuait à se fatiguer rapidement, cependant ça passerait au fil des jours. Je trouvai la jeune fille assise sur le rebord de la fontaine. Je m'installai à côté d'elle, le visage tourné dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? Demandai-je doucement.

-Rien, osa-t-elle dire.

Si elle n'avait pas rougi, je l'aurais peut-être cru, mais il était clair qu'elle mentait en ce moment.

-Ce rien doit être très important pour que tu éprouves le besoin de t'isoler. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Le silence qui suivit était entrecoupé par les bruits des insectes et oiseaux nocturnes qui s'épanouissaient dehors. Je voulais qu'elle se confie, parce que je savais que ça m'inquiéterait au travail de ne pas la savoir sereine à la maison.

-Ça concerne James ou Laurent ? Le programme de protection ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que ... Je ne veux pas que tu ailles travailler.

Elle boudait comme une enfant, et elle en était vraiment une, puisqu'elle était mineure. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, et sa tête vint se poser sur l'une d'elle, me faisant ressentir une agréable sensation très localisée. Mais ce qui ressortit le plus de cette situation, ce fut ma tendresse pour elle. Je frottai son dos sans troubler le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

-Tu ne seras pas seule, tentai-je. Alice sera là, mes parents aussi, au moins jusqu'à la date de leur prochain voyage. Et tu feras aussi connaissance avec Rose. Je crois qu'elle te plaira, une fois que tu te seras habituée à son ... Fort caractère.

-Je les aime bien, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

J'eus beau lui demander pourquoi, elle me donna des réponses sibyllines. Finalement, elle esquiva simplement la question en se levant et, après avoir pris ma main, m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Esmee lui prépara une tisane et alla parler avec elle dans sa chambre. Quant à moi, je partis me coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.

Je fus le premier à investir la cuisine le lendemain matin, puis fus rapidement rejoint par Jasper. Celui-ci se servit du café avant de venir s'asseoir en face de moi pour manger ses toasts et ses œufs. Les premières minutes se passèrent en silence, seulement rompu par le bruit de nos mastications, jusqu'à ce que mon beau - frère prenne la parole.

-Tu devrais persuader Bella de voir un psychologue. Il est évident qu'elle a peur de moi, alors je n'arriverais pas à l'aider dans ces conditions, pourtant elle a besoin d'aide.

-Je sais, assurai-je, je lui ai déjà conseillé d'en consulter un.

-Et ?

-Et elle pense que je suis suffisamment qualifié pour ça. Elle est têtue. Très têtue même. Je verrai ce que je peux faire, sans aucune garantie, puisqu'elle ne m'écoute pas beaucoup. Honnêtement, j'ai déjà du mal à me concentrer quand elle vient me rejoindre dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit, et je ne veux pas céder à la tentation. Je me demande presque pourquoi elle a une chambre...

-Pour préserver les apparences, pouffa Jasper. Vous vous dévorez du regard, mais tu finiras par craquer. Tu n'auras rien à te reprocher tu sais, elle est proche de la majorité, et elle est plutôt mature pour son âge.

Je haussai les épaules, sceptique, avant de ranger la table et finir de me préparer. Jasper et moi ne prenions qu'une voiture lorsque nos emplois du temps coïncidaient, afin de faire des économies. Ce fut lui le premier à être prêt, aussi alla-t-il chercher la voiture. Mon père se leva au moment où j'allais fermer la porte, alors je lui indiquai l'heure à laquelle je comptais rentrer, et lui rappelai les consignes de sécurité données par les agents du FBI.

-Tout ira bien, rit mon père. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Et qu'il en sera ainsi chaque fois que tu iras travailler. Bella est grande, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule.

Je ris avec lui avant de fermer la porte, puis rejoignis Jasper dans la voiture. Mon beau-frère n'était pas bavard d'ordinaire, et jusqu'à présent ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais besoin de garder l'esprit occupé.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Emmett ?

Si quelqu'un devait en avoir, c'était bien Jasper. Les deux hommes s'entendaient très bien depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à un pique-nique en famille, où Alice nous avait présenté son petit-ami.

-Il boude, rigola-t-il. Mais ça lui passera, tu le connais. Au fait, Rosalie passera dans la journée, puisque son mari est de garde cet après-midi.

Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'hôpital, puis nous séparâmes en bas du bâtiment pour nous rendre dans nos bureaux respectifs. A peine entré dans mon service, je fus accueilli par le personnel et les patients hospitalisés de longue date.

-Vous nous avez manqué docteur Cullen, m'assura la chef des infirmières. Et on vous aime tellement qu'on vous a mis plein de dossiers sur votre bureau !

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à sa remarque ironique, et préférai de loin l'invitation à partager leur pause-café, plutôt que d'aller m'enfermer dans le bureau pour faire de l'administratif. Il était bien trop tôt pour travailler au retour des vacances ! Tandis que je bavardais avec mes collègues, une idée pointa le bout de son nez, aussi me promis-je d'en faire part à Bella dès mon retour à la villa. En attendant, je repris mon travail habituel, après avoir raconté à mes collègues toutes les activités que j'avais fait pendant mes congés, le tout inventé bien sûr. Dire que j'abritais sous mon toit une jeune fille recherchée par un dealer ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée...

**Pov Bella**

Je portai de manière automatique ma main à la bouche, quand je me rappelai que je n'avais plus d'ongle à ronger puisque je les avais déjà tous rognés. Alice lisait un magazine de voiture, pour choisir la sienne, que ses parents lui offraient pour la réussite de son diplôme. A côté d'elle, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de dix ans ne sachant pas vraiment marcher, et banale à en pleurer. J'enviais la grâce de la sœur d'Edward, que sa beauté transformait presque en déesse vivante.

Rosalie, la belle-sœur d'Alice, devait arriver d'ici une heure, pourtant je ne tenais déjà plus en place. Mon imagination avait décidé de me tourmenter, tentant de déterminer à quoi ressemblait la femme d'Emmett : elle prenait tantôt une silhouette de sorcière, tantôt une ombre d'ogresse, ou encore l'apparence d'une femme soldat armée jusqu'aux dents. Bref, de quoi me faire partir en courant. Cependant, à aucun moment je n'envisageai qu'elle puisse être différente d'Emmett, qui dans mon esprit était le méchant de la famille. Esmee avait essayé de me rassurer plus tôt dans la journée, mais rien à faire, mon cerveau en avait décidé autrement. Les parents d'Edward étant sortis jusque tard dans la soirée, je me retrouvais seule, Alice ne comptait pas puisqu'elle était plongée dans sa revue pour trouver le véhicule de ses rêves. Elle sortit soudain de sa lecture, et me fit sursauter en fermant violemment le magazine.

-Si on allait faire du thé ? Proposa-t-elle. Rosalie ne va pas tarder, et je suis certaine qu'elle va nous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle.

Je l'accompagnai dans la cuisine, me faisant un devoir de l'aider. J'avais observé la jeune fille, parce qu'elle était étonnante. Elle passait du rire à la bouderie en un clin d'œil, était imprévisible, menait les hommes par le bout du nez, mais avait un profond respect pour sa mère et son père. Extérieurement, elle pouvait paraître superficielle, avec ses ongles manucurés, son visage sans défaut, ses sourcils impeccablement épilés, son maquillage parfait, et ses tenues sexy sans être vulgaires. Elle semblait aussi savoir étrangement ce qu'on allait dire, ou elle annonçait un évènement avant qu'il ne se produise. Elle appelait ça son intuition "plus que féminine" ! Son mari était son parfait opposé : calme, patient, souvent silencieux, il avait un comportement différent selon son interlocuteur. Il attendait un événement pour pouvoir l'analyser et en discuter.

Quand la sonnette résonna dans la maison, la sœur d'Edward vola presque jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Les deux femmes poussèrent un cri aigu, tandis qu'elles se tombaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis Alice me demanda de venir les rejoindre. Intimidée, j'avançai doucement vers elles, sous le regard curieux de Rosalie. Je ne connaissais pas son âge, cependant il était clair qu'elle avait plusieurs années de plus que moi et je me sentais toute petite face à sa grande taille, rehaussée par des talons hauts vertigineux. Rosalie n'était pas belle, elle était magnifique, lumineuse. Ses mains étaient parfaites et manucurées, bien loin de l'image que je me faisais des mains d'une propriétaire de garage. Enfin, ses yeux bleu étaient vifs, un peu froids, mais sa voix était tout sauf froide.

-Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-elle d'une voix douce. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Ne croie aucun mot de ce que t'a dit Emmett, la mit en garde Alice. On s'assoit ?

Elle alla chercher le thé et des cookies (faits avec amour par Esmee), et posa le plateau sur la table basse.

-Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett. Il est bourru au premier abord, mais c'est un grand enfant au fond. J'espère qu'il n'a rien dit de méchant.

-Mis à part qu'il voulait que je reparte avec les agents Appledown et Stattle, il a été correct.

-Compte sur moi pour qu'il vienne s'excuser, me promit-elle en prenant ma main. Il a peur pour Edward, qui a besoin parfois d'être protégé à force d'être gentil. Si on l'écoute, il est capable de donner tous ses organes de son vivant, demandant qu'on les lui prélève sur-le-champ.

Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire. Je voyais tout à fait Edward proposant ça, mais mon esprit s'emballa, imaginant ce qui se passerait ensuite : Edward allongé sur la table d'opération, ligoté, un tout autre médecin ayant les traits de Laurent approchait de lui, une seringue dans les mains.

-Bella, tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

Alice me secoua légèrement, et je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. Pendant un instant, je ne sus plus comment faire pour aspirer à nouveau de l'air dans mes poumons, paniquant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'Alice m'allonge. Le réflexe revint enfin, et j'entendis Rosalie et Alice soupirer de soulagement.

-Désolée, m'excusai-je en me relevant. J'ai encore tendance à divaguer.

Il y eut un malaise, puis Rosalie me demanda des détails sur ma vie d'avant. Je lui répondis volontiers, comprenant que ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, puis après avoir assouvi son envie de mieux me connaître, je lui retournai la question.

-Eh bien je tiens un garage, et je suis tyrannique avec mes employés, j'adore ça ! C'est un univers masculin, mais ça me plait énormément. Alice dit souvent que j'ai un corps de fille, et une âme moitié féminine, moitié masculine.

Elle rit, et je ne pus que sourire. Elle et son mari étaient radicalement différents, à tel point que je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas paraît-il.

-En parlant de corps de fille, balbutia Rosalie en rougissant et en se tournant vers Alice, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle...

Alice sourit, gigotant sur son siège comme si elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Et c'était sûrement le cas.

-Je suis enceinte !

Elles se levèrent d'un bond, s'étreignirent les mains et sautèrent sur place en criant. Elles étaient folles de joie, et ça se comprenait, au vu de la nouvelle. Quand enfin elles se furent calmées, Rosalie s'assit à nouveau, nous regardant alternativement.

-Mais les filles, je compte sur vous pour garder le secret, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Emmett, je pense lui dire ce soir. A vrai dire, je reviens du laboratoire d'analyses, avec les résultats de la prise de sang que j'ai faite il y a deux jours. Alice, tu sais qu'Emmett et moi essayons depuis plusieurs mois de faire un bébé, alors quand j'ai lu le résultat du test, je n'y croyais pas.

Alice se tourna vers moi, pour me donner quelques explications.

-Rose et mon frère sont suivis par un médecin, pour tout tenter avant d'envisager les fécondations in vitro. Ça fait combien de temps que tu prends ce traitement pour la fertilité Rose ?

-Presque deux ans, soupira l'interpelée. On en a suivi, des courbes de température, pour ne pas louper les périodes d'ovulation, et ça a donné quelques scènes… classés X dans des endroits peu communs ! Et la plupart du temps, c'était excitant ! Bref, ça plus les médicaments favorisant la fécondation, ça a enfin donné quelque chose. Et après chaque ovulation, je devais attendre une semaine, avant de faire une prise de sang. Et voilà ! J'avais tellement besoin de le dire à quelqu'un ! Qui ne soit pas mon mari, bien entendu, lui c'est un cas spécial.

-Et la naissance serait pour quand ? S'enquit Alice.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec mon médecin dans trois jours, alors il me donnera une date précise, mais si je calcule bien, je dirais qu'il peut arriver entre Noël et le vingt-cinq janvier. Alors on est d'accord, pas un mot aux autres, pas avant trois mois ?

Je promis, tout comme Alice, puis Rosalie regarda sa montre.

-Il va falloir que je rentre. Bella, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer. Je reviendrais très vite, mais je suis très occupée avec le garage, et je vais commencer à observer mes ouvriers pour juger celui qui sera le plus acceptable pour me remplacer.

Il était clair que l'humour dans sa voix contredisait la condescendance de son discours. Je pris soin de demander à Rosalie de garder également le secret sur moi, et de mentir si elle évoquait ma présence à quelqu'un d'étranger aux membres de la famille Cullen. Nous nous levâmes avant de nous donner une accolade, puis elle sortit. Un coup d'œil à la pendule m'apprit qu'il était plus tard que l'heure du retour qu'Edward avait donné à son père et que celui-ci m'avait communiqué, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire part de mon angoisse à Alice.

-Il doit être retenu par un cas aux urgences, ou plus simplement, dans son service, où le personnel fête souvent tout et n'importe quoi.

J'eus une petite bouffée de jalousie, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Je ne sortais pas avec lui, je le trouvais juste attirant, alors ce sentiment n'avait pas le droit de s'incruster dans mon cœur.

-Tu es sûre ? S'il lui arrivait malheur...

La sœur d'Edward m'arrêta, parce que je tournais en rond en me tordant les mains, incapable de ne pas penser aux pires scenarii. Depuis que j'avais failli mourir entre les mains de Laurent, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à chaque coin de rue.

-Hey ! Il ne lui arrivera rien ! On est à Forks, où le pire crime ces dix dernières années a été un vol de feux tricolores et de panneaux signalétiques ! Alors calme-toi et viens, on va préparer à manger et après on se fera un jeu de société.

Nous prîmes notre temps pour faire des pizzas "maison", tout en discutant sur mes impressions face à la

famille Cullen.

-Je vous aime bien, expliquai-je. En fait, c'est plus que ça, vous êtes ... Marrants.

-Marrants ? Pouffa Alice.

-Oui, vous avez tous une personnalité différente, voire carrément à l'opposé les uns des autres.

J'allais dire quelque chose mais le courage me manqua. Alice s'en aperçut pourtant et m'incita à m'exprimer.

-J'ai peur de Jasper, et d'Emmett aussi.

-Pourquoi donc ? C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire qu'il a peur de mon mari. Heureusement pour lui, sinon il n'aurait pas beaucoup de patients ! Il est psychologue, mais j'avoue qu'il peut paraître distant au premier abord, surtout quand il s'agit de notre famille. Quant à Emmett, il s'est établit comme le protecteur d'Edward, mais il changera d'avis sur toi, j'en suis certaine. Maman sait toujours comment s'y prendre pour le convaincre. La voie du ventre est impénétrable !

Elle tapota mon épaule, avant de mettre les pizzas au four. Elle nous servit du vermout pour l'apéritif, avec quelques crackers au fromage.

-Alors Bella, parle-moi de ta vie amoureuse à San Francisco

Je recrachai le liquide que j'avais dans la bouche, avant de tousser fortement. La jeune fille me regardait en souriant grandement, visiblement fière de son effet, et attendit que ma toux se calme.

-Je n'ai pas tellement eu de vie amoureuse chez Renée. J'ai eu un petit copain à San Francisco, mais on se voyait quand ça nous arrangeait tous les deux. On allait se faire un ciné, on allait au zoo, à la fête foraine, quand on n'avait personne d'autre avec qui y aller.

Alice sembla franchement déçue, mais ne commenta pas, me laissant continuer.

-Il n'y a pas de détails croustillants, la narguai-je, juste quelques baisers. Et quelques situations... Honteuses.

Je rougis furieusement en pensant à ces moments, certaine que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. La sœur d'Edward sauta presque sur place en m'ordonnant de tout lui raconter.

-C'était devenu un jeu en fait, et de petits-amis, on est passé à l'alibi de l'autre.

-Je ne comprends pas, m'interrompit Alice.

-Eh bien, je me trouvais très bien sans vrai petit-copain, et lui pareil, sans compter que ses parents étaient sans arrêt derrière lui pour qu'il trouve une fille qui lui ferait plein d'enfants. Alors en restant ensemble, on évitait pas mal de situations compliquées. En plus de ça, ses parents estimaient que je n'étais pas assez bien pour leur fils, alors ils envoyaient des jeunes femmes pour briser "notre couple". Une fois, on était dans l'ascenseur, il a regardé la superbe blonde dans les yeux, et il s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'avoue que le regard effaré de la blonde valait tout l'or du monde.

J'éclatai de rire en revoyant mentalement la scène, imitée par Alice.

-Il y a eu plusieurs autres situations plutôt gênantes. J'avais confiance en lui, suffisamment pour lui demander de me montrer comment on faisait l'amour, et c'est comme ça que j'ai perdu mon pucelage. Quelques semaines plus tard, il a trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait.

Le silence plana quelques instants, avant que j'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Alice et moi nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement, et tandis qu'elle courait vers son mari, je la suivis d'un pas plus lent. Edward posait son manteau sur le dossier du canapé, imité par Jasper qui avait du mal à faire des mouvements tant sa femme était collée à lui. Je rougis quand Edward embrassa ma joue, puis nous allâmes manger, tout en écoutant le pédiatre raconter sa première journée.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Alice proposa de mettre un film en route, mais son mari étant fatigué, la séance cinéma fut reportée. Nous montâmes nous coucher, cependant je venais à peine d'éteindre la lumière quand on frappa doucement à la porte.

-Tu dors ? Chuchota la voix veloutée d'Edward.

J'allumai la lampe de chevet, l'invitant à entrer. Il s'assit sur le lit, prenant garde de ne pas m'écraser.

-J'ai eu une idée dans la journée, m'expliqua-t-il. Si tu t'ennuies, on peut voir avec l'agent Appledown si, pour financer tes études, tu peux être fille de salle à l'hôpital. Ou stagiaire, au choix.

-Ce serait super !

-Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, modéra le médecin. J'ai eu Appledown au téléphone ce matin, il veut que tous les deux jours, je lui fasse un rapport de tout ce qui se passe, si on a eu des ennuis, des difficultés avec n'importe quoi. Sans compter que l'agent en charge de notre protection est en contact permanent avec Appledown, et il est plus à même que moi de voir si quelque chose ne va pas.

Je hochai la tête, avant qu'il ne retourne dans sa chambre. Chambre que je gagnai moi aussi, plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque les cauchemars vinrent se rappeler à moi.

**Pov Emmett**

Rosalie préparait le dîner lorsque je rentrai du travail. Je fus attiré dans la cuisine par le superbe fumet du ragoût qu'elle faisait mijoter, avant d'être tenté par ma femme elle - même. L'enlaçant par derrière, je déposai de petits baisers sonores dans son cou, la faisant glapir.

-Emmett ! La cuisinière n'est pas au menu ! S'insurgea faussement Rose. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Excellente, dis-je en m'étirant. J'ai un peu parlé avec Edward, mais ça s'est arrêté là. Jasper trouve la gamine sympa, alors je suppose que je peux essayer de faire un effort et apprendre à la connaître un tant soit peu, au moins pour être équitable.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi, presque ébahie. J'étais si buté que ça ? Visiblement oui, mais ça ne me dérangea pas du tout, puisqu'elle éteignit le feu sous la marmite et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle avait une cuillère en bois dans la main, et avec son doigt, préleva un peu de sauce pour me la faire goûter. Comme souvent, c'était délicieux, mais elle avait appris avec ma mère, alors sa cuisine ne pouvait qu'être absolument divine.

-Je suis très fière de toi, me susurra-t-elle. Ce soir, je te montrerai à quel point je suis contente. Mais en attendant...

Elle se releva, nous servit deux belles assiettes de ragoût, avec des haricots verts et des pommes de terre. Le dîner se déroula dans le calme, pendant que nous parlions de tout et de rien. En dessert, ma Rose avait fait un cake au chocolat, fourré avec du praliné. Elle prit son assiette et revint sur mes genoux.

-Chéri, est-ce que tu es heureux ?

Me méfiant de la question, je répondis honnêtement mais prudemment. Je connaissais suffisamment ma femme pour savoir que la moindre gaffe me mettrait au cœur d'une tempête d'ennuis.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Tu as tout ce que tu veux ?

-Eh bien... J'ai une femme belle et intelligente, un métier que j'adore, une maison avec un jardin, une voiture chacun... un frère et une sœur pas trop chiants… Et j'ai confiance en toi : on finira par l'avoir, ce bébé, parce que je suis fou d'amour pour toi, et que tu es merveilleuse. On est jeunes encore…

Rosalie me regarda intensément quand ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge, cherchant à me faire passer un message silencieux. Je mis de longues secondes à ne pas comprendre, jusqu'à ce que ... Mes lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis que Rose acquiesçait, avant que je ne me jette sur ma femme pour l'embrasser de tout mon soûl. Fini les courbes de températures, fini le régime drastique pour stimuler nos organes, et fini les crises de larmes de ma Rose quand elle avait ses règles… Ma femme me montra les résultats de sa prise de sang, et je décidai d'acheter un cadre pour l'accrocher au mur, mais dans trois mois seulement, juste par précaution…Je posai ma main sur son ventre, impatient que les neuf mois passent pour tenir ce petit être dans mes bras.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop chaud, maintenant que le vent est tombé ! (pour celles qui avaient du vent, bien sûr).**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai conscience que le début s'étire, le temps d'amener l'histoire, mais les choses s'accélèreront bientôt.**_

_** Un grand merci à mes pré-lectrices erika, puceron52 et ma correctrice Evelyne-raconte. Un très grand merci à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire ! **_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Disclaimer : l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

Chapitre 9

**Pov Edward**

Nous étions samedi, et Bella voulait sortir. Enfin, rectification : Bella voulait rester à la maison pour lire, et Alice tenait absolument à aller acheter des vêtements pour notre nouvelle "cousine". Devinez qui a gagné ? Bien sûr, j'avais appelé l'agent Appledown, qui avait autorisé la sortie « en groupe », arguant que pendant ma semaine de vacance, Laurent avait été localisé dans la région de Seattle. Bella n'était donc pas en danger immédiat, mais nous devions malgré tout prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour parer à toutes les éventualités.

Alors, depuis sept heures du matin, Jasper et moi étions dans la cuisine avec Bella, mettant en place une sorte de mini-thérapie. La jeune fille était plus timide que d'ordinaire à cause de la présence de Jasper, mais il l'écoutait parler, et parfois posait une question pour qu'elle rebondisse dessus. Je restai silencieux tout le long de ce travail, à la demande de mon beau-frère, afin de ne pas distraire Bella. Il fallait surtout que je me rappelle de l'appeler Marie lorsque nous serions dehors.

Le silence avait envahi le reste de la maison. Alice était au premier étage, en train de se pomponner, et mes parents dormaient encore. Bella regardait ses mains, et respirait rapidement.

-Tu es courageuse Bella, tu vas y arriver, la rassura Jasper. Le plus dur, ce sera de passer la porte une première fois, et ce sera plus facile les fois suivantes.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ces simples mots la firent rire. Elle se leva en inspirant profondément, et attrapa férocement ma main avant de marcher vers la porte, lentement mais avec détermination. Jasper s'était placé au même niveau que nous, lui à la droite de Bella, moi à sa gauche, et nous faisions un pas après l'autre. Mon beau-frère ouvrit la porte, et nous nous avançâmes au rythme de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que nos pieds foulent la terre, une fois les trois petites marches du perron descendues. Curieuse, Bella regardait autour d'elle, et je faisais de même : elle pouvait voir la voiture noire de l'agent fédéral chargé de sa protection, elle voyait pour la première fois la forêt qui entourait la villa (elle ne s'était encore jamais approchée des fenêtres), elle voyait également le petit chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans les bois pour rejoindre la nationale.

-Tu vois, dit Jasper, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es protégée à chaque seconde qui passe, que tu sois ici ou n'importe où. Comment te placerais-tu si tu voulais avoir la plus belle vue ?

Le ton de sa voix avait changé : devant nous, nous avions le psychologue, et non plus le mari d'Alice. Celle-ci venait d'ailleurs de descendre, et observait la scène depuis l'ouverture de la porte. Bella tourna la tête de gauche à droite, avant de finalement se tourner vers le Nord, et je devinais pourquoi elle avait choisi cet endroit : un bout du jardin se voyait, en avant plan des arbres, ce qui donnait une touche multicolore devant le vert et le brun.

-Bien, reprit mon beau-frère. Maintenant, observe attentivement ce qui est devant toi, mémorise chaque détail, du moins autant que tu le peux. " Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de continuer. "A présent, ferme les yeux. Vois-tu les grands arbres qui bougent doucement sous le vent, entends-tu les feuilles et les épines de pin bruisser ? Est-ce que tu revois les fleurs qu'Esmee a plantées ? Est-ce que tu imagines leurs parfums ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans hésitation.

-Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, autorisa Jasper. L'exercice que je vais te demander à partir de maintenant, c'est de regarder cet endroit que tu as choisi comme havre de paix à partir d'ici, si tu es à la villa, sinon en fermant les yeux ou en laissant ton imagination te transporter jusqu'ici, dès que tu seras effrayée. Il ne faut jamais que la peur gagne en te laissant paralysée. Tu me promets d'essayer ?

Bella acquiesça, puis nous rentrâmes, le temps de finir de nous préparer. Pour l'occasion, et toutes les prochaines sorties, Bella portait une perruque blonde par-dessus ses cheveux châtains, des lentilles vertes pour masquer ses yeux couleur chocolat chaud, et elle portait très bien les habits de Rosalie, même s'ils étaient légèrement trop grands pour elle. Mes parents s'étant levés entre-temps, nous les saluâmes avant de sortir et nous diriger vers le garage. Jasper déverrouilla la Mercédès, la seule voiture qui, à mon humble avis, réussirait sûrement à contenir tout ce qu'Alice avait l'intention d'acheter, et nous montâmes tous dedans. Le trajet commença en silence, jusqu'à ce que Jasper parle à Bella.

-Si tu te retournes, tu verras que nous sommes suivis.

Elle obéit, mais je la vis pâlir en voyant une voiture noire derrière la nôtre.

-Rappelle-toi Bella, tentai-je. C'est l'homme qui assure ta protection. Et j'ai promis à Appledown que personne ne te laisserai seule. Tu auras donc en permanence deux personnes au moins pour assurer ta protection.

Etant à l'arrière, à côté d'elle, j'eus le plaisir de la voir rougir. Cependant, je savais que je ne devais pas me laisser tenter par elle. En me tournant vers la fenêtre, je passais en revue toutes les jeunes femmes pour lesquelles je pourrais développer des sentiments si je me forçais à les fréquenter. Tanya, mon ex, était totalement exclue. Kate peut-être ? Je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour qu'elle tombe dans mes bras. Il faudrait que je réfléchisse à cela, même si je savais parfaitement que c'était très malhonnête de ma part de sortir avec une femme tout en craquant pour une autre.

En arrivant à Port Angeles, je lui montrai l'hôpital où nous travaillions, Jasper, Emmett et moi, le restaurant préféré de la famille (et où nous mangerions le midi, rejoints par nos parents), notre salle de sport, les musées, la grande bibliothèque... Jasper trouva une place sur le grand parking du centre commercial, et nous entendîmes tous la respiration de Bella s'accélérer, au point de devenir sûrement douloureux pour elle. Alors elle ferma les yeux, tandis que Jasper, Alice et moi, histoire de détendre la situation, parlions du temps couvert mais pas trop froid, de la chaleur relative en ce mois d'avril, et nous constatâmes que la respiration de notre hôte ralentissait peu à peu. Quand elle releva les paupières, elle était concentrée, mais tendue. Cette première sortie allait être difficile, pourtant il fallait en passer par là pour que les suivantes se déroulent au mieux. En sortant de la voiture, je repérai l'agent du FBI, et l'indiquai à Bella, qui hocha la tête, rassurée de constater sa présence.

A notre grand étonnement, à mon beau-frère et moi, Alice commença le shopping en douceur. Il était visible qu'elle se retenait, et qu'elle avait un comportement différent d'avec Rosalie. Quand ces deux-là étaient ensemble, on pouvait croire à une tornade déferlant dans les magasins. Mais ce jour-là, ma sœur alla doucement, demanda si Bella aimait tels ou tels vêtements, si ces chaussures-là n'avaient pas trop de talons à son goût... Cependant, je connaissais Alice par cœur : elle savait se contenir une fois, mais quand elle amènerait Bella une prochaine fois, ce serait très différent. Quant à Jasper et moi, nous les suivions, servant de porteurs pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice qui, contrairement à Bella qui se montra raisonnable, fut elle _très_ déraisonnable.

Au bout de deux heures, Bella déclara forfait, au grand dam de ma sœur, surtout quand Bella demanda à se rendre dans une librairie. Ne pensez pas qu'Alice soit superficielle, le genre de fille à ne lire que des magazines people, parce que c'est totalement faux. Elle lisait elle aussi de tout, mais en cachette, parce qu'elle devait mettre des lunettes et qu'elle se trouvait ridicule. Enfin, officiellement. Officieusement, je savais que le fait de lire en cachette était lié à la paire de lunettes, mais c'était uniquement parce que Jasper la trouvait _très _sexy avec.

Nous conduisîmes Bella dans la Clallam Country Law Library après avoir déposé les nombreux sacs remplis de vêtements et autres accessoires dans le coffre de la voiture, et dès qu'elle passa la porte, ce fut comme emmener un enfant à Disney World. Elle semblait émerveillée par les rayonnages, avec une pointe d'excitation lorsque Jasper lui apprit que la bibliothèque municipale regorgeait de trésors. Malheureusement, la seconde d'après, toute joie avait disparu de ses beaux yeux. Le psy comprit de lui-même qu'il avait gaffé, alors Alice prit l'initiative de la prendre par la main et de l'emmener à travers les livres.

-Il y a beaucoup de mots qui la font plonger dans l'angoisse, fit remarquer mon psychologue de beau-frère. Si cela continue, il faudra qu'elle consulte. Elle ne doit pas être à l'aise, avec tous ces mots qui agissent constamment comme des détonateurs.

Je hochai la tête, sachant parfaitement cela. Bella et Alice revinrent rapidement, deux sacs plein de bouquins. Les deux filles souriaient, preuve qu'elles étaient heureuses de leurs trouvailles.

-Il nous reste une petite demi-heure, ça vous dit de marcher un peu le long de la plage ?

Ma suggestion fut bien accueillie, alors nous déposâmes les livres dans le coffre de la Mercédès, avec nos autres achats, avant de nous diriger vers l'océan. Bella marchait à côté de moi, tranquillement, puis elle glissa soudain sa main chaude dans la mienne, fraîche. Un regard vers elle me permit de voir son sourire et son air serein. Il serait dur de lui résister, toutefois, de manière forte et incompréhensible, je m'étais attaché fortement à elle, et il semblait que ce fût réciproque.

Sur la plage, les filles se regardèrent, avant d'enlever leurs chaussures et chaussettes rapidement, puis elles coururent jusqu'à ce que les vagues lèchent leurs chevilles, provoquant des gloussements de la part des deux jeunes filles. Elles s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser, riant et criant. On aurait dit deux enfants découvrant les vagues pour la première fois, à les regarder de loin.

**Pov Bella**

Le début de journée avait été très éprouvant, mais Jasper m'avait fait son truc de psy, et j'étais étonnée que ça ait fonctionné. Je l'avais écouté, j'avais suivi ses conseils, et j'avais pu sortir de la maison sans faire de crise cardiaque ou autre désagrément du même type. Même, j'avais pu me rendre dans un centre commercial, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui m'était arrivé la dernière fois où j'avais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Alice avait finement détourné mon attention, alors j'avais pu me constituer un début de garde-robe décente, y prenant presque plaisir. Pour couronner le tout, Edward, Jasper et Alice me conduisirent dans une librairie, dans laquelle je choisis trois livres. L'agent Appledown m'avait donné une carte de crédit, dont le compte avait été approvisionné de 5 000 $, pour que je n'aie pas à demander de l'argent aux Cullen, même si ceux-ci étaient à l'abri du besoin. Je me sentais mieux de pouvoir régler par moi-même mes quelques achats.

Nous fîmes une pause sur la plage, où Alice et moi retombâmes en enfance, puis il fut l'heure de rejoindre les parents d'Edward au restaurant. Il s'agissait d'un charmant restaurant plutôt chic, décorée avec des couleurs tendres, avec un mobilier confortable, le Cafe Garden. Carlisle et Esmee étaient déjà assis à la table, et ils sourirent lorsqu'ils nous repérèrent. Esmee m'ouvrit ses bras, me serrant contre elle chaleureusement. Elle salua aussi les autres, puis nous nous installâmes tous, devant une vaisselle de bon goût. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans ce restaurant bondé, mal à l'aise avec cette famille qui n'était pas la mienne, bien que je commence à beaucoup l'apprécier, et ma mère me manquait terriblement dans ces instants où les Cullen étaient tous rassemblés. Esmee, placée à ma droite, sembla se rendre compte de mon état d'esprit, elle tapota ma main et me questionna.

-Alors Marie, la matinée t'a plu ?

-Oui, merci. J'ai acheté quelques habits, et surtout des livres !

Ma remarque fit rire la mère de famille.

-Notre bibliothèque n'est pas assez fournie à ton goût ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je souris timidement, avant de regarder le menu pour choisir un plat. Alice, assise à ma gauche, me conseilla sur les meilleurs plats proposés par le restaurant. Jasper, Edward et Carlisle discutaient du prochain match de football à Seattle, cependant je n'écoutai pas, préférant me concentrer sur Alice et Esmee.

-Nous t'invitons bien sûr, assura Esmee. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. Je t'assure que quoique tu choisisses, tu nous coûteras moins cher qu'Emmett !

Toute la tablée rit de bon cœur, sans que je ne sois consciente que les hommes avaient cessé de parler entre eux. En parlant d'homme... Je regardai autour de moi, sans voir l'agent fédéral. Je vis Edward parler dans l'oreille de Jasper, qui se pencha vers Alice qui me chuchota à l'oreille :

-C'est l'heure de la rotation. Ils sont dehors.

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward qui me fixait d'un regard perçant. Je hochai la tête pour le remercier, et il me le rendit. Cet homme-là m'attirait inconditionnellement, c'était indéniable. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à l'amour, mais je savais au plus profond de moi que c'était bien ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais comment savoir ce que lui ressentait ? Je l'observais souvent à la dérobée, et autant certaines fois il se montrait réceptif à mes marques d'affection – vous savez, une main sur son genou, une étreinte un peu plus longue que ce que convenait la bienséance, une caresse dans la nuque pendant qu'on regardait un film, ce genre de choses – autant d'autres fois il se montrait étrangement détaché.

Un serveur vint prendre notre commande, interrompant mes divagations mentales. Carlisle choisit du vin blanc, et de l'eau minérale, avec aussi du champagne pour l'apéritif. Chacun annonça son choix : pour ma part, ce fut une salade italienne sautée aux fruits de mer. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ce même serveur, Steeven, nous apporta la bouteille de vin, la bouteille d'eau, une corbeille de petits pains ronds aux céréales, tandis qu'un autre serveur apportait une bouteille de champagne avec des petits fours.

-Voici, docteur Cullen, fit Steeven. Ce sera tout ?

Je fus étonnée que le serveur connaisse Carlisle, mais Esmee m'expliqua que la famille Cullen était connue à Port Angeles puisque c'était là qu'ils exerçaient. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient choisi d'habiter Forks, afin de ne pas être harcelés et de pouvoir se reposer vraiment.

-Je ne vous ai jamais demandé Esmee, que faisiez-vous dans la vie ?

Ma question ne froissa pas la mère d'Edward, qui me sourit avec indulgence.

-J'étais psychologue pour enfants. Je profite de ma retraite pour donner de mon temps à ceux qui en ont besoin, mais il arrive parfois que l'hôpital m'appelle pour certains cas difficiles afin de me demander mon avis.

Je ne fus pas étonnée de sa réponse : sa douceur naturelle lui conférait un avantage certain pour approcher des enfants en difficulté, et elle avait transmis à ses fils et à sa fille son envie d'aider les autres. En tournant mon regard vers Edward, je vis que celui-ci me regardait en souriant. Notre contact visuel fut interrompu par l'arrivée de nos plats.

-En vous souhaitant bon appétit, mesdames et messieurs !

Puis Steeven nous laissa manger. C'était très bon, et je n'avais pas mangé de crevettes depuis des années, alors le goût me ramenait à mon enfance. J'écoutais Carlisle et Esmee raconter leur voyage, et leur posais presque autant de questions que Jasper, Edward et Alice. Après avoir fait le tour de la salle des yeux (une habitude depuis San Francisco), mon regard accrocha celui d'Edward. Machinalement, je piquais mes aliments, sans le quitter du regard, écoutant les anecdotes des parents Cullen d'une oreille. J'adorais le regard de mon sauveur, si expressif, dans lequel des paillettes d'or dansaient. C'est en voyant ses yeux plissés, la fourchette en l'air, que je compris ce que mon geste avait « d'érotique » : je prenais une crevette, la croquais du bout des dents, avant de refermer mes lèvres dessus. Je faisais ça depuis toute petite, par gourmandise, et grâce à ces petits gestes faits en toute innocence, je pus confirmer que mon médecin aux yeux émeraude n'était pas du tout insensible à ma petite personne. Malheureusement, dès qu'il comprit que j'avais remarqué son trouble, il ferma les yeux, prit un air concentré avant de secouer la tête. Quand il les rouvrit, il semblait déterminé à ne pas flancher.

J'étais têtue. Ma mère appelait ça "la détermination des Swan", mais ça revenait au même : quand je voulais quelque chose, il était difficile de me faire oublier mon but, ou même m'en détourner. Alors je décidai de recommencer plus tard, sciemment cette fois, quand personne ne pourrait me voir, parce que ce jour-là, je craignais qu'un des Cullen me surprenne en flagrant délit de « drague ».

Alice accapara mon attention en me demandant si je voulais bien l'accompagner pour distribuer des CV dans les différents organismes et entreprises des environs dès le lundi.

-Et comme il fait beau, on pourrait louer un bateau demain, papa ?

Carlisle prit le temps de la réflexion, avant de tempérer sa réponse.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à décider, alors nous en reparlerons plus tard, d'accord ?

Alice hocha la tête, puis Esmee me détailla l'itinéraire du prochain voyage qu'elle et son mari prévoyaient de faire prochainement.

A la fin du repas, je remerciai chaleureusement les époux Cullen pour le déjeuner.

-Il va falloir t'y habituer Marie, me confia Alice sur le chemin pour rejoindre la voiture, un bras passé sur mes épaules. Mes parents t'adorent, alors ils vont te traiter comme leur fille ! Est-ce que tu veux une manucure ?

-Je voudrais surtout rentrer, fis-je, nerveuse à force de marcher avec autant de monde à côté de moi.

Edward cheminait devant, avec Jasper. Je les avais entendu parler de suivi psychologique, mais parlaient-ils d'un patient ou de moi ? Je ne savais pas, mais si c'était pour moi, je ne tarderais pas à le savoir. La pluie se mit à tomber avant que nous soyons arrivés à la voiture, alors nous fîmes les derniers mètres en courant et en riant. Edward conduisit cette fois, Jasper ayant un peu bu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le vent soufflait doucement, gonflant les voiles blanches. Le soleil de fin avril jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages, mais il faisait bon, même en maillot de bain. Je prenais un bain de soleil, semi allongée sur les coudes, Alice couchée à côté de moi. Edward, Jasper et Carlisle manœuvraient le petit voilier, tandis qu'Esmee surveillait ses hommes, comme elle disait. L'agent Appledown avait affirmé que je ne craignais rien, puisque nous serions en mer, et donc seuls. J'avais pu enlever ma perruque et les lentilles dès que nous nous étions éloignés de la côte.

J'étais heureuse et sereine ici, parce que je n'avais pas le besoin de scanner les gens autour de moi. L'eau nous entourait de toutes parts, les mouettes tournoyaient et criaient autour de nous, et parfois, nous rencontrions un autre bateau, et ils nous faisaient coucou. Le soleil me réchauffait, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais bien. Et même si je n'étais pas du même sang que les Cullen, ils m'entouraient de tellement d'attentions que j'avais l'impression que je faisais partie de leur famille. Mais je ne devais pas oublier qui j'étais, et pourquoi j'étais là. En plus, j'étais peinée pour Esmee, parce qu'à cause de moi, elle ne voyait plus son fils.

J'admirai Edward évoluer avec grâce sur le voilier, effectuer des gestes précis que je serais bien en peine de reproduire. Il était aussi à l'aise sur la mer que sur terre, et je m'étonnais que ce mec si mignon et si gentil ne soit pas marié ou même en couple. J'en fis la réflexion à Alice, tout bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

-Il a failli se marier, me confia-t-elle en murmurant. Mais Tanya était une chipie, voire une harpie. Elle a fait beaucoup de mal à mon frère, et il a fallu plusieurs mois pour qu'il s'en remette, Emmett et moi l'avons soutenu autant que possible. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'Emmett est aussi distant avec toi. Je suis certaine, moi, que tu peux correspondre à Edward. Il adore aider les jeunes filles en détresse.

Je ne savais si c'était une remarque positive ou négative, mais je choisis de le prendre bien.

-Un chevalier en blouse blanche, en somme.

Alice éclata de rire, et je l'imitai. Jasper vint nous rejoindre, se laissant tomber à côté d'Alice.

-Puis-je connaître la raison de cette hilarité, pour que je rie moi aussi ?

-Nous avons trouvé un surnom pour Edward, qui lui correspond très bien, répondit simplement Alice. Tu as pris un coup de soleil sur le nez !

Elle déposa un petit bisou sur l'endroit incriminé, délicatement.

-Que veux-tu, c'est ça une peau de blond ! Pour ma sœur, c'est pire, sa peau marque encore plus vite que la mienne !

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas à qui il faisait référence, avant qu'il ne précise.

-Rosalie est ma sœur. C'est moi qui l'ai présenté à Emmett, pour son plus grand bonheur ! Et toi, est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non, je suis fille unique.

-Tu ne parles jamais de ton père, me fit remarquer Alice. Tes parents sont séparés ?

La douleur était toujours aussi vive, même après des années, dès que ce sujet était abordé. Alice vit à quel point sa question me fit mal, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle se proposa pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements, avant de disparaître dans la cabine, en murmurant des excuses. Son mari ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

-Alice est curieuse, et malheureusement elle a parfois du mal à garder ses questions pour elle. Désolé pour ça.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je. J'ai l'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas rien, contra Jasper. Tu souffres, ça se voit très bien. Sache que si tu veux en parler, nous sommes là, mais personne ne te pressera de questions sur un sujet sur lequel tu ne veux pas t'étendre. Edward t'a parlé de voir un professionnel pour parler de ce qui t'es arrivée dernièrement ?

-Oui, il me l'a suggéré, et j'ai aussi entendu quelques bribes de votre conversation hier. Ça peut être une bonne idée, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour me reprendre.

Mon regard se porta sur Edward, ce qui fit sourire Jasper.

-Effectivement, tu as une bonne motivation, quelque chose qui te permet de vivre positivement, dans l'instant présent. Tu as bien raison, ne te laisse pas abattre !

Sa femme revint à ce moment-là, porteuse de plusieurs verres de jus de fruits. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, parce qu'après une seule gorgée, ma gorge prit feu. Je me mis à tousser furieusement.

-Alice ! M'étranglai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ?!

Jasper souriait, Alice riait. Edward, Esmee et Carlisle nous avaient rejoins, et avaient pris un verre chacun. Je voyais bien qu'Edward retenait son rire, mais j'attendais toujours la réponse d'Alice.

-Du rhum ! Quoi de meilleur alors que nous sommes sur un voilier ?

Je bus doucement, finissant par apprécier la morsure de cet alcool fort tandis que Carlisle m'expliquait les rudiments de la navigation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une semaine après cette sortie en bateau, Carlisle et Esmee firent leurs valises pour repartir à l'aventure. Cette fois, ils s'envolaient pour le Pérou, nous laissant la maison. Natalia partait avec eux, parce qu'elle était originaire de ce pays, et souhaitait rendre visite à sa fille qui venait d'accoucher là-bas. Très généreux, les époux Cullen l'accompagnaient, et lui payaient le billet de retour tandis qu'eux profiteraient de quelques jours de plus pour découvrir le pays.

Alice serait absente la plupart du temps, et j'avais compris qu'Edward et moi aurions la maison pour nous tous seuls quand les tours de gardes de mon docteur aux yeux verts le permettraient. J'avais sournoisement mis au point plusieurs stratagèmes pour arriver à mes fins, et faire en sorte qu'Edward succombe à mes charmes. Je m'effrayais de penser cela, mais c'était plus fort que moi : j'avais _besoin_ d'aller plus loin avec lui. Sans compter que nous étions deux à vouloir la même chose, parce que j'avais surpris une conversation entre Alice et Edward, celui-ci avouant du bout des lèvres son attirance pour moi, mais il refusait tout rapprochement à cause de mon âge. Bordel, il me manquait à peine six mois pour avoir dix-huit ans, ce n'était rien ! Juste parce qu'un bout de plastique officiel disait que j'étais né six mois trop tôt, il se refusait à moi !

-Un sujet amusant ?

La question d'Alice me sursauter, tant j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions. Je tenais le journal du jour, sans vraiment le lire, mais il me servait d'alibi.

-Disons que le sujet en question n'est pas noté dans le journal, répondis-je simplement.

-Je vois.

Le petit sourire de ma "cousine" voulait tout dire. Nous étions devenues proches, comme deux jeunes filles d'âges presque identiques, et elle m'avait tellement assaillie de questions que je lui avais dévoilé mes plans. Cette fille, bien que plus petite que moi de deux ou trois centimètres, était mille fois plus persévérante que moi, presque autant qu'un agent du FBI.

-Si un jour, tu as besoin que je te laisse la maison, n'hésite pas à me le dire, me dit-elle encore. Je me ferai un plaisir d'aller me balader. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis disponible jour et nuit.

-Merci Alice. J'aurais sûrement besoin de tes services dans les jours qui vont suivre.

-Je sens qu'on va se marrer...

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis je me replongeai dans la lecture du journal. C'était un exercice imposé par le FBI : je devais chercher le moindre meurtre de consommateur de drogue, un règlement de compte entre caïds, une importante saisie de drogue sur un dealer... Toutes ces informations pouvaient cacher l'arrivée de Laurent dans les parages, ou même celle de James. Je le faisais avec application, même si je savais que l'équipe d'agents du FBI qui se relayaient pour assurer ma protection épluchaient les journaux, plus rompus à l'exercice que moi.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite le week-end prochain ! Bon week-end ensoleillé !**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Bien le bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Je remercie les lectrices qui ont laissé des reviews, et merci aux nombreuses autres qui lisent. Un merci supplémentaire à puceron52 pour son aide à améliorer les chapitres et ses remarques qui me font toujours sourire, et à Evelyne-raconte pour sa correction. Et j'ai une grosse pensée pour toi, erika.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

Chapitre 10

**Pov Edward**

Ma mère m'embrassa une dernière fois, tandis que mon père me donnait les dernières recommandations. Recommandations que je connaissais par cœur d'ailleurs : ne pas laisser la lumière allumée pour rien, afin d'économiser l'énergie, arroser les plantes dans la serre, ne pas jouer avec les voitures, ne pas laisser Emmett jouer avec la moto que Jasper entreposait dans le garage, ne pas laisser Emmett faire la fête tous les week-end à la villa – parce que, même s'il était marié et ne vivait plus ici, il avait gardé l'habitude de passer régulièrement avec sa femme, et souvent quelques collègues infirmiers, pour mettre la maison sens dessus dessous, au grand dam de mes parents – , garder la maison en état, faire le ménage, manger des fruits et des légumes, ne pas abuser de nourriture trop riche en matière grasse (même si j'avais presque trente ans, et que j'étais médecin, mes parents se croyaient obligés de me donner tous ces conseils), ne pas manger de plat décongelé puis recongelé, et se servir de la liste des numéros d'urgence en cas de problèmes ... Bref, des conseils qui s'avéraient inutiles à force d'avoir été répétés. Une seule de ces recommandations était inédite, et relevait plus de l'ordre qu'autre chose. Il s'assura que Bella était dans les bras d'Esmee et que celle-ci l'embrassait bruyamment avant de parler.

-Prends soin d'elle, mais soit prudent tout de même. Si tu as le moindre doute, ne prends pas de risque, et laisse faire le FBI. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur. Et un conseil : ne te prends pas trop la tête. Parfois, les solutions les plus simples sont les meilleurs, et on ne se fait pas de mal en se faisant du bien, du moment que c'est réciproque.

Là-dessus, il me fit un clin d'œil et monta en voiture. Ma mère, qui m'avait déjà dit au revoir, fit un dernier bisou sur la joue d'Alice avant de rejoindre mon père. A peine la portière claquée, il fit rugir le moteur et s'éloigna rapidement sur le petit chemin de terre. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Alice, Bella et moi rentrâmes, et à peine à l'intérieur, ma sœur sortit sa valise de sa cachette, pour finir de la remplir. En effet, Jasper et elle avaient loué une chambre au Olympic Lodge, pour deux semaines. L'excuse ? Ma sœur avait du mal à me côtoyer 24 heures sur 24, et voulait rester sur Port Angeles pour se concentrer sur sa recherche de travail. Ce prétexte aurait pu fonctionner si elle n'avait pas proposé à Bella de venir la chercher pour faire du shopping.

-Quand tu veux, assura Bella d'un air entendu. Fais-moi juste signe !

Quand elle se jugea prête, Alice regarda sa montre.

-Nous avons à discuter, Bella, et je ne pars qu'en fin d'après-midi, estima-t-elle. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps.

Elle prit la main de Bella et la traîna presque au premier étage. Je décidai de les laisser papoter entre filles, et appelai chez Emmett et Rosalie. Mon frère décrocha au bout de la quatrième tonalité.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en guise de salutation.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Emmett, me moquai-je. Il faudrait qu'on se voit, un restau ce soir, ça te dit ?

-Avec ou sans ta cible sur pieds ?

-Sans, soupirai-je devant son attaque. Alice aussi sera là, c'est elle qui a tenu cette réunion fraternelle. Et Bella restera à la villa, elle n'a pas peur de passer une soirée seule.

Je l'entendis respirer, tandis qu'il réfléchissait silencieusement, avant d'accepter. Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités, avant de convenir de nous retrouver à dix-huit heures trente devant le Kokopelli Grill. Je me plongeai ensuite dans une revue médicale. Je recevais plusieurs magazines sur la médecine à mon domicile, et d'autres m'arrivaient directement à l'hôpital.

L'heure de partir arriva vite. Alice était apprêtée, son maquillage faisant ressortir ses yeux verts perçants. Ses talons hauts claquaient sur le carrelage tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Bella savait où se trouvaient les numéros de chaque membre de la famille, où trouver de quoi manger et comment le réchauffer, je lui avais assuré qu'elle pourrait aller se coucher quand elle le voudrait, mais qu'elle enlève les clés de la serrure après avoir fermé, pour que je puisse y insérer les miennes. Nerveux de la laisser seule, moi ? Puis nous prîmes place dans la Ferrari de ma sœur, qui voulait absolument la conduire.

-Tu la rentreras au garage quand tu arriveras à la villa. Mon bébé doit être protégé de l'humidité de la nuit, ainsi que des oiseaux nocturnes et leur défécation. Tu savais que Bella n'aimait pas les araignées ? Une histoire de mauvaise blague, si j'ai bien compris. J'adore ce joujou ! Tu crois que je pourrais l'utiliser sur un circuit, pour voir à combien elle peut monter ? On dirait un chat qui ronronne !

Elle continua à monologuer, ne me laissant pas en placer une. Tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, je songeais à Bella. Comment se sentait-elle, dans une famille inconnue ? Sa famille lui manquait-elle ? A quel point ? Elle n'en parlait presque pas, jamais de son propre chef en tout cas, et je ne savais pas si lui poser des questions pour mieux la connaître était une bonne idée ou pas. Jasper m'avait appris qu'elle était fille unique. Pourquoi parler de son père était-il si douloureux ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus avant : nous venions d'entrer dans Port Angeles. Alice se gara dans un parking près du restaurant, et après avoir marché quelques mètres, nous retrouvâmes Emmett, planté sur le trottoir d'en face, qui regardait les résultats sportifs sur des télévisions en haute définition, dans une vitrine de magasin.

-Emmett ! Cria Alice en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Hey Lilipuce !

Il tourna sur lui-même, faisant voler Alice dans les airs. Quand il la reposa, il se tourna vers moi. Je n'étais pas certain de son humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche simplement la tête. Visiblement, il m'en voulait toujours. Nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, Emmett choisissant une table à l'opposé de la porte, loin des fenêtres. Une serveuse vint rapidement prendre nos commandes, rompant le silence qui s'était imposé depuis notre entrée dans le restaurant. Alice prit une salade, et Emmett et moi du poulet grillé. Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, mais Alice eut vite assez de notre comportement.

-Bon, les garçons, j'en ai marre, dit-elle posément. On va finir de manger, et vous vous prendrez dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est complètement con de se faire la tête à cause d'une fille, surtout s'il s'agit de … de Marie !

Elle avait hésité avant de prononcer le prénom de Bella, et j'étais soulagé qu'elle n'ai pas fait de gaffe encore. Emmett grogna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, cependant, vu son attitude, Alice le comprit parfaitement.

-Arrête ! S'écria-t-elle. Bella est super gentille, et même Rose l'aime bien !

-Alice ! Pestai-je. Pas si fort !

Celle-ci regarda à droite, à gauche, avant de reprendre plus bas.

-Si ce qui est arrivé à _elle _arrivait à Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Qu'elle soit obligée de rester seule, ou qu'elle soit recueillie par des personnes qui lui assureraient protection et amitié ?

Emmett la dévisagea, avant de plonger son regard dans son assiette. Je savais qu'il réfléchissait, mais lui comme moi savions qu'Alice avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il fallait juste qu'il l'accepte.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux me dire Alice, je t'assure. Rose aussi m'a demandé de bien me comporter avec cette fille, mais j'en veux à Edward de vous avoir mis en danger sans rien vous demander.

-D'accord avec toi.

Son soudain silence m'intrigua, comme il inquiéta mon frère. Quand notre sœur rouvrit la bouche, je savais déjà qu'Emmett capitulerait.

-Prenons ça en sens inverse, dit-elle. Imagine encore Rose à la place de Marie. Sans mentir, que ferais-tu ? Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour l'aider ? Je vais te le dire : tu aurais fait exactement ce qu'a fait Edward.

Elle se pencha vers Emmett, avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots que je n'entendis pas. Mon frère posa ses yeux sur moi, me jaugeant, avant de souffler bruyamment.

-Mouais... Mais n'en fais pas un argument à chaque fois. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts maintenant, mais j'espère qu'elle n'attend pas de moi un traitement spécial.

-Pas du tout, lui répondit Alice. C'est une fille simple.

J'eus beau interroger ma sœur du regard, à aucun moment elle ne m'expliqua ce qu'elle avait dit pour convaincre Emmett. Cependant, loin de m'en plaindre, je participai à la conversation, mon frère étant devenu plus compréhensif à mon encontre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je fermai ma portière d'un geste violent. Nous étions mercredi soir, et je revenais de vingt-quatre heures de garde aux urgences, dont dix heures où je m'étais retrouvé le seul docteur pour gérer le personnel et tous les cas qui s'étaient présentés. Vingt-quatre heures intenses, avec de multiples accidents de la circulation, et le naufrage d'un bateau de pêche. J'avais dû faire face également à l'absence d'une infirmière, partie précipitamment parce que sa fille était malade.

J'étais épuisé, à cause de la garde, mais aussi à cause du comportement que Bella avait adopté ces derniers jours. Dès cinq heures et demie du matin, elle mettait la musique à fond, me réveillant en sursaut. Bien sûr, impossible de me rendormir, vu le boucan qu'elle faisait. Quand je descendais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, elle avait invariablement mis le bazar, mais n'avait préparé le repas que pour elle. A côté, même Alice semblait calme et ordonnée ! Je ne savais pas ce qui prenait Bella, mais quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait un comportement tout à fait normal. A présent, nous étions passé à une guerre des nerfs.

Et pour couronner le tout, une heure avant de partir pour l'hôpital, la veille, je m'étais disputé avec elle. C'était pour une débilité au départ, mais la situation de ces derniers jours aidant, le ton était monté. Pour finir, Bella s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, dont elle avait claqué la porte, et moi j'étais parti au travail plus tôt que ne l'exigeait mon emploi du temps. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir à cette dispute tout le long de ma garde trop chargée, mais dès que j'avais passé les portes automatiques moins d'une heure auparavant, tout m'était revenu en pleine figure. Surtout le fait que j'avais été odieux en lui rappelant qu'elle était une invitée sous mon toit. Et si elle était partie ? Le nœud qui s'était formé au creux de mon estomac se resserra, mais je m'obligeai à avancer calmement.

Je poussai la porte, pour trouver la maison silencieuse.

-Bella ? Appelai-je de l'escalier pour qu'elle m'entende au rez-de-chaussée comme au premier étage.

-Va te faire voir Cullen !

Entendre sa voix me rassura, et m'indiqua qu'elle était toujours fâchée. Alors, en partie plus serein, je suspendis ma veste au porte-manteau et allai à la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Je découvris une assiette couverte sur le plan de travail, prête à être réchauffée grâce au micro-ondes. C'était une part de lasagnes, cuisinées par Natalia avant son départ ou Bella dans la journée, aucune idée. Une fois le plat chaud, je me restaurai, non sans avoir mis une chaîne du câble pour regarder un match de basketball en cours, puis après avoir tout débarrassé, je m'installai devant la télé pour réfléchir à si je devais présenter des excuses. Bella était autant en tort que moi, et j'avais une certaine dignité à conserver.

J'étais plongé dans le match quand des bruits de pas violents m'indiquèrent que Bella descendait. Elle se planta entre moi et le téléviseur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Il faut qu'on parle, asséna-t-elle simplement.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement d'un signe de tête, sans plus bouger, aussi Bella s'assit-t-elle sur la table basse après avoir enlevé sans délicatesse mes pieds qui reposaient dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grognai-je sans le vouloir.

-Que tu t'excuses, répondit-elle simplement.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser alors que c'est toi qui as tort ?

-Moi ? N'inverse pas les rôles !

Sa voix était montée d'une octave, et elle tapa du pied. Elle avait beau être en colère, je la trouvais magnifique.

-Qui est l'idiot qui ne veut pas que je m'achète une voiture, pour pouvoir me déplacer toute seule ? Quand Alice aura emménagé avec Jasper, je veux pouvoir aller la voir ! Et je ne risque rien à Forks, ta sœur m'a affirmé qu'aucune ville ne peut être plus calme, à moins d'être une ville fantôme ! Je ne veux plus passer mes journées à attendre que quelqu'un m'emmène ici ou là !

-Mais tu n'as même pas pris de cours de conduite ! M'écriai-je. Je suis responsable de toi, j'estime que tu risques déjà bien assez ta vie comme ça. Et maladroite comme tu es, tu finiras plus souvent dans le décor que rouler dans ta voie ! Regarde le nombre de fois où tu t'accroches à moi quand tu perds l'équilibre !

Elle se leva, et avant que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta sur moi, ses lèvres capturant les miennes dans un baiser forcé. Je restai là, figé sur place comme un con, les yeux écarquillés tandis que ses lèvres dansaient sur les miennes, essayant de forcer l'accès à ma bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces, tellement que finalement, mes yeux se fermèrent, et que mes mains partirent à la découverte de son visage, alors que Bella avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou, crochetant ma nuque. Elle s'assit sur mes cuisses, mais elle se rapprochait trop dangereusement à mon goût de mon entrejambe qui trahissait immanquablement mon état. Nos langues se caressaient sensuellement, dansaient dans un ballet connu d'elles seules.

Je rompis le baiser, et posai mon front sur le sien. Les seuls bruits qui emplissaient la pièce, c'étaient nos respirations tandis que nous essayions de reprendre notre souffle. Quand je relevai les yeux, je constatai que Bella me regardait, en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, semblant en proie au doute.

-Je suis majeure aux yeux de la loi grâce à ma nouvelle identité, me dit-elle avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. On s'en fout que j'ai réellement moins de dix-huit ans, ce n'est qu'un chiffre qui, pour le moment, n'existe pas. Et je sais maintenant que tu en as envie au moins autant que moi.

Elle pointa mon érection, bien visible, avec son doigt. Son sourire me fit craquer, et je le lui rendis.

-En plus, ta sœur a promis qu'elle te ferait céder si je n'y arrivais pas.

-Si Alice s'y met...

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui illumina son visage. Je caressai sa joue du dos de la main, avant de laisser retomber la mienne. Devais-je déposer les armes maintenant, ou allais-je lutter encore un peu, juste pour le principe ? Mon sexe palpitait, demandant que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main pour faire baisser la pression : lui s'était indubitablement rangé du côté de Bella.

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions là, assis, plongés dans un duel visuel pour savoir lequel baisserait les yeux le premier, signant ainsi sa reddition. Je savais à présent que je l'attirais autant que lui le faisait pour moi, mais cette tête de mule semblait vouloir jouer au réticent.

-Je suis quelqu'un de très patient, déclara-t-il sans lâcher mon regard. Et tu sembles avoir besoin qu'on te l'enseigne à toi aussi : il n'y aura rien entre nous avant tes dix-huit ans.

Et juste comme ça, il monta se coucher, me laissant seule, éberluée. Je montai à mon tour, plutôt frustrée, mais bien décidée à mettre à profit les quelques jours qu'il nous restait seul à seule avant qu'Alice et Jasper ne reviennent vivre à la villa. Avant d'éteindre la lumière, je dressai une liste de ce que je devais acheter dès que possible :

_Des fraises, de la Chantilly, des citrons, une bouteille de Vodka, un bikini, une paire de bas + une jarretière, de l'huile de massage._

Je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'avoir quand même gagné cette guerre des nerfs que j'avais instauré. Je fus la première levée le lendemain matin, et sachant qu'Edward avait besoin de dormir après sa garde, je me mis aux fourneaux. En temps normal, j'aurais allumé la chaîne hi-fi, mais je me doutais qu'il était épuisé, sans compter que je me sentais un peu coupable de le réveiller en fanfare depuis cinq jours. Je battis les œufs pour faire une omelette au bacon, préparai deux milk-shake et une pâte à crêpes. Comme je savais qu'il adorait des petites saucisses allemandes, je lui en fis cuire trois, avant de couvrir le tout, afin que ce soit encore chaud quand il se lèverait. Je mangeai ma part de bon appétit, avant de me mettre au ménage.

Il y avait beaucoup à dire sur Edward et ses manières. Il avait reçu une excellente éducation, Esmee et Carlisle y avaient veillé. Contrairement à Alex, mon ex, Edward savait faire le ménage. Cependant, comme tous les hommes, moins il le faisait, mieux il se portait, alors je le faisais à sa place, ce qui m'occupait pendant les longues journées où je restais seule à attendre son retour. En revanche, il détestait faire la vaisselle, ou même mettre les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Peut-être avait-il peur de salir ses mains...

Edward se leva vers onze heures, et je l'entendis s'extasier devant le petit-déjeuner que je lui avais préparé, me remerciant à grands cris alors que je m'occupais de nettoyer les fenêtres. Quand je le retrouvai à la cuisine, il mangeait de bon appétit.

-Merci pour tout ça ! C'est délicieux, me complimenta-t-il en levant son pouce. Tu en refais quand tu veux !

Je rougis, et me servis un verre de jus d'orange, histoire de m'occuper les mains.

-Alice viendra me chercher pour aller faire quelques achats demain après-midi, l'informai-je. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps.

Le regard du médecin était sans équivoque, et semblait dire « tu le dis pour me rassurer ou pour te rassurer ? ». Je haussai les épaules, et allai éplucher les journaux. Je commençais à devenir experte dans ce domaine, aussi cette tâche me prenait-elle de moins en moins de temps. Edward me rejoignit une fois lavé et habillé, s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda-t-il faussement concerné.

-Eh bien... A part quelques petites annonces pour toi de femmes désespérées cherchant l'amour, il n'y a rien qui fasse suspecter que Laurent ou James soit dans le coin. J'imagine que tant que le FBI ne me contacte pas, c'est qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

-Je suis chaque jour étonné par tout ce qui concerne ta protection : on a un agent fédéral qui nous suit tout le temps, enfin, toi, et pourtant, à aucun moment je n'ai pu voir autre chose que leurs voitures, je n'ai pas encore réussi à voir distinctement un seul de leurs visage, même lorsque nous étions au restaurant avec mes parents, l'agent fédéral avait un journal devant lui. C'était comme ça aussi à Port Angeles ?

Je tentai de ne pas grimacer ni d'afficher mes émotions, pour lui répondre d'une voix égale.

-Non, il n'y avait personne à part Steven. Appledown a avoué que la première fois, le FBI avait sous-estimé la détermination de James et Laurent à me retrouver.

Mon médecin aux yeux verts se rapprocha de moi et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je te promets que tu ne seras jamais seule, m'assura-t-il doucement.

Je méditai sur le sens de sa phrase, cependant il ne me laissa guère le temps de poursuivre mes réflexions parce qu'il commença une séance de chatouilles en règle. Je me tordis aussitôt en riant, essayant d'échapper à ses doigts agiles, mais il était le plus fort. Quand je criai grâce, j'étais couchée sur le divan, et il me surplombait, les bras tendus de chaque côté de ma tête. Nous étions essoufflés tous les deux, aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre, et le temps suspendit son cours. Il avait cette lueur au fond des yeux, ce petit reflet qui disait qu'il allait faire quelque chose de fou. Quand il commença à se pencher vers moi, mes yeux se fermèrent, dans l'expectative. Ils furent récompensés par la caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes, tendres, douces, avant qu'il approfondisse le baiser, faisant s'envoler dans mon ventre des milliers de papillons. Ses mains caressaient ma nuque, mon cou, la peau tendre derrière mes oreilles, et parfois venaient s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. Les miennes avaient élu domicile sur sa poitrine, et je pouvais presque définir au crayon ses abdominaux musclés.

Je rompis le baiser, à bout de souffle, et ouvris les yeux. Au-dessus de moi, Edward me fit un sourire en coin, l'air malicieux.

-Ok, dit-il finalement. J'ai compris qu'aucun de nous ne réussira à rester sage, alors on va définir les limites : on ne dépasse pas la deuxième base jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans.

-Le temps va sembler terriblement long, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

-Oh que oui !

Mais il ne rajouta rien d'autre. Peut-être qu'à force de le tenter, il craquerait et qu'on irait plus loin !

-Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, j'ai un jour de repos avant de reprendre une garde de vingt-quatre heures demain, dès cinq heures trente. Pourquoi ?

-Oh non, pour rien. Je pourrais venir te faire coucou si je vais en ville avec Alice demain ?

-Bien sûr, tu es la bienvenue ! Tu veux qu'elle ou Rosalie vienne te voir, pour que tu ne restes pas trop souvent seule ?

-Je verrai plus tard. Je me sens en sécurité ici.

Edward me sourit, un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, avant de claquer sa main sur ma cuisse, me provoquant une douleur cuisante.

-Hey ! Ça va pas la tête ?

Je lui donnai un coup de poing vengeur, mais ne réussis qu'à le toucher sans lui faire le moindre mal. Il se leva de manière gracile, me demandant d'aller mettre des vêtements résistants et de bonnes chaussures. J'eus beau lui demander pourquoi, il garda jalousement le secret. De mauvaise grâce, j'allai me changer, pour avoir ensuite la surprise de trouver une glacière à côté de la porte d'entrée, tandis qu'Edward m'attendait au pied des escaliers avec deux serviettes de bain dans un panier.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?

-Une idée, au dernier moment ! Un peu de tourisme, ça te dit ?

-Bien sûr !

En fait, tout me disait, pourvu que mon docteur aux cheveux brun-roux soit avec moi. Il pourrait m'emmener sur la lune ou au fond d'un volcan, c'était du pareil au même tant qu'il était avec moi. Edward ôta une des housses qui protégeaient différentes voitures, pour révéler une Aston Martin grise étincelante, dont il déverrouilla les portes, me demandant de monter dedans. J'obéis, tentant de songer à quoi m'attendre, cependant j'avais confiance en lui, aussi aucune pensée perverse ne venait me suggérer qu'il me vendrait à Laurent contre une récompense, ou qu'il me ferait prendre des risques inconsidérés. J'avais ma perruque, les lentilles de contact pour changer la couleur de mes yeux, aussi me sentais-je "protégée" par ce bouclier que constituaient ces accessoires pour préserver ma réelle identité.

A la sortie du chemin de terre, nous tournâmes à droite, vers Forks, et roulâmes quelques kilomètres. Nous dépassâmes le panneau indiquant que nous étions entré dans l'agglomération, mais avant même de dépasser les premières maisons, la voiture bifurqua sur une petite route qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres, puis celle-ci devint peu à peu un chemin de terre. Edward gara la voiture sur un petit parking, protégé par les arbres. En sortant de la voiture, je perçus un murmure, et tandis qu'Edward me guidait vers l'orée du petit bois, le murmure s'amplifia, devenant un rugissement hypnotique. Je compris enfin que c'était le ressac des vagues s'échouant sur la plage qui emplissait mes oreilles, et j'adorais ce bruit. Je poussai un petit cri de joie avant de me mettre à courir en direction de l'eau.

-Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée ! Criai-je par-dessus mon épaule.

-Tenu !

J'eus beau aller aussi vite que possible, il me dépassa rapidement, déposa le panier au sol avant de revenir vers moi. Je partis en sens inverse, vers la voiture cette fois, mais il me rattrapa tout aussi rapidement, me ceintura et me fit tourner dans les airs avant de me reposer sur le sable, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Il laissa les secondes s'égrener, puis son visage se rapprocha du mien, doucement, avant que ses lèvres saisissent délicatement les miennes, les entraînant dans une danse sensuelle. Notre baiser dura longtemps, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne songions à y mettre un terme. Cette fois-ci, mes mains décidèrent de partir à la découverte de son corps. Elles se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt, et je sentis sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule, ses muscles se crispant à mon contact. Quant à lui, il me serrait contre lui, rapprochant nos deux corps. De nous deux, il était celui qui perdait le plus vite son sang-froid, ce qui m'aiderait plus tard. Pour le moment, Edward avait préparé un en-cas, et je voulais y faire honneur, non sans avoir testé auparavant la température de la mer.

-Et si, avant de me montrer ce que tu as mis dans ta glacière, on allait barboter ? Proposai-je lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

Il m'invita préalablement à laisser mes chaussures sur le sable, remonter mon pantalon, puis j'avançai prudemment pour ne pas tomber. Edward me regardait faire, me tendant la main pour que je le rejoigne, pas après pas, jusque dans l'eau. Il me vola un baiser furtif avant de m'asperger, commençant un jeu pour le moins enfantin, mais rire ainsi, insouciante, valait tout l'or du monde pour moi. Quand je fus épuisée, je regagnai la plage, vite rattrapée par Edward. Laissant le soleil nous sécher, mon hôte sortit de la glacière un pack de bière, une bouteille de jus de Cranberry, et un Tupperware rempli de cookies, de muffins aux myrtilles et de fruits, nous offrant ainsi le meilleur en-cas de ma vie.

* * *

_** N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! **_

_**Il y a un peu d'action au prochain chapitre, qui arrivera le week-end prochain ! Passez un bon week-end, profitez bien du soleil !**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour à toutes ! **_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un immense merci à Louise Malone pour son aide pour une partie bien précise ! Merci aussi à Evy pour son aide, et à puceron52 pour sa collaboration !**_

_**Précision : au chapitre 10, Alice a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille d'Emmett qui l'a fait accepter de faire de réels efforts pour accepter Bella. La réponse sera au chapitre 12, mais une lectrice a trouvé !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je joue avec !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 11

**Pov Edward**

Nous avions passé un très bon après-midi, à nous balader sur la plage, manger, et s'embrasser. C'était bizarre d'embrasser cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, mais ses lèvres restaient toujours aussi douces, une sensation que j'espérais ne jamais oublier. Bella semblait avoir une attirance irrésistible pour ma bouche, cependant je devais avouer que je n'aimais pas trop que ce soit elle qui soit à l'initiative de nos baisers, parce que j'avais l'impression d'être dominé par elle, et en tant qu'homme, c'était vraiment dérangeant. Nous avions aussi beaucoup parlé de nous, et je lui avais menti en lui avançant que je ne voulais pas d'une relation compliquée, et que je ne coucherais pas avec elle avant sa majorité. Elle avait bien boudé un peu face à mes réticences, mais je la protégeais contre elle-même, parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais souffrir, mais j'étais majeur et vacciné, et j'assumais ma décision.

Un peu après notre "repas", nous avions vu arriver les indiens de la réserve qui venaient se baigner.

-Ils ont l'habitude de se baigner, quel que soit le temps et la température de l'eau. A croire qu'ils ne ressentent pas le froid.

Bella avait regardé longuement les jeunes indiens Quileutes jouer dans l'eau, plonger de la falaise, se couler entre eux. Je lui promis de lui présenter les quelques jeunes hommes présents.

-Tu les connais ? M'avait-elle demandé.

-Comme tous les ados, ils se battent, et finissent parfois aux urgences. Durant mes gardes, il n'est pas rare que j'en voie un ou deux pour des blessures bénignes.

Je ne les appréciais pas tous, mais ceux que j'aimais bien avaient ma confiance, et si un jour, un cas d'extrême situation devait arriver, alors je n'hésiterais pas à solliciter leur aide en leur demandant de cacher Bella en sécurité à la réserve Quileute.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber, nous incitant à rentrer. Le temps d'arriver à la voiture, nous étions tous deux trempés, pire que des serpillières. Bella riait, insouciante. Elle secouait la tête, et ses cheveux envoyèrent valser des gouttes d'eau partout dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je mis le moteur en marche et nous ramenai rapidement à la villa, où je préparai deux cappuccino pour nous réchauffer que nous dégustâmes tranquillement devant la télé.

Nous ne nous étions plus embrassés de la soirée, mais le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, puis j'allai me coucher tôt, vu l'heure à laquelle je devais me lever le lendemain matin.

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt à mon goût, mais je ne trainais pas sous la douche, que je pris, encore une fois, très froide, parce que comme souvent, je rêvais de Bella, et ces rêves impliquaient généralement un lit, une table, ou même une fois un ascenseur. Deux cafés et une pomme plus tard, j'étais dans la voiture, prêt à passer vingt-quatre longues heures de garde à l'hôpital. Je fus accueilli avec beaucoup de soulagement par la précédente équipe de garde, qui ne demanda pas son reste pour laisser leur place après que nous ayons effectué les transmissions.

**Pov Bella**

Edward était parti de bonne heure ce matin-là, aussi me préparai-je rapidement pour aller en ville avec Alice. Celle-ci arriva vers dix heures, fraîche et pimpante. Son étreinte était chaleureuse, et elle me réconforta, parce que l'absence d'Edward avait créé un léger malaise. Quand je lui montrai ma petite liste préparée la veille, la sœur du docteur éclata de rire.

-Je sens que ça va devenir très intéressant ! Rit-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture tandis que je verrouillais la porte.

-Et encore, tu ne sais pas le meilleur, dis-je lentement, sachant pertinemment comment allait réagir la jeune femme.

-Quoi, il t'a embrassée ? S'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur le siège, faisant quelques écarts sur la route.

-Eh bien... Non seulement il m'a embrassée plusieurs fois, mais il accepte de pousser jusqu'à la deuxième base !

Alice poussa un cri aigu en tapant des mains sur le volant, avant de retrouver son calme.

-Waouh ! Si ce n'est pas une déclaration pour Edward, alors je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

Nous papotâmes jusqu'à Port Angeles, Alice ayant dévié le sujet sur sa relation avec Jasper. Elle m'expliqua qu'il l'avait courtisée de manière démodée, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. En plus, comme elle le connaissait depuis des années (Edward et lui avaient fait l'école de médecine ensemble), qu'ils finissent en couple avait été plus qu'une évidence.

Nous commençâmes par nous arrêter au Wal-Mart, pour acheter ce qu'il me fallait pour l'exécution de mon plan « faire succomber Edward », puis nous passâmes à la librairie. Alice me harcela pour que je fasse acquisition du fameux Kamasutra, qu'elle pourrait m'emprunter à loisir, mais rien que penser à ce que ce livre renfermait fit chauffer mes joues à tel point qu'on pourrait y faire cuire un œuf ! Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers l'hôpital, où Alice me conduisit jusqu'au service des urgences. La salle d'attente était pleine de patients, certains silencieux, d'autres hurlant, pleurant ou criant, les couloirs étaient encombrés de personnel qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, ainsi que de patients cherchant des médecins, des infirmières, ou tout simplement qui attendaient qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Alice évoluait comme quelqu'un qui connaissait parfaitement les lieux, et c'était sûrement le cas puisqu'elle m'amena jusqu'à une salle de repos vide. La sœur d'Edward se planta devant un grand tableau en liège sur lequel étaient placardés de nombreux documents, puis elle revint vers moi qui me dandinai, mal à l'aise, sur le seuil.

-Il n'est visiblement pas en pause, alors on va aller demander à Abby où il se cache.

Je ne dis rien, mais la suivis tout de même jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil. La dénommée Abby salua chaleureusement Alice, et la félicita pour son diplôme. Celle-ci en profita pour laisser ses références et coordonnées, au cas où l'hôpital serait intéressé par son projet de travail avec les enfants.

-Edward est en radiologie, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Attendez-le en salle de repos.

Retour donc dans la salle que nous venions de quitter, dans laquelle je commençai à faire les cents pas, essayant de me détendre en examinant chaque détail des murs, des tableaux d'affichage... Sur un en particulier, il y avait des photos d'hommes et de femmes de toutes les ethnies en blouses, blanches, bleues, roses. Parmi elles, il y en avait plusieurs d'Edward, sur lesquelles il souriait, cependant je pouvais reconnaître des sourires forcés sur deux des sept photographies.

-Il aime bien le service des urgences, me confia Alice que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. Quand il y a peu d'affluence, que c'est calme, ils s'amusent comme des gamins ici.

Une des photos me marqua, parce qu'une grande femme blonde avait son bras sur l'épaule d'Edward, provoquant en moi une jalousie irrationnelle.

-C'est Kate sur la photo. Elle court depuis des années après Edward, mais elle fait partie de celles qui n'ont pas eu l'honneur de coucher avec mon frère.

Le ton de sa voix, et ses propos surtout, me choquèrent. Alice le vit très bien.

-Il y a eu un temps, quand il était en fac de médecine surtout, où Edward était un homme à femmes, et il profitait de l'attrait de la future blouse blanche pour piéger ses nanas. Il a changé maintenant, mais il a fait ses expériences, et il a compris en vieillissant qu'il avait besoin d'une vraie relation, aussi cherche-t-il la perle rare. Je crois qu'il l'a trouvée. Ne laisse jamais le doute s'installer Bella. Edward est encore fragile suite à son histoire avec Tanya, il a besoin qu'on croie en lui, en la sincérité de ses sentiments. Si quelqu'un te fait douter de lui, parles-en à Emmett, parle-moi. Mais s'il te plaît, ne pars pas.

Je m'étais tournée vers elle, et ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus. Je compris que toute la famille avait souffert de cette histoire, ce qui m'amenait à comprendre le comportement d'Emmett à mon égard. Je promis à Alice de ne jamais baisser les bras, juste au moment où une vieille infirmière noire entrait pour se servir une tasse de café en soupirant. Elle s'assit en grommelant sur les ivrognes et le _delirium_ _tremens _qui pouvait en découler_. _Elle nous invita à nous servir en café, ce que nous fîmes avec plaisir.

-Alors Licy, il parait que tu es diplômée ?

-Oui ! J'ai hâte de travailler maintenant, mais ça va prendre du temps pour trouver un boulot.

Edward arriva sur ces entrefaites, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il salua sa sœur d'une étreinte chaleureuse, avant de me serrer dans ses bras, me volant un baiser furtif, ce qui fit glousser Alice.

-Bella, tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

J'acceptai avec plaisir, aussi Edward se fit-il un devoir de me montrer les lieux où il évoluait lors de ses gardes. Il me proposa de faire la même chose pour son service de pédiatrie, mais ne put prolonger la visite des urgences parce qu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une ambulance, requérant son aide. Je lui souhaitai bon courage, puis suivis Alice jusque dehors.

-Edward est différent quand il travaille, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Me demanda Alice tandis que nous retournions à la voiture.

-Oui, peut-être, réfléchis-je tout haut. Plus sérieux, c'est sûr, il a une grande confiance en lui, je comprends qu'il soit bon. Ça me plairait de l'aider.

-Tu aurais le droit de travailler ?

-Je pense. Il devrait suffire d'être vigilant, mais noyée dans la masse, je suis moins voyante. J'appelle l'agent Appledown dès que nous sommes rentrées à la villa. Et ensuite... On met au point plusieurs stratégies pour faire succomber Edward !

Je me frottai presque les mains le long du chemin du retour, tout en passant en revue les moyens et les nouveaux accessoires que j'avais à ma disposition pour réussir. Alice ne resta pas après m'avoir déposée, aussi décidai-je de me lancer dans la pâtisserie. J'étais presque choquée de voir à quel point Edward me manquait vite, à quel point nous étions proches, alors qu'un mois venait à peine de passer depuis notre rencontre, et quelle rencontre ! Pour un peu, je pourrais dire que j'étais contente que Laurent ait croisé ma route. D'un drame mortel, ma vie s'était orientée vers le bonheur, en la personne d'Edward et de sa famille.

Je n'entendis pas la sonnette, pas plus que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ou se fermer. C'est pourquoi je poussai un cri lorsque la voix douce de Rosalie me parvint.

-Mhh ! Que ça sent bon ! Edward a bien de la chance ! Oh pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-elle en me voyant me soutenir pour ne pas tomber. Je me suis permise d'entrer quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Je hochai la tête, puis lui proposai un thé et des cookies tout chauds. Elle refusa de me laisser faire le service seule, tenant absolument à m'aider.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Grogna-t-elle. Emmett semble lui aussi avoir peur de me casser ! Sauf pour un sujet, bizarrement...

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, déclenchant notre rire.

-Est-ce qu'Emmett est déjà passé te voir depuis ma dernière visite ? S'enquit-elle lorsque nous fûmes calmées.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Il doit passer pour faire la paix avec toi, et fier comme il est, il repousse cette rencontre de jour en jour. Je pense qu'il viendra quand tu seras seule, parce qu'il n'aime pas s'excuser, alors imagine si son frère le voit en train de demander pardon !

Notre fou-rire reprit, puis je lui racontai les derniers rebondissements de ma relation avec Edward.

-J'en connais qui ne vont pas apprécier, fit remarquer la belle blonde. Si tu reçois des menaces de te défigurer à vie, ce sera obligatoirement Tanya, ou ... Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle m'observa trois secondes avant de comprendre sa méprise. Avant même qu'elle ne s'excuse, je pris la parole.

-Non, ne dis rien. Jasper dit que je dois travailler sur moi, pour ne pas penser à l'épisode de San Francisco. Je suppose qu'il a raison quand il m'assure que je dois voir quelqu'un.

-Jasper est le meilleur pour ça, demande-lui de t'aider si tu le souhaites. Et je sais qu'il le fera avec grand plaisir. Et si tu veux te confier... Nous sommes tous là. Je sais ce qu'est la peur. Notre père, à Jasper et moi, était alcoolique, et quand il avait bu, il était violent, même avec nous. Personne ne s'est demandé d'où venaient nos bleus, personne n'était là pour nous écouter. Mon frère s'est promis d'aider le plus d'enfants et de femmes battues possible, tout en aidant aussi les autres, tous ceux qui ont besoin de se confier à une personne neutre.

-Je ne savais pas. Jasper a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

-Il l'est, assura Rose.

Je souris, avant de raconter succinctement ce qui m'était arrivé lorsque Laurent m'avait attrapée, le jour où Edward m'avait découverte sur le bord de la route.

-Waouh, comme à la télé !

-Ouais, mais la balle et les coups n'ont pas été factices, je peux te l'assurer !

-Je vais devoir partir, m'avertit Rosalie finalement. Tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution de votre relation, à Edward et toi. N'hésite pas à passer au garage !

Tandis que je l'observais s'éloigner sur le petit chemin, un mouvement dans les arbres attira mon attention. J'eus beau plisser les yeux, je ne distinguai rien, et même en avançant de quelques pas, plus rien ne bougea. Je repoussai le mauvais pressentiment qui m'étreignait en me serinant que je ne devais pas voir un truand derrière chaque arbre, et que la forêt était tout de même le royaume des animaux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward avait terminé sa garde ce matin-là. De retour à la villa, il avait rapidement été se coucher, puis avait émergé en début d'après-midi, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, grognant comme un homme des cavernes qu'il avait faim. Ces quelques syllabes, le son rauque de sa voix encore ensommeillée, son regard intense... Je dus m'appuyer sur le plan de travail, derrière moi, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et essayer de ne pas serrer les cuisses sous l'impulsion d'une douleur au bas-ventre. Une douleur presque agréable, chaude, qui m'obligea à fuir la cuisine dès qu'il fut servi. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais attirée par Edward, excitée par un son ou un détail de son physique. En bref, j'étais de plus en plus frustrée, et je détestais ça. Je le laissai manger en paix, préférant m'adonner à la contemplation d'un documentaire animalier sur le Bernard l'Hermite afin de réorganiser mes pensées.

Cependant, plus j'essayais de me concentrer sur le documentaire, moins j'y arrivais. J'entendis parfaitement le moment où Edward eut fini de manger, le moment où il remonta à l'étage, malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas me focaliser sur lui. Et quand je songeais à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite... Enlever ses vêtements, entrer dans la douche, allumer le jet d'eau, l'eau qui ruisselait sur lui... Ce fut trop pour moi, alors je pris l'initiative de partir à la recherche d'Edward. Ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre, je passai dans chaque pièce de la maison, tentant d'ignorer ma culotte de plus en plus mouillée. Après cinq minutes de recherche, j'eus l'idée d'aller voir dans la serre s'il y était, avec succès. La veille, j'avais appelé l'agent Appledown pour lui poser une question que je jugeais _très_ importante : quel âge serait-il pris en compte en cas de relation avec quelqu'un de majeur ? L'agent fédéral avait éclaté de rire en m'assurant que je pouvais sortir avec Edward sans qu'il soit poursuivi à cause de mon âge. C'était donc rassurée pour mon magnifique docteur que j'étais allée à sa rencontre.

Edward tenait le tuyau d'arrosage à la main, l'air concentré, s'appliquant à arroser un plan de marguerites de toute beauté. Esmee savait comment s'occuper des fleurs ! A pas feutrés, je m'approchai par derrière et, innocemment, lui demandai d'une voix retentissante si je pouvais l'aider, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna vers moi, pour me sourire, les joues un peu plus roses que d'habitude.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je maitrise la situation ! Fit-il avec assurance.

-J'aimerais bien le faire, en fait...

Mon sourire sembla le troubler quelque peu.

-Oh, dans ce cas !

Il me tendit le tuyau, que je pris en lui souriant. Mon beau docteur ne paraissait pas pouvoir me refuser grand-chose. Sauf ce dont j'avais le plus envie d'avoir, et ce pour quoi j'allais me battre. Ses joues rosirent encore un peu plus, tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. J'inondai un pot de gardénia avant de passer à un autre parterre. Ce faisant, j'arrosai légèrement Edward au passage, l'air de rien, presque comme par accident... Récoltant un cri de surprise, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. L'eau sortant du tuyau dessina un arc de cercle et trempa Edward qui essaya de s'enfuir, mais le jet était puissant et surtout facilement maniable : il n'était pas facile de m'échapper.

Mon hôte avait cependant plus d'un tour dans son sac et je criai à mon tour quand il s'empara de l'arrosoir de sa mère qu'il me déversa dessus. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je laissai tomber le tuyau qu'il s'empressa de ramasser et en quelques secondes je me retrouvai encore plus mouillée qu'Edward. Mon short en jean était dégoulinant, tout comme mes cheveux. Quand à mon débardeur blanc, il ressemblait à une serpillère. Edward cessa subitement de rire et j'ouvris les yeux, repoussant les mèches de cheveux trempés qui devaient me faire ressembler à un cocker mouillé. Il fixait ma poitrine, la respiration haletante, et en baissant les yeux sur mon torse, je me rappelai brusquement que je n'avais pas mis de soutien-gorge. Mes seins étaient visibles comme si je n'avais pas de vêtements et les mamelons dardaient, durcis au contact de l'eau froide. Je me sentis rougir mais la voix d'Edward me fit relever la tête :

-Tu es belle tu sais...Tellement belle...

**XXX LEMON (pour celles qui veulent passer ce passage) XXX**

J'avais la conviction que son idée stupide de deuxième base était parti aux oubliettes, et je me félicitai d'être aussi têtue. Les hommes sont faibles finalement ! Je le détaillai sans vergogne, comme il le faisait avec moi. Son tee-shirt blanc était tout aussi trempé que le mien, épousant son torse et ses bras, soulignant son ventre musclé. Son bermuda de coton gris clair était moins mouillé, mais il tombait bas sur ses hanches et surtout le fin tissu ne cachait rien de l'anatomie d'Edward, laissant apparaître une bosse, mu par l'érection de son propriétaire. Je m'approchai d'un pas et il m'ouvrit les bras, laissant tomber à terre le tuyau d'arrosage dont il venait de couper l'arrivée d'eau. Je lui sautai au cou, le déstabilisant un peu mais il eut tôt fait de nous redresser. Tout de suite, mes mains agrippèrent son cou et les siennes se placèrent sur mes hanches, m'attirant à lui.

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent et le baiser qu'il initia n'eut rien de doux ou de tendre, nos corps étaient comme électrisés par le contact intime que nous avions enfin. Je me frottai sans pudeur contre son sexe tendu et sa réaction dépassa toutes mes espérances. Ses mains quittèrent mes fesses qu'il avait commencé à peloter, pour venir soulever mon tee-shirt. Je n'eus pas le temps de souffler que déjà sa bouche s'emparait de mon mamelon droit, l'aspirant et le mordillant, et ses mains tiraient à présent mon short, m'obligeant à reposer les pieds au sol pour enlever le vêtement. Je ne portais plus que mon string, qu'il déchira presque en me le retirant avec empressement, et une fois nue, je le repoussai vivement. Il eut l'air surpris et déçu mais si je n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là, je ne voulais pas non plus le laisser mener la danse. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches, les laissant glisser vers le bas, et tout en lui souriant, je baissais son bermuda et son boxer d'un même mouvement. Il enleva son tee-shirt et enjamba ses vêtements, tout aussi glorieusement nu que moi désormais.

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de regarder son membre, mais le peu de temps que je le vis me suffit pour être certaine que j'allais le sentir passer... Il m'avait déjà reprise dans ses bras et nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, de plus belle.

Nos gestes étaient brusques, empressés : nos corps devenaient incontrôlables tant notre désir l'un pour l'autre était virulent à force d'avoir été trop longtemps bridé. La dureté et la grosseur de son pénis contre mon ventre, au lieu de m'affoler, faisaient au contraire croître mon désir pour lui et je glissai une main le long de son torse, puis de son ventre et allai prendre sa verge entre mes doigts. Je commençai à le caresser de bas en haut, essayant de lui faire du bien. Je dus y parvenir, car il rompit brusquement le baiser et ses mains quittèrent mes seins pour passer entre mes cuisses. Je sentis ses doigts caresser ma fente puis l'écarter et enfin un doigt me pénétra.

-Oh Bella, tu es tellement mouillée... Je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop envie de toi !

-Alors ne lutte plus !

Son doigt quitta ma féminité et je gémis de frustration, mais il saisit ma main et m'entraîna vers le coin détente installé dans la serre. Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le canapé de rotin, moi sous lui, et malgré mes velléités de domination, j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec ça... Sa bouche rejoignit à nouveau la mienne tandis que nos mains caressaient le corps de l'autre, avidement. Finalement, quittant mes lèvres, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et les souleva, me faisant écarter les cuisses par la même occasion. Je m'ouvris à lui autant que je le pus et je gémis en sentant ses doigts me caresser, exactement là où la brûlure menaçait d'éclater. Visiblement, Edward s'était enfin libéré de ses scrupules, oubliant sa culpabilité relative à notre différence d'âge. Il me pénétra enfin, difficilement, et je soufflai pour tâcher de me détendre. Il ressortit de moi en s'excusant et enduit son sexe de salive, avant de recommencer la manœuvre. Cette fois, la tentative réussit et je le sentis coulisser en moi. Il m'emplissait totalement, me donnant le sentiment d'être comblée de la plus délicieuse des façons. Mais nos corps étaient en transe, incontrôlables, et il s'allongea sur moi, tandis que je ramenai mes jambes repliées vers ma poitrine, lui donnant tout le loisir de me prendre à sa guise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible de m'envahir davantage, mais il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses, les poussant encore plus vers moi, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche et je le sentis alors pousser plus fort, plus vite, plus durement et mon corps lui répondit en s'humidifiant davantage à chacun de ses coups de reins. Il butait désormais contre le col de mon utérus à chacune de ses intromissions en moi et je sentis son rythme s'accélérer. Il n'était visiblement plus maître de lui-même et en quelques minutes notre rapport fut à son apogée : il éjacula en moi en gémissant mon prénom.

**XXX FIN DU LEMON XXX**

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de désir, ni autant de plaisir, mais j'étais physiquement au bord de quelque chose que je n'avais pas réussi à atteindre. Néanmoins, j'exultais mentalement : j'avais fait l'amour avec Edward Cullen ! ENFIN ! Pourtant lui se releva pour s'asseoir, l'air heureux mais embarrassé. Je compris qu'il avait des remords et craignis sa réaction, mais ses regrets n'étaient pas ceux auxquels je m'attendais.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai pas pu t'attendre... J'avais trop envie de toi, et c'était tellement bon...

Je caressai sa joue et il se pencha pour frotter son nez contre le mien. Nous restâmes un moment inconfortablement enlacés sur le canapé de rotin, à nous embrasser et à reprendre notre souffle. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, Edward recommença à me caresser de façon plus érotique, plus suggestive.

-Ferme les yeux bébé...

**XXX RETOUR DU LEMON XXX**

J'obéis, me concentrant sur la douceur de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il m'embrassait sur les joues, puis dans le cou, longuement, avant de glisser le long de mon épaule et de venir gober mes seins, l'un après l'autre, et de les téter longuement. Cette fois-ci, nous prenions notre temps, soucieux de bien faire les choses. Edward descendit encore, titillant mon nombril du bout de sa langue, me faisant rire au passage, puis il parsema mes cuisses de baisers doux et rapides et, finalement, il vint poser sa bouche sur ma féminité. Se moquant visiblement totalement des nos sécrétions intimes mêlées l'une à l'autre qui s'écoulaient de ma fente, il entreprit de me lécher, avec une sensualité qui manqua me rendre folle. Mon clitoris s'épanouissait sous sa caresse experte et je me sentis à nouveau perdre pied, tellement proche de plus de plaisir...

Je grognai lorsqu'il cessa la caresse avant que je ne m'embrase, et il approcha de moi son sexe érigé, le regard quémandeur, tandis que les mots sortant de sa bouche me rassuraient :

\- T'es pas obligée tu sais...

Sauf que j'en avais incroyablement envie : me redressant sur un coude, je pris son sexe dans ma bouche. Ma langue s'enroula autour du gland surchauffé et je la fis courir le long de sa hampe fièrement dressée. Il glissa sa main dans ma chevelure, guidant avec tendresse mes mouvements. Je me sentais si bien, si puissante, à lui administrer cette caresse intime, que je serais sans problème allée jusqu'au bout, et aurais avalé son sperme avec plaisir, mais il quitta ma bouche en soupirant, me donna un baiser rapide mais fougueux et reprit sa place entre mes cuisses.

Il me pénétra sans problème, cette fois-ci, et à nouveau il m'aida à m'ouvrir pour lui, et en quelques poussées à peine, il me prit entièrement. Son visage au-dessus du mien, me fixant de son regard vert étincelant, il commença à aller et venir, à un rythme intense, mais moins vigoureux que la première fois et je sentis à nouveau la brûlure du plaisir grandir dans mon ventre. Nous nous regardions toujours dans les yeux et je l'écoutais me parler, me laissant transporter par ses paroles.

-Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tant et depuis si longtemps, la première fois que je t'ai vu... Je veux te faire du bien...

J'étais bien incapable de lui répondre, car ses mots décuplaient mon plaisir et très vite, je me mis à crier quand mon clitoris explosa en envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout mon ventre, puis tout mon corps et l'orgasme me faucha enfin, m'envoyant très haut dans le ciel, bien que je ne quitte pas les bras d'Edward. Il me laissa reprendre mes esprits, et quand je pus rouvrir les yeux, je le vis, toujours au-dessus de moi, allant et venant lentement mais très profondément en moi, un sourire de bonheur pur sur les lèvres.

-Viens bébé...

Il venait de quitter mon corps, et malgré mes jambes tremblantes, je réussis, grâce à son aide, à marcher les six pas qui séparaient le banc en rotin d'une fontaine d'intérieur. Il me fit poser les mains sur le rebord.

-Penche-toi bien, cambre-toi, creuse plus le dos... Oui voilà…

Dans cette position, j'étais totalement offerte à lui, complètement exposée, et lorsque ses mains écartèrent mes fesses, je sus qu'il ne pouvait plus rien ignorer de mon intimité. Mais cela ne me dérangeait en rien, bien au contraire et je frémis d'excitation en tendant les reins vers lui.  
Aussitôt, je le sentis me pénétrer à nouveau et pour la première fois, je compris pourquoi tout le monde faisait tout un plat avec la levrette. Jamais rien n'avait été si agréable, si merveilleusement bon de toute ma vie. Je le sentais sur toute sa longueur, coulissant et glissant en moi avec une fougue maîtrisée, du moins au début... Nos gémissements grandirent au fur et à mesure qu'Edward perdait le contrôle des événements. J'adorais le sentir vibrer en moi, son pénis écartant si délicieusement mes parois intimes, qui se resserraient sur lui, le faisant gémir plus fort... J'étais à bout de souffle quand il accéléra encore, maintenant un rythme presque violent durant quelques minutes, au bout desquelles il jouit encore, en criant, puis gémissant mon nom, tandis que je criai le sien à mon tour, fauchée par un deuxième orgasme. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais sauté sur Edward bien avant !

**XXX FIN DU LEMON POUR CE CHAPITRE XXX**

Je me retrouvai allongée sur le canapé sans trop savoir comment j'y étais arrivée, enlacée avec lui, incapable de remuer, épuisée mais divinement bien. Sa bouche était tout contre la mienne et je sentais ses lèvres remuer contre les miennes quand il me parla.

-Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait être si merveilleux de faire l'amour... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, avec personne…

Et pourtant, selon Alice, Edward avait connu beaucoup d'autres femmes. Surtout la fameuse Tanya…

-Moi non plus...Lui avouai-je. Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme lors d'un rapport.

Mon aveu était si facile à faire avec lui... Mais il reprit la parole, rompant le charme.

-Bella, je te le redis, je t'aime. Mais je suis trop vieux…

-Non Edward ! M'exclamai-je férocement en me relevant. Tu n'as pas à me dire si cet amour est autorisé ou non. Si nous avions été dans une situation plus … normale, peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Mais je ne suis pas dans une situation normale, notre rencontre ne s'est pas passée dans une situation normale ! Alors arrête de faire comme si rien de ce que j'ai vécu et de ce que nous vivons actuellement arrive à n'importe qui ! Et soit dit en passant, je t'aime aussi.

Je repris ma respiration, essoufflée par ma tirade. Un des coins de la bouche d'Edward se releva dans un sourire narquois, mais il eut la sagesse de ne rien dire : il s'approcha doucement de moi et m'embrassa tendrement, faisant passer un message silencieux.

-Je m'en doute un peu, que tu m'aimes, fit-il, moqueur. Mais tu as raison sur un point : je n'ai pas à te dicter ce que tu peux faire ou non, et je serais idiot de t'empêcher de faire ce dont tu as envie, surtout si j'en ai aussi envie que toi.

J'éclatai de rire, et nous repartîmes pour un nouveau round.

* * *

_**Des réactions à chaud ? **_

_**Merci encore à Louise Malone. **_

_**Je mettrai la suite dans deux semaines. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end !**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**_Bonjou__r__ à_** **_toutes!_**

**_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop chaud, et que vous allez bien! _**

**_Je vous remercie toutes pour vos commentaires, et pour vos mises en alertes/favorites ! Merci à Aurore pour le 100ème commentaire !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Disclaimer**** : l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 12

**Pov Edward**

-Tu me donnes le tournis, à force de tourner en rond.

Ma remarque ne parut pas troubler Bella, qui continua de faire les cents pas dans le salon tandis que j'essayais de regarder la télé. Elle avait appelé l'agent Appledown pour lui expliquer qu'elle voulait travailler et qu'elle se sentait désormais assez en sécurité pour le faire sereinement, et elle attendait désormais la réponse du FBI.

-Il a dit qu'il appellerait demain, et on est demain ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle était pleine d'enthousiasme à l'idée de se rendre utile, mais je l'étais beaucoup moins. En effet, Appledown nous avait rappelé que même si la police n'avait pas trouvé trace de Laurent et Maria à Port Angeles les jours suivants l'arrivée de Bella ici, il n'était pas exclu qu'ils soient toujours dans les environs.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre encore quelques semaines avant de travailler ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir Laurent débarquer à l'hôpital pour t'enlever ou te tuer.

-Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire outre mesure ! Tu as dit toi-même qu'avec la perruque et les lentilles, il est quasiment impossible de me reconnaître, surtout si je n'ai pas le même prénom ! Et soit honnête, veux-tu ?

-Certes, maugréai-je, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver cette idée dangereuse. Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'arrange pour que tu aies une place à l'hôpital de Forks, qui est nettement moins fréquenté, au lieu de celui de Port Angeles ?

-Non ! Je veux être avec toi, sinon ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ai-je déjà précisé que Bella était têtue ? C'était bien le cas, malheureusement, et autant j'appréciais ce défaut - c'était grâce à lui que nous étions un couple, elle n'avait pas abandonné après mes multiples tentatives pour la repousser - autant je le détestais à présent parce qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à ce dessein risqué. J'espérais vraiment que les fédéraux refusent le projet.

-Viens ici, l'invitai-je en ouvrant les bras.

Elle vint se lover dans mes bras, et pour détourner son attention en attendant l'appel de l'agent fédéral, je déposais une myriade de petits baisers sur sa nuque, utilisant parfois mes dents, la marquant comme mienne. J'avais cette fille dans la peau, irrémédiablement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il faisait nuit dehors, et j'avais déjà une heure de retard. Je plissai le front, avant de me replonger dans l'écriture du dossier. Une urgence était arrivée dans le service dix minutes avant la fin de mon service, nécessitant ma présence jusqu'à la fin de la prise en charge. A présent, l'adolescente dormait, soulagée par les médicaments que nous lui passions par intraveineuse. J'avais décidé de remplir le dossier médical, afin de m'assurer qu'elle irait bien. Elle avait fait une grave chute de cheval, provoquant un traumatisme crânien, et une double fracture à la jambe. Elle avait fait une réaction allergique à un des produits injectés au service des urgences, qui m'avait réclamé immédiatement.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus de la porte de mon bureau m'apprit qu'il était onze heures. Je fronçai les sourcils : pourquoi Bella ne s'était-elle pas encore manifestée ? Je vérifiai mon portable, soucieux, mais aucun message de sa part n'était arrivé. Bella avait été autorisée à travailler, alors depuis quinze jours, elle venait presque tous les jours, ce depuis son premier jour, le seize mai. Je savais qu'elle était satisfaite d'être plus près de moi physiquement, et enchantée de se sentir utile. J'étais en train de composer son numéro de biper quand elle poussa la porte vitrée du bureau. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, paraissant fière d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas eu de malaise aujourd'hui ! me lança-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon bureau devant moi.

-Eh bien ! Me moquai-je. T'es-tu occupée de patients qui saignaient, au moins ?

-Bien sûr, feignit-elle de s'offusquer. Tu ne me crois pas ?

Pour couper court à la conversation, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passa ses mains sur ma nuque, caressant la base de mon cou, tandis que mes mains s'étaient posées sur ses fesses. Le baiser prit vite de l'ampleur, ce qui l'amena à venir sur mes genoux, se frottant presque contre mon entrejambe. Je me séparai d'elle à contrecœur et laissai mon front reposer contre le sien.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, docteur, souffla-t-elle.

-Je crois aussi !

Bella se releva, et tandis que je rangeais le bureau, elle me regardait avec une moue très sexy. Elle avait encore son uniforme de fille de salle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle aussi devrait passer par les vestiaires. A peine les portes de l'ascenseur furent-elles closes que je me jetai sur la bouche de Bella, maintenant aussi assoiffé d'elle qu'un voyageur égaré en plein désert face à une source d'eau fraîche.. Elle sentit mon érection, de plus en plus évidente, et couina, tandis que je la plaquai contre la paroi de la cabine, pressant mon corps contre le sien pour toucher le plus de peau possible. J'avais toujours envie de la toucher, de la caresser, de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, et si j'en jugeais par ses gémissements et petits cris, cet état d'esprit était réciproque. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne monterait, parce qu'il s'agissait de l'ascenseur réservé au personnel, que je prenais toujours au début et à la fin de mon service. Nos mains s'activaient, nos langues dansaient, nos corps se pressaient.

Malheureusement, nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrêt du mouvement, puis un « ding » annonça que les portes s'ouvraient… sur Emmett. Celui-ci eut un moment d'hésitation tandis que Bella et moi nous redressions et rajustions nos vêtements avec urgence. Je savais qu'il avait reconnu Bella malgré sa perruque (que la jeune fille avait vite remise en place après que je l'ai fait bouger quand je l'embrassais) et ses lentilles de contact.

-Bonjour Emmett… Bafouilla ma petite-amie. Je…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, sa main tendue dans le vide tremblait, signe de son trouble, et elle rougissait furieusement. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de ses joues de là où je me tenais. Je crus un instant que mon frère allait faire demi-tour, mais il entra dans la cabine, serra la main de Bella puis la mienne. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Bella ne retente de dire quelque chose.

-Alors euh… Est-ce que ça va ?

-Si ça va ?

Son ton était brusque, autant que son visage était dur, mais celui-ci s'éclaira tout à coup.

-Oh oui ça va ! Fit-il, joyeux. Alors comme ça, tu travailles ici ?

Je fus aussi interloqué que Bella, pourtant cette dernière répondit de suite, bégayant de temps à autre devant mon frère impressionnant.

-Oui, aux urgences, je suis fille de salle, à temps partiel. Personne ne fait attention à moi, et c'est ce qu'on voulait, que je passe inaperçu pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. J'aime bien bosser ici, pas une heure ne ressemble pas à la précédente. Et avantage non négligeable : Edward travaille ici aussi !

Emmett se rembrunit à ces paroles.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs Edward…

Il me regarda fixement, l'air de me dire « Ça craint, je te l'avais dit, tu es un cas désespéré ! ». Je haussai seulement les épaules en guise de réponse. Les portes s'ouvrirent à cet instant, et Bella en profita pour partir d'un pas pressé en direction des vestiaires. Emmett et moi prîmes le même chemin qu'elle, mais plus doucement : je voulais laisser à ma petite copine le temps de reprendre son sang-froid.

-Tu allais être désagréable avec elle, mais tu as changé du tout au tout sans raison. Tu sais qu'elle a été traumatisée, elle n'a pas besoin d'une armoire à glace pour la mettre sous pression.

-Oh ! Arrête un peu ! Pour les trente secondes où je lui fais peur, je parie qu'il y a deux heures de sexe après !

-Et pourquoi tu t'es montré presque sympa alors ?

-Eh bien, Rose m'a annoncé une très bonne nouvelle il y a quelques jours ! Sans compter qu'elle m'a fait gentiment du chantage pour que je cesse les hostilités à l'égard de Bella, et tu sais que même Alice s'y est mise. Alors je me suis dit que cette rencontre était le bon moment pour commencer, sinon je risque de me retrouver très vite avec une femme faisant une grève du sexe.

Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour deviner ce que pouvait être la très bonne nouvelle : je savais qu'Emmett et Rose essayaient d'avoir un enfant depuis pas mal de temps, et j'étais heureux pour eux.

-Tu n'as jamais su garder un secret, ricanai-je. Je suppose que si Rose ne l'a pas annoncé officiellement, c'est que le troisième mois n'est pas encore dépassé.

Emmett me donna un coup de poing dans le bras, faussement vexé.

-Tu devines bien, répondit-il. En fait, elle vient de terminer son premier mois, mais tu aurais vu l'énergie qu'elle avait quand elle est revenue avec les résultats du test ! Ces derniers temps, un moment elle est pleine de vitalité, et le moment d'après, elle s'endort presque quand elle est au travail. Mais pas un mot aux parents, hein ?

-D'accord, mais tu as intérêt à être gentil avec B… Marie. Ça te dit un pique-nique tous ensemble ?

-J'en parlerais avec Rose.

Nous arrivâmes dans le vestiaire. Bella nous attendait, assise sagement dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait pris certaines habitudes suite au drame qu'elle avait vécu, comme s'assoir dos au mur, dans un angle de la pièce en général, afin de voir parfaitement la porte et la pièce dans sa globalité, scanner la foule dès qu'il y avait plus de cinq personnes autour d'elle, ou encore baisser la tête si quelqu'un la fixait trop longtemps. La jeune fille me sourit en se levant, puis s'excusa, déclarant qu'elle nous attendait devant la porte. Ses joues étaient un peu moins rouges, et je me doutais qu'elle aurait récupéré tout son aplomb habituel d'ici quelques minutes. Je me changeai rapidement, laissant Emmett seul, et Bella et moi rentrâmes à la villa, pressé de finir ce que nous avions commencé dans l'ascenseur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pov Bella**

Je finis d'arroser les fleurs de la serre (cette pièce était devenue l'une de mes préférées), puis après avoir rangé le tuyau d'arrosage, j'allai me préparer un chocolat chaud. En effet, il pleuvait depuis la veille, et les températures avaient déjà baissé, le soleil se montrant très peu même si nous étions début juin. Je venais juste de mettre la casserole sur le feu quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. J'hésitai à aller ouvrir, mais la sonnerie se fit insistante, alors je décidai de prendre sur moi et d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait. J'ouvris doucement la porte, pour découvrir Emmett qui me regardait, en colère.

-Tu ouvres à n'importe qui ! Je pensais pourtant que la situation impliquait que tu appliques des règles de prudence !

Je restai confuse, cependant Emmett ne me laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir plus avant parce qu'il me repoussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière nous. Il alla s'asseoir tranquillement, puis me fit signe de l'imiter, le tout dans un silence un peu gêné. Le frère d'Edward se frottait les mains, semblant chercher ses mots, et il m'impressionnait tellement que je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche, pas même pour lui proposer à boire. En même temps, il était chez lui, aussi il pouvait donc se servir n'importe quand... Je sursautai quand il reprit la parole, et n'en crus pas mes oreilles quand il bafouilla.

-Ecoute Bella, je... On est parti du mauvais pied. Je... Me suis montré injuste. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas demandé d'être poursuivie, mais j'ai eu peur. Edward a besoin qu'on le protège, et je t'avoue que j'étais un peu furieux qu'il ne m'écoute pas et qu'il préfère s'occuper de toi. Mais j'ai décidé de faire des efforts, et je suis prêt à te laisser une chance. Alors, amis ?

Il me tendit une main puissante, que je regardai, bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'observer ses mains : elles devaient faire le triple des miennes, mais quand je serrai sa grande patte, je remarquai qu'il était doux. Je compris qu'Emmett pouvait se montrer rude, mais aussi délicat. Son enfant serait protégé et aimé, je n'en doutais pas un instant.

-Oui, amis, acceptai-je en souriant. Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

-Eh bien... Je suppose que tu sais à quel point la promesse d'un coït monstrueux peut faire fléchir le plus valeureux des hommes !

Je sentis mes joues s'embrasser fortement, et Emmett explosa de rire, m'embarrassant en me donnant envie de rentrer dans un trou de souris.

-C'est trop facile de te faire rougir ! Si tu t'habilles en rouge, tu feras un parfait chaperon rouge ! Alice aussi s'est mise de ton côté, et lorsque nous avons mangé à Port Angeles, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'Edward t'aimait et que c'était une bonne chose, parce ça veut dire qu'il a tourné la page avec Tanya. Par contre, on peut être amis autant que tu le souhaites, mais si jamais tu fais souffrir mon frère, tu redeviens une ennemie.

-La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, ripostai-je presque méchamment, c'est de m'en prendre à Edward. Quant au danger que tu m'accuses de faire peser sur vous, oui, il y a des risques, mais le FBI et moi ferons tout pour que rien ne vous arrive, à toi et ta famille.

Le grand brun resta sans voix une seconde, avant de rire tout en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Il n'y a aucun souci, petite. A présent, buvons !

Il alla chercher une bière tandis que je préparais ma boisson chocolatée, puis nous trinquâmes.

-Santé !

Et ce fut tout. Il me posa quelques questions sur mon poste d'aide de salle, ce qui m'aida à me détendre. Ce n'est que lorsque je ressentis de petites douleurs au niveau de la clavicule que je compris à quel point j'étais tendue.

-Edward a proposé de faire un pique-nique tous ensemble, tu serais d'accord toi aussi ?

-Bien sûr ! Je serais ravie de revoir Rosalie, elle est très gentille.

A la simple évocation de son prénom, le sourire d'Emmett se fit béat, ce qui me fit rire. Le grand brun se renfrogna, pourtant son fin sourire me rassura. Il me raconta des anecdotes de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Edward lors de leur enfance, puis repartit avec la promesse de se revoir très vite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je trébuchai une fois de plus, pourtant avant d'avoir eu le temps de tomber et toucher le sol, une grande main me rattrapait pour me stabiliser. Nous marchions depuis plus d'une heure, mais Edward m'avait promis que nous étions bientôt arrivés. Alice et Rosalie jacassaient, rigolant de temps à autre, Jasper et Edward marchaient ensemble en discutant, et Emmett et moi fermions la marche en silence la plupart du temps.

Enfin, nous sortîmes du couvert des arbres, où je sentis le vent puissant, et entendis le rugissement des vagues s'écrasant sur la falaise. Nous avions une belle et chaude journée, comme il y en avait souvent en cette moitié du mois de juin, idéale pour notre pique-nique, néanmoins la météo avait annoncé des orages, alors nous profitions de ce sursis sans pluie. De là où je me tenais, je voyais l'étendue immense de l'océan, à perte de vue. Quelqu'un me prit la main, cependant je n'eus même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

-C'est... Magnifique, soufflai-je.

Personne ne commenta, pourtant ils devaient eux aussi admirer la vue, parce qu'ils ne se mirent à déballer le repas que plusieurs secondes après, peut-être même une ou deux minutes plus tard. Je les aidai après m'être secouée mentalement. Tout fut prêt rapidement, dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Les rires clairs d'Alice et Rose devaient s'entendre de loin, mais nous n'en avions cure. Emmett raconta des histoires drôles, pas toujours spirituelles, mais qui nous firent rire à tous les coups.

Nous étions en train de rire jusqu'à ce qu'Alice s'étrangle. Nous vîmes deux hommes sortir du couvert des arbres, et aussitôt tout le monde se tut pour les regarder, tant leur apparition soudaine et inopinée laissaient une mauvaise impression. L'un était blond, l'autre roux, et tous deux avaient des mines patibulaires à souhait. Le roux avait plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage, le blond avait des dreads locks, et du khôl aux yeux si je ne me trompais pas. Vêtus de treillis, il était facile de voir qu'ils portaient tous les deux une arme, et même si je ne les connaissais pas, je fus certaine qu'ils étaient ici pour moi. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque l'un d'eux plongea la main dans sa veste pour en tirer une affiche de recherche, avec ma photo imprimée en grand.

-Salut les jeunes, lança le blond de manière dégagée. Vous êtes du coin ?

-Oui, on habite à l'entrée de Forks, répondit Jasper.

Le roux, celui qui avait saisi l'affiche, nous la montra tandis que son acolyte parlait.

-Dites, est-ce que vous auriez vu cette jeune fille ? Elle a fugué, et sa mère la cherche partout.

-Vous êtes de sa famille ? Demanda Emmett en toute innocence, en apparence.

J'étais tellement concentrée pour penser à respirer et ne pas partir en courant que je sursautai quand je sentis une main sur la mienne, posée sur le sol, dans l'herbe. Pourvu que personne ne m'ait vue...

-Non, nous sommes des privés que sa mère a engagés. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, elle a votre âge à peu près. Très timide, mais elle a tendance à vite s'emporter et elle pourrait être un danger pour elle-même.

J'eus un hoquet, seule preuve de mon indignation. Pour qui me faisaient-ils passer ?! De plus, c'était proprement odieux d'utiliser ma mère de cette façon ! La poigne d'Edward se serra, m'imposant le calme puisque grimée comme je l'étais, ils ne m'avaient pas reconnue, alors il valait mieux ne pas me faire remarquer.

-Avez-vous été voir au poste de police ? Ils devraient pouvoir vous aider, suggéra Alice.

Le roux grimaça dans ce qui se voulait sûrement être un sourire, puis ils s'éloignèrent. Un silence pesant nous entoura, ou en tout cas, m'entoura, parce que depuis notre arrivée, j'avais pu entendre des enfants crier au bas de la falaise, le rugissement des vagues, mais plus rien après le départ des deux faux détectives. Heureusement, ça ne dura pas : lorsque je me secouai de cet état de léthargie, je pus constater que les Cullen n'avaient pas perdu de temps, rangeant plus ou moins précipitamment les restes du pique-nique.

-Je suis désolée, me sentis-je obligée de m'excuser. Je...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Marie. De toute façon, nous n'avions plus faim, et il commence à pleuvoir.

Une goutte d'eau atterrit sur le dos de ma main, mais ce ne fut que quand Alice me prit dans ses bras que je pris conscience que je pleurais en silence.

-Il faut se dépêcher, nous pressa Rose. Venez Alice et Marie, on va commencer à rejoindre les voitures, les garçons nous rattraperont.

Les deux femmes me prirent chacune fermement une main, avant de se mettre en route. Je ne savais plus si je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir ou si au contraire mes pensées tourbillonnaient au point d'en devenir insaisissables, mais mes jambes, fidèles soldats, avançaient mécaniquement, comme obéissant aux demandes des filles. Dans la voiture, j'eus un flash de lucidité, lorsque les garçons s'installèrent avec nous dans le gro d'Emmett que nous avions pris pour venir ici, sans parvenir à déterminer qui s'était assis à quelle place. Ils avaient parlé de ma mère. La tenaient-ils en leur pouvoir ? Je devais parler au plus vite à l'agent Appledown, pour savoir si elle courait un quelconque danger. Et s'ils comptaient me demander de me livrer en échange de sa vie ? Je me sentis pâlir à cette idée, démoralisée parce que j'attirais le danger sur toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères.

-Si vous pouviez venir dès que possible ... Oui, mais elle va bien ... Non, je ne crois pas. Bella avait une perruque et des lentilles. Seulement ? Bien, je lui dirais. Je suis médecin moi-même je vous signale ! ... D'accord, on fait comme ça. Je vais faire mon possible. Au revoir.

Edward, que je repérai sur le siège à côté de moi, raccrocha son téléphone. Il s'aperçut que je commençais à reprendre mes esprits, et me prit la main.

-Bella, tu peux serrer ma main s'il te plaît ? (J'obtempérai, à sa grande satisfaction.) Bien. Je viens d'avoir les fédéraux, je leur ai expliqué ce qui vient de se passer. Ils arrivent demain, tôt dans la matinée, nous leur donnerons plus de détails à ce moment-là. Appledown nous conseille à tous de rentrer chez nous, et de tout fermer à clés, de ne pas sortir seul, et d'avoir toujours un téléphone à portée de main. Il pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre, mais il préfère que nous prenions des précautions supplémentaires.

Ses paroles firent place au silence, angoissé pour ma part. Je ne pensais pas réussir à retrouver mon calme, et mes doigts me démangeaient de prendre mon portable et d'appeler ma mère, ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix puis raccrocher. Cependant, je doutais que cela soit une bonne idée, surtout si elle était surveillée.

-Bella, tu viens ?

Je clignai des paupières pour voir Jasper qui me tenait la portière ouverte. Il était trempé à cause de la pluie battante qui avait débuté durant le trajet du retour, et le pauvre attendait patiemment que je sorte de ma torpeur. On entendait au loin des coups de tonnerre, signe que l'orage approchait. Je descendis de voiture, et entraînée par le mari d'Alice, je courus jusqu'à la villa. Les autres se séchaient les cheveux à l'aide de serviettes éponges. Je les imitai, un peu plus calme.

-Qui veut une boisson chaude ? S'enquit Alice.

Chacun donna sa réponse, plus ou moins en même temps que les autres, pourtant la jeune fille sembla parfaitement saisir toutes les réponses. Elle fila dans la cuisine, de l'eau coula, puis elle revint. J'avais pris place sur un des divans, et Edward vint me rejoindre lorsqu'il fut sec.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, je crois. Est-ce que tu sais si ma mère est en sécurité ?

-Je n'ai pas pensé à demander, mais si tu veux mon avis, le FBI a l'habitude de ce genre de situation, aussi je suis certain que ta maman est tranquillement à l'abri chez elle.

-Pourtant, dans les films... Commença Emmett.

-Les films ne reflètent en rien la réalité Emm', tu le sais bien ! Soupira Jasper. Maintenant mon cher beau-frère, ferme ton grand clapet, je te défis en duel !

Il sortit deux manettes de jeux vidéo, sur la Wii. Aussitôt, le grand baraqué sauta sur ses deux pieds, agrippant la manette comme si sa vie en dépendait, et commença alors le duel le plus drôle et le plus haletant que j'ai jamais vu ! Edward se rendit à la cuisine puis aida sa sœur à ramener les boissons chaudes au salon. Pour tenter de dissiper mon malaise, je me levais régulièrement, tout en étant précautionneuse à cause du chocolat chaud préparé par Alice que je gardais entre les mains, puis faisais les cents pas dans la pièce, regardant alternativement la télévision où se déroulait le jeu, et le sol, tout en laissant mes pensées dériver. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais épuisée, écrasée par une chape de sommeil. J'obéis sagement lorsqu'Edward me conseilla de m'asseoir à ses côtés, puis il me prit la tasse des mains, la reposant sur la table basse.

-Ça t'évitera de la faire tomber, dit-il. Détends-toi, tu es en sécurité.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, séduite par ses paroles rassurantes, et ne m'aperçus pas à quel moment je m'endormis, assommée par le somnifère que le docteur avait mélangé à ma boisson à mon insu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pov Agent Appledown**

La petite lumière au-dessus de ma place dispensait une assez bonne luminosité, me permettant de relire une nouvelle fois le dossier d'Isabella Swan. Elle avait été prise pour cible par l'un des plus impitoyables dealers du pays, et celui-ci utilisait tous les moyens en sa possession pour retrouver la jeune fille.

J'étais en train de remplir de la paperasse administrative quand mon portable sonna. C'était Edward Cullen qui appelait, et il me relata un évènement qui aurait pu mal se terminer. Deux truands à la solde de James fouillaient Forks et ses environs à la recherche de la jeune Isabella, cependant elle avait pris la précaution de mettre une perruque même pour une sortie dans les bois. La gamine avait été choquée, et elle avait bien raison, la peur étant sa meilleure alliée. Sitôt raccroché avec monsieur Cullen, mon partenaire, l'agent Stattle, et moi partîmes pour l'aéroport rejoindre mon équipe et comprendre comment il se faisait que ces deux hommes avaient pu approcher si près de la jeune fille sans que l'agent Douglass, qui était de surveillance à ce moment-là, ne nous ait informé ou ne soit intervenu.

* * *

**_Des idées sur la suite ? _**

**_La suite arrive le week-end prochain ! Et bonnes vacances pour celles qui y sont ou y seront très bientôt !_**


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Bonjour à toutes ! **_

_**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews les filles ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 13

**Pov Jack Appledown**

Nous étions très attendus à Forks en ce dimanche matin. Stattle avait à peine arrêté le moteur de la BMW que la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune femme, les cheveux noirs coupés courts partant dans tous les sens, me sauta au cou, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps.

-Bonjour monsieur Appledown ! S'écria-t-elle en me relâchant et m'entrainant vers la maison, sans un regard pour mon partenaire. Bella nous parle souvent de vous, elle vous aime bien. Il faut la rassurer, parce qu'Edward est inquiet et un Edward inquiet est imbuvable ! Bella est en sécurité, non ?

Elle parlait sans s'arrêter, semblant ne pas respirer. Elle était rigolote, elle me plaisait bien, cette petite. Après avoir pris place sur un des fauteuils confortables, et avoir refusé la boisson qu'elle me proposait, nous engageâmes la discussion. La jeune Isabella me regardait avidement, attendant que je lui apporte des réponses. Les autres membres de la famille Cullen entouraient la jeune fille, sûrement de manière totalement inconsciente. On frappa à la porte, et je me permis d'autoriser les nouveaux venus à entrer : il s'agissait des hommes et femmes qui constituaient mon équipe. Un seul resta à l'extérieur pour surveiller la maison.

-Les jeunes, je vous présente mon équipe. Parlons peu, parlons bien. Les hommes de James Connor sont dans la région, mais par chance, ils n'ont aucune espèce d'idée d'où peut se cacher Isabella, alors ils ont décidé de ratisser tous les environs de Port Angeles. Si la chance est avec nous, ils chercheront dans l'État voisin en ne la trouvant pas ici, mais cette fois, nous préférons prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

Je laissai volontairement le silence s'installer, pour que chacun digère les informations, puis repris.

-Je vois que vous êtes solidaires et unis, c'est la meilleure chose que vous pouviez offrir à votre amie. Isabella, les règles de sécurité ne vont pas changer de ton côté, en revanche, vous risquez de souvent croiser les membres de mon équipe, alors mémorisez bien leurs visages, afin de savoir vers qui vous tourner si quelque chose ou quelqu'un vous paraît suspect.

Je remarquai que Rosalie Cullen caressait son ventre, signe de sa grossesse. Une raison de plus pour faire en sorte que cette famille ne soit pas approchée, ni de Connor, ni de sa bande.

-Est-ce que ma mère est en danger ? Demanda Isabella d'une voix timide.

Je m'attachais souvent aux témoins que nous accompagnions, et c'était le cas pour cette courageuse petite.

-Non. La police locale, qui nous envoie des rapports très régulièrement, fait des rondes autour de chez elle et son compagnon, et elle est en contact régulier avec nous, sans que votre mère le sache bien sûr. Elle est certaine que vous avez une relation amoureuse avec un usager de la bibliothèque en secret, puis que vous avez décidé sur un coup de tête de faire un tour de l'Europe, pour commencer. Vous lui écrivez régulièrement pour la tenir au courant de votre « voyage ».

-Waouh, c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire ! S'enthousiasma Rosalie.

-Tout est fait pour que le moins possible de monde soit au courant du programme de protection lors de sa mise en œuvre. Le secret est un des éléments qui font la réussite de ce programme. Donc de ce côté-là Isabella, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, mais au contraire, vous devez surtout penser à vous. Avant de venir vous voir, nous avons eu une réunion avec mon équipe, pour voir où se situait la faille, et essayer de comprendre comment ces deux hommes ont pu vous approcher autant sans que mes hommes ne s'en soient rendu compte. A vrai dire, nous n'avions pas fait attention au relief et à la densité de la végétation, mais nous ne ferons plus cette erreur, et nous allons mettre des hommes en renforts pour seconder mon équipe. De plus, je compte sur vous pour partager avec nous des informations qui nous auraient échappées.

S'ensuivit toute une discussion autour d'une carte. Isabella nous observait, assise en équilibre sur un accoudoir, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Nous établîmes des périmètres bien définis, des points de rencontre en cas de problèmes, et les lieux publics où il était facile de se fondre parmi la foule.

-Évitez autant que possible de vous trouver seul(e), continuai-je ensuite. Maintenant, passons aux éléments nouveaux. James Connor est actuellement en affaire au Québec, donc il est suffisamment loin pour que sa petite personne ne nous inquiète pas. En revanche, Laurent Ruiz a une dent contre vous. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire par téléphone, mais la raison de notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui me fait dire qu'il remuera ciel et terre pour vous mettre la main dessus. Cinq jeunes filles aux cheveux châtains et ayant votre physionomie ont été tuées : deux en Californie, une dans l'Oregon, une dans l'Etat de Washington, et une dans le Nevada. Nous avons arrêté certains des dealers et des drogués ayant un lien avec le trafic de Ruiz, cependant d'autres sont encore dans la nature mais c'est une question de temps avant que nous ne les attrapions. Nous sommes certains d'une chose : l'ordre vient de Ruiz, et Connor semble lui laisser carte blanche. Donc mon conseil serait d'être prudent, de vous fondre dans la masse et de ne pas attirer l'attention. Dès que j'en sais plus, je vous contacte. Vous en ferez autant de votre côté ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous, puis nous prîmes congé d'eux, prenant soin de demander à l'aîné des Cullen de sortir avec nous. Nous nous séparâmes, chacun sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, mais pas avant d'avoir donné quelques consignes au dénommé Emmett.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais été rassurée au sujet de ma mère par les paroles de l'agent Appledown. Stattle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et ça me paraissait hyper suspect, cependant comme mon agent fédéral préféré avait dit : prudence mais pas d'hystérie.

Dès que les fédéraux eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, je me remis à respirer normalement, ne comprenant que maintenant que j'avais retenu mon souffle.

-Est-ce que vous restez là pour le déjeuner ? Demanda Edward à sa famille.

-Non, répondit Rosalie, je voudrais rentrer me reposer. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quand rentrent les parents ? J'ai tellement hâte de leur annoncer _la_ nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant et sautillant sur place.

Je souris devant son enthousiasme, et lui posai une question innocente tandis qu'Edward et Alice se rendaient dans la cuisine en discutant. Ne restaient au salon que Jasper, Rose et moi.

-Tu l'as déjà annoncé à tes parents ?

Le visage radieux de mon amie se décomposa, et elle s'assit de nouveau, comme si ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle prit ma main pour m'obliger à l'imiter, ce que je fis sans discuter.

-Nos parents ont eu un accident d'avion. Ils revenaient d'un séjour aux Caraïbes, qui devait donner un nouveau souffle à leur couple, et leur avion a été pris dans un cyclone. Nous étions encore des adolescents. Nous avons peu pleuré notre père de qui nous n'étions évidemment pas proches, mais de ce fait, nous tenions deux fois plus à notre mère qui palliait à ce manque affectif. Nous avons été placés mon frère et moi sous la garde de notre tante, jusqu'à notre majorités mais celle-ci n'a jamais pu nous faire intégrer par le reste de la famille, alors cet accident a marqué une rupture totale avec le passé.

Je hochai la tête, ne me sentant pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche. Cette déclaration réveillait en moi un écho, un chagrin pareil à la profondeur de l'océan, un deuil difficile à faire, un traumatisme à dépasser. Face à ces paroles, je comprenais mieux la réserve de Jasper, le caractère fort de Rose, la façon dont les Cullen prenaient soin d'eux... Je pressai la main de la jeune femme en signe de soutien.

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Rose. Si ce n'est que je compatis, parce que j'ai moi aussi perdu quelqu'un, de façon brutale.

La scène suivante aurait pu me faire rire, si je ne me sentais pas aussi chamboulée par la situation : Edward était apparu soudainement à la porte de la cuisine, et Jasper s'était redressé sur son fauteuil et avait arrêté de lire. Je leur fis signe à tous de nous rejoindre, y compris Alice, et je commençai à parler, puisant du réconfort dans la main d'Edward.

-Un jour, Alice m'a demandé pourquoi je ne parlais jamais de mon père. Il est décédé, lorsque j'avais onze ans. Nous habitions déjà San Francisco. Mes parents s'entendaient très bien, nous étions heureux. Un jour, il y a eu un braquage de banque, et des coups de feu ont été tirés. J'étais à quelques mètres de la banque, avec deux amies, quand l'alarme de celle-ci a retenti, et comme des idiotes, nous sommes allées voir de plus près ce qui se passait. Au début, pas une de nous ne bougeait, mais quand les braqueurs ont réussi à sortir avec un otage pour prendre une voiture mise à disposition par la police, une de mes copines est passé sous le cordon de sécurité pour aller ramasser des billets qui s'étaient envolés du sac des malfrats au moment de la sortie de la banque. Les braqueurs ont été surpris, et les échanges de tirs, qui avaient cessé, ont repris. Mon père a vu mon amie, et s'est déplacé pour la protéger. Il a reçu trois balles dans le corps.

Un silence suivit mon récit.

-Ton père était flic ? En déduisit Jasper.

-Oui. Il était passionné par son métier, et il passait le concours pour devenir lieutenant.

Un coup d'œil me permit de constater qu'Emmett était revenu, et je me promis de lui demander ce que lui avait dit Appledown. J'avais revu les images de ce jour funeste, mais au lieu de me déprimer, elles me rendirent des forces : il n'arriverait rien aux Cullen, je me le jurai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je mis le plat de purée au four pour le maintenir au chaud tandis qu'Alice remuait énergiquement la vinaigrette. Rosalie finissait de mettre la table pendant que les garçons, grands princes, s'occupaient du barbecue en sifflant des bières, sous le soleil magnifique de ce mois de juillet. Nous attendions le retour des parents Cullen, qui ne devaient pas tarder à arriver puisqu'ils nous avaient déclaré être présents pour midi. Rosalie stressait à cause de ce qu'elle allait annoncer, et ce malgré toutes nos tentatives pour la rassurer.

-Je t'assure que ma mère sera hystérique, dans le bon sens, disait Alice. Quant à mon père, je ne sais pas s'il le montrera, mais je suis certaine qu'il rayonnera, au moins à l'intérieur ! Tranquillise-toi, ce ne sera pas du tout une mauvaise surprise.

La discussion avait continué sur le même sujet jusqu'à ce que la blonde soit trop nerveuse pour parler. Finalement, alors que nous buvions un rafraîchissement (il faisait exceptionnellement chaud, malgré la grisaille permanente), des coups de klaxon mirent un point final aux tourments de Rose. Nous allâmes saluer chaleureusement Esmee et Carlisle. Ceux-ci furent ravis d'être de retour, encore plus lorsqu'ils apprirent que le repas était déjà prêt. Les parents s'installèrent à table, imités par nous tous, ensuite Emmett apporta les steaks grillés au barbecue pour que nous nous servions. La discussion fut animée et joyeuse, et les parents d'Edward nous racontèrent le voyage qu'ils venaient d'achever. Quand le dessert arriva, je vis Alice donner un petit coup de coude à Rose, celle-ci prit une grande inspiration puis se leva. Emmett l'imita, lui donnant la main.

-Papa, maman, Rose a quelque chose à vous dire.

Un petit cri se fit entendre, et en jetant un coup d'œil à Esmee, je la vis se retenir d'exploser de joie, de plus le sourire qu'elle arborait en disait long, et donna à Rosalie le courage de parler.

-Je suis enceinte, annonça-t-elle laconiquement.

De toute façon, elle n'aurait rien pu dire de plus parce qu'Esmee lui sauta au cou en pleurant de joie. Tout le monte fut surpris de sa réaction ... Disons excessive, mais tant qu'elle était heureuse, ça nous suffisait. Carlisle se leva également pour féliciter les futurs parents, tandis que nous mîmes nos talents d'acteurs à l'épreuve, puisque personne n'était censé être au courant de la bonne nouvelle.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne rien dire pour le moment à Carlisle et Esmee de notre mésaventure, surtout pour qu'ils profitent de leur famille sans inquiétude. Edward estimait qu'il serait temps de les mettre au courant dans quelques jours.

Ce jour-là fut joyeux, et la soirée tranquille. Nous avions commandé des pizzas, qu'Edward et moi mangeâmes à même le sol, devant la télé tandis qu'Esmee et Carlisle restèrent sur le divan pour manger, participant à nos conversations. Finalement, après vingt-deux heures, Edward et moi nous déclarâmes fatigués, pour rejoindre notre chambre. Nous n'étions pas arrivés qu'il faisait déjà pleuvoir une pluie de baisers dans ma nuque, sur mes épaules...Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de glousser, et je devais me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quand Edward ferma la porte, nos bouches se trouvèrent pour ne plus se perdre, promettant une nuit des plus agitées.

**Pov Edward**

Bella et moi étions enlacés, allongés dans le noir. Elle s'était assoupie, épuisée par ses deux orgasmes successifs. Nous venions de faire l'amour, et comme toujours avec elle, c'était une explosion de sensations et de sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec mes conquêtes précédentes. A présent, elle dormait, blottie entre mes bras protecteurs. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la préserver de ses cauchemars, mais c'était impossible. Je savais qu'elle avait commencé un travail sur elle-même avec Jasper, qui lui faisait du bien selon ses dires, alors j'espérais que ses mauvais rêves diminueraient, à défaut de les faire complètement disparaître.

Mes parents étaient rentrés depuis plusieurs jours, et savaient qu'en aucun cas ils ne devaient se retrouver seuls pour leur propre sécurité. Et je ne savais toujours pas ce que l'agent fédéral avait dit à Emmett, celui-ci refusant de me dire quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la sécurité de Bella ? Avait-il reçu une consigne spéciale ? Je grognai en me retournant dans le lit, me mettant sur le dos, plus à l'aise pour réfléchir. Je commençais à croire que l'agent Appledown n'avait pas confiance en moi, ou alors qu'il mettait Emmett en garde contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées tortueuses par une petite main qui se posa sur ma poitrine avec un petit soupir. Je penchai la tête pour voir si elle dormait encore, mais vis qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Non, avouai-je en la serrant étroitement contre moi. Je me pose des questions, par rapport à celui qui te fait rechercher partout. Mais il ne faut pas que je te contamine avec mes craintes, tu as besoin de repos.

-Toi aussi il me semble ! Sourit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon torse. Tu as besoin d'un remède... Naturel ?

-Non, merci, souris-je. Je vais juste fermer les yeux.

Je lui donnai un bref baiser sur sa délicieuse bouche avant de la forcer doucement à poser sa tête sur ma poitrine, caressant ensuite délicatement ses cheveux doux. Le son de sa respiration de plus en plus régulière me berça, m'entraînant à mon tour vers le sommeil.

Le lendemain se passa tranquillement. Bella ne se sentait pas en forme, alors nous avions passé la journée à jouer, regarder des films, bref, une journée à la maison qui me permit de me reposer moi aussi. Le repas du soir se déroula sans incident, mis à part que Bella monta se coucher tôt. Je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre, pour la trouver assise au bord du lit, en proie à une crise de panique. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu entrer.

-Bella ? Appelai-je depuis le seuil de la porte.

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas, alors je contournai le lit pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, je revis la jeune fille angoissée qui venait de se réveiller dans mon salon après avoir frôlé la mort. Sa réaction fut néanmoins à l'opposé de la dernière fois : elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant, secouée par de violents sanglots. Je nous fis asseoir plus confortablement, elle sur mes genoux, et lui frottai le dos tout en la serrant dans mes bras. Je la laissai pleurer longuement, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment petit à petit. Son souffle heurtait mon cou de plus en plus doucement, mais je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas parce qu'une de ses mains caressait ma nuque à intervalles réguliers. Le silence revint peu à peu, mais aucun de nous ne le rompit. C'était assez gratifiant de voir que ma seule présence pouvait la calmer, cependant il fallait que je sache ce qui n'allait pas. Je me donnai du courage en prenant une grande inspiration puis me décidai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ?

Je crus un instant qu'elle allait rester silencieuse, pourtant après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle me répondit.

-Je crois que je me voilais la face : même ici, même déguisée, Laurent me trouvera, directement ou grâce à ses sbires. Je ne serais jamais en sécurité.

-Tu veux qu'on parte au fin fond du Canada ?

Ma question la fit rire, puis je la sentis secouer la tête.

-Non, je sais que c'est impossible. Je prie juste pour que le FBI réussisse à accumuler assez de preuves pour arrêter James Connor et le faire condamner, à perpétuité si possible, et qu'entre-temps, personne ne vous fasse de mal.

-Ne _nous_ fasse pas de mal, insistai-je. Écoute-moi chérie, nous allons être prudents, toi plus que tout autre, et nous allons laisser le FBI régler son compte à Connor. En attendant...

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque je la soulevai pour l'emmener dans ma salle de bain. Je la déposai délicatement sur le meuble lavabo, et après avoir réglé la température du bain, je pris le temps de l'embrasser, afin de lui prouver que j'étais là, avec elle. Je fus récompensé par un gémissement, puis ses mains s'activèrent, cherchant à caresser le moindre centimètre carré de ma peau, cependant je n'étais pas en reste. Je m'arrachai à ce langoureux baiser quand la baignoire fut à deux doigts de déborder, fermai les robinets avant de revenir à Bella. Mon idée était de la déshabiller doucement, comme un effeuillage délicat, mais la belle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : elle ôta mon tee-shirt avec hâte, grognant à moitié pour que je lui facilite la tâche, puis retira mon boxer en initiant un nouveau baiser fougueux. L'urgence qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes était contagieuse, et je l'imitai, enlevant sa nuisette comme si ma vie en dépendait. Quand nos peaux furent l'une contre l'autre sans rien pour les gêner, je la soulevai et tout en la maintenant contre moi, je nous plongeai dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, la faisant déborder à grandes gerbes.

Le soupir qu'elle poussa contre ma bouche me fit sourire.

-Quelqu'un est toute tendue, affirmai-je.

-Et quelqu'un est tout tendu à un endroit bien particulier, susurra-t-elle en riant doucement.

Je joignis mon rire au sien, mais ne niai pas, la faisant changer de position pour que son dos soit contre ma poitrine. Elle ne pouvait que sentir mon érection contre ses fesses, mais c'était fait exprès : un rappel de ce que je lui ferai après le bain. Pour l'instant, je voulais juste la masser, la cajoler. Je prie une éponge sur laquelle je versai du savon, avant de la laisser glisser sur la peau laiteuse de Bella. Celle-ci commença à protester.

-Chut... Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Ta seule tâche, c'est de m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleurais.

Seule l'eau clapotant autour de nous comblait le silence, cependant je ne pressai pas Bella de questions. Je commençais à la connaître, et je savais qu'elle se donnait du courage mais qu'elle répondrait toujours.

-J'ai juste peur. C'est sans doute irrationnel, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Dans mes cauchemars, il y a des ombres avec le visage de Laurent, et même si je suis grimée, il me reconnaît. Ensuite, je cours, je cours... Mais je suis toujours rattrapée.

Elle allait dire autre chose, pourtant elle garda obstinément le silence, préférant se coller contre moi, puis de jouer à se tortiller contre moi avant de se retourner, se mettant à genoux entre mes jambes pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nouvelle journée, nouveaux patients... Ça faisait un mois et demi qu'avait eu lieu notre pique-nique raté, et rien d'autre n'était arrivé depuis. Bella avait repris confiance en elle, Emmett faisait plein d'heures supplémentaires pour mettre de l'argent de côté pour le bébé à venir, le ventre de Rose s'épanouissait à vue d'œil. Elle avait fait sa première échographie, et le médecin avait affirmé que le bébé et la maman se portaient bien tous les deux. Alice était excitée comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël, entraînant Bella dans sa folie. La femme de Jasper avait trouvé un poste à l'hôpital, ce qui l'arrangeait bien : presque toute la famille était sur place, et si Alice avait une idée de divertissement ou de shopping, elle n'avait qu'à nous chercher dans l'hôpital. Alice adorait son travail, ne regardant pas à la dépense d'énergie.

Je relevai les yeux sur le Powerpoint de l'interne qui passait son examen. Le temps me semblait interminable, pourtant je jurai que l'exposé de l'interne était intéressant. Cependant, la session d'examen durait depuis deux jours, et Bella me manquait. Je n'avais pu que l'entrevoir quelques minutes à chaque pause déjeuner, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il était assez drôle de voir à quel point j'étais distrait, alors qu'avant de rencontrer Bella, ces sessions d'examen de validation étaient un de mes moments de l'année préféré, contrairement à Noël qui était devenu, à cause de Tanya, la fête que je détestais. Peut-être qu'encore une fois, Bella pourrait me faire changer d'avis...

Un texto de Bella m'apprit qu'elle venait de finir son service et qu'elle rentrait à Forks. Elle savait que je m'inquiétais ces jours-ci, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. En effet, je ne lui avais pas dit que l'agent Appledown m'avait appelé pour me confier que Ruiz avait augmenté la récompense offerte contre toute information pouvant le conduire à Bella. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence des tentatives de piratage des fichiers du FBI et une recrudescence des meurtres.

-Les victimes de ces meurtres n'ont plus les mêmes constantes, M'avait-il expliqué. Seule la fourchette d'âge reste inchangée, sinon tous les autres paramètres sont devenus aléatoires. Ils ne se basent plus sur la couleur de cheveux, ni des yeux. Il va falloir aussi qu'on fixe un rendez-vous, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas dire au téléphone ? M'étais-je étonné. A moins que vous ne vouliez que Bella soit avec moi ? Je peux vous rappeler ce soir, si le décalage horaire ne vous dérange pas...

-Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je dois vous voir en personne. Y a-t-il un jour où vous êtes plus disponible qu'un autre ?

Devant ma réponse négative, il m'avertit qu'il passerait rapidement, dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettrait, avant de raccrocher. Depuis, j'étais sur le qui-vive, me demandant ce qu'il avait à me dire de plus. Quand enfin le jeune futur médecin annonça la fin de son exposé, je faillis pousser un soupir de soulagement, avant de me rappeler que nous, médecins aguerris, devions poser des questions. Alors je me prêtai au jeu, pour pouvoir donner une note honnête, et écartai momentanément Bella et mes pensées.

Ce jusqu'à un sms d'Emmett qui me fit froid dans le dos...

* * *

_**Que peut bien contenir ce sms ? Des idées ? **_

_**Bonnes vacances, et soyez prudentes avec cette canicule !**_

_**La suite le week-end prochain !**_


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Bonjour à toutes,**_

_**Pour ne pas avoir plus de retard, je me permets de ne pas répondre aux reviews pour passer directement au chapitre. Un million de merci pour vos commentaires : Sochic88, romeila, srinette60, bobolavalise, Grazie et anayata ! Merci aussi à puceron52, erika shoval et Evelyne-raconte pour leur aide !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 14

**Pov Emmett**

Il ne fallait jamais juger les gens au premier regard. Certes, cette attitude m'avait permis de ne pas m'attacher à cette garce de Tanya, et de pouvoir aider Edward à la flanquer dehors ensuite, mais je devais avouer que j'avais mal jugé Bella. Et Rosalie fut très fière de moi lorsque je l'avais admis à haute voix devant elle.

J'avais pris la nouvelle petite amie de mon frère pour une gamine profiteuse, une fugueuse qui avait trouvé un bon pigeon (désolé frangin, mais parfois, c'est presque marqué sur ton front), pourtant au fil des jours Isabella Swan m'avait détrompé. Et j'avouai (en moi-même, pour ne pas donner tout le temps raison à ma femme) que voir le FBI et les aider à protéger Bella était carrément génial.

Mais entre parler du danger, en entendre parler, et le vivre, c'était très différent. Tant qu'on ne l'a pas sous le nez, on ne peut pas se rendre compte de ce que c'est. On ne sent pas l'adrénaline couler dans son sang à toute vitesse quand on entend parler du danger. Non, tout ça ne devient concret que lorsque nous faisons face au danger. Et à cet instant, on fonctionne plus à l'instinct qu'autre chose.

Nous approchions des vacances d'été à grands pas, et c'était l'époque des examens pour les internes comme pour les externes, futurs médecins en devenir. Mon frère faisait partie du jury examinateur, du coup il devait assister à de longs exposés barbants et peut-être truffés de fautes. Ce qui l'avait bien arrangé un temps : non seulement il passait moins de temps à penser à la garce, mais en plus il percevait de bonnes primes qui se transformaient en supers cadeaux de Noël ! Il disait apprécier ces sessions, et adorait former les jeunes. Pourtant cette fois il n'était pas très enthousiaste, parce qu'il était inquiet pour Bella. Et il avait raison de l'être : lors de leur dernière venue, les fédéraux m'avaient pris à part, et m'avaient donné des consignes claires.

-Votre frère fait tout pour protéger mademoiselle Swan, mais dans de pareils cas, deux protecteurs valent mieux qu'un, avait affirmé Appledown. Je voudrais vous donner pour mission de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais seule. Edward m'a dit qu'Isabella avait sa propre voiture, vous pouvez m'y conduire ?

Je l'avais emmené jusqu'au garage, puis il posa son doigt au-dessus de la roue avant droite, sur la carrosserie de la voiture.

-C'est un mouchard, m'apprit le coéquipier qui nous avait accompagné. Si quelqu'un enlève Isabella avec la voiture, nous saurons où elle se trouve en temps réel.

-Dans la mesure du possible, il faut qu'Isabella se trouve dans votre champ de vision ou celui de votre frère. Si elle ne l'est pas, allez la retrouver. Vous êtes moins proche d'elle que votre frère, vous aurez plus de sang-froid. Vous avez enregistré nos numéros ?

Devant ma réponse positive, il m'avait rappelé quelques règles de sécurité puis ils étaient repartis. J'avais donc pris l'habitude d'attendre que Bella ait terminé son service pour lui demander de me raccompagner, ou alors nous nous organisions pour que je la ramène, surtout ces temps-ci, avec les sessions d'examen durant lesquelles Edward ne rentrait que très tard à la maison. L'année précédente, il n'avait même pas dormi à la villa tous les jours, préférant se prendre une chambre d'hôtel, c'est dire à quel point il aimait jouer au prof. Et c'était à cette période que nos parents se payaient des vacances en Californie, dans une résidence pour séniors avec piscine chauffée, Spa, bains à remous, masseur personnel, et pension complète dans un restaurant où le prix le plus bas était à deux chiffres avant la virgule. Ils y restaient deux mois, et en profitaient pour voir la famille éloignée, ainsi que pour se reposer avant de reprendre leurs activités caritatives. J'étais allé deux fois les voir avec Rose par le passé, et qu'est-ce que ça déchirait ! Il y avait juste à se laisser faire, ne penser à rien et se détendre. Je savais qu'Edward avait demandé aux fédéraux la permission pour que lui et Bella puisse s'y rendre, mais ça avait été refusé, trop dangereux pour l'instant.

Nous étions mercredi, et Edward devait finir vers vingt heures, si les élèves ne prenaient pas de retard. Du coup, c'était moi qui ramenais Bella à la maison des parents, puis pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule trop longtemps, il m'arrivait souvent de rester avec elle, et Rose venait de temps en temps nous rejoindre. Donc quand l'heure de la fin de ma journée fut arrivée, je me rendis dans le service des urgences, là où travaillait Bella. Celle-ci avait toujours le sourire, et je m'attendais à ce que lorsqu'elle me verrait, elle me fasse un signe de la main en souriant comme elle le faisait chaque jour. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je me dirigeai directement vers la réceptionniste, cherchant Bella du regard. Il y avait du passage dans ce service, comme toujours, mais j'aimais bien cette ambiance. J'avais travaillé deux ans ici, donc je connaissais tout le personnel. Je retrouvai Abby au comptoir d'accueil.

-Salut Emm' ! S'écria-t-elle. Comment ça va ?

-Ça va, cool, répondis-je. Tu sais où est Marie ?

Chaque jour, j'avais peur de dire le vrai prénom de Bella, pourtant chaque jour mon esprit et ma bouche disaient ce qu'elles devaient dire.

-On a eu quatre blessés par balle il y a un quart d'heure, alors ils avaient besoin de tout le monde disponible. Elle ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps. Tu veux un café ? Je vais prendre ma pause, je crois que je l'ai bien méritée.

Nous allâmes nous installer dans la salle de repos, où nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Et aussi de Bella/Marie.

-Alors, tu t'entends mieux avec ta cousine ? S'enquit Abby. Au début qu'elle était ici, elle avait ridiculement peur de toi. J'avais beau lui affirmer que tu ne mangeais personne, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler dès qu'elle t'apercevait.

-Oui, on a fait la paix. Alice et Rose me faisaient toute une vie parce que je n'appréciais pas trop Marie, tu sais comment elles sont.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis Abby se leva lorsque son bipper sonna.

-On dirait que ma pause est déjà terminée, soupira la jeune femme.

On rejoignit le comptoir d'accueil, où je pris la place de la réceptionniste pendant que celle-ci courait vers un des box de déchocage. Abby avait son diplôme d'aide soignante, mais elle adorait accueillir les gens, les rassurer, avant que l'équipe soignante puisse les prendre en charge. Presque au même moment où elle entrait dans le box, je vis Bella en sortir, en larmes. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire signe qu'elle disparut dans les toilettes pour femmes.

Les minutes se succédèrent sans que la jeune fille ne sorte de son refuge, et puisque j'avais accepté de remplacer Abby, je m'obligeai à attendre que cette dernière revienne, d'autant que je voulais lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Je passai plusieurs minutes, les yeux quasiment tout le temps rivés à la porte de la cachette de la jeune fille, tout en accueillant les patients, leur donnant les formulaires à remplir pour la consultation aussi aimablement que possible vu la situation. Bella ne se montrait toujours pas au fil des minutes, aussi ce fut presque avec soulagement que je vis revenir Abby.

-Marie n'est pas avec toi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Non, elle est allée directement aux toilettes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Aucune idée ! Je n'ai rien vu, j'ai justement été appelée pour la remplacer parce qu'elle se sentait mal. Il y avait peut-être trop de sang, ou autre chose. Les médecins et infirmières étaient focalisés sur les blessés les plus graves et n'ont rien pu me dire. Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?

-Non, laisse, j'y vais, répondis-je. De toute façon, on doit rentrer ensemble.

C'est presque en courant que je rejoignis les toilettes, et poussai la porte sans le moindre scrupule. A l'intérieur, une vieille femme s'outra de mon comportement, tout comme une jeune femme rousse et une ado, tandis qu'une autre, d'une cinquantaine d'années, s'essuyait les yeux devant le miroir, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Je mis les quatre femmes dehors, invoquant une alerte aux boules puantes. Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière les bonnes femmes, je pus entendre des reniflements qui me guidèrent jusqu'à la cabine où se cachait Bella.

-Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? Je n'aime pas parler aux portes, et encore moins aux portes de chiottes. Par contre, quand je suis bourré, je parle souvent aux cuvettes de toilettes.

Un petit rire répondit à ma bêtise, mais c'était ce que je voulais. Bella déverrouilla la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement, puis elle m'observa. J'étais nonchalamment appuyé contre les lavabos, comme si j'étais dans un bar, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, et cette position fit naître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Bella.

-On rentre ? Proposai-je. Tu pourras profiter du trajet pour me dire pourquoi tu voulais établir ton Q.G. ici.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, mais je comptais bien lui faire avouer ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. C'était une des consignes du FBI qui m'avait été donnée : quand elle avait peur, croyant se protéger elle-même et son entourage, une personne préférait taire certaines choses à la police, pourtant celles-ci pouvaient se révéler être de précieuses informations. Je posai mon bras sur ses épaules, c'est ainsi que nous sortîmes de l'hôpital pour aller au parking, avant de grimper en voiture (un superbe 4X4 noir, un petit bijou de performance et de technologie !), puis nous prîmes la route de Forks.

**Pov Bella**

Ma journée avait bien commencé : réveil aux côtés d'Edward, caresses sensuelles, puis tandis que mon petit ami partait pour l'hôpital, je préparai un repas que nous prendrions ensemble lors de sa pause déjeuner. Ensuite, en attendant Emmett, je fis un peu de ménage en chantonnant. Une fois à l'hôpital, après avoir fait un petit détour par les salles de réunions, là où se tenaient les examens, je fis un arrêt pour embrasser Edward pendant une pause entre deux étudiants.

Ensuite, j'avais pris mon service avec enthousiasme. Je commençais enfin à m'habituer au sang, ce qui fait que je n'étais plus au bord du malaise dès que j'en sentais l'odeur. Du coup, j'étais plus utile aux médecins, infirmières et aides-soignants, et j'avais de plus en plus envie de faire des études, pour devenir infirmière peut-être. L'idée de travailler aux côtés d'Edward me plaisait encore plus, cependant je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Mes cinq heures de service passèrent rapidement : j'allais d'un côté à l'autre, aidant autant que je le pouvais à chaque nouvelle urgence amenée par les secours. Quand la radio - les urgences étaient en permanence en liaison radio avec les pompiers, les ambulances et la police - annonça une fusillade avec quatre blessés par balle, je devinai tout de suite que je finirais tard. Je savais qu'Emmett devait passer me chercher, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ce cas de figure arrivait, et à chaque fois, il m'attendait, refusant de partir sans moi. Alors je passai d'un box à l'autre, en fonction de la demande de l'équipe soignante, jusqu'à ce que l'un des blessés reprenne connaissances tandis que je surveillais ses constantes. Ce fut un murmure qui me fit tourner la tête, et quand je vis qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, je m'approchai de son visage. A ce stade, que le blessé soit du bon côté ou du mauvais, il était soigné avec le même professionnalisme et la même dignité. Ce n'était que plus tard, quand sa vie n'était plus en danger, que nous appelions la police. C'était pour ça que le blessé que je veillais était libre de ses mouvements.

-Bonjour monsieur, le saluai-je. Vous savez où vous êtes ?

L'homme, d'une trentaine d'années je dirais, fronça les sourcils, semblant faire appel à ses souvenirs, avant de se mettre à s'affoler : il commença à gesticuler, cherchant à se lever malgré mes tentatives pour l'apaiser.

-Je dois me casser ! Disait-il. La police ne doit pas me trouver, merde, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et la marchandise ? Où est la marchandise ?

Il y avait une telle peur dans son regard lorsque je lui dis que les ambulances n'avaient rien ramené ni déclaré, que je crus qu'il ne pouvait pas s'angoisser d'avantage. J'avais tort ! Il paniqua complètement quand je lui expliquai que la police allait arriver, pensant naïvement qu'ils pourraient l'aider, et il agrippa mon bras pour se redresser, arrachant à moitié sa perfusion et les électrodes placées sur sa poitrine. Je me débattis, et ce que je craignais arriva : ma perruque glissa, tomba par terre, laissant apparaître mes cheveux bruns, ce qui calma instantanément l'homme.

-Toi ?!

Grâce à ce court moment où l'autre resta bouche bée, j'eus le reflexe de plonger sous la civière, puis je remis vite la perruque et sonnai pour que quelqu'un vienne me remplacer avant de m'enfuir en courant.

Comme à l'époque du collège et du lycée, je me réfugiai directement dans les toilettes où je tentais de retenir mes pleurs : Emmett n'allait pas tarder à venir me rejoindre, et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète, ni qu'il en parle à sa famille. En repensant à la scène, je compris que le blessé avait reconnu mon visage, sans aucun doute par l'intermédiaire de Laurent Ruiz et de ses fameux avis de recherches.

-Putain, marmonnai-je. Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera ?!

Des femmes discutaient devant le grand miroir placé au-dessus des lavabos, alors pour arrêter de pleurer, je me concentrai sur leur conversation, superficielle visiblement. Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit violemment, et j'étais presque résignée à entendre la voix de Laurent, mais par bonheur, ce fut la grosse voix d'Emmett qui me parvint. D'abord, il fit sortir les autres occupantes des toilettes, ensuite il me parla.

-Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? Je n'aime pas parler aux portes, et encore moins aux portes de chiottes. Par contre, quand je suis bourré, je parle souvent aux cuvettes de toilettes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, alors j'essuyai mes larmes puis enlevai le verrou pour permettre à la porte de s'ouvrir. Le frère d'Edward s'était appuyé tranquillement sur les lavabos en face de ma cachette, comme s'il attendait sa bière au comptoir d'un bar. Cette position me fit sourire, à défaut de rougir : Edward se mettait souvent dans cette position chez ses parents, et plus d'une fois je l'avais quasiment violé (avec son consentement enthousiaste) parce que cette posture faisait ressortir ses abdominaux, son torse musclé et un charisme phénoménal.

-On rentre ? Proposa-t-il en me tirant de mes pensées. Tu pourras profiter du trajet pour me dire pourquoi tu voulais établir ton Q.G. ici.

Je secouai la tête, déterminée à ne rien lui dire, pourtant le mutisme d'Emmett me fit comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas un silence de ma part. Tandis qu'il me conduisait (enfin, me poussait plutôt) vers sa monstrueuse voiture, je tentais désespérément de trouver un mensonge à lui dire. J'avais pourtant beaucoup de mal à réfléchir correctement, parce que la peur qu'éprouvait le blessé plus tôt m'avait contaminée : ma cachette avait été découverte, et ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant de voir Laurent ou un autre arriver pour me rendre éternellement muette. J'eus une pensée pour Edward, aussi lui envoyai-je un message pour le rassurer.

-Alors, tu accouches ?

La voix brusque d'Emmett me fit sursauter et prendre conscience que nous roulions à vive allure en direction de Forks. Il pianotait sur son portable d'une main, tenant le volant de l'autre, mais je n'avais pas peur, Emmett était un as du volant. Il répéta son ordre, mais mon cœur tambourinait si fort que j'entendis à peine. C'est quand il me secoua que les mots sortirent tous seuls.

-Il m'a reconnue, commençai-je. Ma perruque est tombée, et malgré les lentilles de contact vertes, il sait qui je suis. Je vais devoir repartir, je ne suis plus en sécurité ici, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Il faut appeler tout de suite l'agent Appledown, il ne va ...

Je fus interrompue par une énorme gifle. Je me tournai vers Emmett, choquée.

-Maintenant tu vas arrêter ça, gronda-t-il. Je t'ai prévenue : si tu fais du mal à Edward, je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer. Tu as raison sur une chose, c'est qu'on appelle ton copain du FBI.

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, mais Emmett avait lancé un appel via le blutooth de la radio. Les tonalités se succédaient, seul bruit qui venait briser le silence.

-Allez, réponds ! Bougonna mon chauffeur. Il a oublié son portable ou quoi ?

Enfin, après une interminable attente suspendue aux tonalités, la voix de l'agent Appledown nous salua.

-Appledown, bonjour monsieur Cullen. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Bonjour, répondit Emmett. Bella est avec moi, nous sommes sur la route entre Port Angeles et Forks, il vient de se passer un événement désagréable. Bella ?

Il me fit signe de parler, mais ma gorge était trop serrée par les sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

-Un type a reconnu Bella, d'après elle. Il s'agit d'un mec qui a été blessé pendant une fusillade et qui a atterri aux urgences. Quand nous sommes partis, la police n'était pas encore arrivée, mais je pense qu'ils doivent être aux urgences pour prendre les dépositions en ce moment même.

-D'accord, je m'occupe de ça immédiatement. Est-ce que vous pensez être suivis ?

Je vis le conducteur lever les yeux pour regarder le rétroviseur intérieur.

-Non, je n'ai pas l'impression.

-Bien. Bella, tu es là ?

Ma voix tremblante lui répondit par l'affirmative. Nous approchions de Forks, qui se trouvait maintenant à dix kilomètres.

-Je veux que tu rentres directement à la villa, et que tu fermes tout à clé, tu seras en sûreté. Ton téléphone doit toujours être dans ta main. Un de mes agents vous tiendra au courant dès que possible, vu que la police doit être sur place nous aurons des échos très rapidement. Ne paniquez pas tant qu'il n'y a pas de raison, c'est la meilleure stratégie pour combattre Connor et Ruiz. Je raccroche.

-Et moi, je fais quoi ? Intervint Emmett.

-Si vous le pouvez, contactez votre frère pour qu'il rentre rapidement, et puisque la maison de vos parents est sécurisée, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous,. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour régler cette histoire.

L'agent fédéral raccrocha, faisant place à la musique qui sortait du poste d'autoradio, et j'étais pressée de retrouver la sécurité de la villa.

-Rassurée ? Fit Emmett, plus détendu. Maintenant il faut laisser la police faire son job.

-D'accord, acceptai-je. Il faut prévenir Edward.

-Déjà fait ! Allez, viens !

Nous venions d'arriver à la villa, et tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture, j'ouvris ma portière puis pénétrai dans la maison à sa suite. Ne sachant que faire, je m'assis sur le divan, tout en observant Emmett interagir avec son portable avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Il vint ensuite vers moi, se pencha jusqu'à poser ses mains sur le dossier du divan, de part et d'autre de ma tête.

-Maintenant brunette, tu restes là. Je te le redis : si tu laisses tomber mon frère, je te retrouverai et je t'assure qu'à côté de ce que je pourrais te faire, la gifle de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une pichenette.

Son regard criait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il me fit lever, puis me serra dans ses bras.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, me conseilla-t-il en montant dans sa voiture. Edward ne tardera sûrement pas, reste en sécurité.

Je l'observai emprunter le chemin boueux pour rejoindre la nationale, puis ayant perdu la voiture de vue, je rentrai, mes pensées tournant à mille à l'heure.

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? _**


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Par ce chaud dimanche, voici un peu de lecture. Un petit rappel : Bella a été reconnue par un drogué, mais Emmett l'a emmenée à l'abri à la villa des Cullen.**_

_**Merci aux revieweuses, notamment Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre en direct.**_

_**Disclaimer : l'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.**_

* * *

Chapitre 15

**Pov Edward**

Je voulais vraiment m'investir dans mon rôle de jury d'examen, mais le message de mon frère me turlupinait : "Pb aux urgences, suis rentré avec Bella. La police sur place normalement. Si t'as des ennuis, appL Appledown". J'allais me lever pour descendre aux urgences quand on frappa violemment à la porte de notre salle, qui s'ouvrit sur le directeur.

-Docteur Cullen, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ?

Tous les médecins présents, et même l'étudiant qui passait son examen, me dévisagèrent tandis que je me levai, avant de retourner à leurs notes pendant que je sortais. Le directeur, M. Foley, avait l'air soucieux.

-Un problème monsieur ? Tentai-je pendant qu'il m'accompagnait rapidement vers les ascenseurs.

-Eh bien, à vous de me le dire, docteur Cullen. Il y a cinq minutes, le chef de la police m'a appelé pour me dire que vous et moi devions nous rendre aux urgences. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir ? Votre cousine s'est attiré des ennuis ? J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de relation déplacée entre vous, parce que ça entacherait votre réputation, ce malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour votre père et vous.

Je me doutais bien de quoi il s'agissait, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le dire. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, un homme en uniforme nous sépara : monsieur Foley fut dirigé vers le comptoir d'accueil, tandis que le chef de la police, l'officier Moose, s'avança vers moi en compagnie d'un des agents d'Appledown que je reconnus immédiatement, un nommé Simon Rhise il me semblait.

-Monsieur Cullen, nous avons à parler, m'avertit l'officier. Allons dans un coin tranquille.

Finalement, nous traversâmes le couloir dans la longueur, ce qui nous fit passer devant tous les box de déchocage.

-Officier Moose, pourriez-vous m'apporter un café ? Demanda Rhise devant la porte d'un bureau dont il avait ouvert la porte pour y entrer. Long sucré, avec supplément crème et un beignet. Prenez-en un pour vous si vous voulez.

L'agent fédéral donna au flic bedonnant un billet de dix dollars, puis attendit que l'autre se soit suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas nous entendre avant de commencer.

-Marie a été reconnue par John Porter, un petit voleur à la tire, qui se drogue et se fournit auprès de Laurent Ruiz. Il a été blessé et soigné ici, et il a reconnu notre protégée. Votre frère était dans le service, il l'a pressée de tout lui dire, puis nous a prévenus.

-Où est Porter ?

-Dans une chambre, en isolement et surveillé par deux agents de police de Seattle dépêchés en renfort. Il a malheureusement encore besoin de soins, mais dès qu'il pourra sortir d'ici, nous le cuisinerons. On a bien essayé tout à l'heure, mais il nous fait du chantage : des informations contre de la morphine.

-Alors donnez-lui ce qu'il veut ! M'énervai-je. La sécurité de … Marie est menacée !

-On ne peut pas, il a demandé son avocat, alors nous devons attendre qu'il soit là. Interdiction pour vous de l'approcher !

Je me voyais déjà entrer dans la chambre du camé, et appuyer sur ses blessures afin le faire crier grâce pour l'obliger à révéler ce qu'il savait. Et j'étais persuadé que l'agent fédéral le savait, vu la véhémence de son interdiction.

-Rejoignez Marie, elle vous attend. Je sais que ce sera difficile, surtout pour elle, mais il est très important de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, puisque personne à part Marie, votre frère et vous ne se doute de l'importance de Porter. Nous avons fait passer cette arrestation pour ce qu'elle est aux yeux d'un individu lambda : il y a eu échange de coups de feu, et notre homme était sur les lieux. Si Marie souhaite, dans les jours qui viennent, cesser de travailler, nous comprendrions, mais il est important qu'elle nous le dise pour que nous fassions les choses de manière à ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Je hochai la tête, avant qu'une question ne me turlupine.

-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à ce mec, Porter ? Est-ce qu'il sera relâché dans la nature dès que sa caution sera payée ?

-Non, le FBI le mettra sous bonne garde dès qu'il aura parlé, jusqu'au procès de James Connor. Maintenant, filez chez vous, mais revenez demain, comme vous l'auriez fait normalement.

Je ne me fis pas prier : je me dépêchai de quitter les urgences (faisant un signe distrait de la main quand j'entendais des collègues me saluer), puis filai au parking pour récupérer ma voiture. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais sur la nationale, en route pour Forks. J'étais anxieux de savoir comment allait Bella, dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait.

Je ne pourrais pas dire si quelque chose avait changé sur la route, ni s'il y avait du monde tellement je fis le parcours de manière automatique, pensant soit à Bella, soit à celui qui l'avait reconnue, ce Porter. Je me promis d'aller le voir, ni vu, ni connu, sans toutefois avoir une idée précise de ce que je ferai une fois devant ce sale type. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'arrivai sans encombre jusqu'à chez moi, m'empressai de garer la voiture dans le garage avant de passer la porte d'entrée. Bella m'attendait dans le salon, assise sur le divan (ou plutôt roulée en boule, le dos contre le dossier et les genoux sous son menton), pelotonnée dans une couverture. Une tasse fumante attendait devant elle, sur la table basse. Elle tourna seulement la tête en m'entendant, ouvrant ses bras pour que je puisse m'y nicher, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Finalement, ce fut elle qui se blottit contre moi en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, puis je déposai un baiser sur le crâne de la jeune fille.

-Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, déclara-t-elle soudain.

-Tu attendais un radiateur sur pattes ? La taquinai-je.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle en levant la tête pour m'embrasser fugacement avant de presser son visage contre ma poitrine.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, lovés l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Ses mains crispées autour de ma nuque me prouvaient à quel point elle était stressée, et je nous berçai doucement. Voyant que Bella ne se détendait pas, je bougeai légèrement, de sorte que mes lèvres touchent sa peau, les laissant traîner le long de sa clavicule, de son cou, son oreille, son nez, ses lèvres… Sous l'effet de mes baisers, je sentis les épaules de ma petite-amie s'affaisser, ses muscles se détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à me rendre mes baisers, faisant échauffer mon corps.

Nos bouches se trouvèrent, pour ne plus se séparer. Je guidai Bella pour qu'elle s'allonge, avant de prendre place au-dessus d'elle, et de manière automatique, mon bassin se mit à bouger de lui-même, frottant mon membre déjà à moitié érigé contre son bas-ventre. Ses mains fines caressaient mes fesses, et elle bougeait sous moi pour attirer mon attention. J'interrompis le baiser, la laissant reprendre son souffle, et moi le mien, et j'en profitai pour lui retirer son tee-shirt, la gratifiant d'un sourire auquel elle répondit par un sourire plein de promesses sensuelles et charnelles. Elle me débarrassa de ma chemise, arrachant à moitié les boutons, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Quelque chose de drôle, princesse ? Lui demandai-je en prenant un ton très sérieux. Une dernière volonté avant que je perde le contrôle ?

Ses yeux, déjà sombres, s'obscurcirent encore plus, suintant la volupté et le désir.

-Tu as encore les griffures que je t'ai faites hier, pouffa-t-elle.

-Fais-en autant que tu veux ! J'aime quand tu es sauvage !

Ses lèvres s'arquèrent encore plus, et elle s'assit d'un habile mouvement des abdos, avant de crocheter violemment ma nuque, dans l'intention non déguisée de changer de position, m'obligeant à m'allonger à mon tour sur le divan, ce que je fis sans vraiment résister. Maintenant qu'elle était sur moi, je pus sans problème la débarrasser de son soutien-gorge, tout en ravageant sa bouche, me délectant de sa présence, de son parfum. Son bassin faisait de langoureux mouvements sur le mien, ses mains suivaient les lignes de mes pectoraux, s'aventurant plus bas vers mon jeans qu'elle essayait vainement d'ouvrir. Délaissant ma bouche, Bella se cambra, mettant en valeur ses seins que je trouvais toujours aussi magnifiques, et tandis que je les prenais à pleines mains, elle déboutonna son propre pantalon sans détourner son regard du mien.

-Et maintenant ? Feignis-je de ne pas savoir.

-Tais-toi et aide-moi à enlever mon pantalon !

Je compris que cette cession de sexe lui servait d'exutoire, alors je me fis un plaisir de lui obéir : la faisant descendre de sur moi, je nous fis basculer, et elle se retrouva à nouveau sous moi, la respiration haletante, dans l'attente. A genoux entre ses jambes, je lui retirai son jeans et en gigotant, j'en fis de même avec le mien, avant de revenir me positionner confortablement contre elle. Ma bouche fut attirée par ses petits tétons, tous beaux, tous roses, dressés pour moi, telle une invitation à les choyer. Je les caressai tendrement avec le bout de ma langue, passant de l'un à l'autre, laissant des petits baisers et une trainée mouillée entre eux. Ma magnifique petite-amie se cambra lorsque je me mis à téter ses seins, gémissant sous moi, et une de ses mains retenait ma tête sur ses monts de Vénus, pressant dessus comme si elle voulait que je me fonde en elle, tandis que son sexe poussait sur le mien, désormais plus dur que jamais.

Comprenant qu'elle en voulait plus, je fis descendre ma main sur son ventre, à la rencontre de cet endroit si convoité, plein de promesses, et passai ma paume puis mes doigts sur ses grandes lèvres, avant de m'agenouiller à nouveau pour lui retirer délicatement son shorty. Elle aussi se redressa, descendit d'un coup sec mon boxer, avant de déposer trois baisers, le long de mon sexe en érection, au passage. Elle s'allongea, et ce fut avec un petit sourire de contentement aux lèvres, et les mains de ma belle sur mon cou me tirant vers sa bouche, que je repris ses lèvres, nos langues reprenant une danse connue d'elles seules.

Ma main repartit vers le sud, caressant religieusement ses beaux seins, son ventre, m'attardant sur son nombril, jusqu'à sa fine toison. Je laissai alors mes doigts caresser ses doux plis, récoltant des gémissements de plus en plus forts, son corps appelant le mien à sa façon. Pour être sûre qu'elle était prête à passer à l'étape supérieure, j'insérai un doigt en elle, et reçus une décharge électrique dans ton mon corps, en particulier dans mon sexe qui se durcit encore, si c'était possible. J'ajoutai un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur du sexe chaud et humide de ma belle, puis un troisième, pompant de plus en plus profondément, tant pour lui donner du plaisir que pour le faire mouiller encore plus, lui permettant ainsi de me recevoir en elle, tandis que ma bouche donnait de l'attention à chacun de ses seins.

Tout au long de mes caresses, Bella laissait courir ses mains sur toutes les parties de mon corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre en gémissant , murmurant mon nom et exprimant son plaisir par des « Encore » et des « j'en veux plus ». Tout à fait d'accord avec elle quant à ces derniers mots, je retirai mes doigts de son accueillant vagin, et après lui avoir écarté un peu plus les jambes, je m'insérai en elle sans difficulté, mon regard planté dans le sien.

-Je serai toujours là, lui assurai-je. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Quand je fus entièrement en elle, la sensation fut tellement forte et puissante que je figeai pour ne pas jouir sur-le-champ, mais ma compagne grogna d'impatience, alors après quelques secondes pour me laisser le temps de me ressaisir, je poussai de nouveau en elle, lentement, profondément, puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Après quelques minutes, les ongles de ma belle s'enfonçaient dans la peau de mon dos, me marquant sûrement de nouvelles cicatrices, et associé à ses presque râles de plaisir me fit comprendre qu'elle était au bord du gouffre, ne demandant qu'à y tomber. Je changeai mon angle de pénétration, mon pubis touchant le sien, et les mouvements de va-et-vient, combinés aux frottements de nos corps, me faisait vivre de merveilleuses sensations. Après quelques allers-retours, je sentis ses parois se resserrer sur mon membre, et je ne pus que la suivre dans le plaisir, éjaculant avec force.

Je me laissai retomber à moitié sur son corps, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser tout en l'entourant de mes bras, à son image, et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Je la sentis souffler doucement dans mon cou, et sa voix claire résonna contre mon oreille.

-Merci de prendre soin de moi aussi bien !

Je ris doucement, avant de me lever, récupérer nos vêtements, puis de porter ma princesse dans mes bras dans l'escalier, la transportant dans notre chambre, bien décidé à prendre soin d'elle, de son corps et de son esprit, autant qu'elle le voudrait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Je m'éveillai doucement, écoutant la respiration profonde de ma petite-amie. Sa tête était contre mon flanc, mon bras sous sa nuque. Hier avait été phénoménal, mais malgré son épuisement (dont j'étais l'heureux et satisfait responsable), les cauchemars avaient tourmenté Bella une bonne partie de la nuit. Et je ne lui avais même pas encore dit qu'elle devrait retourner travailler ce matin ! Après avoir fait l'amour la deuxième fois (la première ayant été sur le canapé, la seconde dans le lit), elle m'avait confié à quel point elle avait paniqué dans la voiture, et j'étais persuadé que si Emmett ne l'avait pas accompagnée, elle serait loin d'ici afin de se cacher et nous protéger. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit que je devais être à l'hôpital d'ici deux heures. Assez pour ne pas brusquer Bella ? On verrait bien...

Afin de la réveiller en douceur, je caressai doucement son dos, et un sourire contre ma peau me permit de savoir qu'elle était éveillée. Sa main glissa sur ma poitrine, migrant inexorablement vers le bas pour m'entraîner dans une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air. Je poussai un profond soupir en arrêtant cette main baladeuse, la mort dans l'âme.

-Nous devons parler Bella.

Elle se figea, avant de se redresser vivement, le visage fermé.

-Mais on a parlé cette nuit !

-Je ne parle pas des "j'ai envie de toi" et des "c'est trop bon" ! Tu as voulu travailler, et le FBI a tout préparé pour que tu n'attires pas l'attention, cependant ça impliquait des responsabilités, dont celle de te présenter à l'hôpital pendant tes heures de travail. Si tu veux vraiment tout arrêter, alors l'agent Appledown fera les démarches. Le programme de protection fonctionne grâce à ça : te comporter normalement, en donnant une démission quand tu ne veux plus travailler. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?

Elle me fusilla du regard avant de hocher la tête, silencieuse. Puis elle fila à la salle de bain tandis que, après avoir enfilé un caleçon, j'allai mettre la cafetière en route et les toasts à griller. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle arriva, vêtue d'une robe de chambre moelleuse, et s'installa sur un tabouret, en face d'une des deux assiettes posées sur le comptoir. Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, avant que je ne le rompe.

-Alors ? M'enquis-je.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, avoua-t-elle. Je vais attendre un peu avant de prendre une décision définitive, mais je présume que si Appledown ne me garde pas confinée à l'intérieur, alors c'est que je ne crains rien. Ce mec, Porter, où il est, maintenant ?

-A l'hôpital, ce jusqu'à son rétablissement, puis il sera transféré en garde à vue. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est surveillé par deux hommes du FBI. Toi, tu as juste à amener tes magnifiques petites fesses au service des urgences, à faire le bien autour de toi, et le soir, me permettre de me garder une place dans ton lit.

Elle me fit _ce _sourire, celui auquel je ne pouvais pas résister. Sauf que ce matin, nous n'avions plus le temps de faire des galipettes.

-Je dois y aller chérie, soupirai-je avant de l'embrasser fugacement. Je voudrais passer à mon bureau avant de retourner en salle d'examen pour faire de la paperasse.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain, me préparant mentalement à cette nouvelle journée chargée. J'étais obnubilé par l'idée qu'à quelques mètres de la salle de réunion, Porter était choyé alors qu'il ne le méritait pas du tout. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel violent, mais savoir qu'il était prêt à vendre Bella contre de la drogue sûrement... Ça me dégoûtait. J'étais sous la douche quand une série de coups violents sur la porte me firent sursauter.

-Edward ! Cria Emmett de l'autre côté de la cloison. Grouille, il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit !

Avant même d'avoir rincé tout le savon sur mon corps, je fermai le robinet, attrapai une serviette et me séchai très rapidement. Emmett m'attendait dans la chambre dont il avait fermé la porte, et chose étonnante, se tenait contre celle-ci. Je compris enfin lorsque je vis la porte s'entrouvrir puis se refermer, avant que la porte (ou plutôt Bella derrière la porte) ne se mette à crier.

-Hey ! Moi aussi je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Surtout si ça me concerne ou si ça concerne ce sale type de Porter, j'ai le droit de savoir !

-Alors ? M'enquis-je en levant un sourcil. Tu expliques ?

-L'agent Appledown m'a appelé, commença-t-il tandis que je m'habillais, parce que ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il essaye de te joindre, et il ne veut pas tomber sur Bella. Il m'a d'abord donné des détails sur ce qui s'est passé hier, avant de me dire que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'hôpital, et a assassiné Porter. Le FBI et la police font des recherches, ils visionnent les vidéos de surveillance et font une enquête.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils trouveront qui a fait ça, avouai-je. En revanche, eux comme nous savent très bien de qui vient l'ordre de le faire. C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu lui mettre une bonne droite, à cet abruti.

-C'est tout ? Décidément, tu n'as pas d'imagination. Bon, je suppose que c'est à toi d'annoncer la nouvelle ? Je ne pensais pas ce bon vieux Jack soit lâche au point de ne pas faire face à Bella.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il l'apprécie tellement qu'il n'ose pas lui donner de mauvaises nouvelles pour ne pas la blesser en étant juste qu'un agent du FBI.

-Oh ! Petit Eddy a un rival ? Se moqua mon frère.

Je lui lançai un coussin qui atterrit par terre, faisant juste rigoler ce grand dadais, puis me décidai à sortir de la pièce. Bella n'était plus derrière la porte, mais même si elle était restée là, elle ne nous aurait pas entendus parce que nous parlions bas. Nous la trouvâmes au salon en train de regarder la chaîne d'informations, tout en pianotant sur son téléphone.

-A qui écris-tu ? La questionnai-je.

-A Alice. Je lui demande comment elle fait face à ses deux brutes et insensibles de frères !

Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment : c'était l'hôpital, qui m'avertit que les examens étaient retardés à cause d'un meurtre dans nos locaux, et que le premier élève de la journée passerait à midi. J'avais donc une demi - journée de congé payé. Et surtout, j'avais le temps de parler à Bella. Je raccrochai avec mon interlocuteur puis m'assis à côté de Bella. Emmett resta dans la pièce, affalé dans un fauteuil, mais il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de m'aider, il restait là juste pour me voir ramer. Pourtant, la situation n'était pas à prendre à la plaisanterie.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as ta matinée de congé que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, me fit remarquer Bella pendant que je cherchais mes mots. Je te signale que je dois être au boulot dans une heure et demie, et que j'ai une demi-heure de route. Et toi, Emm' ?

-J'ai un peu plus, mais je ne résiste pas à la tentation de voir comment s'en sort ton cher Edward pour te ménager, puisqu'il me reproche de ne pas le faire.

Ma brave petite-amie me défendit avec une grimace et un tirage de langue, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Je ne vais pas fondre en larmes, si c'est ce dont tu as peur Edward, affirma-t-elle. Et je pense que je peux deviner toute seule ce que vous allez me dire : Porter est mort cette nuit, d'une balle entre les deux yeux, ou peut-être étouffé avec un oreiller. Alors, j'ai juste ?

-Effectivement, avouai-je.

-Cette nuit déjà, je me doutais qu'il ne pourrait jamais répondre aux questions du FBI. L'agent Stattle m'avait prévenue, quand j'ai assisté au meurtre à San Francisco : les individus comme James Connor et Laurent Ruiz ne laissent pas de témoins ni d'indices pouvant mener à eux. C'est pour ça que le FBI a du mal à rassembler des preuves contre ces deux monstres. C'est gentil d'essayer de prendre soin de moi, mais Connor et Ruiz n'arrêteront jamais de tuer les gens autour de moi, alors il vaut mieux que vous preniez soin de vous.

**Pov Bella**

Je me levai avec lassitude, alors que contradictoirement, je m'étais réveillée peu de temps avant en pleine forme. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, me recoucher. Ou sortir sans perruque et sans lentilles de contact, pour que Laurent Ruiz me trouve. Je commençais à être fatiguée de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, cependant je savais que je ne devais pas abandonner, sans compter les menaces d'Emmett que je trouvais très crédibles. Je ne voulais pas partir de toute façon, et j'avais réussi à me sentir bien ici, en grande partie grâce à l'aide psychologique que Jasper m'avait apportée, mais les récents événements venaient de faire descendre mon moral au trente - sixième dessous.

Je pris une douche plutôt rapide, ne lésinant pas sur l'eau chaude ni sur le savon emprunté à Edward (j'avais ainsi un peu de son odeur sur moi, ce qui, je l'espérais, m'aiderait à supporter la journée). Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, je choisis en vitesse des vêtements, sans vraiment prendre le temps de choisir : de toutes les manières, je les porterai seulement en dehors du travail, puisque durant mes heures de service à l'hôpital, je devais revêtir une blouse. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et avant que j'aie pu engueuler Emmett, je fus surprise de voir Edward qui entra pour se poster devant moi. Assise, je l'observai bêtement, attendant qu'il parle, en vain.

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de précis à dire ou à faire, ou est-ce que je peux finir de me préparer ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais à la place il se jeta pratiquement sur moi, pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Je couinai de surprise, cependant je n'eus à aucun moment l'idée ou l'envie de l'arrêter. Ses mains partout sur moi réchauffèrent mon corps, jusqu'à faire bouillir mon sang, tandis que je lui rendais chacune de ses caresses.

-Ed' ! Lâche ta copine, si tu veux que je l'emmène au travail ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard !

A ces mots, Edward se releva, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, et me tira par les mains afin de m'aider à m'assoir de nouveau.

-C'était quoi, ça ? Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

-C'était une petite « surprise » pour te faire penser à autre chose et te redonner quelques forces, ricana-t-il. Si j'en juge par ton sourire, j'ai réussi ! Dépêche-toi, sinon il est capable de t'amener à Port Angeles en culotte et soutif.

Je m'habillai rapidement, puis Emmett et moi partîmes pour Port Angeles. Les premières minutes du trajet furent silencieuses, un silence tendu, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse pas tenir face à l'attitude ronchon du conducteur : il changea la station de radio après que je l'eu choisie, il me regarda de travers quand je mis du chauffage, et refusa obstinément de ralentir alors qu'il savait que la vitesse et moi, ça faisait deux.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Grogna-t-il, peu amène.

-Si je pose la question, bien sûr que je veux savoir ! Il faut encore que je devine ? M'énervai-je. Je te préviens, je vais avoir plus de mal à avoir la bonne réponse que ce matin. Alors, hein ? Quoi ? Tu es juste dans la mauvaise semaine du mois ?

-Tu ne penses pas réellement à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Cette merde d'arrêt du jeu du chat et de la souris, le fait de partir et toutes ces conneries, hein ?

Je ne savais pas s'il était hargneux ou inquiet, mais il était clair que ça le faisait réfléchir.

-Je ne vais pas quitter Edward, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Je ne sais pas si je te crains plus que Laurent, mais le fait est là : je te préfère de beaucoup.

Il partit dans un fou-rire.

-Ah la la ! Si tu n'existais pas, faudrait t'inventer juste pour ton humour ! Au fait, Rose voudrait qu'Alice et toi l'accompagniez dans les magasins pour s'acheter des habits de grossesse. Tu te sens ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Je sais que de toute façon, il y a des agents dans les environs, en plus de la police locale. Et j'ai envie de croire que comme ça, je nargue Ruiz à ma manière.

Emmett me fit un sourire en coin, puis le silence retomba jusqu'à Port Angeles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Voili voilà... Merci à puceron52 pour sa GRANDE aide sur le lemon ! Le prochain, promis, sera de moi ;)**_

_**Erika, rétablis-toi bien chérie.**_

_**Sinon, rien à voir : aujourd'hui, le tour de France passe près de chez moi ! **_

_**Bonne semaine !**_


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Un grand merci à celles qui laissent des messages ! Ca m'encourage à toujours continuer.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Chapitre 16

**Pov Bella**

Rosalie était une pile électrique ce jour-là. Il fallait dire qu'Alice l'avait bien coachée, et elle avait presque réussi à me mettre dans le même état que Rose. Mes yeux dérivaient souvent vers son ventre, admirant la beauté du petit renflement qui embellissait encore sa silhouette, et suivre sa grossesse pas à pas était une chose belle et heureuse, alors être pratiquement aussi excitée que Rose et sa belle-sœur était facile. Ça me donnait même envie d'être enceinte à mon tour, le jour où toute cette merde de traque (dixit Emmett) serait terminée. Pour le moment, je me contentais d'être présente pour ma ... Belle-sœur (ça me faisait bizarre de la qualifier comme ça, mais c'était pourtant bien le terme exact), et ça me suffisait.

Rosalie avait besoin de vêtements de grossesse, alors nous avions convenu, Alice, Rose et moi, d'un jour pour aller faire les boutiques à Seattle. Nous avions pris le 4X4 d'Emmett, qui avait le grand avantage d'avoir un coffre à la mesure des ambitions d'achats de la future maman et de sa belle-sœur addict au shopping, et avions pris la route vers neuf heures. J'avais vérifié que nous étions suivies par un des agents chargés de ma protection, et que mes accessoires (perruques et lentilles) étaient mises correctement. Désormais, j'étais plus calme, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas après l'incident avec Porter. En effet, Edward était resté flegmatique quand j'étais passée par plusieurs phases : abattement, crise d'hystérie, crise de larmes, crise de nerfs. Il avait été jusqu'à sortir un punching ball appartenant à Emmett pour que je frappe dedans quand l'envie me prenait.

-Plus jeune, mon frère avait souvent besoin de se défouler, de canaliser son énergie. Notre père l'a inscrit dans un club de boxe, et encore aujourd'hui, il va souvent s'entraîner, soit au club, soit à la salle de sport située à proximité de l'hôpital. Alors fais pareil : quand tu as envie de frapper quelqu'un, plutôt que de te faire mal avec la table ou un mur, utilise le sac. Je vais te montrer comment t'y prendre sans te blesser.

Il m'avait patiemment expliqué comment me servir de cet équipement, et son frère, "professeur Emmett", avait tenu à me donner des leçons dès qu'il avait eu vent du projet d'Edward. Ça avait bien fait rire Alice et Jasper, Rosalie bavant presque devant son homme en action. En plus de ces séances musclées, j'avais beaucoup discuté avec Jasper, et son côté psychologue avait fait des merveilles.

C'est pourquoi ce jour-là je marchais aux côtés de mes deux belles-sœurs sans crainte, m'amusant autant qu'elles, profitant de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance des deux filles. Après avoir fait trois magasins pour bébé, nous décidâmes d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant espagnol.

-Alors, commença Alice tandis que nous attaquions notre dessert, par quoi allons-nous continuer ! Quel est notre plan d'action ?

Rosalie se fit pensive, sa cuillère dans la bouche.

-J'ai assez de vêtements pour moi, et pour le bébé aussi. J'aimerais aller voir pour une poussette, un stérilisateur, biberons, etc...

-Vous vous êtes mis d'accord avec Emmett pour la poussette ? Demandai-je en riant.

En effet, le couple se disputait pour savoir s'il fallait prendre un engin type 4X4, avec de grosses roues, un cosy, le tout décapotable, avec des options de dingue comme une poignée ergonomique freinage centralisé et porte-canette, ou s'il valait mieux un modèle plus simple.

-Eh bien... Répondit-elle lentement en se mordant la lèvre, Emmett a su trouver les bons arguments, alors nous prendrons le modèle tout-terrain. Je voudrais aussi un livre ou deux sur la grossesse, j'espère qu'il y en a qui sont complets, parce que j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue.

-Tu sais que tu peux appeler maman quand tu veux, rétorqua Alice. Si tu as besoin de conseils ou autre, elle sera ravie de t'aider.

-Oui, je sais. On est régulièrement en contact, elle m'aide beaucoup.

Une fois notre repas terminé et payé, nous nous mîmes à la recherche d'un magasin de puériculture, que nous trouvâmes rapidement grâce au sens de l'orientation de Rose. Le franchissement de la porte fut comme un lâcher de fauves : Alice et Rosalie se ruèrent dans les rayons en criant des "Que c'est chou !", des "Oh my God, c'est pile ce qu'il lui faut !" ou encore des "Je l'achète, je suis obligée tellement le prix est dérisoire !". Pour ma part, je déambulais doucement dans chaque rayon, observant les accessoires, les peluches, les jouets... Pour un peu, j'avais envie d'acheter déjà des choses pour lorsqu'Edward et moi aurions un enfant.

Voyant que les filles ne parvenaient pas à se décider sur leurs achats, je me proposai d'aller seule à la librairie, suggestion immédiatement acceptée.

-Je t'offre le livre, annonçai-je à la future maman. Comme ça, tu auras la surprise !

Rose me remercia avant de s'extasier devant un magnifique mobile musical. Alice me fit un signe de la main pour me rappeler que je devais avoir mon téléphone à portée de main. Après un dernier regard amusé vers mes belles-sœurs, je passai les portes automatiques pour me retrouver sur le trottoir, sous le soleil d'août. Je sortis mon portable pour faire une recherche afin de savoir où se trouvaient les librairies ici : la crise économique en ayant fait fermer deux, il n'en restait plus que trois en activité. Et la chance fut avec moi puisque l'une d'elle se situait à proximité, je pouvais m'y rendre à pieds. Durant le trajet, je cherchais des yeux mon garde du corps, mais il était très fort puisqu'à aucun moment je ne pus le trouver. Je supposais que les agents fédéraux étaient tellement rompus à cet exercice, que se fondre dans le décor était la routine pour eux. Tout le temps où j'étais dans la rue, je tentais de me focaliser sur un tas de sujets, pour ne pas laisser la peur me submerger : j'étais méconnaissable, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un drogué ou un autre voyou me repère, sans compter qu'un agent fédéral armé me suivait, que j'avais appris grâce à Emmett quelques bases d'autodéfense, et que ma main ne restait jamais trente secondes hors de ma poche, là où mon téléphone était sagement rangé mais prêt à servir.

Quand je repérai la librairie, qui se trouvait à l'angle de deux rues, je me sentis soudain comme une naufragée sur un radeau qui voit au loin une île. Les derniers pas furent rapides, voire précipités, puis dès que je passai la porte du commerce, j'inspirai profondément, après avoir remarqué que j'avais retenu ma respiration quelques mètres avant d'arriver à la boutique. La pièce était sombre, et sentait fort l'encens : je découvris rapidement un bâtonnet d'encens en train de se consumer, laissant s'élever de la fumée. Personne ne vint à ma rencontre, cependant j'étais dans mon élément au milieu de tous ces livres et le classement qui les hiérarchisait. Alors je m'avançai vers les rayons, à la recherche des livres que je voulais : un roman classique français, Madame Bovary, que l'on m'avait conseillé, Anna Karenine, de Léon Tolstoï, et un roman policier, Da Vinci Code. Quand j'eus tout trouvé, je me mis à déambuler dans la boutique, cherchant du regard un livre sur la grossesse qui conviendrait à Rosalie. Une vieille dame vint à ma rescousse alors que j'étais dans le rayon "maternité/bien-être/éducation", un sourire affable au coin des lèvres.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? S'enquit-elle. Un heureux événement est prévu ?

Au vu de son air malicieux et complice, je compris qu'elle croyait que c'était moi qui étais enceinte.

-Pas tout de suite, ris-je. C'est pour ma belle-sœur, elle se pose plein de questions sur sa grossesse et après la naissance.

-Elle a bien raison, c'est de circonstance. Toutes les futures mamans traversent cette expérience dans le doute, dans l'incertitude... Vous avez celui-là, me dit-elle en me montrant un livre, ou celui-là, peut-être plus complet.

Elle m'en mit plusieurs dans les mains, m'invitant à choisir selon ce que je voulais pour Rose. J'étalai les bouquins sur une table de lecture, puis essayai de choisir, quand la vieille dame revint me voir en me tendant un vieux livre, avec une couverture abîmée, les pages cornées et légèrement jaunies.

-C'est un vieil exemplaire que je garde de côté. Je l'ai prêté à plusieurs futures mères, dont mes deux filles et mes trois petites-filles qui n'ont eu que des garçons jusqu'à présent. Oh, il est vieux, certes, mais certaines choses ne changent pas. Prenez-le, je vous l'offre.

-C'est très gentil, mais je... Je ne peux pas accepter...

-Vous ressemblez à ma plus jeune sœur, me confia la vieille dame. Je l'aimais beaucoup, malheureusement elle nous a quittés trop tôt. Ne le refusez pas s'il vous plaît.

Je souris faiblement avant d'accepter, agréablement surprise de ce geste généreux. La femme me remercia, puis elle encaissa mes achats. Une fois mes emplettes dans un sachet, je pris le chemin inverse pour revenir au magasin de puériculture, cependant, je fis demi-tour dès que je compris que je n'étais pas sur la bonne route. Et chose inévitable : la peur revint au galop à cause de cet imprévu. Cette angoisse, celle qui noue le ventre, lacère la gorge et empêche de respirer, cette frousse-là peut vous sauver la vie. Pour moi, à cet instant, cette inquiétude fit que je balayais les rues du regard à la recherche du moindre indice qui me paraîtrait suspect : un groupe de jeunes qui me regarderaient avec un peu trop d'insistance, un homme qui lirait un journal à l'envers, ou d'autres détails dont mon esprit foisonnait. En arrivant à l'angle des deux rues où se trouvait le libraire, je repérai, pour une fois, l'agent fédéral qui assurait ma sécurité, l'agent Tony Douglass. Celui-ci discutait avec une jeune femme, et vu leurs gestes, je supposai que sans le vouloir j'avais semé le collègue de l'agent Appledown. Au moment où j'allai me signaler, je vis l'homme donner une liasse de billets verts à son interlocutrice, avant de lui montrer un des avis de recherche émis par Laurent Ruiz. Et à cet instant, une sorte de certitude lugubre s'ancra en moi : mon "ange-gardien" ne montrait pas cet avis parce qu'il m'avait perdue de vue, mais bien pour que la jeune femme, qui tout à coup me paraissait suspecte, me dénonce au dealer.

Horrifiée, je fus paralysée sur place cinq secondes, avant de me glisser doucement jusqu'à la librairie. Heureusement pour moi, ce Douglass était concentré sur sa conversation avec la fille, aussi ni l'un ni l'autre ne me remarqua. A peine la porte franchie, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me laissai glisser par terre en tentant de retenir mes larmes. La vieille dame, qui était à sa caisse, fut d'abord interloquée, puis elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas : elle courut presque jusqu'à moi, me prit la main et essaya de me soulever du sol. Je l'aidais autant que possible, pour ensuite tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

-Respirez mademoiselle, calmez-vous. Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

Elle tâtait soucieusement mes membres à la recherche d'une blessure, avant que je ne la repousse gentiment.

-Non, rassurez-vous, je vais bien, affirmai-je. J'ai vu... un ex avec une de mes copines, et ça m'a choqué, c'est tout. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, ça ira mieux.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir le trottoir d'en face, et je me demandai tout à coup si je n'avais pas rêvé ou tout imaginé dans ma tête, parce qu'il n'y avait personne sur le trottoir. Je me levai d'un bond, et me précipitai à la vitrine pour augmenter mon angle de vue, mais sans résultat : plus de jeune femme, plus d'agent Douglass. Juste quelques passants pressés. Je fronçai les sourcils, n'y comprenant plus rien, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus avant parce que mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter.

-Marie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'indigna Alice. On s'inquiète nous !

"Moi aussi, pensai-je, mais est-ce que c'était réel ?"

-Oh, tu écoutes ? Edward est avec toi ou quoi ? S'énerva la sœur de mon petit-ami.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. J'arrive, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais.

-On se retrouve à la voiture ?

-Oui, pas de problème, assurai-je. J'arrive.

Je raccrochai, remerciai la vieille dame (Madame Benett, m'assura-t-elle), puis sortis une deuxième fois de la boutique. Cette fois, la libraire m'ayant indiqué mon chemin, je pris la bonne route, et marchai d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre mes amies. Chemin faisant, plusieurs questions tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Avais-je réellement vu la scène avec les billets, ou était-ce une illusion ? Et si tout était vrai, devais-je en parler ? A qui ? N'allait-on pas me prendre pour une folle ? Après tout, l'agent Douglass était au FBI, nom d'un chien !

Un coup de klaxon me tira de mes pensées, et en levant la tête, j'aperçus la monstrueuse voiture d'Emmett, avec Rosalie au volant. C'est en les voyants tellement souriantes que je pris la décision de ne rien leur dire, voulant d'abord avoir des preuves de cet acte de trahison.

-Alors, la carte de crédit a bien servi ? M'amusai-je à demander.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Gémit Rose. Emmett va me tuer ! J'en ai eu pour sept mille dollars !

-Dis-lui que c'est pour la bonne cause, glissa Alice. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais dépensé autant en produits de beauté, ce qui est déjà arrivé. Jasper risque également de ne pas être de bonne humeur, mais bon, il n'a pas à se plaindre, j'ai dépensé moins que Rose.

Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire, avant de changer de sujet. Je m'endormis peu de temps après notre départ de Seattle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pov Edward**

Les mois passèrent, l'un après l'autre : après l'été, l'automne s'installa, peignant l'environnement de touches de couleurs jaunes, rouges, marrons, puis l'hiver fut là, le début du mois de décembre annonçant les fêtes de fin d'années. La routine quotidienne reprit ses droits, mais désormais, ma petite-amie faisait partie de cette routine. Je n'étais plus le célibataire de la famille, et nous organisions souvent des soirées jeux ou cinés tous les six. Nos parents étaient rentrés, et eux aussi avaient repris leurs activités. Bella et moi avions beau habiter chez eux, à aucun moment nous ne nous sentions étouffés ou encombrants. En revanche, nous prenions régulièrement nos dîners ensemble. J'avais évoqué une seule fois l'idée de déménager, pour que Bella et moi soyons indépendants et que mes parents puissent retrouver leur maison, mais ma mère avait crié tellement fort que j'avais reporté ce projet.

Bella avait finalement gardé son emploi, mais elle était souvent déstabilisée. Elle avait trouvé la parade pour repousser ses angoisses et les empêcher de lui gâcher la vie : installer le punching-ball et frapper dedans jusqu'à épuisement. Et ça marchait relativement bien.

Du côté du FBI, le dossier contre James Connor et Laurent Ruiz commençait à prendre de l'importance. L'agent Appledown nous avait appris qu'un deuxième témoin à charge acceptait de coopérer, et qu'il faisait également partie du programme de protection des témoins, afin de garantir sa sécurité. Bientôt, les fédéraux pourraient arrêter Connor, et le mettre en détention jusqu'à son procès. Bella était heureuse de tout ça, et paraissait plus sereine.

Il neigeait dehors, malheureusement l'hôpital et les patients ne s'arrêtaient pas de tourner, alors, même si le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Jasper et moi déblayons la masse blanche qui était tombée durant la nuit. Lui et Alice avaient dormi à la maison, parce que la veille, Alice avait pris l'initiative de venir faire une manucure/pédicure à Bella. Nous étions silencieux, essoufflés par l'effort, expirant des nuages de vapeur à chaque respiration.

-Dis Edward, est-ce que Bella t'a parlé dernièrement ?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je bêtement. Tu étais là tout à l'heure, non ? Elle m'a conseillé de bien me couvrir pour ne pas prendre froid.

Jasper cessa aussitôt ses coups de pelle à neige, en soupirant.

-Tu n'es pas très observateur pour un médecin, riposta-t-il presque méchamment. Je voulais te parler de confidences, sur l'oreiller ou à un moment de calme, sur ses émotions, ses craintes, ses cauchemars...

Je cessai à mon tour tout mouvement pour observer, à la lumière des lampadaires qui jalonnaient le chemin reliant la villa à la route, le visage de mon beau-frère, puis ce dernier se remit au travail. Je mis quelques secondes avant de l'imiter.

-Non, ça fait un bon moment. Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle compte t'offrir pour Noël ?

Jasper cessa son travail pour me regarder, ahuri, avant de secouer la tête en soupirant.

-Edward ! Merci de ne pas me confondre avec Emmett ! Mais je suis sérieux : elle se confie à toi ?

Sa question m'interpela : je me figeai un instant, et après avoir constaté que la Mercédès passerait sans problème avec les chaînes à neige, nous prîmes la direction de la villa pour prendre la voiture.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, détaillai-je tandis que nous avancions dans la lumière de l'aube. Mais pas moins non plus, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais parfois je la trouve un peu à l'ouest.

-Hey, tu parles de ma nana là, je te signale ! Ripostai-je fermement.

-Disons que l'adjectif n'est pas bien choisi. Elle est souvent dans ses pensées, si tu préfères.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, rétorquai-je en montant en voiture dont les roues étaient déjà équipées des chaînes. Tu te fais des idées je crois. Elle est peut-être en train de comprendre qu'elle ne risque plus rien, justement. Ce qu'elle vit induit des tas de questions, et je ne voudrais pas que mes remarques freinent son travail psychologique.

Jasper fit la moue, avant de soupirer. C'était moi qui avais pris le volant, alors je lui jetai régulièrement des coups d'œil pour observer ses réactions. Nous roulions en direction de chez Emmett et Rose, parce que nous avions convenu de le prendre en passant pour limiter les risques d'accidents à cause des routes glissantes. Alice et Bella ne commençaient qu'en début d'après-midi, contrairement à nous les hommes, et Rose qui avait cessé le travail depuis peu à cause de sa grossesse resterait gentiment chez elle.

-J'espère que tu as raison, finit-il par grommeler. Des nouvelles d'Appledown ?

-Ils sont un peu sur les nerfs, selon Bella. Les victimes continuent de s'accumuler, mais je suppose que tant que les fédéraux ne se déplacent pas pour nous contacter et se contentent des mails et du téléphone, ça veut dire que nous sommes en sécurité.

Je stoppai le véhicule devant la maison de mon frère, alors que de nouveaux flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Emmett arriva en courant, ouvrit la portière dans son élan avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle.

-Salut les mecs ! Fais pas chaud, hein ?

-Salut Emm', répondit Jasper. Pas chaud est un euphémisme, et encore, ils annoncent des températures plus basses pour les jours à venir !

-Les patients vont affluer en masse, soupira mon frère. Enfin, c'est leur problème s'ils ne veulent pas rester au chaud chez eux. Dites, vous avez acheté vos cadeaux de Noël ?

En effet, la fête de la nativité était dans deux semaines, rendant les filles surexcitées. Maman nous avait tous invités, comme chaque année, au bal de charité qu'elle et son association en faveur des enfants et des adolescents malades donnait le 24 décembre au soir. Bella stressait un peu de s'y rendre, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais participé à un événement caritatif, mais elle ne résistait pas à l'enthousiasme contagieux d'Alice et Rose qui lui avaient promis de la pomponner le grand soir. Ensuite, nous quitterions le bal pour assister à la messe de minuit dans la petite église de Forks, et le 25 décembre, nous ferions l'échange de cadeaux lors du brunch.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, répondis-je, mais j'ai plusieurs idées. Et toi, Jazz ?

-Avec Alice dans la maison, impossible de faire quelque chose sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Chaque année je dois trouver une nouvelle astuce. Mais j'aurais tout en temps et en heure. Et toi, puisque tu poses la question ?

En jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je pus voir Emmett se gratter l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

-Ben justement, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Rosalie est infernale, le bébé bouge beaucoup, et ... bref, vous pourriez pas vous occuper de mes cadeaux ?

Devant notre refus collectif et véhément, Emmett bouda le reste du trajet, nous promettant des cadeaux pourris. La neige et l'énergie des filles nous donnaient le sourire, et j'avais envie de croire que les prochains mois seraient heureux.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nous étions le 24 décembre, il était quinze heures. Ma mère finissait de se pomponner tandis que mon père patientait sagement en lisant le Times du matin. Pour ma part, je finissais une partie de Candy Crush en attendant Bella. Des froissements de papier me firent comprendre que Carlisle avait posé son journal. Il attendit que je pose mon portable pour se tourner vers moi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? M'inquiétai-je. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je lui demandais souvent ça, bien que ma mère était pire que moi, parce que papa avait eu une attaque cardiaque presque un an auparavant. Il était remis bien sûr, mais j'étais toujours en alerte, surtout parce que c'était moi qui étais avec lui le jour où il avait eu son attaque et que ça m'avait secoué.

-Edward ! Râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Évidemment que je vais bien, sinon je ne serais pas calmement assis ici avec toi. Je voulais avoir ton avis. Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec le FBI, alors je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne.

Je lui fis signe qu'il avait toute mon attention.

-Surtout, ne va pas t'emballer, m'avertit-il. J'ai vu, à trois reprises, le même agent fédéral discuter avec à chaque fois un interlocuteur différent. Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que Bella n'était plus dans l'hôpital depuis plusieurs heures quand j'ai constaté ces faits. Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien, mais je voulais savoir si l'agent Appledown avait mentionné la présence d'un deuxième agent auprès de Bella.

-Tu es certain que l'agent que tu as vu est celui qui assure sa protection hors de la villa ?

-Je peux t'assurer que oui la deuxième fois : j'étais au restaurant en face de l'hôpital pour une réception, et j'ai vu Bella arriver, suivie de près par l'agent... je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Bref, cet agent s'est assuré que Bella était à l'intérieur du bâtiment, puis il s'est posté sur un banc proche des portes automatiques. Je l'ai vu ensuite repartir, puis je l'ai croisé dans une rue quelques heures plus tard. Je me suis inquiété alors j'ai envoyé un sms à Esmee qui m'a assuré que Bella était en sa compagnie, à la villa.

Je ne répondis rien, mais n'en réfléchissais pas moins. Appledown ne m'avait rien dit concernant ça, alors je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Si Emmett ne savait rien de ces événements bizarres, alors j'appellerais l'agent spécial pour avoir des renseignements. Quelque chose me disait quand même que ces rencontres n'étaient pas normales.

-Je vais voir avec l'agent Appledown, et je te dirais ce qu'il en retourne. Je vais faire en sorte d'avoir Bella à portée de main durant le bal, on ne sait jamais. Et surtout, je dois lui parler, elle a peut-être vu quelque chose et pense que ça ne sert à rien d'en parler.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit tourner la tête, et je restai bouche bée en regardant ma mère et ma petite-amie descendre les escaliers. J'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois Esmee habillée élégamment pour se rendre aux bals de charité. Mais Bella, c'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu électrique qui la rendait élégante et terriblement sexy. Son maquillage, léger mais visible, ajoutait des couleurs sur son visage, rehaussant sa beauté naturelle. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient librement dans son dos, et jamais on ne pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une perruque. Un sourire, un brin moqueur, se dessina sur ses lèvres, montrant à quel point elle était fière d'elle.

-Ça change du jean/baskets, hein ? Rit-elle, consciente de son effet.

-C'est peu de le dire ! Approuvai-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour l'embrasser chastement.

J'entendis ma mère rire avant de nous rappeler que nous étions attendus. Jasper et ma sœur, ainsi que Rose et mon frère y allaient de leur côté. Rosalie arrivait à terme, aussi était-il prévu qu'elle et Emmett ne restent que le temps du discours, voire du début du repas si elle se sentait bien. Alice lui avait spécialement confectionné une robe de cocktail, heureuse de mettre en pratique une nouvelle fois la passion qu'elle avait pour la mode.

Le trajet fut relativement court, parce que Carlisle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi dans la conduite sur neige. Ma mère fredonnait la chanson de country qui passait à la radio. Elle aussi était toute guillerette, et la présence de Bella la ravissait, parce qu'ainsi, je n'étais plus l'éternel célibataire. Bien sûr, elle savait que la situation était compliquée, mais elle était certaine que personne n'oserait faire de mal à ma petite-amie puisque les fêtes de Noël étaient synonymes de paix. Esmee voulait croire en la bonté du monde, en une justice divine qui rétablirait l'injustice du monde des Hommes. Son métier n'avait pas entamé cette croyance, bien qu'il l'avait parfois fait douter.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'hôtel où se tenait la soirée caritative. Un portier nous ouvrit les portières, puis nous sortîmes de la voiture. L'association avait fait du bon travail : un tapis rouge, des luminaires brillants, un buffet de petits fours artistiquement dressés, des tables décorées sobrement mais élégamment, et une scène avec en arrière-plan des sapins blanchis artificiellement, une hotte et des cadeaux à foisons. Le gratin de Port Angeles et surtout de Seattle était là, et ils accueillirent mes parents chaleureusement. Comme un enfant bien élevé, je serrai des mains, répondis aux questions, et en profitai pour présenter ma cousine Marie. Bien sûr, pour la crédibilité de la couverture, je savais que je ne devais faire aucun geste qui ne correspondrait pas à une relation entre cousins, cependant c'était très difficile, surtout quand je voyais à quel point Bella était mal à l'aise.

**Pov Esmee**

La soirée fut une réussite : toutes les personnes en vue et influentes des environs de Seattle avaient répondu à l'invitation, le discours des directeurs de l'hôpital de Seattle, celui de Port Angeles et celui, plus petit, de Forks, furent motivants et émouvants, le dîner fut excellent, la somme d'argent récoltée approcha des cent cinquante mille dollars, et la surprise que j'avais réservée aux invités fut une réussite. Il s'agissait de l'ouverture, sur la scène, des cadeaux par une vingtaine d'enfants malades, parmi les plus transportables des trois hôpitaux. Leurs cris de joie réchauffaient nos cœurs, le mien au moins.

Puis il fut l'heure pour ma famille et moi de nous rendre à l'église de Forks, où aurait lieu la messe de minuit. Plusieurs invités ne voulaient pas me voir partir, mais Noël était une fête de paix et de rassemblement, et après avoir donné un peu de joie aux enfants malades, je voulais profiter de ma famille. Emmett et sa femme étaient sans doute partis parce que je ne les voyais pas, et Jasper et Alice quitteraient la fête en même temps que nous. Je cherchai mon époux du regard, mais m'inquiétai de ne pas le voir.

-Est-ce que vous auriez vu mon mari ? M'enquis-je auprès des invités.

Tout le monde nia, alors, un peu inquiète, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes quand je le vis arriver à grands pas de l'un des petits salons de l'hôtel, tenant Bella par le bras. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression de colère sur le visage de mon mari, et je devinai qu'un drame s'était joué dans les sanitaires.

-Mon Dieu Marie, qu'as-tu fait ? Murmurai-je en les regardant s'approcher.

* * *

_**Alors, que s'est-il passé selon vous ? A vos claviers !**_

_**Merci pour votre présence ! A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	17. Chapitre 17

**_Bonjour à toutes !_**

**_Voici une suite attendues par certaines ! Merci pour vos messages !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer : L'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

Chapitre 17

**Pov Esmee**

_-Mon Dieu Marie, qu'as-tu fait ? Murmurai-je en les regardant s'approcher. _

Je voulus poser la question à mon mari, mais celui-ci me fit un sourire forcé en secouant la tête. Comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien pour le moment, je m'obligeai à sourire pour que personne ne se pose de question, puis nous posâmes en famille avec Alice et son mari qu'on appela à grands cris, ainsi qu'Edward et Bella, pour les journaux locaux. Je m'aperçus qu'Edward nous avait rejoints depuis quelques secondes, souriant aux femmes journalistes, les charmant à coups sûrs.

Quand les flashs finirent de crépiter, nous pûmes reprendre le chemin de Forks, afin d'arriver à temps à la messe de minuit. Un silence pesant régna dans la voiture durant les premiers kilomètres, jusqu'à ce que j'aie le courage de poser la question.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Ou est-ce que je dois le deviner ? Bella ?

A travers le rétroviseur, je vis Bella baisser la tête, l'air coupable. Edward lança un regard de reproche à sa petite-amie, avant de serrer les dents et de tourner son visage vers l'extérieur. Carlisle prit délicatement ma main et l'embrassa doucement sans détourner les yeux de la route.

-Si tu veux bien ma chérie, nous en parlerons une fois à la maison. Je ne veux pas gâcher les festivités avec des reproches. Nous allons _tous_ mettre cette histoire de côté et fêter Noël comme il se doit, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, affirma mon mari en insistant sur le mot tous.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous fûmes accueillis par le prêtre de la paroisse de Forks, au son des cloches qui appelaient les paroissiens à la cérémonie. Après les formules de politesse, il nous guida à travers les fidèles pour nous placer juste devant l'autel, ravi de nous accueillir au sein de sa communauté. Il connaissait notre volonté de vouloir aider les gens autour de nous, aussi nous demandait-il souvent de l'aider bénévolement lors des sorties, des rencontres, des barbecues ou autre. Nous soutenions aussi l'Église avec des dons, mais peu souvent parce que nous préférions faire partie des associations directement. De quoi nous occuper, Carlisle et moi, depuis que nous étions tous deux à la retraite, et même avant, lorsque nous travaillions, dans une moindre mesure.

Tandis que nous patientions, je vis Rose arriver, épanouie, avec mon fils. La future maman m'assura qu'elle avait tenue à venir, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était important pour moi que tous mes enfants soient réunis pour Noël. Nous étions sur le même banc : Emmett et Rosalie, puis Alice et Jasper, ensuite Bella et Edward, et enfin Carlisle et moi. Peu à peu, la modeste église se remplit, obligeant le prêtre à nous délaisser pour s'occuper des autres fidèles. Et enfin, lorsque les cloches cessèrent de sonner, le prêtre commença l'office de minuit. Je me concentrai sur les paroles du curé, sur les chants, sur mes prières.

A tel point qu'à aucun moment je ne remarquais les allers et venues de mes enfants. Seul comptait pour moi la main de mon mari dans la mienne, signe que mon monde était réel, et non vacillant comme j'en avais l'impression depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans la famille. Ne vous méprenez pas : j'aimais beaucoup la jeune fille, elle était gentille, volontaire, agréable, et elle était parfaite pour Edward. Cependant une petite part de moi lui en voulait parce qu'elle amenait potentiellement le danger dans notre maison. Alors en cette messe particulière, je voulais prier Dieu, ou le Destin, ou peu importait le nom de cette toute-puissance, pour que soit accordées à ma famille la paix et surtout la sécurité.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la messe prit fin que je remarquai qu'Emmett avait disparu avec Bella, qu'Edward avait changé de place pour être assis six bancs plus loin, qu'Alice boudait à côté de Rose sur notre banc, et enfin que Jasper était près de la porte.

Mon mari et moi patientâmes plusieurs minutes, pour ne pas sortir dans la cohue, puis nous prîmes le chemin du parking. Constatant qu'aucun de mes enfants ne nous suivait, je m'inquiétai immédiatement et décidai d'obtenir des réponses sans tarder. Une fois correctement installée dans la voiture dont le chauffage était mis à fond, je questionnai Carlisle. Celui-ci avait laissé tomber sa façade décontractée, et avait démarré sur les chapeaux-de-roues.

-Chéri, explique-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en supplie ! Où sont les enfants ? Je suis en droit de savoir s'ils courent un danger.

-C'est vrai, accorda-t-il en appuyant sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, dépassant la limitation de vitesse. A vrai dire, c'est complexe, une trop longue histoire. Pour faire simple, Bella court un danger immédiat, et le FBI est là. Emmett, qui est en contact avec eux, m'a ordonné de rentrer et de nous enfermer jusqu'à leur retour.

-Pourquoi ne pas être parti immédiatement ?

Mon cœur venait de s'emballer, cognant douloureusement contre mes côtes.

-Pour se mêler à la foule et ne pas faire une cible facile. Un individu dangereux serait entré dans l'église pendant la cérémonie, et s'est mêlé à notre assemblée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'agent Appledown a missionné Emmett de les tenir en permanence au courant de tout, alors ton fils a appelé les fédéraux, qui lui ont dit quoi faire. Il m'a dit que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter.

-Et Rose ? M'inquiétai-je. Elle est enceinte ! Et Alice ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Calme-toi chérie, me rassura mon mari en saisissant ma main. Les filles ont pris la voiture d'Emmett, et sont parties chez Rose, je les ai vu sortir un peu avant nous.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa en un temps record, puis une fois à l'intérieur, nous verrouillâmes tout à double tour.

**Pov Edward**

Je me retournai dans mon lit, pour au moins la millième fois, parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce qui m'empêchait de dormir ? La place vide à côté de moi.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé : Bella et moi avions accompagné mes parents au gala de charité organisé par une association en faveur des enfants malades, le dîner avait été excellent, et ma mère avait été fabuleuse en organisant une grande distribution de cadeaux à de nombreux enfants malades. Que ces enfants soient hospitalisés à Forks, Port Angeles ou Seattle, chacun eut droit à un présent, et les cris de joie des enfants avaient été le couronnement de la soirée. Les invités avaient été enchantés, ce qui fit augmenter le nombre de zéros sur les chèques de don.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que tout tomba de Charybde en Scylla. J'avais réussi à rester à côté de Bella, la tenant souvent par le bras, tel un cousin gentleman pour sa cousine préférée, et elle écoutait patiemment mes discussions avec différents donateurs : chefs d'entreprise, médecins, chirurgiens, notables, et d'autres citoyens plutôt fortunés. Peu de temps avant l'heure de quitter les lieux, je sentis Bella tenter de se défaire de mon étreinte tandis que je discutais avec la femme d'un avocat. Un regard suppliant alternant des toilettes à moi m'apprit qu'elle avait juste un besoin pressant. Alors je la laissai y aller, parce que de là où j'étais, j'avais une vision directe des allers et venues dans les sanitaires, afin de surveiller les lieux.

-Vas-y si tu veux, lui dis-je tout bas. Si tu as un problème, crie.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant de se diriger rapidement vers les toilettes, essayant de ne toucher personne. Je guettai son retour presque immédiatement, mais personne de suspect ne sortit des sanitaires : durant les 5 minutes que je passai à scanner ceux qui en sortaient, je ne vis que des hommes, des femmes et un adolescent, tous habillés pour le réveillon. Si un mec peu recommandable se montrait, il ne porterait certainement pas des robes ou des tailleurs haute couture ! Ce fut en voyant Emmett, qui se trouvait plus près de moi des toilettes, s'y diriger précipitamment que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pris congé de mon interlocuteur pour imiter mon frère, espérant que ce soit une fausse alerte.

Malheureusement non.

Quand j'arrivai dans les sanitaires, Bella pleurait dans les bras de mon frère. Elle secoua la tête lorsque je demandai la raison de ses pleurs.

-Les nerfs, grogna Emmett. Enfin, je suppose parce qu'elle ne m'a encore rien dit. J'ai juste entendue une enfant qui passait près de moi demander à sa mère pourquoi la dame dans les toilettes pleurait, et je sais que Bella a un faible pour les pleurs dans les cabines de WC.

La tentative d'humour de mon frère ne la calma pas. Nous passâmes plusieurs minutes à tenter de la convaincre de dire pourquoi elle pleurait, en vain. Elle était venue entre mes bras, et nous étions sortis de l'immense salle de réception pour aller dans un des salons d'accueil. Ce fut assise sur mes genoux, tandis que je lui frottai le dos de manière rassurante, qu'elle nous expliqua.

-J'étais dans la cabine, en train d'uriner, quand _ça_ a été glissé sous la porte.

Elle nous tendit une serviette en tissu, aux couleurs et aux initiales de l'hôtel, sur laquelle était écrit : "Tu peux te cacher, tu peux te terrer, je te retrouverai. Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité, peu importe où tu te caches. Tu as de nombreux ennemis, et tu ne le sais même pas.". Enfin, le message était signé Laurent Ruiz. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, et elle commença à marmonner, mais les sanglots rendaient ses paroles peu compréhensibles.

-Je le savais, c'était trop beau pour durer. ... Et si ... sa faute ? Ou la mienne... J'aurais peut-être dû ... Quel mais ... Trop tard... Partir... Trop conne...

Quand je vis qu'elle se persuadait être en faute, je la pris par les épaules et la secouai.

-Hey ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Lui ordonnai-je fermement. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Je crois que Bella a autre chose à nous dire, intervint Emmett. Qu'est-ce que nous ignorons ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

Le visage ahuri de ma petite-amie parla pour elle. Elle se moucha peu élégamment, prit de petites respirations entrecoupées de hoquets, avant de parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, alors j'ai décidé de ne rien vous dire et ai essayé de me débrouiller toute seule. J'ai vu un des collègues d'Appledown, l'agent Douglass, discuter avec une femme. Je les ai vu échanger de l'argent après que Douglass lui ai montré l'avis de recherche émis par Laurent. Après ça, j'ai tenté de le surprendre en flagrant délit pour le filmer et prouver que je n'avais pas inventé la première rencontre, mais je n'ai rien vu d'autre.

-Et pourquoi ne t'aurions-nous pas cru Bella ? Gronda mon père, nous faisant sursauter tous les trois, même Emmett.

Le visage de Bella perdit toutes ses couleurs, et je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-Parce que c'est un agent du FBI, et moi une simple jeune fille apeurée. Il est censé me protéger...

Carlisle prit une grande inspiration, signe de la bataille qui faisait rage dans sa tête entre le calme qu'il voulait conserver pour garder la tête froide, et la colère. C'était également ce qui se passait dans mon crâne.

-Papa, pas ici, somma Emmett qui pianotait sur ton portable. Appledown dit que nous devons partir.

-Tu as raison, ta mère nous attend pour aller à l'église. Toi jeune fille, tu ne me quittes pas d'un pouce. Je ne te félicite pas, parce que tu viens de nous mettre tous en danger alors que nous aurions pu faire quelque chose avant qu'un malheur arrive, si tu nous avais parlé plus tôt. Emmett, tu me diras ce qu'il convient de faire, j'avoue être un peu dans le flou, et je crois que ma colère risque de me faire faire n'importe quoi. Et nous devons savoir ce qu'il en est réellement de cette histoire avec l'agent Douglass.

-Mais... Si quelqu'un nous attaque, il va te faire du mal ! Protesta Bella en essayant de résister à mon père qui l'avait prise par le bras pour la tirer derrière lui.

Ceci énerva Carlisle, qui ne répondit même pas. Je ne songeai pas à faire une remarque, parce que j'avais compris les intentions de mon père : si jamais quelqu'un devait se jeter sur Bella, Carlisle se mettait devant, et Emmett et moi servirions d'avant-garde en quelque sorte. Bien sûr, ce cas de figure était peu plausible, parce que je supposais que Ruiz attaquerait sournoisement. Et tout comme mon père, je voulais être prudent et ne pas nous affoler pour rien, ou le contraire.

Nous sortîmes du petit salon, pour constater que notre mère venait à notre rencontre.

-Pas un mot à Esmee, souffla Carlisle. Pas avant d'être rentrés à la villa.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, y compris Bella, puis après avoir posé pour les photographes (mes parents étaient des figures connues dans les environs pour leur implication dans la vie associative en lien avec les hôpitaux), nous reprîmes les voitures pour nous rendre à l'église. Je compris que ma mère sentait la tension qui nous tenaillait parce qu'elle insista pour savoir ce que nous lui cachions.

-Si tu veux bien ma chérie, nous en reparlerons une fois à la maison. Je ne veux pas gâcher les festivités avec des reproches. Nous allons _tous _mettre cette histoire de côté et fêter Noël comme il se doit, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Esmee accepta cette alternative à contrecœur, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant la petite église de Forks. On nous plaça, puis nous attendîmes l'heure du début de la messe. Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent bien après nous, retard qui voulait peut-être prédire les ennuis. Je gardais la main de Bella dans la mienne tout le long des premières minutes de la messe, et ne la lâchai même pas quand mon portable m'avertit de l'arrivée d'un message.

"_Ed, ya 1 souci. Regarde dans la 2eme allée, au 15eme rang. 1 mec, balafré, blond."_

Je me retournai pour voir effectivement un homme mal habillé, qui cherchait à se frayer un passage à travers la foule, pour avancer vers nous. Un hochement de tête à l'attention d'Emmett lui indiqua que j'avais compris la situation. Alors commença une sorte de danse au ralenti : le couple Emmett/Rose se leva doucement, puis Alice/Jasper, et enfin Bella et moi. Carlisle repéra notre manège, mais mon frère lui fit comprendre qu'on lui expliquerait plus tard. En attendant, Alice et Rose reprirent place sur le banc, sans discuter pour une fois.

-On a de la chance, il y a du monde, affirma Emmett. Jazz, tu peux essayer de te mettre au niveau de la porte ? Moi je sors par derrière avec Bella, on se cachera dans la sacristie.

-Je viens, m'imposai-je.

-Pas question Ed'. S'il est là, c'est qu'il vous a suivis, il se doutera que nous sommes partis si tu nous accompagnes. Si tu le peux, incruste-toi sur d'autres bancs, comme ça il perdra du temps à te chercher. On y va, maintenant !

Bella me lança un regard assuré, une assurance qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas. Dès qu'Emmett tourna les talons, je fis ce qu'il m'avait suggéré, et changeai de place régulièrement pendant que Jasper se postait près de la porte. Mes pensées défilaient à toute allure : ce qui se passait ce soir rendait réel le danger qui menaçait Bella, et nous aussi par rayonnement. Tout en me déplaçant, je cherchai le type du regard, pour constater qu'effectivement, l'intrus se déplaçait en fonction des places que j'occupais. A aucun moment je ne regardai la sortie par où étaient partis Bella et Emm', mais en revanche je jetai de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de Jazz, d'Alice, de Rose et de mes parents pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux.

La messe dura bien trop longtemps à mon goût, mais elle se termina enfin. Les braves habitants de Forks quittèrent rapidement les lieux, et je vis ma sœur et ma belle-sœur se mêler à la foule, sortant de l'Eglise sans être inquiétées. Jasper scannait les fidèles, mais à son haussement d'épaules, je compris qu'il espérait attraper notre inconnu, sauf que celui-ci avait aussi profité de la foule pour disparaître. Un signe de ma part à Carlisle lui donna le feu vert pour partir et rentrer à la villa. Je supposais qu'Emmett lui avait donné la conduite à tenir, ainsi qu'aux filles. Je fus parmi les derniers à sortir, pour avoir l'avis de Jasper sur ce que nous devions faire à présent.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? S'enquit mon beau-frère quand il n'y eut plus que nous deux dans le lieu saint, sans compter l'homme d'église. On suit les parents ? On essaye de retrouver Emm' ? Alice est partie avec Rose avec le 4X4, elle m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'elles sont en sécurité chez Rosalie.

-Je me doute que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais moi je vais retrouver Emmett et Bella.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Jazz m'accompagna, après que nous ayons convaincu l'abbé que tout allait bien et que n'avions pas besoin de nous confesser. Nous traversâmes la nef presque en courant, pourtant il n'y avait personne devant la sacristie, ni à l'intérieur. Nous fouillâmes l'église de fond en comble, aidé du curé (persuadé que nous avions fait tomber mon portefeuille), en vain. Aucune trace d'Emmett, aucune trace de Bella, que ce soit sur le balcon de l'orgue, dans les confessionnaux, ou dans la petite salle servant de lieu de catéchisme.

-Et maintenant ? Soupirai-je à l'adresse de Jasper.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, impuissant, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de mon beau-frère. Son téléphone sonna soudain.

-Oui Emm' ? Dit-il en décrochant. Attends, attends, parle moins vite ! Quoi ? ... Oui oui, attends, je note...

Il me fit un signe avec un stylo imaginaire qu'il agitait pour écrire. Je regardai aussitôt dans la boite à gants, et sortis un stylo et un reçu de fast-food pour écrire au dos. Jazz griffonna quelques mots à la hâte, pendant que j'attendais plus ou moins patiemment, cherchant à comprendre ce que disait Emmett, mais il parlait trop vite pour que je le comprenne.

-OK. On s'attend où ? ... D'accord. Mais tu es sûr que... Ok, ok. On va leur dire. Bye.

Il raccrocha en soupirant fortement.

-Emmett est avec la police, il doit aller donner sa déposition.

La façon qu'il eut de me regarder prudemment ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Et Bella ?

-Eh bien... Il ne sait pas. Il est parti la mettre à l'abri tout à l'heure, et il s'est fait assommé alors qu'il empruntait la voiture du curé. Quand il s'est réveillé, Bella n'était plus avec lui. Il a appelé Appledown, qui l'attend à Port Angeles.

-Comment est-il arrivé si vite de Los Angeles ?

-Il était dans l'avion. Lui et Stattle sont partis dès qu'Emmett les a prévenus que quelque chose clochait à la réception tout à l'heure.

-Et en attendant ? Il faut retrouver Bella ! M'énervai-je. Il sait qu'elle risque de se faire tuer ? Il attend de retrouver son cadavre pour faire analyser les preuves ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va vers la villa ?

Jasper appuya sur la pédale de frein, faisant déraper la voiture, qui s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, à quelques millimètres d'un arbre. La ceinture m'avait comprimé la poitrine, et ma tête était partie vers l'avant brutalement.

-Stop ! Essaye de redevenir le médecin que tu es, et pas le petit-ami complètement paniqué ! L'agent Appledown travaille avec les divers services du FBI, et je suis certain qu'il ne laissera pas Bella se faire tuer, parce qu'elle peut apporter beaucoup plus de preuves contre James Connor et Laurent Ruiz. Emmett a dit que la seule chose que nous, nous puissions faire, c'est aller nous coucher et ne pas jouer les héros, dixit l'agent Stattle. Et je crois que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Mais...

-Comment ferais-tu pour la trouver ? Tenta-t-il de me raisonner. Tu as un géolocalisateur ? Tu connais des techniques de combat ? Non, alors on va aller se coucher, et essayer de dormir un peu. J'ai une femme qui m'attend chez moi, et j'en remercie le Ciel. La grossesse de Rosalie est bien avancée, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on la stresse. J'imagine que tu dois angoisser, et c'est tout à fait normal, mais pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire de plus.

Il s'arrêta devant la villa, faiblement éclairée par une petite lampe au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon.

-Va te coucher, et peut-être qu'au matin, elle sera là, à te sourire pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle a été effrayée.

Je faillis lui dire de reprendre sa pitié, mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de descendre de voiture, claquer la portière, et ouvrir la porte avec mes clés. J'étais à deux doigts de suffoquer tant j'étais anxieux pour elle. Dès que je franchis le seuil, Esmee se précipita sur moi, me submergeant de questions.

-Edward ! Tu vas bien ? Où est Jasper ? Et ton frère ? Carlisle ne veut rien me dire, affirmant seulement qu'Emmett lui a dit que nous devions rentrer. Est-ce que Bella est hors de danger ?

Je m'assis lourdement sur un fauteuil, avant de lui répondre.

-On ne sait pas où est Bella. On sera tenu au courant s'ils ont du nouveau. Emm' est parti à Port Angeles pour donner sa déposition. Il va bien, juste une bosse. Jasper est retourné chez lui, mais je pense qu'il passera voir Rosalie, pour la rassurer. Peut-être qu'il restera avec sa sœur jusqu'au retour d'Emmett.

Mes parents restèrent silencieux, puis j'entendis plus que je ne vis ma mère se lever, pour revenir, une minute plus tard, avec trois tisanes.

-Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'aller nous coucher. Veiller ne nous aidera pas, parce que demain, nous serions tous insupportables.

Bizarrement, ce fut moi qu'elle regarda. Je ne protestai pas, conscient que je pouvais être imbuvable quand je le voulais. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à mes parents avant d'amener ma tisane dans la chambre. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

**Pov Emmett**

Les yeux dans le vague, j'écoutais distraitement ce que disaient les agents de police chargés de me reconduire chez moi. Par mesure de sécurité, le FBI avait placé une patrouille de police devant chez Jasper, et une autre devant chez moi.

J'avais dit tout ce que je me rappelais aux agents de police et du FBI, donnant le plus de détails possibles, autant dire rien du tout. Et pour être honnête, je ne savais plus du tout ce que je ressentais. Mes pensées tournaient à toute allure : je pensais à ma famille, qui était potentiellement en danger par ricochet, je pensais à Bella, à ce qu'elle devait vivre, et je la plaignais autant que je lui en voulais, un peu comme lors de son arrivée sous le toit de mes parents.

Ce que je savais en revanche, c'était que je m'en voulais. Edward risquait de m'en vouloir lui aussi, pour au moins les cents prochaines années, et toutes les excuses que je pourrais lui présenter ne me soulageraient pas, à l'instar de mon frère.

-Tiens, ils ont localisé la voiture, entendis-je à travers le brouillard de mon esprit. Vous entendez monsieur ? Ils sont sur la trace de votre amie. Ils vont la trouver.

Je hochai distraitement la tête, sans trop croire aux paroles de l'officier de police. Ce fut à ce moment que je compris à quel point j'avais mûri au contact de Rose, ainsi que grâce à mon métier. Avant, j'aurais attendu avec impatience d'être seul puis j'aurais joué au détective. Aujourd'hui, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et serrer ma femme dans mes bras, m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Ce que je fis dès que la voiture de police s'éloigna dans la nuit. Nous nous couchâmes ensuite, ne sachant pas comment se passerait le lendemain, jour de Noël.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

**Pov Edward**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, encore engourdi de sommeil, et par réflexe me tournai sur le côté, cependant la place vide à mes côtés me rappela la fin dramatique de la journée de la veille. Je restai plusieurs minutes ainsi, couché, un bras pressé contre mes yeux, à écouter les bruits de la maison : j'entendais mon père chantonner, des bruits de vaisselle, des voix indistinctes. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lever, pourtant c'était ce que j'allais faire, pour être certain de ne pas manquer le possible appel du FBI.

Durant le très peu d'heures où j'avais dormi, les cauchemars s'étaient succédés, finissant tous plus ou moins de la même manière. Aussi étais-je fatigué ce matin-là, et certainement pas d'humeur à supporter une Alice en grande forme qui ouvrit la porte en chantant "Jingle bells" à pleins poumons avant de sauter sur mon lit.

-Alice ! Dégage ! Grognai-je en retenant les insultes qui voulaient sortir à tout prix. Tous les ans, c'est la même foutue litanie ! Y'en a marre !

Ma sœur se figea, avant de se laisser tomber sans douceur sur mes jambes, puis son visage apparut dans mon champ de vision.

-Peut-être que c'est pareil chaque année, mais n'empêche que tu vas te lever, et de suite, pour qu'on puisse ouvrir nos cadeaux. Et tu as de la chance, ton cadeau est arrivé il y a quelques heures.

Et pour me montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle tira sur la couette jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par terre, me laissant saisi par la différence de température. Je ne relevai pas sa dernière phrase, mais si je l'avais fait, aucun doute que le cérémonial du lever grognon aurait été expédié en deux secondes, contre les vingt minutes que je mis. Je passai à la salle de bain, pris une douche, et m'offris le luxe de choisir avec soin une cravate, que je ne mis même pas. C'était pourtant une habitude à chaque Noël, afin d'être « renversant » sur les photos, dixit ma mère. J'avais mis le pantalon du smoking de la veille, avec un tee-shirt convenable, histoire de montrer un peu de bonne volonté. Je rejoignis mes parents, ma sœur et Jasper dans la cuisine, occupés à préparer le brunch. Quand Alice me mit huit assiettes dans les mains pour que je dresse la table dans la salle à manger, je plissai le front, prêt à attaquer Alice sur son manque d'empathie à mon égard, mais ma mère me devança.

-On a un invité surprise, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Va poser ça sur la table.

J'obtempérai, de mauvaise grâce, et allai dans la salle à manger pour placer les assiettes, puis les couverts. J'entendis ma mère entrer dans la pièce à son tour pour apporter du pain, des pots de confiture, de la charcuterie, et d'autres choses, tout en me fixant pendant que je faisais semblant de discuter par SMS avec un hypothétique correspondant. Avant d'avoir terminé sa mise en place, elle vint se planter devant moi et me caressa la joue, comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, affirma-t-elle sur un ton désabusé. Viens avec moi.

Elle me prit la main pour me conduire à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, puis mit son index devant ses lèvres pour m'indiquer de garder le silence. Elle poussa la porte doucement, avant d'avancer vers le lit aussi silencieusement que possible. Je l'imitai, et à cause de l'obscurité, je ne vis qui était l'invité qu'au dernier moment : roulée en boule dans le lit, les traits crispés, Bella dormait. Je me précipitai vers elle, retenant ma main qui voulait plus que tout la toucher pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

-Elle va bien. Une voiture est arrivée à quatre heures ce matin. Ton père était debout, incapable de dormir, et quand il a ouvert la porte, je t'assure qu'il a été surpris de voir un homme portant dans ses bras une personne dont le visage était caché. Les agents du FBI ont discuté avec Carlisle, il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'ils lui ont dit, mais peut-être nous le révèlera-t-il lors du brunch. Bella dormait à son arrivée, ils lui ont administré un léger sédatif à l'hôpital, mais ton père dit qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je suis certaine que ta présence l'empêchera de paniquer.

Elle tapota mon épaule avant de sortir, me laissant seul avec Bella au Bois Dormant. Je m'assis sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, et jouai machinalement avec ses cheveux. Elle n'avait plus sa perruque, mais je ne savais pas à quel moment elle l'avait enlevée, ou perdue.

-Edward ?

La voix frêle de Bella me fit sortir de mes pensées : la jeune fille me fixait, en proie au doute. Je lui souris, et elle me prit au dépourvu en me sautant violemment au cou. Je la rattrapai maladroitement pour la serrer dans mes bras tandis qu'elle sanglotait, son qui me brisait le cœur. Je la laissai pleurer, frottant seulement son dos pour lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle. J'avais horriblement envie de la prendre par les épaules, et la secouer pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé, puis lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. Mais j'étais adulte, avec une patience limitée néanmoins.

Alors, au bout de plusieurs minutes, je la repoussai de quelques centimètres pour la regarder dans les yeux. J'y lus de la surprise, avant qu'elle ne baisse ses paupières, comme si elle avait honte ou peur de ce que j'allais lui demander. A moins que je ne sois totalement à côté de la plaque…

-Je suis enceinte.

Trois mots. Percutants. Qui changeaient à jamais le futur. Je restai figé, incapable de bouger, ni même d'évoquer une pensée cohérente. Je sentis à peine Bella bouger, et ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis ses pas se diriger vers la porte que je me tournai vers elle, puis courus la prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu m'étouffes ! Rit la jeune fille.

Je la libérai, pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Nous étions dans une bulle, plus rien n'existait à part elle et moi, et je l'aurais embrassée si je ne craignais pas de la bousculer.

-Ils m'ont fait des examens cette nuit à l'hôpital, m'expliqua-t-elle en agitant les mains. J'ai cru qu'ils blaguaient, que c'était pour me faire rire, mais… Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Pourquoi le serai-je ? M'étonnai-je. C'est très … inattendu, et un peu risqué vu la situation, mais au grand jamais fâché ! Je t'aime Bella, et si tu m'aimes aussi, alors tout va bien.

Les yeux de Bella s'embuèrent, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, et avant d'avoir pu dire ou faire quelque chose, elle se serra contre moi en pleurant. Je lui frottai le dos, lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

-C'est fini Bella, tu es à la maison, on veille sur toi. Tu le sais ?

Elle hocha la tête, avant de reculer d'un pas et de sécher ses larmes. Ma main avait pris place sur sa joue, mon pouce caressant son cou dans un geste tendre.

-Excuse-moi, je suis encore sur les nerfs, renifla-t-elle. Et sous le choc de l'annonce de ma grossesse.

On entendit des rires provenant du rez-de-chaussée, ce qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Ils nous attendent, soupirai-je. Tu te sens prête à « affronter » ma famille ou tu veux qu'on pique-nique ici en tête à tête ?

-Ta mère te tuerait si elle t'entendait me faire cette proposition, rigola doucement Bella. Non, on va manger avec ta famille, ça fera plaisir à Esmee. Par contre… est-ce qu'on peut ne pas évoquer ma grossesse aujourd'hui ?

Tout en hochant la tête, j'approchai nos visages pour goûter à ses lèvres, pour sentir sa chaleur contre ma peau. L'anticipation fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, tandis que Bella se léchait les lèvres, et nos souffles se heurtèrent, avant que nos lèvres ne se frôlent puis qu'elles dansent l'une contre l'autre, tel un prélude au ballet de nos langues qui débuta ensuite. Nos mains s'activèrent, comme si elles faisaient le concours de celles qui touchaient, qui caressaient l'une plus que l'autre. Les seuls sons dans la pièce étaient nos respirations rapides et saccadées, et nos gémissements.

Malheureusement, un grand idiot eut la bonne idée de venir tambouriner à la porte, interrompant brutalement notre baiser.

-Hey ! Les galipettes, c'est pour plus tard, on a la dalle, nous !

Bella et moi nous regardâmes, avant d'éclater de rire.

-On arrive Emm' ! Criai-je.

**Pov Bella**

Mon cœur cognait fortement contre ma poitrine, mais c'était bon de rire avec mon petit-ami. Le père de mon enfant. J'avais besoin de ce retour à la normalité après l'épreuve de la nuit, et quoi de mieux qu'un brunch avec la famille d'Edward ?

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, révélant Emmett qui avança d'un pas pour me prendre dans ses bras, faisant décoller mes pieds, et m'étouffant à moitié.

-Emm' ! Tu m'étouffes !

Il me reposa à terre en s'excusant, avant de me sourire en tentant une moue suggestive… ratée, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de son frère. Voyant que je ne rentrais pas dans son jeu, il me prit par les épaules, et nous descendîmes tous les trois. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement gêné, mais Esmee, toujours prévenante et chaleureuse, vint m'embrasser en me saluant, comme si je me levais de ma nuit de sommeil. Les autres firent de même, puis nous passâmes dans la salle à manger pour nous attabler. Edward avait saisi ma main et ne la lâchait plus, tantôt il la pressait doucement, tantôt il la caressait du bout des doigts.

Carlisle prit la main de ses deux voisins de table, qui firent de même, pour former un cercle, puis le père d'Edward commença à dire le bénédicité. Quand il eut terminé, Emmett fit rire tout le monde en faisant le pitre, et la gêne s'envola. Je gardai le silence, préférant savourer les paroles détendues de mes voisins de table pour évacuer la peur ressentie quelques heures plus tôt, et ça marchait plutôt bien. Je souriais sans me forcer, j'aimais la convivialité des Cullen. A San Francisco, les Noël étaient très différents : le vingt-quatre au soir, nous faisions un plateau télé, ma mère et moi, puis nous ouvrions nos cadeaux (un livre presque tous les ans pour moi, et un cadeau en rapport avec la lubie qui occupait ma mère et qui changeait tous les trois ou quatre mois) avant d'aller nous coucher. Parfois, ma mère partait en boite de nuit, mais restait sage ces nuits-là. Le vingt-cinq, Renée préparait un bon repas, avec tout ce qui l'avait tenté dans les magasins et qui avait une forte connotation festive selon elle. Après la mort de mon père, nous avions pris l'habitude d'allumer une bougie du vingt-quatre au soir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer en voyant la dernière fumée s'élever dans l'air.

Quand tout le monde fut rassasié, je fus la seule à être exemptée de débarrasser la table, parce que, soi-disant, le médecin de l'hôpital avait insisté sur le fait que je devais me reposer. Et comme je dormais à mon arrivée ici, je ne pouvais même pas nier ou faire des compromis. Ce fut comme ça que je me retrouvai assise au salon, dans un des confortables fauteuils, avec Carlisle. Celui-ci humait des cigares, avant d'en sélectionner un, puis il braqua son regard soucieux sur moi.

-Comment vas-tu Bella ? Comment vas-tu _vraiment_ ?

Je ne savais pas s'il savait ou non pour ma grossesse. En fait, j'ignorais totalement qui était au courant, et qui ne l'était pas, parce qu'après que le médecin me l'ai annoncé, il m'avait injecté un produit qui m'avait fait dormir presque de suite, au vu de mon état de stress.

-Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances, soupirai-je. J'ai eu peur, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je m'endurcis peut-être avec le temps !

Mon idée fit rire Carlisle, mais on sentait que ce n'était pas moqueur. Rose arriva, soutenant son ventre bien rond, et s'assit en soufflant fort.

-Le bébé n'est pas encore né, et pourtant lui et Emmett me font déjà tourner en bourrique !

-Tel père, tel enfant, je suppose, rit le père de famille. Emmett était très vif étant enfant, et ça a commencé même avant sa naissance : il donnait des coups de pied si souvent que la pauvre Esmee ne pouvait pas dormir plus de deux heures d'affilée.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas, s'amusa la future maman. Mais le futur papa ne perd rien pour attendre, il ne sait pas que je compte faire un partage équitable : moi je m'en occupe le jour, et Emm' la nuit. Ça risque d'être drôle !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, ce qui attira les autres membres de la famille dans la pièce. Emmett proposa (supplia plutôt) que l'on ouvre les cadeaux, et ainsi fut fait. Nous avions tiré un nom au hasard, à qui il fallait offrir un cadeau, mais personne ne savait qui l'avait pioché. Bien sûr, les couples pouvaient s'offrir des cadeaux l'un l'autre, en fonction de ses moyens. Chacun fut gâté, surtout Rosalie, ainsi que l'enfant à naître, ce qui fit bouder le futur père.

-Il ou elle n'est pas encore né et il ou elle est plus gâté que moi !

-Voyons Emmett ! Tenta Esmee. Tu n'a plus cinq ans !

-Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu as un nouveau jour de fête, lança Alice en riant.

Son frère la regarda, interloqué, obligeant la sœur à préciser.

-La fête des pères !

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant le visage quasiment illuminé du futur papa. Je partageais la joie des Cullen, mais les rires qui emplissaient la pièce m'amenèrent à me demander comment réagissait ma mère face à mon absence, surtout en ce jour de fête. Je me promis de demander à l'agent Appledown s'il avait des informations à son sujet le lendemain, à moins qu'il ne passât ce jour même.

L'après-midi se passa de manière tranquille, entre les essais de la voiture thermique d'Emmett, l'avion télécommandé de Jasper, les habits de Rosalie et Alice (avec défilé à l'appui, auquel je participai sans trop renâcler). Carlisle eut droit à un puzzle de quinze milles pièces, Esmee un bijou, Edward une nouvelle chaîne Hi-Fi, et moi des habits. Rosalie avait ouvert un cadeau en plus, de la part de nous tous : il s'agissait d'un magnifique berceau en bois, financé par chacun d'entre nous. La future maman versa quelques larmes en balbutiant, nous remerciant plusieurs fois. Puis, comme elle était fatiguée, Rose et son mari nous quittèrent, et tout de suite, le niveau sonore diminua de plusieurs décibels. Alice entreprit de raconter comment se passait son travail, l'énergie qu'elle y employait, et l'air de rien, Jasper se leva et me fit discrètement signe de le suivre : je soupçonnai aussitôt Alice et Jasper d'avoir comploté pour que le psychologue puisse me parler en privé. Je me doutais que l'un des membres de la famille Cullen voudrait savoir ce qui s'était passé, sans que ce soit de la curiosité mal placée, mais plutôt pour ne pas me blesser par la suite. Alors je m'éclipsai aussi silencieusement que possible, m'obligeant à lâcher la main d'Edward, et je suivis Jasper.

La neige s'était mise à tomber en abondance dehors, alors Jasper nous conduisit dans la serre, où nous déambulâmes sans un mot à travers les plantes, fleurs et statues qui vivaient là. Le silence s'étirait, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rompe.

-Edward sait que tu es enceinte ?

Sa question me surprit tellement que mon souffle se coupa, et je serais tombée la tête la première sur le béton si Jasper ne m'avait pas retenue.

-Co… Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne l'ai appris que cette nuit !

-Depuis que tu es descendue, je t'observe, et tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ta main sur ton ventre, à plat. Edward est au courant ?

-Oui, je lui ai dis, murmurai-je, la tête baissée.

L'annonce de ma grossesse n'était pas un souvenir heureux, parce qu'elle s'était faite aux urgences, après que j'ai été sauvée. Je devais initialement subir des tests pour vérifier légalement que je n'avais pas subi de viol, et quand le médecin était revenu avec les résultats de ma prise de sang, j'étais encore sous le choc de mon enlèvement.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit tout bas Jasper. Je voulais surtout savoir si tu éprouvais le besoin de parler, d'évacuer… tout ce qui s'est passé hier. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te rencontrer demain, autant que tu en as besoin.

-Pour l'instant, ça va, je gère.

-N'hésite pas à réveiller Edward cette nuit si tu te sens mal, il ne faut pas que tu restes seule avec tes peurs. Tu risques de faire des cauchemars.

-Je sais, j'en ai fait plusieurs après le meurtre de San Francisco, et encore plus quand Laurent m'a enlevée au centre commercial de Port Angeles.

-Mais tu n'avais pas ta peluche Edward, celle qui protège des mauvais rêves, à Port Angeles !

Il avait dit ça comme s'il faisait une publicité pour cette peluche. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'effectivement, la présence d'Edward allait m'empêcher de cauchemarder. Au moins, sa phrase eut l'heur de me faire rire.

-Retournons avec les autres, décidai-je, peu encline à continuer cette conversation, pour le moment au moins.

Alice, Edward et leurs parents avaient commencé un Monopoly, aussi Jasper et moi fûmes intégrés immédiatement, chacun rejoignant sa moitié pour jouer entre couple.

-C'est cool qu'Edward ait une petite-copine maintenant, déclara Alice en souriant de manière carnassière. Il ne peut plus râler qu'on lui fait une vendetta personnelle quand on attaque sa fortune !

Ledit Edward lui lança un coussin, mais la jeune fille fut plus vive, s'écartant de la trajectoire. Esmee les ramena au calme, arguant que celui qui cassait les verres ou les tasses posées sur la table les payait. Nous jouâmes jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, puis Jasper et sa femme rentrèrent eux aussi. Carlisle et Esmee se retirèrent dans leur chambre, mais Edward m'éclaira.

-Ils vont à l'opéra, à Seattle. Il y a toujours une représentation le soir du vingt-cinq décembre, et mes parents y assistent depuis qu'ils sont enfants. On ne saurait déroger à une habitude de toute une vie !

Je ris face à l'imitation de son père, imitation plutôt réussie, surtout au niveau de la voix. Edward m'enlaça, posant ses mains sur mes hanches comme s'il n'osait pas aller plus loin. De moi-même, je plaçai mes paumes sur ses fesses, le rapprochant de moi.

-J'ai un programme spécial pour toi, avec feux d'artifice.

Je compris qu'il parlait de sexe, et mon intimité se serra rien qu'à cette idée. Mon sourire dut parler pour moi puisqu'il me conduisit rapidement dans notre chambre dont il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, avant de fondre sur moi, prenant ma bouche d'assaut. Lorsque nos langues se touchèrent, d'abord timides puis voraces, je gémis, au comble du soulagement de pouvoir continuer à faire l'amour à mon petit-ami, de pouvoir ressentir le frisson, le désir, la volupté, le plaisir… Bref, j'étais soulagée d'être encore en vie, et cette séance de sexe était parfaite pour me sentir vraiment vivante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ma main serra convulsivement celle d'Edward tandis que l'homme d'Eglise parlait. Je l'écoutais à peine, parce que j'étais horriblement obnubilé par le mot trouvé glissé sous la porte des WC, et toutes les conclusions que je devais en tirer. Une chose était sûre, j'étais surveillée par le FBI, mais aussi par Laurent ou un de ses hommes. Une de mes théories était qu'à cause de moi, les Cullen pouvaient être en danger, et qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'ils soient en danger _mortel_.

En regardant autour de moi, je pouvais voir des visages heureux, d'autres fiers, d'autres encore agacés, ou simplement fatigués. Mais l'ambiance générale était plus à la joie, un comportement festif, et quand chacun rentrerait chez soi, il y aurait des cris de joie, des bouteilles de champagne ouvertes, des cadeaux déballés. Nostalgique, je me permis de penser à ma mère, et à sa soudaine solitude, espérant que quelqu'un la soutienne, particulièrement en ce jour de fête. Et de fil en aiguille, mes pensées revinrent se focaliser sur Laurent et ses intentions.

Un vibreur de portable attira mon attention sur Edward, qui regarda son téléphone. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis froncer les sourcils, avant de balayer l'Eglise du regard. Il dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il s'assit convenablement, non sans hocher la tête à l'adresse d'Emmett. Un peu perdue, je me laissai entrainer par Edward, en proie à une crise de panique paralysante, pour finalement me retrouver seule avec Emmett, en train de raser les murs, pour nous conduire à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Celui-ci tournait la tête sans arrêt, surveillant tout autour de nous, mais j'avais trop peur de poser des questions. Tout à coup, il me poussa contre un mur derrière l'Eglise pour chercher mon regard.

-Bella ? Souffla-t-il. Tu es avec moi ?

Je hochai la tête, pas certaine de ne pas vomir si je desserrais les lèvres.

-Ce salaud est encore à l'intérieur, mais il ne tardera pas à sortir. Tu vois la voiture là-bas ? C'est celle du curé, j'ai pris les clés dans la sacristie. Ne la quitte pas des yeux, je l'emprunte et je viens te chercher avec, je préfère que tu restes cachée là en attendant pour que tu n'aies pas à traverser le parking.

Il partit en courant sans se retourner tandis que je lui obéissais, ne détournant pas mon regard du véhicule, me concentrant dessus pour ne pas partir en courant pour me cacher au fond d'un trou. Emmett atteignit la voiture, je le vis ouvrir le vieux tacot en glissant la clé dans la serrure, et j'aurais été soulagée si les cheveux de ma nuque ne venaient pas de se dresser dans un violent frisson. Quelque chose vint obstruer ma bouche et mon nez, tandis que des mains dures me tirèrent en arrière. J'eus beau crier, j'eus beau me débattre, rien ne m'aida : mes cris étaient assourdis à cause du bâillon, et je n'étais pas de taille à lutter contre deux hommes. Une chape de sommeil m'engloutit soudainement, coupant brutalement le flot de mes pensées.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sur une surface dure et froide, pieds et poings liés, une boule de tissu dans la bouche en guise de bâillon, dans une pièce terriblement sombre. Ma nausée avait empiré, j'avais très mal à la tête, et la peur ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine, à tel point que ça en était douloureux. J'étais couchée sur le côté, alors je gesticulai autant que possible pour m'asseoir, afin de mieux contrôler ma nausée. J'eus beau tendre l'oreille, je n'entendis rien, pas de mouvement, pas de voix, juste un chien qui aboyait au loin. Tout en guettant le moindre bruit signalant une présence, je parcourus la pièce du regard : au plus loin que je pouvais voir, des centaines de bouteilles de vin longeaient les murs dans de grands range-bouteilles métalliques. Une voûte en pierre soutenait le plafond, et un soupirail laissait filtrer le peu de lumière qui me permettait de voir mon environnement. C'était une lumière artificielle, du genre des éclairages publics. Etais-je en ville ? Je n'entendais pas de voiture, alors c'était peu probable. Où étais-je au juste ? Et qui m'avait enlevée ? Mon cœur accéléra encore, si c'était possible, me poussant à essayer d'agir. Pour ça, je tentai d'avancer, centimètre après centimètre, à la manière d'un serpent, en poussant sur mes jambes attachées entre elles.

Plus j'avançai, plus je distinguai les contours de la pièce, me confirmant que nous étions dans une cave, ce dont je me doutais grâce aux bouteilles. Les casiers métalliques s'étendaient contre tous les murs, mais en avançant vers le fond de la cave, il y avait moins de bouteilles sur les étagères. Au centre de la pièce, quelques objets jonchaient le sol, sans aucune utilité dans mon cas : des cordes, des bâches, une tondeuse à gazon, une brouette, une vieille télé et un canapé défoncé.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque j'entendis un long grincement, suivi d'une voix masculine qui jurait.

-Merde, où est-ce qu'elle s'est barrée ?

Je ne reconnus pas la voix, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir qui ça pouvait bien être. Je gigotai, tel un ver de terre, pour tenter de me cacher, en vain : une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, avant de se pencher et de me saisir par les bras, pour me trainer sur le sol, me ramenant ainsi vers le centre de la pièce. Je criais, cependant le son était atténué à cause du bâillon.

-C'est pas beau de se cacher comme ça, ronronna presque l'inconnu d'un ton suave. On m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi en attendant que quelqu'un vienne te chercher, alors il serait dommage que tu te perdes dans ma cave. Je dis ça, parce qu'une fois, une jeune fille – bon, elle était un peu plus âgée que toi, et blonde je crois – a voulu se cacher ici, et malheureusement tout un pan de ma superbe cave à vin lui est tombé dessus, et la pauvre en est morte. Si tu savais à quel point le commanditaire a été fâché !

Il continua à me parler comme ça, d'une voix trop mielleuse pour me rassurer, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage avant de l'abattre. Ça me faisait carrément flipper, parce que ce type évoquait la mort de quelqu'un sans une once de regret, me prouvant ainsi qu'il n'en aurait pas non plus pour moi. Tandis qu'il parlait, il avait défait le lien qui entravait mes chevilles, ainsi que celui qui retenait mes poignets, avant d'hésiter au moment d'enlever le bâillon qui meurtrissait ma bouche. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de lui donner un coup de pied et de partir en courant, mais mon corps ne me répondait pas, toujours paralysé par la peur.

-Je vais t'enlever ça, dit-il en pointant ma bouche, mais si j'entends un seul son sortir de ta bouche, tu t'en mordras les doigts. On est d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, trop terrifiée pour me rebeller. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Pourquoi ses gestes étaient-ils doux ? Dès qu'il me débarrassa du bâillon, je reculai autant que possible, avant de me heurter aux bouteilles. Je cessai tout mouvement, craignant de les voir tomber sur moi aussi. L'homme s'approcha, suffisamment pour que je puisse voir son visage et son sourire. Un sourire que je savais ne jamais pouvoir oublier, avec toute une palette d'émotions négatives : sadisme, lubricité, profiteur, sans remord… A faire froid dans le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour mettre James Connor en colère ? Tu sais qu'il se déplace en personne ? C'est tellement rare…

L'admiration malsaine qu'il y avait dans son ton et dans son regard me dégoûtait. Ce type était aussi malade que les autres, et une rage débordante commença à monter en moi, empiétant un peu sur la panique totale qui m'habitait, ce qui me redonna de l'énergie.

-Si tu es sage, je lui demanderai peut-être si je peux te garder avec moi. En attendant, il faut te rendre présentable pour lui.

Mon visage dut se décomposer au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, parce que son sourire se fit de plus en plus large. Ce cauchemar allait-il prendre fin ? J'avais presque envie de saisir les montants des range-bouteilles pour les faire tomber sur moi, afin d'en finir, de pouvoir _choisir_ ma fin. Le complice du dealer approcha sa main, et avant que je puisse m'écarter de lui, il me saisit le bras, m'obligeant à me lever. Je glapis de peur lorsqu'il me tira vers lui, me collant contre son corps, pour renifler mes cheveux. Je sentais son érection contre moi, mais heureusement, il relâcha son étreinte, avant de déverrouiller la serrure pour ouvrir la porte de la cave. Nous traversâmes un couloir faiblement éclairé, puis il poussa une porte, nous faisant entrer dans une salle de bain. Il m'y poussa fortement, m'obligeant à me rattraper à la baignoire pour ne pas tomber. Maintenant que je voyais vraiment son visage, je pus constater que je ne le connaissais pas. Les cheveux poivre et sel, quelques rides sur le front, une moustache brune, grand et plutôt baraqué.

-Tu as des serviettes dans ce meuble, m'expliqua-t-il toujours doucement. Je dois bien avoir des habits à ta taille quelque part. Sois une gentille fille, n'essaye rien de stupide.

Le bruit du verrou résonna dans la petite pièce. J'eus beau en faire le tour plusieurs fois, je ne vis rien qui puisse m'aider : pas d'objet tranchant pour me défendre, pas d'ouverture à ma hauteur pour que je puisse m'échapper. J'étais bel et bien bloquée ici, à la merci de ce type qui transpirait la lubricité. En passant mes mains sur mon visage pour me frotter le front, je me rendis compte que mes joues étaient striées de larmes, puis les sanglots commencèrent à me secouer au fur et à mesure que je mesurais ce qui allait m'arriver : violée, avant d'être soit tuée, soit laissée en pâture à l'inconnu libidineux qui me détenait actuellement. Je m'adossai au mur, entre deux meubles, et me laissai glisser au sol, épuisée tout à coup. A travers la petite fenêtre, située trop haut pour que je puisse l'atteindre, je voyais le ciel pâlir, signe que l'aube arrivait à grands pas, et soudain mon esprit tordu se demanda si c'était la dernière fois que je voyais le soleil se lever, avant que je prenne conscience que jamais je ne reverrai Edward. Mon cœur saigna face à cette absence, à tel point que je me demandai si je survivrai sans lui.

Tout à coup, une violente déflagration assourdissante fit trembler les murs, me faisant hurler de peur. Mon regard resta braqué sur la porte tandis que des voix fortes, des aboiements et des sirènes de police résonnaient dans mes oreilles. De la fumée commença à filtrer sous la porte, emplissant de plus en plus la pièce où je me trouvais, et malgré ma tentative pour me plaquer au sol pour échapper à la fumée, je me mis à tousser, puis mes paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, et cette fois, ma dernière pensée fut pour Edward.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup tandis que mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Edward était penché sur moi, et je pouvais voir, grâce à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, sa vive inquiétude. Je me rendis compte qu'il agrippait mes bras quand il me lâcha, laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts. Je m'assis, tremblante, et pris le verre d'eau que me donna mon petit-ami puis inspirai à fond avant de relâcher mon souffle, afin de diminuer le tremblement de mes mains. Quand le verre fut vide, Edward me prit dans ses bras, frottant mon dos et mes cheveux. Nous restâmes de longues minutes ainsi, dans un silence brisé par mes tentatives pour respirer, temps qu'il me fallut pour reprendre une respiration normale. Je ressentais encore la peur qui m'avait paralysée pendant ma séquestration, et c'était la même dans mon cauchemar. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était juste une réminiscence.

-Désolée, soufflai-je finalement. Je …

-Tu rien du tout, me coupa-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux en parler, ou tu préfères attendre demain ?

-Demain me semble bien.

Il hocha la tête, et nous nous couchâmes en cuillère, mon dos contre son torse, à l'abri dans ses bras protecteurs. Je pensais ne plus pouvoir dormir, mais étrangement, le sommeil revint rapidement, un sommeil plus calme et réparateur.


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Toutes mes excuses de ne pas avoir mis en ligne samedi dernier, et encore plus pour ne pas avoir répondu. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos commentaires, et je souhaite la bienvenues aux nouvelles ! **_

_**Un petit chapitre calme, tendre, pour laisser souffler les personnages ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

Chapitre 19

**Pov Edward**

Le lendemain de Noël, nous reçûmes les agents Appledown et Stattle. Seul Jasper n'était pas là, ses horaires de travail n'étant pas flexibles. Esmee nous installa au salon, avec du café et des petits gâteaux. Ils auditionnèrent d'abord Bella, afin de compléter la déposition qu'elle avait faite à l'hôpital, à chaud. Elle ne s'opposa pas à notre présence, et raconta tout ce dont elle se souvenait devant nous. Plusieurs fois, je la vis frissonner, parfois même elle devait déglutir pour pouvoir continuer, mais elle était extrêmement courageuse pour quelqu'un de son âge. Elle avait de nouveau vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, et elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, parce que la police avait réussi à la localiser et à la délivrer du malade qui la retenait avant qu'il puisse lui faire physiquement du mal. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée cette nuit semblait si violent. Quand elle eut terminé, ce furent aux fédéraux de parler.

-Je vais vous la faire courte, commença Appledown, pour vous laisser tranquille ensuite. Le type qui vous retenait, Bella, s'appelle Monroe, mais ce n'est pas lui qui vous a kidnappée. Le kidnappeur est le même qui a écrit le mot sur la serviette à la réception : un intermédiaire encore une fois, un certain Wilson, qui agissait sous le contrôle de Laurent Ruiz. Il a été aidé par un complice qui court toujours, et Wilson a tout avoué, excepté le nom de son comparse, tandis que Monroe ne veut rien dire. Ruiz et Connor devaient se rendre chez Monroe, pour vous tuer.

-C'était prévu depuis longtemps ? Demanda bravement ma petite-amie.

-Non, rétorqua Stattle. C'est pour ça que Connor a voulu venir en personne. Le plan de Ruiz était juste que Wilson fasse peur à Bella, avec le mot sur la serviette, mais Wilson a pris l'initiative de la suivre, puis de l'enlever. Connor déteste les initiatives personnelles, surtout celles qui peuvent lui être dommageables.

Il y eut un lourd silence, avant qu'Emmett ne prenne la parole.

-Vous avez conscience que ces deux mecs risquent d'être abattus, comme l'a été le voyou qui avait reconnu Bella, le fameux Porter, de même que celui qui s'est évanoui dans la nature ?

-Evidemment ! Riposta Stattle d'un ton hautain. Vous voulez nous apprendre le métier ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, imité par l'agent Appledown, qui comme moi devait trouver son coéquipier susceptible, cependant je ne fis aucune réflexion, laissant les deux collègues gérer ça.

-Les deux hommes sont dans les bureaux du FBI, reprit le désagréable agent fédéral, surveillés comme il se doit, et nous recherchons l'autre activement. Le meurtre de Porter a eu lieu parce qu'il était à l'hôpital, un lieu public où il est difficile de contrôler absolument toutes les entrées et sorties. Il faudra que tu viennes identifier les suspects Isabella, pour qu'on puisse les mettre au frais quelques temps.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis Stattle reprit, sous le regard presque curieux de son collègue. Le fait qu'il ait tutoyé ma petite-amie me hérissa, mais je préférai ne rien dire.

-A présent, occupons-nous de cette histoire d'agent double. Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore ?

Son ton méprisant faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas en cette hypothèse, cependant j'espérais qu'après avoir entendu Bella, il changerait d'avis. Cette dernière commença son récit, et autant l'Agent Appledown écrivit tout, autant l'autre ne fit rien, hochant juste la tête de temps à autre. Je vis Emmett être surpris, lui aussi, mais tout comme moi, il ne dit rien.

-… Alors je m'interroge sur qui était cette femme, et s'il avait des ordres…

Une sonnerie d'un téléphone portable se fit entendre, et après vérification de son propre portable de chaque personne dans la pièce – ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les délicieuses lèvres de Bella – Appledown se leva, laissant son collègue répondre à la jeune fille. D'abord, Stattle soupira en secouant la tête, avant de se rapprocher de Bella.

-Ecoutez, jeune fille ! Souffla-t-il presque violemment. Nous avons toute confiance en nos gars, l'agent Tony Douglass y compris, et ce ne sont pas vos suppositions, erronées qui plus est, qui vont nous faire changer d'avis sur eux. La prochaine fois, gardez vos affabulations pour vous.

Il se redressa, puis un silence tendu s'installa. Ce fut l'autre agent fédéral qui y mit un terme en revenant dans le salon.

-Je m'excuse, mais nous devons partir immédiatement, annonça-t-il. Mademoiselle Swan, je vous appelle de l'avion pour qu'on reparle de Douglass.

-Laisse, on a déjà discuté de ça, intervint Stattle. Je te raconterai tout.

Ils partirent sur-le-champ, nous laissant passablement ébahis. Il nous fallut plus d'une minute pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Même mes parents restèrent sans voix.

-Eh ben… commença lentement Emmett. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce Stattle est un sacré connard !

Mais le mal était fait : Bella était convaincue qu'elle avait fait une bêtise en racontant ce qu'elle avait vu. Et à présent, peu importe ce qu'elle verrait de louche impliquant le FBI, elle se tairait, persuadée qu'elle inventait. Je savais que je ne devais rien dire pour l'instant, mais dès que nous serions seuls, je tenterai de la raisonner.

Bella et Emmett se rendirent à l'hôpital pour prendre leur service, en début d'après-midi. Je les accompagnai, pour pouvoir m'occuper de la paperasse inhérente à la gestion d'un service hospitalier. L'ambiance dans les couloirs était joyeuse, chose rare au cours de l'année. On entendait des « Joyeux Noël ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Tous mes vœux !... » de la part des adultes, quant aux enfants, ils étaient fiers et ravis de pouvoir exhiber devant les autres les cadeaux reçus la veille. Je ne pouvais que sourire en entendant tout ce petit monde s'évader du monde lourd et cruel de l'hôpital, et j'éprouvais de la fierté parce que ma mère y était pour beaucoup. Je me mis au travail, me concentrant sur la joie contagieuse des enfants.

**Pov Bella**

Je n'eus aucun mal à reprendre mes habitudes. Au contraire, j'en avais besoin, pour pouvoir me rassurer et reprendre un semblant de normalité dans ma vie. Après avoir été au poste de police pour l'identification demandée par l'agent Appledown, j'avais recommencé à voir Jasper, et grâce à lui, mes cauchemars étaient devenus moins violents, me permettant de laisser Edward dormir sans être agressé. Un matin, il s'était réveillé avec un coquard, ce qui fit bien rire sa famille, et jaser ses collègues. Et un soir, où il était particulièrement fatigué et ronchon, il eut l'idée – plutôt tendancieuse à vrai dire – de m'attacher les poignets, pour fixer la corde à la tête du lit. J'eus beau râler, me démener pour me détacher, rien n'y fit : il se coucha, un sourire aux lèvres, en me promettant de me détacher le lendemain matin, et après avoir embrassé mon ventre puis mes lèvres, il éteignit la lumière. Au final, j'avais passé une bonne nuit, lui également, et il me démontra à quel point il était en forme à son réveil.

Nous étions samedi, encore un jour pluvieux. Je grognai avant de remettre la couette sur ma tête tandis qu'Edward, assis à côté de moi, finissait de remonter le rideau à l'aide de la télécommande. J'étais confortablement installée contre mon petit-copain, bien au chaud dans notre lit. Il avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, puis l'avait amené dans la chambre où nous l'avions pris en nous taquinant.

-A ton avis, on leur dit maintenant pour le bébé ? Soufflai-je. Ça fait seulement deux semaines, mais je n'aime pas mentir à ta mère. J'ai toujours l'impression que le matin, elle me regarde de haut en bas, comme si c'était un colonel d'armée, et qu'elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose.

Ma tête reposait sur le torse bien dessiné d'Edward, tandis que lui me caressait les cheveux, déposant des baisers sur ma peau. Il inspira fortement, signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion. Ses doigts caressaient ma peau, y laissant un sillon de frissons brûlants. Quand nous étions ainsi, dans notre bulle, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance : ni James Connor et Laurent Ruiz, ni le métier prenant d'Edward qui provoquait quelques disputes, ni ma nostalgie de ne pas voir ma mère.

-Peut-être l'a-t-elle senti, ou deviné qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Ce n'est pas une femme pour rien, et c'est vrai que petit, j'étais sûr qu'elle savait lire dans les pensées.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, avant de tirer délicatement sur le lobe de mon oreille du bout des dents.

-Si Jasper l'a deviné, aucun doute que maman a fait le lien elle aussi, mais jamais elle ne te poussera dans tes retranchements pour que tu lui dises. Ça, ce serait plus le boulot d'Alice.

Nous éclatâmes de rire à cette pensée, avant de reprendre rapidement notre sérieux.

-Généralement, les femmes annoncent leur grossesse aux environs des trois mois, une façon à elles de conjurer le sort, parce que ce sont durant les trois premiers mois qu'il y a le plus de risque de fausse couche. Tu sais que tu es une source de contradictions à mes yeux ?

Je tournai la tête pour le voir sourire. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, avant de continuer.

-Tu portes un lourd secret que tu réussis à cacher aux yeux du monde, mais tu n'arrives pas à garder encore quelques semaines …

Je gigotai pour me mettre face à lui, avant de lui donner une petite claque.

-Eh ! C'est complètement différent ! On parle de l'arrivée d'un enfant dans la famille ! J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine devant un cadeau qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'ouvrir avant plusieurs mois !

Edward éclata de rire, un rire grave, chaud, un vrai éclat de rire joyeux.

-Il faudrait vraiment t'inventer si tu n'existais pas. Comment ai-je pu vivre avant toi ?

C'était une vraie question, sérieuse. Nos regards étaient soudés, et sa question se délita avec les minutes qui s'écoulèrent tandis que nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Puis, doucement, il attrapa mes lèvres, pour débuter un langoureux baiser, qui se transforma rapidement en une nouvelle découverte de nos corps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalement, je comprenais pourquoi Rose avait eu le trac d'annoncer sa grossesse à la famille Cullen. Je me posais un tas de questions : Qu'allaient-ils penser ? Seraient-ils heureux ? Contrariés ? Penseraient-ils que c'était trop tôt ? N'auraient-ils pas voulu quelqu'un d'autre comme compagne pour Edward ?

-Arrête !

Une tape sur la main me poussa à cesser de me ronger les ongles, la reposant sur la table en levant les yeux au ciel. Edward, qui me faisait face, me fixait. Il saisit mes mains, et joua avec mes doigts, comme il savait si bien le faire pour le reste de mon corps.

-Dis-moi de quoi tu as peur. Pas toutes les raisons, parce que je sais, à force de te côtoyer, que tu en as beaucoup, mais juste une, pour qu'au moins, je puisse te rassurer sur celle-là. Je m'en voudrais si, quand ils arriveront, tu avais un doigt en moins.

Je fis la moue, persuadée qu'avoir mon index en moins valait mieux que de dire à voix haute ce qui me faisait peur. Un coup d'œil à la pendule m'apprit qu'il restait encore une heure et dix-huit minutes, trop pour que je puisse échapper à cette discussion. Toute la famille était sortie pour faire des achats pour le futur bébé de Rose, et j'avais prétexté vouloir rester avec Edward qui voulait profiter de la matinée pour faire des recherches sur un cas qui posait problème dans son service. Je poussai un profond soupir avant de répondre.

-Comment veux-tu que j'en choisisse une ? Sur quel critère ?

Il me lança un regard sévère, et je me sentis toute petite.

-Okay ! Je me demande comment ta famille va prendre la chose, si ça leur fera plaisir, ou s'ils se disent que c'est une folie parce que je suis à peine majeure…

Il se racla la gorge, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. J'eus beau le fusiller du regard, son air suffisant ne disparut pas.

-No comment, s'il te plaît. Quand je suis arrivée ici, Emmett pensait que tu méritais mieux, alors qui sait s'ils ne pensent pas comme …

La fin de ma phrase fut avalée par le baiser d'Edward. Ses bras m'enlacèrent tendrement, avant de me pousser délicatement contre le plan de travail. Mes mains attrapèrent sa nuque, et mes pouces caressèrent tendrement sa peau douce. Pourquoi ces derniers temps, chaque discussion se terminait invariablement par une partie de jambes en l'air ? Je souris en me rendant compte qu'en fait, je m'en moquais totalement : au diable les questions existentielles, parce que j'aimais cet homme à la folie !

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus brûlant, plus pressant. Mon bas-ventre se serrait avec une douleur agréable, et ma culotte était déjà bien mouillée quand Edward passa sa main entre mes cuisses, me faisant gémir de délice. Il pressa son bassin contre le mien, me prouvant qu'il était aussi excité que moi. Il rompit le baiser, dirigeant ses lèvres vers mon oreille, déposant une myriade de baisers sur son chemin.

-Même s'ils comptaient me rayer de toute succession parce que tu serais une garce, dit-il d'une voix rauque, seul mon choix est important. Mais tu as de la chance, toute ma famille, sans exception, est absolument dingue de toi. Ils sont unanimes, tu es parfaite pour moi, et ça tombe bien qu'ils pensent ainsi, parce que je suis du même avis.

Il ponctua sa dernière déclaration d'un baiser dans mon cou, avant de sucer ma peau, puis de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres, puis il reprit ses baisers qui migrèrent vers le sud. Mes mains avaient bougé, pour se faufiler sous le tee-shirt de l'homme incroyablement beau qui dégrafait un à un les boutons de mon chemisier.

-Faut le dire si on dérange !

La voix amusée d'Alice nous fit sursauter tous les deux, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Edward s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, me permettant d'avoir le temps de me rhabiller au mieux, néanmoins mes joues rouges, ma respiration saccadée et mon air coupable ne pouvait pas me permettre de mentir. Edward assuma parfaitement ce moment d'intimité volée, contrairement à moi, surtout quand Emmett se lança sur une discussion philosophique sur le sexe avant le mariage.

-Tu sais que nous aussi, on a pêché, si on t'écoute ? Railla Rose en riant. Cesse de dire des bêtises et laisse-moi embrasser Bella.

Rose me donna une accolade, imitée par Esmee. Les filles insistèrent pour me montrer tous leurs achats, sous l'œil plus ou moins patient et enthousiaste des hommes, puis quand les sacs furent vides, Emmett proposa à sa moitié de rentrer chez eux.

-On aurait besoin de vous parler avant que vous ne partiez, les interrompit Edward.

Automatiquement, tous les regards convergèrent vers moi, et cette réaction me fit lever les yeux au ciel tant je pouvais les entendre se demander dans leur tête si ça avait un lien avec moi ou avec le FBI. Est-ce qu'ils me verraient un jour comme la petite-amie de leur fils, de leur frère, plutôt que comme la fille qu'Edward avait recueillie et qui les mettait en danger ? En temps normal, j'aurais laissé Edward parler, mais j'avais besoin de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, je voulais affirmer que j'étais là et que rien ne me ferait partir tant qu'Edward voudrait de moi. Je me forçai à sourire face à mon humeur soudainement belliqueuse, avant de parler.

-Eh bien, je voudrais dire que, mis à part Esmee et Carlisle, chacun de nous sera oncle et tante.

Un silence suivit ma déclaration, avant qu'Alice, la première à comprendre, ne pousse un cri aigu en me sautant dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras. Ce fut le signal inconscient pour les autres, qui s'empressèrent de nous féliciter à leur tour.

-Ça veut dire deux fois plus de shopping ! S'enthousiasma Rosalie, au grand étonnement général. Ben quoi, moi aussi je vais pouvoir gâter mon neveux ou ma nièce sans me sentir égoïste !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis Alice et Jasper, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rose retournèrent chez eux, promettant de fêter dignement la nouvelle très prochainement. L'allégresse retombée, Carlisle et son fils s'installèrent devant une chaîne sportive tandis qu'Esmee et moi préparions le repas. Quand je n'étais pas au travail, j'adorais aider la mère de famille, parce que ça me rappelait chez moi, chez ma mère, à San Francisco. Nous commençâmes à cuisiner en silence, laissant les commentaires parfois agressifs d'Edward et Carlisle et le blabla de la télé parler pour nous. Je devinais qu'Esmee avait besoin de réfléchir, aussi préférai-je me taire, attendant le second verdict. Mais finalement, ce fut moi qui parlai la première, pour ne pas stresser plus longtemps.

-A ton avis Esmee, comment réagirait ma mère si je pouvais lui dire qu'elle va être grand-mère ?

L'intéressée leva la tête, un franc sourire aux lèvres, avant de reporter son attention sur sa pâte à tarte.

-Je ne peux pas parler à sa place, mais si j'essaye d'imaginer une situation similaire avec Alice… Je crois que je serai partagée : ravie d'abord, parce que ce serait le premier enfant de ma fille, mais également inquiète tant que James Connor et surtout Laurent Ruiz n'auront pas été jetés en prison pour de très longues années. Mais… Bella ?

Elle cessa tout mouvement, avant de s'essuyer les mains et se tourner vers moi pour que nous soyons face à face, saisissant mes poignets.

-Je veux que tu saches que je veux le bonheur de mon fils. Tu as illuminé sa vie, et c'est une joie sans limite de le voir ainsi comblé. Ce bébé… Le rend heureux, et je suis sûre que tu es celle qu'il lui faut. Je n'ai qu'une seule inquiétude : si tu lui as permis de revivre, tu as aussi le pouvoir de l'anéantir.

-Jamais je…

-Ce ne serait pas de ta faute, m'interrompit-elle. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de mon Edward si les choses venaient à mal se passer avec toute cette histoire de caïd de la drogue, sans compter que la vie d'un fœtus est tellement fragile ! Mais bien que tout ça me fasse assez peur, je peux t'assurer que tu peux être fière de toi, comme ta mère le serait, et comme je le suis également. Tu traverses les épreuves la tête haute, et rien que ça suffirait à rendre fier n'importe quel parent.

Mon sourire fut sincère, et mon seul réflexe de la serrer dans mes bras, à présent rassurée. J'allais pouvoir baisser un peu ma garde maintenant, et laisser Edward prendre les commandes de mon corps, comme on laisse un virtuose jouer de son propre piano, avec fierté et abandon. Nous reprîmes chacune notre tâche, avant de passer à table. Edward dut se demander pourquoi j'arborais un immense sourire tout au long du repas, mais il ne commenta pas, du moins pas tant que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Une fois le repas terminé, les parents s'installèrent devant un film, tandis que je montai dans la chambre, suivie de peu par Edward. Le temps qu'il passe à la salle de bain, je décidai de lui faire une surprise, aussi fut-ce nue et alanguie sur le lit que je l'attendis, et je gravai ces images dans ma tête : Edward resta bouche bée quand il passa la porte, puis peu à peu, son visage se transforma, passant de la surprise au désir, de la curiosité à la sensualité. Il avança doucement, ses yeux caressant mon corps dénudé, et à chaque pas, son érection grossissait, parfaitement visible même sous son boxer. A un mètre du lit, il passa ses pouces entre sa peau et l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, avant de faire lentement descendre ce dernier, terminant par un petit mouvement du bassin afin de se dégager. Je me redressai, lui souris en guise d'invitation. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, parce que mon amant rampa vers moi, tel un félin, avant de prendre délicatement mes lèvres en otage en me forçant à m'allonger sous lui. Une de ses mains erra sur mon flanc, pour ensuite caresser mes seins, doucement, la main aussi légère qu'une plume, comme s'il voulait créer un courant électrique sur mes zones érogènes, passant plusieurs fois, massant mes seins, l'intérieur de mes cuisses... Quand ses doigts atteignirent ma féminité, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de désir, de plaisir, sortir de ma bouche. Ma peau était ultra sensible, et Edward s'appliquait à torturer mon corps avec sa bouche, avec ses mains, créant une énorme boule au creux de mon bas-ventre, boule qui explosa lorsque ses doigts magiques se faufilèrent dans mon vagin, son pouce sur mon clitoris qu'il malmena jusqu'à mon orgasme.

Ensuite, ce fut mon tour de lui faire du bien : mes mains et ma bouche s'employèrent à le caresser, le lécher, son pénis en érection restant l'objet principal de mon attention. Il ne me laissa pas le sucer jusqu'à l'orgasme, mais il me prit sous les bras pour remonter ma bouche au niveau de la sienne, et m'embrasser violemment tout en me pénétrant d'un coup de rein habile.

-Je veux jouir en toi, affirma-t-il, la voix rauque. Je veux jouir avec toi.

Tandis qu'il allait et venait en moi, sa bouche se concentra sur mes seins, léchant, suçant, mordillant les pointes dures qui ne demandaient que ça. Une de ses mains massait la base de ma nuque tandis que l'autre frottait mon clitoris, pendant que son sexe frappait contre mon poing G. Je sentis un nouvel orgasme grossir petit à petit, et je savais, grâce à l'intensité grandissante de ses coups de boutoir, que lui aussi ne tarderait pas à exploser. Soudain, sans l'avoir consciemment décidé, ma tête se pencha, et je mordis Edward, une fois, à la base du cou. La douleur le fit crier, et appuyer fortement sur mon bouton de chair, et nous jouîmes en même temps, dans un baiser pour étouffer nos cris.

Nous restâmes imbriqués l'un dans l'autre longtemps, le temps de reprendre une respiration normale, épuisés. Ma tête était enfouie contre son épaule, sur laquelle j'inspirais son odeur à fond, comme si je devais le respirer pour la dernière fois. J'étais dépassée par la force de mon orgasme, mais ne songeais pas à me plaindre. Sans un mot, nos regards restèrent soudés, exprimant l'amour que les paroles ne suffisaient pas à exprimer. Edward se décala en douceur, et nous nous endormîmes collés l'un contre l'autre, en cuillère.

Une sonnerie stridente me tira du sommeil, mais comme le son cessa en même temps qu'un bruit sourd, je supposai qu'Edward avait éteint son réveil, le faisant tomber par terre au passage. Le lit se mit tout à coup à bouger, un poids tomba sur mes jambes tandis que je prenais lentement conscience de ce que criait Alice. Alice, ici en pleine nuit ?

-Debout tout le monde ! Rose est en salle de travail ! Allez ! Maman ! Papa ! Dépêchez-vous ! Edward, bon sang, bouge !

Sa voix se faisait plus ou moins forte, selon les pièces où elle passait.

-Bella ! Tu dormiras plus tard !

Sans pitié, elle tira la couette qui nous recouvrait, et je m'aperçus qu'Edward était en train de s'habiller doucement, non sans râler après sa sœur. Un coup d'œil au réveille-matin d'Edward me confirma qu'il était trop tôt pour supporter ces éclats de voix aigue. Alice prit ma main, avant de la tirer pour me forcer à me lever. De mauvaise grâce, j'imitai Edward, tandis que ma belle-sœur allait embêter ses parents.

-Une chance que tu te sois levée dans la nuit et que nous avons mis un tee-shirt en guise de pyjama ! Rit mon petit-copain de façon très sexy, son visage dans mon cou. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ma nièce, et prendre des cours pour quand ce sera mon tour d'être père.

Je me retournai avant de lever ma main pour la poser sur sa joue, les yeux dans les yeux.

-J'ai hâte de vivre ça aussi, mais laissons faire le temps, nous avons encore plusieurs mois pour nous préparer !

Son visage s'éclaira, puis il prit ma main qu'il embrassa délicatement avant de nous faire avancer.

-Allons-y, avant qu'Alice ne démonte la maison.


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée. Merci pour vos messages !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Chapitre 20

**Pov Alice**

Maman tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Papa était plus calme, il l'était presque toujours, après tout. Jasper et Edward se sentaient comme des poissons dans l'eau, et discutaient avec le personnel soignant. Bella et moi jouions à tour de rôle à Candy Crush pour tuer le temps.

-Promets-moi de ne rester que deux heures maximum en salle de travail ! Ronchonnai-je à l'adresse de mon amie. Elle se sera fait attendre la chipie !

Je savais que personne n'était en cause, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser mon impatience.

-Tu crois que c'est une fille ? Me demanda Bella, curieuse.

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis persuadée ! Une intuition, et toutes mes intuitions se révèlent exactes !

Edward confirma mes dires d'un hochement de tête.

-Eh ben ! Souffla la jeune fille. Ça doit être pratique des fois, rigola-t-elle.

-Et d'autres fois, très pénible ! Assura mon mari.

L'attente dura sept longues heures, puis Emmett, qui avait rejoint Rose rapidement, arriva, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait drôle de savoir qu'Emmett, le gamin perpétuel, allait devoir prendre soin d'un nourrisson.

-C'est une fille ! S'écria-t-il en marchant vers nous à grands pas.

Je sautai au cou de mon mari en piaillant de joie, heureuse que la demoiselle ait enfin montré le bout de son nez. Je vis ma mère écraser une larme, avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers Emmett qui nous rejoignait. Elle le pressait de questions, mais il l'interrompit rapidement en lui prenant gentiment les mains.

-Tout s'est bien passé, expliqua-t-il. La sage-femme s'occupe des premiers soins du bébé et s'assure que tout aille bien, ensuite on pourra la voir. Rosalie est très fatiguée, alors Elisabeth restera en nurserie quelques heures. Je vais me chercher un café, puis on ira dans la chambre de Rose.

Il était hors de question de ne pas voir la petite, et j'étais sûre que s'il le fallait, maman aurait enfoncé toutes les portes qui se dresseraient devant elle pour admirer sa petite-fille. Nous accompagnâmes Emmett jusqu'à la cafétéria, où nous prîmes tous un café (un thé pour Bella, et des cookies), avant de nous rendre dans le service de maternité, plus précisément dans la chambre de Rose. Le visage de celle-ci s'illumina quand elle nous vit tous entrer, mais mon premier regard fut pour ma nièce, cette si petite fille qui venait de naître, que sa mère tenait tendrement entre ses bras.

Ma belle-sœur était pâle, les traits tirés, cependant c'était tout à fait normal après sept heures de travail. Le papa, la maman et l'enfant formaient une belle famille, et ils furent mitraillés par plusieurs appareils photo. Mes doigts me démangeaient de la toucher, et mes bras étaient impatients de l'accueillir, mais je n'osais pas demander, pas de suite. Bella avait les yeux écarquillés, répétant qu'Elisabeth était tellement petite !

-Tout va bien Carlisle ?

La petite voix inquiète de Rosalie nous fit tous tourner la tête, pour voir mon père tout pâle, raide, immobile, les yeux fixés sur sa petite-fille. Il fit un signe de tête, un seul, de haut en bas, alors je supposai que ça voulait dire oui. Emmett alla le prendre par le bras pour l'amener jusqu'au lit, le forçant à s'asseoir dessus.

-Mets tes mains comme ça, lui montra maman. Attention…

Quand Elisabeth fut dans ses bras, papa poussa un tel soupir d'admiration que ça nous fit tous rire.

-Elle est magnifique, ronronna Esmee en se tournant vers sa bru. Rose, tu as mis au monde une adorable petite merveille !

-Elle a tes yeux et tes cheveux Rose, en revanche, elle a les oreilles de son père !

Nous étions tous groupés autour du lit, nous extasiant devant la moue du nourrisson. Puis chacun s'écarta plus ou moins, alors j'en profitai pour donner le cadeau que j'avais acheté pour ce jour si particulier. Une nièce, ça se gâte dès le premier jour de sa vie ! Je comptais bien faire la même chose avec l'enfant de Bella, que ce soit un petit garçon ou une petite fille.

-Et toi, Alice ?

Je n'avais pas suivi la conversation, et regardai Esmee, Bella, Jasper et Edward, qui ricanaient, dans l'espoir que la question s'inscrirait sur leurs fronts.

-On se demandait quand tu voudrais à ton tour devenir maman, sourit ma mère. Mais tu as le temps, tu es encore jeune.

-Eh ! Je vous signale quand même que je suis plus âgée que Bella !

Cette dernière me fusilla des yeux, tandis qu'un silence embarrassant nous entourait, mais celui-ci fut vite dissipé quand le nouveau-né se mit à pleurer. Papa rendit immédiatement sa fille à Rose, qui défit adroitement sa chemise pour allaiter la petite.

-J'avais oublié à quel point un bébé peut être si petit ! Fit Carlisle, faussement désinvolte. Bon courage fiston !

Sa dernière phrase, à l'adresse d'Emmett, nous fit tous rire aux éclats. Une nouvelle page de la famille Cullen s'écrivait, et dans neuf mois, une autre s'écrirait également. Pour le moment, Jasper et moi ne voulions pas d'enfant, mais peut-être qu'avoir des bébés autour de nous nous ferait changer d'avis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pov Edward**

-Tu es sûre que cette jupe n'est pas trop courte ?

Ma petite-amie redressa la tête au ton de ma question, et son reflet me fusilla du regard à travers le miroir de la chambre, ses yeux verts presque autoritaires.

-Non, elle n'est pas trop courte. Elle est extra trop courte, mais !

Elle se retourna, ce qui fit voler les longs cheveux blonds de sa perruque, avança jusqu'à moi en roulant faussement des mécaniques, avant de s'asseoir sur mes genoux, puis me força à m'allonger sur le lit sur lequel j'étais assis.

-Mais que tu sois content ou pas, monsieur Edward Cullen, je ne me changerai pas, ronronna-t-elle en se penchant sur moi, ses seins un peu alourdis frôlant délicieusement ma poitrine.

J'avançai la tête en tendant mes lèvres, qu'elle prit doucement pour un langoureux baiser.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Haletai-je.

Elle laissa son nez descendre dans mon cou, avant de mordiller la peau à la base de celui-ci. Depuis quelques temps, Bella était on ne peut plus en accord avec son corps et le sexe, et Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

-Parce que c'est Alice qui m'a offert cette robe, et qui m'a assurée, avec ses yeux style chat botté dans le dessin animé du même nom, que je serais magnifique avec ce soir. Et si cette excuse ne te satisfait pas, je vais te donner ma version de la chose : si j'en juge par ton regard, et si j'ajoute à ça deux ou trois heures à danser l'un contre l'autre, alors je crois que notre nuit sera agitée, dans le bon sens du terme.

-Je bosse tôt demain, grognai-je en donnant une impulsion pour nous retourner, de façon à ce que Bella soit sous moi. Tu cherches à me rendre fou ?

Le rire mélodieux de ma petite-amie emplit la pièce, avant qu'elle ne quémande un baiser. Je le lui donnai volontiers, appréciant ces moments tendres entre nous. Cette fille magnifique, coincée sous mon corps, était un modèle de courage : la traque de James Connor et Laurent Ruiz se poursuivait, et au fil des jours, les journaux télévisés rapportaient des meurtres commis dans la région, et les victimes étaient des jeunes filles de l'âge de Bella. Heureusement, pour notre tranquillité d'esprit, ces malheureuses étaient assassinées dans un rayon plus large qu'avant.

« -Maintenant, avait dit Appledown, il y a fort à parier que Connor et Ruiz vont supposer que nous avons éloigné Bella d'ici, que nous lui avons fait changer de cachette. Je pense qu'ils vont élargir leur périmètre de chasse, mais nous ne relâchons pas notre surveillance pour autant. Nous continuerons à le pourchasser, et à tenter d'éviter d'autres morts, mais nous sommes conscients que ça sera difficile. En revanche, j'espère que grâce à cette fausse déduction, nous pourrons découvrir la taupe qui se terre parmi nos effectifs. »

Il nous avait montré une carte, avant d'y tracer plusieurs cercles concentriques, et de faire des conjectures sur le temps que mettraient ces ordures à revenir au périmètre établi lors de l'enlèvement de Bella. De notre côté, nous devions garder tous les subterfuges pour ne pas dévoiler l'identité de ma copine. Cette fois, nous faisions plus que travailler chacun de notre côté, le FBI et ma famille, nous travaillions ensemble. Pour la sécurité de Bella.

Alors, quand cette nana-là se mettait à jouer avec moi, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter tant que je ne le souhaitais pas, pas même un ouragan ou une invasion extraterrestre.

-Ça dépend de ce que tu nommes la folie. Mais si on ne se dépêche pas, Alice risque elle aussi de s'en prendre à toi, or il m'a semblé l'entendre dire qu'elle envisageait une virée shopping prochainement.

-Comment fait-elle pour avoir toujours autant d'argent à dépenser si souvent ! Grognai-je. A croire qu'elle cambriole Fort Knox tous les mois !

Cependant, ne voulant pas être désigné d'office comme volontaire par Alice, je picorai une dernière fois les lèvres de ma compagne avant de me relever, l'aidant à en faire autant.

-Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis pour cette jupe ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse à ma question, et ce fut main dans la main que nous rejoignîmes mes parents pour nous rendre à Port Angeles. Le trajet fut détendu, puis nous retrouvâmes Alice et Jasper, ainsi qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Elisabeth dans un bar. Cela faisait trois semaines que ces dernières étaient sorties de la maternité, et l'acclimatation se passait bien. Comme elle l'avait annoncé, Rose éjectait son conjoint du lit quand leur fille se mettait à pleurer. Pour l'instant, le papa ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il ignorait que Jasper, Carlisle et moi avions parié sur le nombre de semaines qu'il tiendrait avant de craquer et de supplier sa femme de le remplacer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

Le bar n'était pas très fréquenté, mais ça nous convenait tout à fait, pour la tranquillité d'Elisabeth. Alice avait fait les choses bien, et avait carrément privatisé un côté de la salle, séparé par des paravents. La musique n'était pas trop forte, et pour y être venu fréquemment, je savais que c'était l'habitude dans ce bar, contrairement à d'autres endroits bondés où la musique perçait les tympans. Les conversations s'engagèrent, mais Carlisle demanda le silence. Lui d'habitude si réservé, fut celui qui porta le premier toast. Comme quoi, devenir grand-père lui donnait l'assurance de celui qui monte en grade.

-Je lève mon verre à notre famille, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Notre famille, qui s'est agrandie, et qui va encore bientôt s'agrandir. Rose, Emmett, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec votre enfant, c'est une joie chaque jour de la regarder grandir. Ce que je vous souhaite à tous, en ce début d'année, c'est une très bonne santé, l'amour des vôtres, et la sécurité d'un foyer. J'ai la chance immense d'avoir les trois, et je remercie chaque jour le ciel. A nous !

Nous trinquâmes tous, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… L'alcool faisait son œuvre, nous rendant plus ou moins détendus. Seules Rose et Bella ne buvaient pas d'alcool, alors elles savaient qu'elles ramenaient tout le monde à bon port en toute sécurité, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de rire, de dire des bêtises ou de danser quand les clients affluèrent un peu plus et que nous enlevâmes les paravents, pour nous mêler aux danseurs. Je dansai souvent avec Bella ce soir-là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et avant que j'ai pu l'empêcher de se former, la pensée me vint qu'elle serait magnifique en robe de mariée, à danser un slow comme nous le faisions en cet instant. Nos corps se complétaient, de manière si automatique, parfaitement. Je sentais ses seins caresser ma poitrine, et il était impossible qu'elle ne sente pas mon érection, mais il était hors de question de la prendre ici, pas comme j'avais pu coucher avec des filles ramassées dans les bars après une journée de travail épuisante, plusieurs années auparavant.

Je dansai avec ma mère également, ainsi qu'avec Rose et ma sœur. La soirée fut agréable, et je pus constater une nouvelle fois à quel point ma famille m'aimait, et que Bella était considérée comme ma compagne, et non comme une personne de passage. Cette prise de conscience illumina encore plus ma soirée, tout comme le fait de savoir qu'un petit être, un mélange de Bella et moi, allait voir le jour dans un peu moins de huit mois.

Je me souvins peu du trajet du retour, et encore moins de ma nuit. En revanche, le lendemain matin, mon réveil fut nauséeux, et ma tête menaçait d'exploser, parce qu'un marteau-piqueur cherchait à percer mes tempes. Quand un corps chaud bougea contre moi, il me fallut quelques secondes de réflexion pour que mon cerveau puisse fonctionner malgré la brume et me souffle que ça ne pouvait être que Bella.

**Pov Bella**

Je remuai, un corps brûlant à moitié sur moi me donnant trop chaud. Le grognement qu'émit Edward me fit sourire, et en relevant la tête, je pus constater qu'il dormait encore profondément. Il avait bu pas mal la veille, mais tous les hommes de la famille avaient trop picolé, laissant la responsabilité aux femmes de les ramener à bon port. Et ce fut moi qui conduisis au retour, parce que pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée (idem depuis l'entrée de Rosalie dans la famille, des années auparavant), je vis Esmee embrumée par les vapeurs d'alcool, qui était prise de fous-rires, rejointe par ses hilares de fils et même son mari. C'était assez drôle à voir, et Alice et Rose ne se privèrent pas pour se moquer d'elle une fois chez Esmee et Carlisle.

-Alice ! S'insurgea Rose. Tu oses filmer tes parents quand ils sont saouls ?!

-Hey ! T'imagines pas le poids de cet argument quand on en a besoin ! Et puis, c'est marrant de les voir comme ça ! Je suis persuadée que même eux rigoleront plus tard.

Nous pouffâmes toutes les trois, avant qu'Elisabeth ne pleure et qu'Emmett geigne lui aussi.

-Bon, ben je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! Soupira la blonde. Je vais rentrer pour coucher mes deux bébés !

Alice fit de même, quand elle eut réussie à séparer Jasper et Edward qui s'étaient lancés dans un bras de fer sur la table de la salle à manger. Quand les deux voitures se furent éloignées sur le chemin de terre, la maison devint plus calme. Au premier étage, j'entendais Esmee, qui riait toujours, imitée par son mari : c'était une bonne surprise de voir le couple s'amuser, eux si sages d'habitude. Certes, j'étais habituée à voir ma mère sortir en boîte avec son mec du moment, ou simplement à la voir devenir euphorique après plusieurs verres, mais étrangement, j'avais du mal à considérer ma mère aussi adulte que Carlisle et sa femme.

Après m'être assurée que la villa était sécurisée pour la nuit, je rejoignis Edward, puis entrepris de le déshabiller malgré ses grognements qui me demandaient tantôt de le laisser dormir, tantôt de coucher avec lui. Amusée, je fis exprès de le caresser, de l'embrasser, mais ce fut moi la plus frustrée, parce qu'une fois nu, Edward s'endormit comme une masse, juste un petit ronflement se faisant parfois entendre. Ce fut avec un gros soupir que je me couchai, aussi loin du ronfleur que possible, mais celui-ci tendit le bras, comme s'il savait d'instinct que j'étais loin de lui, pour me ramener tendrement contre lui. Je m'endormis rapidement, l'haleine de mon compagnon heurtant ma nuque dans un souffle régulier.

Tandis qu'Edward émergeait lentement, je restai couchée, ma main cajolant la base de la nuque de mon petit-ami, sans forcément penser à quelque chose, appréciant juste de rester allongée et profiter de cette sensation d'être aimée, d'être à ma place, d'être heureuse et comblée.

-Bella ?

Edward releva la tête, mais elle devait être trop lourde parce qu'elle retomba sur l'oreille tandis que le propriétaire de ladite tête grognait qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop bu la veille.

-Qui veux-tu qui soit là ? Ris-je.

-Arrête de rire ! Gémit Edward. Il est quelle heure ? Merde ! » S'écria-t-il soudain en regardant l'heure. « Bon, ben je suis quitte pour appeler l'hôpital pour qu'ils décommandent mes rendez-vous. Un jour de congé sans solde, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années, y compris lorsque j'étais à l'université. Dis, tu veux bien aller me chercher de l'aspirine s'il te plaît ? Tu serais la meilleure des petites-amies si tu m'en apportais avec un grand verre d'eau et un café.

La fin de sa phrase ressemblait plus à un grognement, mais je compris quand même.

-Il est neuf heures, beaucoup trop tard pour aller au travail, mais je pense que tes parents sont dans le même état que toi, alors on risque de bruncher vers onze heures. Je vais te ramener de quoi te sentir mieux, heureusement que l'aspirine existe !

-Ah ah ah.

Je passai un peignoir en soie pour me rendre à la cuisine, préparai deux cafés, deux verres de jus d'orange, du pain, du beurre et de la marmelade pour moi. Je ne pris que deux cachets d'aspirine, et non la boîte entière, pour qu'Esmee puisse y accéder sans passer par nous. Une fois les objets posés sur un plateau, je rejoignis Edward qui avait réussi à s'asseoir, une grimace déformant son visage. Je m'assis sur le lit, une jambe repliée sous moi, et déposai un baiser sur la joue du ronchon à côté de moi.

-Pas habitué à boire ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander sarcastiquement.

-Disons que j'ai perdu l'habitude avec les années, avoua-t-il après avoir bu le verre d'eau où j'avais fait dissoudre de l'aspirine effervescente.

Je vis passer une émotion sur son visage, mais je ne pus déterminer si c'était une sorte de honte ou de nostalgie. Mais je compris quand il continua après s'être allongé contre moi, ses doigts parcourant lentement et sensuellement mes cuisses, mon ventre, mon dos…

-Quand j'étais en fac de médecine, j'allais souvent aux fêtes d'étudiants avec Jasper, et crois-moi, dans ce genre d'occasions… Les filles sont vraiment en chaleur. J'avoue que je n'étais pas encore très mature, alors j'ai fait comme les autres étudiants, j'ai profité de chaque occasion qui m'était offerte. Après mon diplôme, j'allai dans les bars pour rencontrer une fille qui ne soit pas attirée par la renommée de mon nom de famille, ou par notre argent. J'y ai rencontré de nombreuses pseudo-petites-amies, sans en présenter une seule à mes parents. C'est d'ailleurs dans un de ces bars que Tanya draguait, et nous sommes repartis ensemble un soir. Ça ne devait pas durer plus de quelques nuits, mais elle a su exploiter mes points faibles…

La douleur qui traversa ses traits me fit de la peine, et je roulai, de sorte que ma poitrine surplombe la sienne.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie, l'assurai-je. Je sais que tu as souffert, et que tu souffres encore à cause d'elle. Ouais, ta sœur et ton frère sont de vrais jacasseurs parfois… Ajoutai-je suite à son regard curieux.

Ma remarque le fit sourire, et j'aimais mieux ça. C'était tellement bizarre de voir son petit-ami, un mec viril et fort moralement, afficher sa douleur, que j'avais du mal à cacher mon trouble. Il porta sa main à mon visage, pour caresser ma lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, fit-il finalement d'une manière paresseuse. Je souffrais, oui, mais une évidence s'est imposée à moi il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Dois-je comprendre que je me suis imposée ? Ricanai-je.

-T'es bête !

Apparemment, sa tête allait mieux, parce qu'il m'embrassa à perdre haleine, tout en me plaquant contre le matelas avec ses hanches, et vu sa puissante érection, sa gueule de bois avait bien diminué !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir fait l'amour, Edward me proposa une virée, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir. Il invita ses parents, mais ceux-ci préféraient rester au calme à la villa, et sûrement se remettre de la soirée arrosée de la veille. Alors ce fut à deux que nous nous rendîmes à Seattle, où il gara la voiture sur le front de mer. Le soleil était exceptionnellement de sortie, rendant cette promenade encore plus agréable, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait motivé Edward, prendre l'air sans nous faire tremper comme des serpillières. Nos mains se trouvèrent tandis que nous marchions côte à côte, en silence, le bruit des rouleaux de vagues de l'Océan et des mouettes nous accompagnant naturellement. Nous n'éprouvions pas de nécessité à parler, seule notre présence l'un pour l'autre était importante, sans que ce soit interminable ou pesant.

Nous marchâmes durant deux heures au moins le long de la plage, avant de nous asseoir sur le sable, face à l'immensité de l'eau. Le silence dura de longues minutes, puis je pensai tout haut.

-Dis Edward, tu crois que ce serait possible que je puisse voir ma mère ?

Mon petit ami expira bruyamment, avant de dessiner du bout de son index dans le sable.

-Je voudrais te dire oui, tu sais, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Tu mettrais en danger des dizaines de personnes, si Appledown dit vrai.

Je le savais, évidemment. Mais ça ne coûtait rien de redemander, non ?

-Ce surcroît de demande, c'est à cause de ta grossesse, n'est-ce pas ? » Il tourna la tête, pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. « Tu me le dirais, si tu prévoyais de faire une bêtise, hein ? »

Son regard était prudent, et il ne bougeait plus. Quelle confiance en moi ! Je levai les yeux au ciel, essayant de ne pas paraître trop vexée. Je me posai juste la question, à savoir si je lui répondais ou si je restai puérilement muette. Un coup d'épaule sur la mienne me donna la réponse.

-Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que, si je dois en faire une, je déciderai de te prévenir ou pas. Une fois qu'une centaine de kilomètres au minimum sera entre nous. Tu te rends compte que je vais devenir maman à mon tour, et qu'elle n'en sait rien ?! Et je ne parle même pas de toi ! Elle deviendrait folle si elle savait que j'ai trouvé l'amour, elle pourrait même te draguer en voyant à quel point tu es parfait !

Il rit, un rire franc et spontané.

-Merci pour ce compliment, chérie, fit-il, mais elle me laissera de marbre, elle ne peut pas être aussi belle et fraîche que toi.

-Fraîche ?

Il ne me répondit pas, mais se pencha vers moi pour me donner un long baiser sensuel, sa main sur ma joue.

-C'était un compliment, sourit-il contre mes lèvres. Tu sais, ces petits mots qui font plaisir !

Je ne pus me retenir : j'éclatai de rire, avant de rouler sur le sable, et Edward en profita pour s'allonger au-dessus de moi sans m'écraser, pour nous faire rouler dans le sol meuble. Une chose était certaine : j'avais beau être jeune, être isolée de ma mère, être pourchassée par des truands sans foi ni loi, j'avais trouvé mon foyer, le vrai, celui dont on n'a plus jamais envie de partir.


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Un immense merci pour vous messages ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

* * *

Chapitre 21

**Pov Rosalie**

Le regard de Bella valait de l'or. Elle semblait émerveillée par Elisabeth. Et surtout, elle ressemblait à une élève observant avec attention, comme si j'étais son professeur, tous les gestes que je faisais lorsque je m'occupais de ma fille. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Emmett, qui faisait cependant la même chose. Ils écarquillaient presque les yeux lorsque je lui changeais les couches, quand je la nourrissais (moitié lait maternel, moitié lait maternisé parce que je n'avais pas assez de lait), ou même quand je ne faisais que juste la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme.

-Et ça fait mal ?

Ce jour-là, Bella et moi étions seules chez moi. Je devais reprendre le travail deux semaines plus tard, et je montrai à Bella comment était rangée la maison, afin que le jour où elle viendrait s'occuper d'Elisabeth, elle n'ait pas besoin d'ouvrir tous les placards en catastrophe.

-Sans mentir ?

J'avais deviné immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence, mais je ne savais pas trop si c'était bien à moi de lui expliquer ces choses-là. Bella reprit la parole.

-Ma mère me répète depuis toute petite que pour le corps d'une femme, mettre un enfant au monde, c'est comparable à la « renaissance » d'un papillon qui déplie ses ailes en sortant de sa chrysalide, mais avec les années, les cours de biologie et … mes propres réflexions, je me doute que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Est-ce que ça fait _très _mal ?

-Ben, oui, j'ai eu mal, mais peu grâce à la péridurale. Après, j'imagine que sans, ça aurait pu être mille fois pire, et je trouve courageuses les mamans qui refusent la péridurale, ou celles à qui les médecins n'ont pas le temps de la faire.

-Pour celles qui refusent, je dirais plutôt qu'elles sont masochistes !

-C'est bien un avis d'homme, ricanai-je en me tournant vers mon chéri qui venait de s'exprimer. Tu connais le passage d'un état de femme à maman par la douleur ? C'est un peu l'équivalent des rituels que font passer les hommes des tribus amazoniennes aux jeunes garçons pour les faire entrer dans le cercle des hommes.

-Ouais, ben eux aussi, ils sont maso ! Bougonna-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Un raclement de gorge gêné me fit revenir à la réalité : Bella, qui portait Liz, ne savait pas trop quoi faire du bébé qui commençait à gigoter, signe annonçant des pleurs. Un dernier chaste baiser à Emmett, et je repris ma fille dans les bras.

-Alors, de quoi vous parliez ? S'imposa mon mari.

-De rien, se dépêcha de dire Bella avant de se lever. Rose, je vais y aller, je suis sûre que je croiserais Alice sur le chemin, elle doit passer me prendre alors je vais aller à sa rencontre.

J'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu mon mari rugir de colère.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu es prête à sortir toute seule, et marcher sur le bord de la route jusqu'à ce que _la_ voiture d'Alice, une parmi de nombreuses autres dont les conducteurs peuvent être n'importe qui, potentiellement des gens à risques, passe à ton niveau ? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans ta cervelle ?

Bella fit deux pas en arrière, visiblement effrayée par Emmett dont la colère me surprenait. Je posai une main apaisante sur la poitrine de mon époux.

-Calme-toi chéri, Bella n'est pas inconsciente. N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, tentant de se faire toute petite.

-Je n'avais pas envisagé ça comme ça, ronchonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je t'ai promis de faire attention, et je le fais, la plupart du temps, alors lâche-moi la grappe !

-Je vais donner à manger à Liz, avertis-je en comprenant que ça allait virer au combat de coq. Bella, on se rappelle ?

Elle hocha la tête, et je lui souris en signe de soutien.

**Pov Emmett**

Cette gamine était… Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait ! Elle se savait en danger, mais étonnamment, par moment, on aurait dit qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être avait-elle repris confiance en elle, et en la situation puisque le FBI avait indiqué dans ses derniers rapports que James Connor et Laurent Ruiz se tenaient tranquilles, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je comptais tenir ma promesse de lui botter les fesses à chaque fois qu'elle prendrait ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un risque. Sans compter que Rosie faisait une excellente alliée… pour Bella : elles avaient un caractère très proche, et autant avec ma femme, ça se finissait au lit, autant avec Bella, ben ça finissait en combat de boxe sur la Wii, parce que la petite Bella voulait se battre avec moi en toute équité.

Je comptai calmement jusqu'à cinq dans ma tête, en expirant bien fort comme me l'avait appris Jasper lorsque j'étais très énervé, avant de parler d'une voix qui me surprit par son calme.

-Bon, écoute darling, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver : tu visses ton cul dans ce fauteuil, et tu en bougeras quand Alice arrivera. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, non ?

Bella hocha la tête, consciente sûrement qu'elle avait perdu sur ce coup-là, avant même de jouer. Je fis signe à ma femme que j'allais arriver, mais que j'attendais qu'Alice vienne chercher notre amie. Ma sœur arriva trois minutes plus tard, me permettant de rejoindre Rose, dans notre chambre : la jeune femme berçait notre enfant sur un rocking-chair en chantonnant des comptines.

-Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux, assurai-je d'une voix douce. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que j'aimerai toute cette merde de meubles, jouets et vêtements de bébé fille, je l'aurais tabassé, ou j'aurais éclaté de rire.

Je m'approchai, avant de prendre Elisabeth délicatement dans mes bras, puis déposai un baiser sur son front minuscule pour ensuite la coucher dans son lit. Nous préférions la garder quelques semaines dans notre chambre, afin de rassurer Rosalie qui avait terriblement peur de la mort subite du nourrisson. Nous nous couchâmes, et après s'être câlinés un long moment, je réfléchis, laissant Rosie dormir tranquillement. Je devais parler à Edward, et lui expliquer que nous devions rappeler à Bella à quel point sa sécurité était en jeu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on n'entendait plus parler des dealers qu'ils avaient renoncé, au contraire.

**Pov Edward**

-Ne bouge plus…Et voilà ! M'écriai-je en pressant le déclencheur de l'appareil photo.

Je ne pus résister à la tentation de regarder sur le petit écran de l'appareil numérique le rendu de la photo : le ventre de Bella était légèrement rebondi, un petit renflement, cependant ça se voyait mieux sur le modèle. Ramenant mon regard sur ma petite-amie qui avait pris la pose, je souris, incapable de dissimuler la joie et la fierté qui m'animaient. Bella me regardait, l'air moqueur, puis décida de me narguer : elle fit quelques pas dans ma direction, pencha la tête malicieusement tandis que ses mains soupesaient ses seins, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

J'étais assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, où je l'avais prise en photo. Doucement, elle écarta mes cuisses, pour se planter devant moi, m'obligeant à lever la tête. Elle était en slip et pantalon, son soutien-gorge et son chemisier sagement posés sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Tu es magnifique, lui assurai-je d'une voix sérieuse avant de déposer un baiser léger sur son ventre.

-Non, je suis affamée, miaula-t-elle presque.

-Tu es insatiable, rétorquai-je. Tu as de la chance, mon père est à son club, quant à ma mère, elle est partie faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau pour Elisabeth. Et mon service est à deux heures cette après-midi, alors je vais pouvoir te faire à nouveau des choses indécentes.

Je ponctuai ma phrase à l'aide de petits baisers, qui suivaient une ligne : du ventre, je remontai vers ses seins, embrassant chacun d'eux, avant de continuer vers le cou, puis derrière une de ses oreilles, avant de fondre sur sa bouche. J'aimais la nouvelle personnalité de ma petite-amie, et j'avouai que je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça le jour où je l'avais trouvée, peut-être à tort à cause de son jeune âge. Cependant, je n'oubliais pas qu'elle était à peine majeure, et qu'elle avait seulement commencé à profiter de sa jeunesse. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, depuis quelques temps, encouragée par ma sœur et ma belle-sœur.

Le nez tout contre son abdomen, j'expirai profondément, avant d'inspirer tout autant, absorbant l'odeur corporelle de Bella. Elle sentait merveilleusement bon, mais elle sentirait encore meilleur plus tard, après avoir fait l'amour. Gémissant tout bas, ses mains vinrent se loger, une sur ma nuque, l'autre dans mes cheveux, pour guider mon visage vers le sud, vers le lieu de ses plaisirs. Le bouton de son jean's ne fut pas longtemps un obstacle, puis Bella se tortilla, m'aidant à lui retirer le vêtement, entrainant son string dans le mouvement. Quand ce fut au tour de mon slip, je me déshabillai avec l'aide de Bella, puis nous pûmes passer aux choses sérieuses : nourrir ma petite-amie comme elle le désirait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je finis de rédiger l'ordonnance, signai, puis invitai la maman du petit garçon bagarreur à se rendre à la pharmacie.

-Les antalgiques agissent vite, lui expliquai-je. S'il casse son plâtre, il doit revenir immédiatement, sinon je le revoie dans trois semaines pour l'enlever. A bientôt champion ! Lançai-je au garçonnet en m'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

Le petit bonhomme me sourit de toutes ses petites dents, accepta le bonbon que je lui tendais, avant de suivre sa mère, sans jamais lui lâcher la main. Quand il fut hors de ma vue, je me levai, pour compléter le dossier médical du jeune patient avant de prendre la consultation suivante. Chaque jour, j'étais heureux de pouvoir travailler auprès des enfants, de voir leur courage face aux pires maladies, mais aussi les entendre rire pour une futilité. Et je savais que je serais encore plus heureux lorsque naîtrait notre enfant. Je me sentais plus que prêt à l'accueillir, tout en sachant que Bella n'y était peut-être pas tout à fait préparée, mais c'était plutôt normal pour son âge, aussi mature soit-elle.

Les visites se succédèrent, et je rédigeais une ordonnance pour une adolescente quand mon téléphone personnel bipa, indiquant un message. Je n'en tins pas compte, me concentrant sur la jeune fille en face de moi, et lui expliquant les posologies, quand ce fut au tour de mon bipper de sonner. Intrigué, je jetai un regard au numéro entrant, et constatai qu'il s'agissait du numéro des urgences. Estimant que je pouvais terminer avec ma patiente, je continuai à lui donner des conseils, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie stridente retentisse depuis mon bureau. Je décrochai mon téléphone fixe, les sourcils froncés.

-Docteur Cullen, me présentai-je.

-Docteur, commença une voix féminine, c'est Abby, des urgences. On m'a demandé de vous avertir que Marie est dans le box numéro trois.

-Vous me dérangez pour me dire où travaille ma cousine ? M'énervai-je.

-Non non, dit précipitamment Abby. Elle a eut une syncope, et on m'a demandé de vous prévenir. Elle va…

Je raccrochai, l'interrompant grossièrement, pour m'excuser auprès de ma patiente.

-Excusez-moi, une urgence. Posez toutes vos questions à ma secrétaire, et reprenez rendez-vous dans trois mois. N'oubliez pas d'en parler à vos parents.

Je la plantai là sans un mot de plus, et fonçai au rez-de-chaussée, inquiet. Je me rendis directement dans le box indiqué, pour voir ma petite amie rire avec une aide-soignante. Quand elle me remarqua, son rire cessa mais elle me fit un grand sourire.

-Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je leur avais pourtant dis qu'il était inutile de t'appeler. Je vais bien !

-Menteuse ! Rétorqua l'aide-soignante, Nancy si le badge qu'elle portait était bien le sien. Tu as perdu conscience et tu es tombée par terre !

-Vous allez lui faire des examens ? M'enquis-je.

-Oui, le docteur Adam veut que nous fassions une échographie, et un scanner pour être certains que Marie n'a pas de traumatisme crânien, parce que sa tête a frappé le sol plutôt durement.

-Ohé ! Je suis là ! Arrêtez de parler comme si ce n'était pas le cas !

Un sourire en coin en guise d'excuse, je m'approchai d'elle et lui embrassai le front, à défaut de pouvoir me montrer plus intime.

-Désolé. J'étais juste inquiet, et les réflexes du médecin sont gravés dans mes gènes.

Un gloussement me parvint, et je vis Nancy se cacher derrière le calepin sur lequel elle prenait des notes. Je ramenai mon attention sur Bella.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? M'assurai-je en faisant rouler un tabouret à roulettes pour m'asseoir dessus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Bella baissa le regard, un peu coupable.

-J'ai oublié de manger ce matin, grommela-t-elle. Et il se peut que ma pause repas ait aussi sauté. Eh ! Nancy vient de prendre mes constantes, pas la peine de recommencer !

Elle dégagea son poignet, parce que oui, j'avais posé mes doigts dessus presque de manière inconsciente. L'aide-soignante nous avait laissés, alors après avoir vérifié que le rideau était correctement tiré et empêchait quiconque de nous voir, je m'autorisai à l'embrasser, goûtant ses lèvres sans remord. Bella gémit, avant de s'éloigner vivement.

-Edward ! Chuchota-t-elle, ce n'est pas prudent !

Je haussai les épaules.

-J'avais envie de faire ça depuis un moment, me justifiai-je laconiquement. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné à manger ?

-C'est limite si Abby n'est pas venue en personne pour me gaver comme une oie. Et dès que je serais passée au scanner, je compte aller acheter un sandwich à côté.

-Pas question, refusai-je fermement. Je vais voir pour m'arranger avec mes consultations, et me libérer une heure, et moi, j'irais nous acheter quelque chose pour manger, le plus tôt possible.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de rouspéter, et partis au pas de course dans mon service. Après avoir consulté mon planning avec ma secrétaire et les patients, je libérai une heure et demie, repoussant les rendez-vous, puis commandai des pizzas. Une fois fait, je redescendis retrouver ma petite amie, et demandai un fauteuil roulant à Abby, qui sut où elle devait l'amener.

-Allez attendre auprès d'elle, docteur Cullen, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, mais si je commence à bien la connaître, je suis certaine que Marie se mettra à hurler en me voyant avec le fauteuil roulant.

Effectivement, c'était bien le genre de Bella, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Elle attendait notre enfant ! La future maman était d'ailleurs debout, auprès d'un autre patient, et l'aidait à se redresser sur ses oreillers. Je fus persuadé qu'elle entendit mon grognement devant son manque total de jugeote, parce qu'elle se retourna en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je sais ! Se défendit-elle avant même que je puisse dire un mot. Je dois me reposer, mais il avait besoin d'aide, et…

Sa voix mourut lorsque je levai un sourcil, clairement narquois. Elle promit au vieux monsieur que quelqu'un viendrait vite le voir, avant de revenir vers moi. Abby arriva au même moment, mais comme le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle laissa le fauteuil roulant pour se précipiter à son poste.

-T'es sérieux, là ?

La voix peu amène de Bella en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait, mais je ne cédai pas.

-Marie, s'il te plaît ! Je veux juste prendre soin de toi… comme un cousin bien élevé.

Bella éclata de rire devant mon excuse foireuse, un rire clair, un de mes sons préférés. Elle reprit son sérieux rapidement, alors qu'elle pâlissait un peu. Voyant que ses jambes tremblaient, je la soutins d'une main tout en la forçant à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil apporté par Abby. Bella se laissa faire, et quand elle fut assise, je m'agenouillai.

-Sois raisonnable. C'est juste pour aller jusqu'à mon bureau, une fois là-bas, tu pourras faire des pirouettes si tu en as envie.

Elle hocha juste la tête, me donnant son accord pour la conduire où je le voulais. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, nous étions attablés, occupés à dévorer nos pizzas.

-Merchi ! Lança Bella, brisant le silence qui s'était installé à partir du moment où notre repas avait été livré. Ça fait du bien.

Je soupirai d'aise, me rejetant en arrière contre mon dossier. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais affamé avant d'attaquer ma pizza.

-Il me semblait pourtant que Rosalie t'avait donné l'astuce pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, critiquai-je doucement. Tu dois toujours avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac.

-Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu sais à quoi ressemble le travail dans ce service, à quel point on ne sait pas quand on pourra manger.

Elle se leva, pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je comprenais son envie d'être rassurée, entourée, mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas ici, si nous voulions que son alibi tienne la route. Même si j'avais tiré les rideaux, il y avait toujours un membre du personnel pour essayer de me voir, soit à titre professionnel, soit à titre personnel. Bella ne chercha même pas à être subtile : elle me força à lui faire face et commença à m'embrasser, de plus en plus langoureusement, ses mains essayant de se faufiler sous mes vêtements.

-Surveille tes hormones ! Sifflai-je en m'éloignant.

-Mais elles n'ont pas envie d'obéir ! Se lamenta ma « malheureuse » petite-amie. Peut-être que si…

Je ris doucement, non sans lui avoir accordé un dernier baiser.

-Attendez-moi ce soir, toi et tes hormones, et vous aurez un traitement digne d'une reine. Tu as assez mangé ?

-Tu sais comment prendre soin des gens, mon _cousin_, rigola-t-elle. J'ai assez profité de toi. Merci.

Son dernier mot n'était plus du tout sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais très sérieux. J'embrassai son front, avant de l'aider à se relever doucement, suivant le mouvement.

**Pov Bella**

Oui, mes hormones étaient en ébullition. Est-ce que ça me dérangeait ? Pas du tout. Les nausées étaient agaçantes, les malaises étaient pires, mais avoir envie d'un lit et d'Edward en même temps… Que demander de mieux ?

Chaque jour, je posai pour mon docteur aux yeux verts, qui, appareil en main, prenait plaisir à prendre un cliché de mon ventre, que l'on devinait de plus en plus rond, autant qu'il pouvait l'être à quatre mois de grossesse. Au départ, j'étais réticente, mais peu à peu, Edward m'avait contaminée avec ce simple bonheur, et cette nouvelle passion permit de provoquer certains de nos meilleurs orgasmes. Et je me sentais libre, parce qu'en sécurité.

En effet, dès le lendemain de mon retour chez les Cullen, après mon kidnapping, de nouvelles mesures avaient été prises pour renforcer ma sécurité. Doublement du nombre des agents de sécurité à l'hôpital même (dont des agents incognito), des traceurs camouflés dans des vêtements, des chaussures, et même dans des accessoires à cheveux. La seule chose qui ne me plaisait pas, c'était que je devais mentir sur l'identité du père de mon futur enfant : puisque j'étais censée être la cousine d'Edward, celui-ci ne pouvait pas être le papa du bébé que je portais. J'avais inventé une histoire d'un coup d'un soir, ce qui me permettait de continuer à bosser, au lieu de m'arrêter dès que mon état se verrait beaucoup plus. Pour ce qui était d'être surveillée dans mes moindres faits et gestes, j'en avais pris l'habitude, quitte à parfois craquer un bon coup, devenir une furie, et ensuite recommencer à être calme.

Nous nous prenions à imaginer le futur : où nous habiterions, quel modèle de chambre nous prendrions pour le bébé, son prénom même, et Edward était terriblement mignon quand il prenait des gants pour me parler mariage, histoire de me ménager, moi et mon âge… Au départ, nous avions suggéré à Esmee et Carlisle que nous louerions ou achèterions une maison ou un appartement bien à nous, mais ceux-ci poussèrent de grands cris, nous conseillant de garder notre argent et de rester avec eux, le temps d'un an ou deux, surtout tant que j'étais mineure. Peut-être pensaient-ils aussi à l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, les dealers, le procès, etc…Mais si tel fut le cas, pas une fois ils n'en firent mention. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si nous ne nous entendions pas, ou bien que nous nous marchions sur les pieds, au contraire : nous avions toute la place nécessaire à la villa, et je pouvais passer des heures avec Esmee ou Carlisle, sans me lasser.

Et puis, un soir, pendant les vacances d'avril, tout s'écroula.

Edward m'avait fait la surprise de m'offrir un séjour à la montagne, au Mont Baker, dans un chalet typique mais très confortable. Emmett et Rose, ainsi que Jasper et Alice, nous avaient rejoints pour les trois derniers jours de notre séjour, et nous faisions la fête : cochonneries à manger, musique, danse, alcool et sexe étaient au programme (chaque couple dans son coin bien sûr). Esmee et Carlisle étaient heureux comme des rois, parce qu'ils gardaient la petite Elisabeth.

Emmett et Rose avaient été chargés de ramener à boire (des bières, de la vodka, du vin blanc, et des jus de fruits sans alcool), Alice et Jasper s'étaient occupés de la nourriture (pizzas, hots dog maison, salades de pâtes, rondelles d'oignons frits, cake au jambon, chips, et en dessert, cookies, et brownies), et Edward et moi avions prévus la musique et la logistique. Après une journée de ski, nous nous retrouvâmes tous au chalet, pour nous changer et nous réchauffer, et après avoir allumé le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée, Emmett l'impatient passa en revue toutes les chansons téléchargées sur la clé USB, pour mettre un clip à son goût. Nous passâmes notre soirée à manger, à boire, à danser et à rire, redevenant d'insouciants adolescents, même si je n'estimais pas être encore devenue une adulte réellement.

Et puis, comme Rose et moi étions tout à fait sobres, et que certains avaient plus que bu, nous décidâmes de ramener les moins vaillants à l'hôtel. Rosalie m'aidait à ranger un peu quand Emmett eut une fabuleuse idée, selon son avis.

-Dites, il y a un casino dans l'hôtel, si on allait se faire quelques parties de roulettes ?

-T'es bourré Emm' ! Rigola Alice. Tu verrais trois boules au lieu d'une seule !

Evidemment, Emmett donna une réponse « à la Emmett », mais comme une majorité voulait le suivre, nous prîmes deux voitures, pour nous rejoindre à l'hôtel. Seuls les garçons allèrent jouer, nous les filles préférant aller boire un dernier verre avant de monter dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Nous nous installâmes confortablement pour papoter tranquillement. Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand Alice s'endormit.

-Alors, comment tu te sens maintenant ?

Tant qu'Alice était éveillée, nous avions plaisanté et étions restées sur un ton léger, cependant dès que nous fûmes les deux seules debout, Rose redevint sérieuse. Il était deux heures et demie du matin, et nous patientions en attendant le retour de nos hommes. Je compris qu'elle parlait de ma grossesse. J'enviais Jasper, parce qu'il avait une sœur qui faisait preuve de beaucoup d'empathie, mais c'était peut-être de famille, puisque le frère avait également cette grande qualité. Alice aussi savait faire preuve d'empathie, mais pas forcément au même niveau. Sans compter que Rose avait eu un enfant, et avait donc une expérience.

-Mes nausées se sont calmées, mais je crois que j'ai eu de la chance, parce que finalement j'en ai eu peu et pas très fortes. On a fait la première échographie, tout va bien. Edward est complètement gaga de mon ventre !

Rosalie rit doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Alice.

-Oui, Emmett était pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il était prévenant !

-Il ne l'est plus ?

-Si, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais certaines fois, j'avais l'impression d'être en cristal, et qu'il avait presque peur de me toucher. Ça changeait de l'époque pas si lointaine où il me prenait pour son pote ! Quand j'étais enceinte, plus je grossissais, plus il était en admiration devant mon ventre.

Des cris et des bruits de pas firent taire la jeune femme, qui se leva, l'air inquiet. Je l'imitai, inquiète tout à coup.

-Putain de merde ! Entendis-je Emmett jurer dans le couloir. Edward, tu fais chier !

Un gros fracas résonna, puis Jasper poussa un juron à son tour. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, pour laisser le passage au mari de Rosalie qui soutenait Edward, lequel titubait. Éberluée, je vis Emmett laisser tomber mon petit-ami sur le lit, à côté d'Alice qui grogna sans se réveiller. Jasper apporta aussitôt ce que je supposai être des poches de glace, qu'il appliqua sur le visage d'Edward.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura Rosalie, sans doute aussi horrifiée que moi.

En effet, la peau d'Edward était tuméfiée à de nombreux endroits, son nez saignait, et il semblait encore vouloir se relever.

-Appledown a appelé quand nous étions au bar, marmonna Emmett tandis que Jasper essayait de soigner son beau-frère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais visiblement, ça ne lui a pas plu.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis que je m'étais figée, incapable de réfléchir ou même d'émettre une parole : quelle tempête allait s'abattre sur nous ?


	22. Chapitre 22

**_Bonjour à toutes ! _**

**_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre le week-end dernier, d'autant que ce chapitre est une suite directe. Je vous rappelle donc quelques faits du dernier chapitre : les enfants Cullen sont partis à la montagne, et les filles sont en train de discuter dans la chambre d'hôtel tandis que les garçons sont allé jouer au Casino. Mais ils reviennent au beau milieu de la nuit, avec un Edward ivre qui vient de se battre._**

**_Un immense merci à toutes pour vos commentaires ! _**

* * *

Chapitre 22

**Pov Edward**

« Tout va bien. Jusqu'ici, ça va. C'est toujours bon. Tout va bien. Oh oh, ça tangue un peu trop, je vais vomir… Et si je ferme les yeux ? Merde, c'est pire ! Je vais… »

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent là parce que je sentis que celui qui me transportait me laissa tomber sans douceur sur une surface moelleuse, avant qu'un truc gelé entre en contact avec mon visage en feu. L'enfoiré qui m'empêchait de retourner me battre aurait affaire à moi, quand j'irais mieux. Et quand le monde autour de moi cesserait de tourner aussi vite, également.

Des voix lointaines et déformées me parvenaient, et il me sembla leur demander _gentiment_ de se taire, sans succès. Finalement, je cessai de lutter pour me relever, obtenant ainsi le silence, mais ça ne calma pas pour autant le mal de crâne qui s'installait de plus en plus. Connards de flics ! Enfoiré de barman ! Salopards de clients !

-Hey mec, tu dors ?

Je grognai après Jasper, qui me secouait comme un prunier, et retins une insulte à son encontre. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormi.

-Tiens, bois ça, ça ira mieux. Tu vas te payer une de ces gueules de bois demain !

-Si tu survis jusque-là pour le voir ! Râlai-je. Laisse-moi dormir !

Mon cerveau tourna à vide quelques secondes, avant qu'un détail me chiffonne.

-On est où ?

-A l'hôtel. Emmett ronfle dans l'autre chambre avec Alice, quant à Rosalie et Bella, elles sont reparties au chalet, et crois-moi, elles sont furibardes. On va en entendre parler pendant des jours, de cette sortie ! J'aimerais savoir ce que t'a dit Appledown pour que tu aies pété un câble de cette façon.

-Pas maintenant ! Gémis-je.

Je lui tournai ostensiblement le dos, et m'entendis ronfler avant même de dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un marteau-piqueur avait élu domicile dans ma tête, cherchant à percer mon crâne pour en sortir. Je soulevai mes paupières de quelques millimètres, juste pour prendre conscience d'où j'étais, et pour savoir s'il faisait jour ou non. Oui, le soleil était levé depuis un moment, vu l'ensoleillement de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je sentis la chaleur d'un corps à côté de moi, quelqu'un qui respirait fort. Bella ? Non, ce n'était pas son odeur, de près ou de loin, et Bella n'avait pas pour habitude de ronfler à moitié. Sans bouger, je me remémorai les faits de la veille, essayant de démêler les images qui défilaient péniblement dans mon esprit.

Nous profitions de la soirée, occupés autour d'une table de jeu. Nous avions tous bu, trop pour avoir vraiment les idées claires, mais peu nous importait : nous étions là pour nous amuser, et c'était précisément ce que nous faisions. Nous avions tous acheté des jetons, et malgré le fait qu'Emmett était celui qui avait le plus bu, il était celui qui continuait à jouer après trois ou quatre tours de table, la veine du dépravé, dixit mon frère lui-même. Jasper et moi nous contentions de le regarder, amusés. Les clients massés devant la table de jeu étaient cosmopolites, et ça allait du commercial accro au riche homme d'affaire, en passant par la femme entretenue.

-Un dernier verre, ça te tente ? M'avait proposé Jasper tandis que nous regardions Emmett gagner. Je crois qu'on est bon pour rester ici encore une bonne heure minimum.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Buvons aux petits bonheurs !

Nous avions levé nos verres, avant d'aller le siroter à notre poste d'observation, à savoir près d'Emmett. J'étais concentré sur la partie qui se déroulait devant moi quand mon téléphone s'était mis à sonner et vibrer, et après avoir vérifié le numéro, qui m'était inconnu, j'avais pris l'appel tout en m'éloignant de la table de jeu.

-Monsieur Cullen ?

La voix de mon interlocuteur était étouffée, mais il m'avait semblé reconnaître Appledown au premier abord. Mais pourquoi n'appelait-il pas de son téléphone ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Vous ne dormez jamais ? Il est presque deux heures du matin ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-C'est un peu la pagaille ici, au siège du FBI. Il y a eu un attentat à la bombe au sein de nos locaux, destiné à détruire certaines preuves contenues dans les nombreux dossiers concernant James Connor. L'explosion a été plus violente que les quatre précédentes, et deux personnes sont mortes.

Il y a eut un long silence, tandis que j'avais essayé de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Avec le procureur général, nous sommes en train d'examiner le peu de preuves qui nous restent dans cette affaire, mais il y a des risques que le procès soit reporté, et même là, à moins d'un miracle, Connor et Ruiz pourraient s'en sortir indemnes, sans compter qu'ils doivent avoir un ou plusieurs avocats qui cherchent comment saper notre travail. Et désormais, Bella est la seule témoin encore en vie pour témoigner contre eux.

-Attendez, quoi ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que Marie sera toujours en danger ?

-Vous n'êtes pas seuls ?

Sa voix avait encore baissé d'un ton, et le ton avait changé, passant de soucieux à nerveux.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis dans un Casino avec mon frère, ma sœur, et leurs conjoints.

-Où ça, monsieur Cullen ? Où êtes-vous ?

-Au Mont Baker, Washington, pourquoi ?

Un juron étouffé, puis la tonalité de fin d'appel s'était fait entendre, lugubre. Un peu abasourdi, j'étais resté un moment sans rien faire, les bras ballants, jusqu'à ce qu'un client, sûrement aussi éméché que moi, me bouscule.

-'Scusez-moi…

Son grognement m'avait énervé, et devenu paranoïaque en un instant, je m'étais figuré que ce type était là pour venir nous espionner, ou pire, s'en prendre à Bella. Alors j'avais fait ce que je croyais juste : je m'étais jeté sur lui pour le labourer de coups de poings destinés à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je n'avais juste pas prévu que les autres clients se rueraient sur nous pour nous séparer, et dans ma hâte de vouloir bien faire, j'en fis trop, distribuant les coups au hasard et à l'aveugle. Evidemment, le barman avait appelé la police, qui ordonna à mon frère et mon beau-frère de me mettre au lit, au risque de nous embarquer tous les trois.

Du bruit dans le couloir me fit revenir à l'instant présent, et je me redressai, tentant de contrôler le contenu de mon estomac, ainsi que le marteau-piqueur dans ma tête. Un grognement à ma droite me fit tourner la tête, et je vis Jasper qui dormait à côté de moi. Le laissant ronfler tranquillement, je me rendis à la salle de bain, où je pris une longue douche chaude, puis pris le rasoir électrique de Jasper pour me raser de près, me permettant de me sentir mieux, propre et surtout, mon cerveau était moins embrumé. Je sursautai lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Edward ? Appela la voix d'Emmett. Tu as réussi à cuver ? Rose et Bella sont là, on va prendre un petit-déjeuner. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

J'entendis Jasper râler qu'on fasse moins de bruit, ce qui me fit ricaner.

-Ouais, j'arrive, le temps de m'habiller. Et oui, je crois que je suis plus frais que Jazz !

-Va te faire voir ! Répliqua celui-ci en donnant un coup sur la porte de la salle de bain. Moi, au moins, je ne me suis pas battu !

J'ouvris la porte communicante, pour découvrir Emmett, assis en travers d'un fauteuil, et Jasper, en train de s'habiller, une grimace apparaissant à chaque mouvement trop violent qu'il faisait. Il courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'enferma, puis on entendit l'eau couler.

-Alors, ça va mieux ? Se moqua mon frère. Je n'savais même pas que tu pouvais être aussi violent quand tu bois trop !

-Je ne suis pas violent, marmonnai-je. J'ai juste imaginé des trucs.

-Que t'a dit Appledown ?

Je le regardai, surpris. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir évoqué, mais dans mon état… Emmett entreprit de me raconter.

-Tu as passé ton temps à l'injurier quand on t'a ramené dans la chambre ! Bella était furax que tu te sois battu, et comme tu ne voulais pas lui expliquer pourquoi tu t'en es pris à tout le monde, et surtout ce que t'avait dit Appledown, Rose l'a ramenée au chalet, afin de la mettre à l'abri de la foule et pour qu'elle se calme.

En effet, nous n'avions pas réservé une troisième chambre pour Bella et moi à l'hôtel, parce que nous ne voulions pas être au contact d'inconnus, sûrement à cause d'une inutile paranoïa, et puisque nous avions déjà nos affaires au chalet, autant s'épargner des déménagements de bagages.

Je me frottai le front, passablement dépassé.

-T'as deux aspirines, Emm' ? Suppliai-je. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

-Non, désolé, je suis aussi mal que toi, si tu veux savoir !

Je lui lançai un regard en biais, pour lui signifier que j'en doutais fortement.

-Ok, peut-être un peu moins mal que toi. J'ai demandé à Rose de nous prendre du paracétamol en venant nous chercher. Alors, tu accouches ?

Durant une seconde, je ne sus pas de quoi il parlait, avant qu'une ampoule s'allume au-dessus de ma tête.

-Il y a eu un attentat à la bombe dans les locaux du FBI. Ce n'est pas la première fois, loin de là, mais personne ne nous avait mis au courant des précédents parce qu'il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts, comparé à cette fois-ci. Ceux qui ont fait ça veulent détruire les preuves recueillies dans les dossiers impliquant James Connor, par tous les moyens. Ces salauds n'hésitent devant rien pour échapper à la prison, et ils feront en sorte que rien ni personne ne puisse les inquiéter. Il y a deux morts dans ce dernier attentat, et je suppose que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Appledown m'a demandé où j'étais, et quand je lui ai dit, il a simplement raccroché. Après, j'ai cru voir des espions partout. Sans parler du fait que Bella est dorénavant le seul témoin direct encore en vie.

Pour la troisième fois de ma vie, je vis Emmett à cours de mot. Est-ce que ça craignait autant que ça en avait l'air ? Apparemment oui. Connor et Ruiz jouaient dans la cour des grands, et même les locaux ultra-sécurisés du FBI ne résistaient pas à leurs tentatives réussies d'effacer toutes traces de leurs crimes.

-Bon, on y va les gars ?

Jasper nous fit sursauter tous les deux, mon frère et moi, en claquant la porte de la salle de bain. Il nous regarda alternativement, avant d'interroger Emmett du regard parce que je me levai, énervé, et allai chercher mon portefeuille et mon manteau. Sans un mot, Emmett et Jasper me rejoignirent dans le couloir, puis nous descendîmes dans la salle de restaurant. La plupart des clients étaient déjà sur les pistes de ski, donc nous repérâmes les filles au premier coup d'œil. Alice était avec Rosalie et Bella, et elle ne semblait pas souffrir d'une quelconque gueule de bois. Ma sœur avait toujours été chanceuse…

**Pov Bella**

Les trois garçons s'assirent, chacun grommelant un « bonjour » plus ou moins convaincant. Alice éclata de rire quand Rose sortit le tube de paracétamol, faisant presque briller les yeux des trois hommes, et que le tube fit le tour de la table, puis, contrairement à Alice qui ne prit qu'un seul comprimé, ils en gobèrent chacun deux d'un coup. Nous commandâmes des boissons, des viennoiseries et autres, puis nous décidâmes d'aller skier tous ensemble avant que Rose et Emmett rentrent chez eux, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper venaient de décider de rester avec nous un jour ou deux, ou jusqu'à notre départ trois jours plus tard.

Toute la journée, j'attendis qu'Edward m'explique son comportement de la veille, mais au contraire, il semblait tant me fuir que plein de possibilités prenaient forme dans ma tête, et même si Jasper et Emmett semblaient au courant, _eux_, ils ne paraissaient pas décidés non plus à m'en dire plus. Alors, pour bien montrer ma désapprobation face à leur comportement, je faisais en sorte de rester éloignée d'eux autant que possible, et je restais en compagnie des deux filles.

La journée fut… intéressante. Edward et son frère se plaignirent comme des enfants, à cause de leur gueule de bois. Alice prit beaucoup de plaisir à les taquiner, et j'avouais sans vergogne avoir pris part à ses railleries sans aucun remord. Ma petite vengeance personnelle pour leur silence. Quand les heureux parents partirent le soir, Alice et Jasper récupérèrent leurs affaires à l'hôtel, puis nous rentrâmes tous au chalet, où il fut décidé qu'Edward et moi dormirions sur le canapé convertible tandis que nous laisserions Alice et Jasper prendre la chambre. Nous mangeâmes de bon appétit, puis Jasper et sa femme allèrent se coucher, et bientôt le calme et le silence tombèrent sur le chalet. Cependant, ni Edward ni moi n'étions couchés : je lisais, assise devant le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, pendant qu'Edward regardait ses mails sur son ordinateur. Sans un mot. Ni de la part de l'un, ni de la part de l'autre. Je le voyais parfois me jeter un coup d'œil furtif, avant d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, puis il la refermait pour reporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

-Tu vas faire la tête longtemps ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Edward murmurer juste à côté de moi. Je le sentis s'asseoir, tout contre moi, et sa main enlaça ma taille.

-Ça dépend, maugréai-je. Tu vas t'obstiner à tout me cacher pendant longtemps ?

Je le sentis et l'entendis respirer profondément, puis il me prit mon livre des mains pour le fermer et le poser loin des flammes. Ma température corporelle monta de plusieurs degrés, comme si mon corps anticipait ce qui, selon lui, allait se passer : un baiser, timide au début, puis de plus en plus sauvage, avant de nous diriger vers le lit pour y faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. Sauf qu'Edward n'avait pas ce projet-là en tête, ou en tout cas, pas pour le moment.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire peur.

J'avais conscience qu'il forçait sa voix à rester douce, ses mots glissant sur moi comme du velours.

-C'est si mauvais que ça ?

-Eh bien… Il peut toujours y avoir pire, mais c'est grave, oui. Il y a eu plusieurs attentats au siège du FBI, dont un hier qui a fait des victimes. Et à chaque fois, certaines des preuves durement récoltées par les fédéraux ont été détruites.

-Ce qui veut dire que plus le temps passe, moins ils sont sûrs que Connor et Ruiz prendront la perpétuité, terminai-je pour lui.

Edward ne commenta pas, signe que j'avais raison. Finalement, il se leva, me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, avant de me déposer sur le lit avec une grande délicatesse. Il s'allongea au-dessus de moi, sans peser, puis m'embrassa tendrement, sensuellement. Il s'allongea ensuite, rabattit les couvertures sur nous, et m'enlaça, ma tête venant se loger dans son cou.

Le retour à la vie normale se fit avec un goût amer, mais la famille Cullen, comme à son habitude, fut formidable. Ils m'entourèrent d'attentions, sans être étouffants, et malgré l'incident de la bagarre au casino, ce court séjour à la montagne avait été une réelle bouffée d'oxygène, ce qui rendit les évènements plus faciles à accepter. Et, chose que je croyais infaisable, ma protection rapprochée avait encore évolué : désormais, chaque jour, un des agents de police de Forks restait en permanence avec moi, que ce soit à l'hôpital, dans la rue ou devant chez les Cullen. Le policier était habillé en civil, et faisait en sorte que le commun des mortels le considère comme un passant, ou un collègue de travail. Je devais avouer que j'étais agréablement surprise de constater combien les agents fédéraux, tout comme les policiers en civil, semblaient issus de la famille du caméléon, sachant se fondre dans le décor.

J'avais repris mon emploi de fille de salle à l'hôpital, mais le cœur y était moins. Savoir qu'encore une fois, des morts avaient été provoquées par la faute des manigances de James Connor et Laurent Ruiz me mettait le moral à zéro, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'avais à nouveau peur. Et pour ne rien arranger, Rosalie était persuadée que son mari la trompait, maintenant qu'elle avait mis leur petit miracle au monde et qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu tous les kilos pris pendant sa grossesse. Alors je passais de longues heures avec elle, m'occupant d'Elisabeth pour que Rose puisse prendre un peu de temps pour elle, et écoutais la jeune femme tout en essayant de la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle était toujours aussi splendide, et j'essayais de trouver des excuses à Emmett pour ses absences répétées et ses retards au domicile conjugal.

Et puis, par une chaude journée de juillet, nous eûmes la réponse en ce qui concernait les absences répétées de mon beau-frère. Dans un sens, nous nous en serions bien passées, mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir le contrôle sur tout. Comme tous les samedi soirs, les enfants Cullen se réunissaient, avec leurs conjoints respectifs, chez l'un d'entre eux alternativement, et c'était mon tour de faire le ravitaillement en alcool, pizzas et autre, aussi étais-je passée dans un supermarché de Port Angeles, après le travail, accompagnée par Emmett qui avait terminé en même temps que moi. Nous déambulions dans les rayons, Emmett faisant un ou deux caprices, quand un cri féminin déchira l'air, et un coup de feu se fit entendre, créant un mouvement de panique. Je vis tous les clients s'agenouiller, voire même certains se jeter à plat ventre sur le sol, et un poids s'abattit sur mon dos, me plaquant aussi à terre. A moitié terrifiée, je vis Emmett poser son index sur sa bouche, signe international pour dire de se taire, et le vis sortir une arme à feu de sa veste. Je perçus un déclic, puis Emmett commença à ramper, comme on voit faire les forces de l'ordre et autres héros dans les films, se rapprochant de la caisse. Un homme criait, non, hurlait sur le pauvre caissier aux cheveux blancs.

-File-moi l'argent ! T'avise pas de faire le malin ! Tu fais ça calmement, et tout ira bien pour toi !

Le temps passait, filait, et très rapidement, les sirènes de la police se firent entendre. Je tentai d'avancer, pour voir ce que faisait mon beau-frère, mais à peine avais-je fait dix centimètres qu'une main se posa sur ma cheville. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier et de finir de me retourner vers l'inconnu qu'une deuxième main vint se poser sur ma bouche.

-Chut Bella, c'est moi ! Souffla Emmett. Les flics arrivent. Ça va ?

J'allais parler, mais un signe de tête du jeune homme m'en dissuada. Pour le moment en tout cas. Il resta à côté de moi, un bras protecteur placé en travers de mon dos, prêt à … Je ne savais pas à quoi, mais je voyais bien que désormais, Emmett avait été entrainé pour me protéger. Il y eut soudain une cacophonie de cris, des menaces, et soudain, le calme plat.

-Tout va bien, clama une voix de femme. Le suspect a été arrêté, vous pouvez vous relever. Y a-t-il des blessés ?

Comme personne ne cria ou ne s'avança, je supposai que chacun était indemne. Emmett m'aida à me remettre debout, puis il me guida vers la caisse, où il régla nos achats (à ma place), et nous commençâmes à retourner vers sa voiture. Il marchait vite, et regardait régulièrement derrière lui, comme s'il surveillait nos arrières, qu'il avait peur que nous soyons arrêtés.

-Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ?

Ma voix était ferme, et je m'en félicitais. J'avais eu peur, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett agisse comme un guerrier des temps modernes, parce qu'après, je savais, inconsciemment, que j'étais en sécurité. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule qu'il commença à parler.

-Tu te souviens, les premières semaines où tu es arrivée ? Appledown et son collègue m'avaient demandé de veiller sur toi, ils m'ont donné quelques … gadgets. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pu te retrouver quant tu as été enlevée à Noël. Il y a deux mois, avant même notre séjour à la montagne et l'attentat au siège du FBI, ils m'ont assuré que je pouvais faire plus, et… Rassure-moi, tu ne vas rien dire à Rose, hein ?

Si ses premiers mots étaient assurés, sa dernière phrase avait été dite sur le ton plaintif d'un enfant, anxieux qu'on lui pique ses jouets.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh ben… Disons qu'elle dort dans une maison où il y a une arme, elle qui déteste ça… Elle serait horrifiée de savoir que je garde une arme à feu, surtout avec Elisabeth. Déjà qu'elle a les nerfs à fleur de peau ces temps-ci !

-Elle pense que tu la _trompes_ ! Ripostai-je en criant. Elle serait tellement soulagée de savoir qu'elle a tort ! Mais continue !

-Les hommes en noir ont fait de moi… ton garde du corps, en gros. Depuis, je vais m'entraîner trois fois par semaine dans les locaux de la police à Port Angeles, après mes gardes à l'hôpital. Ma formation se termine dans deux semaines, mais comme tu vois, ce que j'ai appris sert déjà.

-Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien proposé à Edward ?

-Parce que lui s'occupe de toi quand vous êtes chez les parents, et que plus on est, plus ce sera facile de te protéger. Regarde ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui : mon frère est occupé par ses rendez-vous, par des urgences qui arrivent à l'hôpital. A côté de toi, il y avait moi, l'agent du FBI était dans le rayon d'à coté, et le flic était dehors, il avait acheté un hot dog et le mangeait en surveillant l'extérieur du magasin. Si le braqueur avait été un des drogués du réseau Connor et Ruiz, il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte : il aurait parcouru les rayons les uns après les autres pour te trouver, et il aurait tiré. Et avant que tu ne pleures sur mon sort…

Son regard se tourna vers moi, il me fit un clin d'œil avant de rediriger son attention sur la route, tandis qu'il ouvrait les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour que je puisse voir un tee-shirt, recouvert d'un gilet pare-balle.

-Ben merde alors ! Sifflai-je. Rose a raté ce détail également.

-C'est voulu, me répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules. Je fais gaffe, au moins jusqu'à ce que ma formation soit terminée et que je trouve un moyen de lui parler de tout ça sans la faire flipper.

Durant quelques instants, je ne sus quoi dire. Je comprenais les craintes d'Emmett, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais témoin du chagrin de Rosalie, et je devais les convaincre de se parler l'un l'autre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Tu sais, je suis persuadée qu'elle comprendra. Soit, elle n'aime pas les armes, mais elle t'aime toi, et elle désespère. Elle est persuadée que tu ne la regardes plus, elle fait un méga complexe d'infériorité ! Elle se trouve grosse et enlaidie par la grossesse, ce qui est faux, ça, on le sait tous les deux.

-« Rose, moche. » Son rire tonitruant envahit l'habitacle de la voiture, m'emplissant les oreilles. « C'est le truc le plus ahurissant que j'ai jamais entendu ! Que des conneries ! »

Je le laissai marmonner, avant qu'il gare la voiture sur le bas-côté, sans raison, pour me faire face, inquiet.

-Bella, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Je viens juste de capter…

-Non, je n'ai pas mal. Tout ira bien !

-T'es sûre ? On peut retourner faire une échogr…

-Non, c'est bon ! Ramène-moi juste chez tes parents, je suis fatiguée. Vu qu'on se réunit chez toi et Rose ce soir, je viendrais avec Edward.

Emmett hocha la tête avant de se réinsérer dans la circulation. Il conduisit plus vite, et par réflexe, mon pied cherchait la pédale de frein du côté passager.

-On va faire un jeu, décida le frère d'Edward. Donne-moi une lettre.

Trop fatiguée pour poser des questions, mais néanmoins curieuse, j'acceptai de jouer.

-Ok… La lettre N ?

-D'accord. On donne chacun notre tour un nom d'état ou de pays à partir de N. Celui qui échoue a perdu et paye à l'autre ce qu'il veut, ça marche ?

Je hochai la tête, avant de commencer. Les états du Nebraska, de l'Oregon, et de la Pennsylvanie furent cités.

-Q comme… Canada ! Clama Emmett, fier comme un coq.

-Canada prend un c, pas un q ! M'écriai-je. Retourne à l'école !

-Ok, ok, j'ai perdu, j'avoue. A moi… Je choisis la lettre C, tiens. Dans quel domaine ?

-Les animaux, décidai-je.

-Pas de problème ! Le chat !

Le jeu continua jusque devant la villa d'Esmee et Carlisle, où Emmett coupa le moteur pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'intérieur.

-Mes parents ne sont pas là ? M'interrogea le jeune homme.

-Eh non ! Ils sont à la retraite, et je suis certaine que, lorsqu'ils travaillaient, ils étaient plus souvent chez vous !

-Les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, Alice, Edward et moi étions plus jeunes. Ils font ce qu'ils aiment faire, c'est l'essentiel. Je vais rester avec t…

Je poussai un gros soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Emmett ! Que veux-tu qu'il…

Le souffle me manqua lorsqu'une douleur au ventre me déchira de l'intérieur, et des points noirs vinrent obscurcir ma vision. L'infirmier me soutint, puis me déplaça jusqu'au divan où il m'allongea, avant de prendre mon pouls, satané réflexe médical de la famille Cullen.

-Je me doutais que ça allait arriver, m'expliqua-t-il, voilà pourquoi je veux rester jusqu'au retour d'Edward, ou de mon père. C'est un réflexe de ton organisme, parce que tu as eu peur. On va rester tranquille, et dans ton cas, allongée, et ça ira mieux. Par contre, si tu as de nouvelles contractions, je veux que tu me préviennes immédiatement, ok ?

-Est-ce que… Tu peux m'apporter une veste ? J'en laisse une…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il était déjà parti, et le temps de cligner des yeux, une couverture me recouvrait. Le froid qui commençait à entrer dans mes os se retira aussitôt.

-Ça ira ?

Je hochai la tête, essayant de me détendre au maximum.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas à avoir peur, que c'est juste une coïncidence si le supermarché a été braqué, que ça aurait pu arriver n'importe où, sauf à Forks vu qu'il n'y a pas de supermarché, mais tout un tas de « et si » viennent m'encombrer l'esprit, et…

Maintenant que j'avais commencé à laisser échapper la pression, en mettant des mots sur mes sensations, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Emmett prit doucement mes mains et souffla dessus. On était loin du grand gamin que je connaissais, et je pouvais voir ce qui avait attiré Rosalie chez lui.

-Eh, du calme mini puce !

-On dirait que tu y es aussi habitué qu'un New-Yorkais !

-On n'dirait pas comme ça mais c'est aussi ma première fois !

-Tu triches, t'étais armé !

\- Arrête de ronchonner ! Au moins, comme ça, tu sais quel for-mi-da-ble garde du corps je suis ! » Son clin d'œil me fit rire, et je me sentis un peu mieux. « Je suis un mec, on a les nerfs plus solides que vous, les filles ! Sans compter que tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau puisque tu es enceinte. Si t'as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas ! Tu veux un massage de pieds ? Rose adorait ça quand elle attendait Elisabeth.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se déplaça et commença à faire des miracles avec ses doigts et mes pieds, deux concepts que je n'aurais jamais associé de moi-même. Mes yeux se fermèrent, l'âme tourmentée.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà... Je n'ai perdu personne ?**_


	23. Chapitre 23

**_Bonjour à toutes,_**

**_Sans blabla, voici la suite de l'histoire. _**

**_Merci à erika shoval, puceron52 et Evelyne-raconte. _**

* * *

Chapitre 23

**Pov Edward**

-T'as l'air d'un gamin ! Ricanai-je en regardant mon frère m'expliquer, l'air béat, ce qu'il apprenait lors de sa formation. On ne devrait pas te laisser boire de café avec les adultes.

Nous étions dans la cuisine, et je m'étais placé de manière à avoir Bella dans mon champ de vision. Elle dormait paisiblement sur le canapé.

-Le plus rageant, c'est que tu n'peux rien faire, dit soudain Emmett après avoir joué avec la cuillère de son café. Mais avoue quand même que c'était pas de chance de se trouver dans le seul commerce braqué à Port Angeles ! J'ai regardé sur internet : la dernière fois qu'il y a eu un braquage dans cette ville, c'était avant l'an 2000 ! Ya eu des vols à la tire, ok, mais des braquages, ça remonte presque à la préhistoire !

Je ne pus que sourire face à son argument, tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

-Puisque tu es presque un super-héros maintenant, tu m'apprendras quelques trucs ? M'enquis-je. Sinon, je vais finir par t'envier !

-Ouais, ou tu vas passer pour une femmelette, et je serai obligé de te défendre toi aussi !

-Merci pour l'image virile égratignée ! Ris-je. Comment elle s'en sort, aux urgences ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour vérifier si Bella dormait toujours, avant de reporter son attention sur moi, et il haussa les épaules.

-Elle est stressée, plus qu'avant. Tu devrais prendre rendez-vous avec le gynécologue pour elle rapidement, je ne suis pas sûr que tout ce stress convienne au fœtus. Une solution pour qu'elle soit plus sereine serait de moins sortir, mais il faudrait se lever tôt pour réussir à la convaincre…

-Si ça vient du gynéco, elle écoutera peut-être… Mais je sais qu'elle est plus stressée, parce qu'elle fait de plus en plus de cauchemars, et qu'elle regarde souvent par la fenêtre, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. L'autre jour, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, chose aussitôt appuyée par Alice.

-Merde…

Parce que oui, Alice avait la grande particularité d'avoir des intuitions qui se révélaient exactes, que ce soit pour des bonnes nouvelles ou pour des mauvaises. Le plus souvent, on se moquait d'elle, mais là…

-Je vais appeler Stuart pour prendre rendez-vous le plus tôt possible. Tu crois que le FBI va nous contacter après ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Il y a des chances. Tu as besoin de moi ? Parce que ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais Rosalie va s'inquiéter, je suis déjà en retard. Je crois qu'il est temps que je lui explique tout, Bella m'a expliqué qu'elle se fait des films. Et un conseil : dis à Bella qu'elle est le dernier témoin vivant. Même si ça doit la stresser, il vaut mieux qu'elle connaisse les risques qu'elle encoure et qu'elle reste à la maison pour sa propre sécurité.

Nous nous levâmes d'un même élan, et nous nous quittâmes avec une accolade. Après son départ, le silence recouvrit la villa, et mon premier geste fut d'appeler mon collègue gynécologue, Stuart Anvil, qui me proposa un rendez-vous le lendemain, me promettant qu'il ferait un examen complet. Je m'assis ensuite au salon, mon ordinateur portable sur les genoux, pour avancer mon travail administratif sans quitter Bella des yeux. Ça ne faisait qu'une demi-heure que Bella était ici, et donc à peine une heure et quart que l'incident au supermarché s'était passé que mon cellulaire sonna. Je regardai le nom du correspondant à l'écran.

-Monsieur Appledown, le saluai-je avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Je savais que vous m'appelleriez.

Je parlais doucement, sans toutefois murmurer ou chuchoter, pour ne pas réveiller la dormeuse.

-J'ai tenté de joindre Marie, mais…

Je fronçai les sourcils : lorsqu'il m'appelait pour parler de Bella, il l'appelait par son vrai nom, et non pas par son identité d'emprunt. Que se passait-il ?

-Elle dort, mais elle est avec moi. Est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter de quelque chose ?

Il soupira, et je l'imaginai en train de se rejeter sur le dossier de son siège.

-Je dois vous avouer que je suis partagé sur cette question. Est-ce que nous pourrions nous voir rapidement ?

-Dites-moi le jour qui vous arrange…

-Je suis déjà en route en fait. Je… Je veux vous parler en face à face. S'il vous plaît, dite à votre famille de ne surtout plus sortir de chez eux, je veux passer chez eux aussi.

Sa voix était étouffée, et il y avait des conversations en arrière plan, mais à voix trop lointaine pour que je puisse les comprendre. Il devait être dans un avion, ou un train.

-Je dois raccrocher. Restez auprès de Marie, mon avion atterrit d'ici deux heures. Où sont vos parents ?

-A l'extérieur, ils sont toujours très occupés depuis leur départ à la retraite…

-Joignez-les pour vous assurer qu'ils vont bien, et s'ils le peuvent, qu'ils retournent chez vous. On se voit demain matin à six heures, à la villa. Ça vous va ?

-Oui, très bien. A demain alors.

Il raccrocha, puis je me remis au travail. Alice téléphona trois quart d'heure plus tard.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! On vous attend, Bella et toi ! Emmett a déjà commencé à engloutir la bouffe, et Jacob s'est invité !

Jacob Black, était un des voisins de Rose et Emmett. C'était un étudiant, qui faisait des travaux de jardinage pour mon frère et sa femme. Un gars sympa, qui avait perdu sa mère d'un cancer, et que j'avais vu tous les jours à la clinique quand il venait lui rendre visite. Il passait me voir dans mon service pour du soutien psychologique.

-Bella est en train de dormir, elle a besoin…

-N'importe quoi ! Elle a besoin de se changer les idées, et ce soir, ce sera parfait. Jacob nous racontera les conquêtes qu'il a fait à la fac ces derniers temps, ou une de ces légendes qu'il connait par cœur ! Allez, venez, s'il te plaît !

-Je vais lui demander si elle veut passer la soirée chez Emm', et je suivrais _son_ avis. Ok ?

Elle grogna que oui, avant de raccrocher. Pour respecter ma promesse, je me rapprochai de ma petite-amie, et lui caressai la joue du dos de ma main. La jeune fille soupira profondément avant que ses paupières ne se plissent puis s'ouvrent doucement.

-Tu es déjà là ? S'enquit-elle, l'air confus. Ça s'est mal passé ?

-De quoi parles-tu Bella ?

Je l'embrassai doucement, avant de m'assoir contre elle, caressant son dos de manière rassurante.

-Tu ne reviens pas de chez Emmett ? C'était bien chez eux la soirée…

-Je n'avais pas vu l'heure tourner, et Alice vient juste de m'ordonner de les rejoindre avec toi. Il est tôt, tu sais ?

Elle se retourna pour regarder l'heure, et son visage s'éclaira.

-Ça me fera du bien d'y aller. Et euh… Je t'aime.

Elle avait planté son regard dans le mien, et elle grimpa sur mes genoux pour initier un langoureux baiser, ses mains fines caressant mon torse. Mon sexe réagit au quart de tour, faisant disparaître toute pensée qui ne concernait pas Bella ou moi, pourtant je m'obligeai à la repousser avec délicatesse. Elle ne faisait mine de rien, mais je voyais à quel point le braquage de Port Angeles l'avait perturbé. Emmett avait raison : Bella était vraiment malchanceuse, en plus d'être maladroite. Comment pouvait-on tenter de la tuer, elle si douce avec tout le monde ?

-Si tu ne te lèves pas de suite de sur moi, affirmai-je la voix rauque, nous ne pourrons pas aller chez mon frère, et si on n'y va pas, ma sœur me tuera.

-Tu as de la chance, je t'aime bien, alors faisons en sorte que ta sœur te laisse vivre !

Et sur ces paroles, elle se leva, me tira la langue, avant d'éclater de rire. Nous nous préparâmes en vitesse, et rejoignîmes Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Rose et Emmett. Mais à aucun moment, je ne pensai à parler de ma conversation avec Jack Appledown, trop concentré à m'assurer que Bella s'amuse. Rosalie semblait avoir accepté les "activités secrètes" de son mari, et elle était bien plus souriante que cesxderniers temps.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai, seul dans le lit. J'entendais des rires étouffés en provenance du rez-de-chaussée, et l'odeur du café venait me chatouiller les narines, alors comme tout homme normalement constitué, je ne résistai pas à l'appel de la caféine. Vêtu d'un jogging, je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine, où mes parents, Alice et Bella prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Ma sœur et Bella avait décidé de passer la journée ensemble, aussi Alice avait-elle dormi à la villa avec son mari, qui devait peut-être encore dormir. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, et le sourire de ma petite-amie fut éblouissant.

-Il a bougé ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en sautillant presque jusqu'à moi. Viens sentir !

Elle saisit mon poignet pour poser ma main sur son ventre, et je me rendis vaguement compte que chacun se taisait autour de nous. Durant deux secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis je sentis un infime mouvement, là, juste sous ma paume. Je relevai le regard pour le planter dans celui de Bella, le reste de ma famille passant aux oubliettes tant le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol. Cette évolution amenait en moi un nouvel état d'esprit, une révélation. Ce fut un bruit de casserole qui me tira de cette hébétude.

-Désolée, s'excusa ma mère, mais le bacon était en train de brûler…

Après avoir déposé un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Bella, je saluai d'une accolade mes parents et ma sœur, avant de m'asseoir juste à côté de la future maman. Esmee me servit un mug de café, et la discussion reprit. Je la suivis distraitement, en mangeant d'une main tandis que l'autre caressait les reins de Bella, s'aventurant parfois sur son ventre désormais rond. C'était normal de commencer à sentir le fœtus bouger à ce stade de la grossesse, je l'avais appris à l'école de médecine, mais c'était toute autre chose quand on expérimentait cette sensation pour la première fois. Cela faisait un moment que Bella sentait son enfant bouger, pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle voulait me le faire sentir, le petit coquin cessait tout mouvement. La jeune fille me jetait des regards en coin en souriant, et je savais qu'elle était aussi soulagée que moi : le bébé était en vie. L'air de rien, je bus une gorgée de café avant de parler.

-Alors les filles, vous avez prévu quoi exactement pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oh ! On va rester au calme, assura Bella. Alice va me faire une manucure « maison », et une coiffeuse viendra pour me faire une meilleure coupe.

-Et bien sûr, reprit Alice, on va regarder des films et se goinfrer de bonnes choses. Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on te réserve quelques minutes dans ce programme ultra-chargé ?

Je voyais que mon père suivait notre conversation, tout en continuant la lecture de son journal, et l'hésitation que je marquai fit lever la tête à Carlisle. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux lorsque je repris la parole, cherchant son approbation silencieuse.

-Je me suis permis de prendre rendez-vous pour toi avec un collègue gynécologue, le docteur Anvil.

-Encore un ?! S'exclama Bella en roulant presque des yeux. Edward ! Le bébé vient de bouger, il va bien ! Si tu t'inquiètes autant maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être à la naissance !

Esmee éclata de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Bella.

-Chérie, si tu savais ! Les hommes s'affolent pour un rien ! Parfois, les rassurer nous permet de nous rassurer nous aussi, les femmes. Mais, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux en l'enlaçant par l'épaule, je crois que pour cette fois, il a raison. Stuart est spécialisé pour les grossesses à risques, et malheureusement, vu la situation, il vaut mieux que tu sois bien suivie.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, dépitée et visiblement déprimée. Alice se leva, saisit le poignet de Bella avant de la tirer légèrement, dans un geste l'invitant à la suivre.

-Laisse ces jaloux essayer de mieux s'occuper de toi que moi, et allons nous détendre !

Elles quittèrent la cuisine sous les rires, puis le silence retomba dans la pièce, rompu par le bruit des couverts et des pages du journal tournées. Ma mère attendit qu'une porte soit claquée avec force pour prendre la parole.

-Tu crois que ce rendez-vous est utile ? S'enquit-elle.

-Je pense que oui, rétorqua Carlisle à ma place. Elle vit sa grossesse dans un climat de tension perpétuel, et ce qui s'est passé hier n'a pas dû arranger les choses. Les attentats dans les locaux du FBI prouvent qu'il y a désormais une guerre entre les fédéraux et la bande de Connor, alors il faut s'attendre à tout et à n'importe quoi. Et comme Bella est le dernier obstacle à leur liberté …

-Oui, ce stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé. En revanche, elle ignore totalement qu'elle est le maillon essentiel de la ligne d'attaque du procureur général, et je préfère ne pas lui dire, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle réagisse mal. Quelle heure est-il ?

Je venais juste de me rendre compte que normalement, l'agent Appledown aurait déjà dû avoir sonné à la porte.

-Dix heures et quart, pourquoi ?

J'expliquai à mes parents l'appel étrange que m'avait passé Appledown hier, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux me donne un conseil judicieux.

-Essaie de le rappeler, me suggéra ma mère, son avion a peut-être du retard. Attends encore un peu avant de mettre Bella au courant, elle n'a pas besoin de ce stress supplémentaire surtout s'il n'est pas nécessaire.

J'acquiesçai, avant de terminer mon bacon puis d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. De la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, on pouvait entendre la bande audio d'un film, romantique au vu de la musique, alors j'étais certain que les filles n'entendraient pas la conversation téléphonique, si quelque chose de mauvais devait en ressortir. Je lançai l'appel, laissant les tonalités se succéder.

-Allo ?

-Euh… Monsieur Appledown ?

-Non, répondit mon interlocuteur d'une voix dure. C'est son collègue, agent Stattle. Vous êtes ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdu : l'agent Appledown n'avait pas enregistré mon numéro ? Ça m'étonnait énormément. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et je ne sus pourquoi, je devins méfiant.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas qui vous appelle ?

Je l'entendis inspirer, retenir son souffle avant d'expirer fortement. Visiblement, je l'énervais beaucoup.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, grogna-t-il. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer non plus, le défiai-je. Je veux parler à l'agent Appledown.

Et là… Il raccrocha, me laissant ahuri. Sans attendre, je retournai voir mon père, et lui racontai mon coup de fil.

-En effet, c'est très étrange. Est-ce que tu as un autre contact au sein du FBI ?

-Je peux essayer de rencontrer un des agents qui nous surveillent en permanence. Le plus dur sera de réussir à le voir, parce que leur tactique, c'est que personne ne nous voie ensemble au rique de griller leur couverture. Je vais plutôt aller voir la police tout à l'heure, quand on ira voir Stuart.

-Mets tes frères et sœurs au courant, qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes, me conseilla-t-il, inquiet. Je ne crois pas que ce soit bon signe.

Je suivis ses conseils, appelant Jasper d'abord, puis Emmett tandis que je m'habillais. Ce dernier travaillait, mais dès qu'il comprit au son de ma voix que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'isola.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna-t-il.

-Un truc bizarre. T'as des nouvelles d'Appledown ? Il devait passer ce matin, à la première heure selon ses dires, mais il n'est toujours pas là, et devine qui a décroché quand j'ai appelé sur le portable de l'agent ?

-Le gentil agent Stattle ?

-Exactement !

-Je t'ai dis, je ne le sens pas, ce mec. Putain, quand il a dit à Bella qu'elle avait rêvé les magouilles de l'agent Douglass, j'avais juste envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Je grognai, tout à fait du même avis que lui. Je sortis de la chambre pour me rendre dans le bureau de mon père tout en continuant à discuter avec Emmett.

-Que crois-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé ?

Je savais que mon frère comprendrait de qui je parlais. Carlisle leva les yeux lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, et j'étais certain qu'il avait entendu la question, devinant également de qui je parlais. Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du grand fauteuil en cuir de mon père, récoltant une claque derrière la tête de sa part, comme quand j'étais enfant puis ado et que je faisais la même chose. Je me souvins qu'Emmett se faisait énormément réprimandé pour ça aussi, cependant lui, contrairement à moi, ces reproches l'amusaient beaucoup.

-Aucune idée, se rembrunit Emmett tandis que je mettais le haut parleur pour que Carlisle puisse participer à la discussion. T'as demandé à papa ce qu'il en pensait ?

-Je t'avoue que je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit mon père en élevant un peu la voix. Edward passera au poste de police tout à l'heure, mais je vous conseillerai à tous les deux de faire attention à qui et de quoi vous parlez, que ce soit au poste de police de Port Angeles ou au FBI. Aussi bien, c'est peut-être juste une mauvaise communication entre collègue.

Emmett grogna son assentiment, puis je raccrochai, laissant Carlisle se préparer à sortir pour ses activités caritatives. Rien que pour embêter ma sœur, j'ouvris « la porte interdite », dixit Alice depuis ses six ans, et passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

-Coucou les filles !

J'eus droit à un concert de cris, même à un oreiller lancé par Bella, mais je lui pardonnai sans problème face à l'immense sourire qu'elle me faisait. Quand je refermai la porte, les éclats de rire des deux filles me donnèrent le sourire à moi aussi, au moins quelques minutes. J'allai voir ma mère dans sa serre, où elle prenait soin de ses plantes, et l'aidai avec plaisir. La suite de la journée s'annonçait calme, et peut-être mon père avait-il raison : aussi bien, l'agent Appledown réapparaîtrait en s'excusant, nous permettant de reprendre le cours de nos vies.

**Pov Bella**

Un silence tendu avait envahi l'habitacle de la voiture. Edward ne semblait pas enclin à parler, et je serrai les lèvres, bien décidée à ne pas dire un mot moi non plus. Nous avions eu une grosse dispute un peu plus tôt, dans le parking sous-terrain de l'hôpital, parce que nous avions chacun notre opinion, et qu'aucun de nous deux ne voulait céder devant l'autre. Alors nous roulions en silence, tandis que je repensais au rendez-vous avec le gynécologue. Edward nous avait présenté, puis le praticien m'avait fait une échographie qui ne montrait pas de souffrance du fœtus. Il me donna quelques conseils, une nouvelle ordonnance pour des vitamines pré-natales, avant d'essayer de raisonner Edward sur le fait de faire confiance en la nature, et que ma grossesse n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler « une grossesse à risque ». Mais je savais que ça ne changerait rien : Edward s'inquièterait, parce que le danger se rapprochait de nous, pourtant il refusait de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Et c'était précisément ce point qui était le nœud de la discorde. J'estimais que j'avais le droit de savoir à quel point le gang de dealers se rapprochait de moi, ou à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée, mais mon buté de petit-ami préférait me laisser dans l'ignorance sous prétexte que ce que j'ignorais ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Or, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort, parce que j'avais besoin d'avoir un certain contrôle sur ma vie, et ça passait par la compréhension de ce qui se tramait autour de moi.

-Tu vas faire la tête longtemps ? Questionna-t-il soudain.

Intriguée, je tournai la tête vers lui, mais sans desserrer les dents, et haussai les épaules, histoire de l'embêter un peu plus. Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, un sourire se dessina sur son beau visage, avant qu'Edward ne se reconstruise un visage neutre. Il se pencha, embrassa délicatement mon front, puis ouvrit sa portière. En regardant autour de moi, je vis que nous étions garés dans une rue peu passante de Port XAngeles, à proximité d'un libraire.

-Je vais acheter un truc, et je reviens. S'il te plaît, détends-toi !

Sa voix tendre me fit culpabiliser d'être aussi peste avec lui. De toute évidence, il s'en voulait de me taire certaines choses, alors pour étouffer ses remords, il allait m'acheter des livres, mon pêché mignon… Alors pour me montrer aussi adulte que lui, je plaquai un sourire sur mon visage en hochant la tête. Il partit en courant, se retournant deux fois pour s'assurer que je restais bien sagement dans la voiture.

Je passai la main sur mon ventre, me concentrant sur les sensations, et je fus récompensée par un petit coup, signe qui prouvait que la vie qui grandissait en moi allait bien. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvre, tandis que ma main caressais ma peau, tendue parce qu'elle abritait la vie. Je ne vis pas passer le temps, aussi poussai-je un cri lorsqu'un tambourinement se fit entendre sur la carrosserie. Un vieil homme me souriait à travers la vitre, me faisant signe de baisser la fenêtre. Je m'exécutai, curieuse.

-Bonjour madame, je cherche un magasin…

-Je suis navrée, mais je ne suis pas vraiment du quartier, m'excusai-je. Mais je peux vous dire comment retourner dans les rues commerçantes si vous voulez.

-Pourtant, le jeune punk que j'ai croisé m'a dit que vous sauriez…

-Pardon ?

Je me tendis, tournant la tête de côté et d'autre pour tenter de voir le jeune en question, en vain. Le vieux monsieur me rassura cependant en m'expliquant qu'il avait sûrement mal compris parce que l'individu avait un tel accent espagnol qu'il avait été difficile à comprendre. Rassurée, je sortis de la voiture et l'accompagnai jusqu'au bout de la rue. Très soulagé que je l'accompagne, il me parla de lui, me confiant qu'il avait travaillé avec les sans domicile fixe, un monde violent et sans pitié. Je compris que ce vieux monsieur délirait un peu, surtout à cause de son regard.

-Il y a toutes sortes de catégories, dans ce monde de pestiférés, affirmait-il. J'ai travaillé avec des dizaines, des centaines de SDF, de tout âge, de toutes nationalités, de toutes religions, mais vous savez quoi ? Les seules fois où j'ai été attaqué, voire même frappé, c'était avec des jeunes voyous accros à la coke ou à l'herbe, mais les adultes, même les plus âgés, ceux-là ont une véritable histoire. Avec une seule de ces personnes, un écrivain pourrait écrire une bonne dizaine de romans, et avoir encore assez de scenarii pour en faire un film à la télévision.

Il continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce que nous débouchions sur une grande rue. Je m'arrêtai et lui souris en prenant sa main que je pressai doucement.

-Voilà, à partir d'ici, vous trouverez sûrement mieux votre chemin. Entrez dans une boutique, et demandez à un vendeur, ou une vendeuse si vous préférez.

Je l'observai traverser la route tout en cherchant du regard si je ne voyais pas un mec bizarre, ou n'importe qui qui pourrait me sembler louche. Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien : chacun des passants semblait se concentrer sur sa propre marche, son propre objectif. Rassurée, je fis demi-tour pour retourner à la voiture, et je vis Edward qui m'attendait, appuyé contre la carrosserie, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées. Il m'observa avancer, pas à pas, sans commenter, mais son air renfrogné parlait pour lui : il était en colère parce que j'avais pris un risque. Enfin, c'était son point de vue, parce que du mien, j'étais tout aussi exposée dans la voiture qu'à déambuler dans la rue.

Sauf que, lorsque je me plantai devant lui, je ne lus dans son regard que du soulagement. Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches pour mieux me ramener contre lui, puis ses lèvres se pressèrent sur les miennes, tendrement, et je fus surprise par la profondeur de son soupir tandis qu'il se détendait. Quand il rompit le baiser, il posa son front sur le mien, replongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je t'aime Bella, affirma-t-il. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours et je ferai tout pour que nous soyons heureux.

Il avait mis tellement de sincérité et de conviction que, l'espace d'un instant, j'envisageai mon avenir, un avenir plus lointain qu'un simple procès. Nous regagnâmes la villa Cullen dans un climat plus détendu, puis profitâmes du reste de la journée pour nous délasser.


	24. Chapitre 24

**_Bonsoir à toutes !_**

**_Voici la suite, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes un peu à cran, les évènements s'enchaînent ! Merci pour vos messages, et votre passage, tout simplement ! _**

**_Une énorme pensée pour erika shoval. Un message pour Puceron52 : tu me manques !_**

**_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

Chapitre 24

**Pov Bella**

Les larmes d'Esmee me faisaient mal au cœur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'était la serrer fort dans mes bras. Son chagrin me lacérait la poitrine, tant il était poignant, et celui d'Alice me faisait tout autant de peine. Edward ne voulait plus sortir de sa chambre, pas tant qu'il n'y était pas obligé pour se rendre à son travail à l'hôpital. Emmett était plus subtil dans sa tristesse, qui transparaissait dans son regard et ses épaules voûtées. Quant à nous, les conjoints des enfants Cullen… Nous ne savions pas comment consoler nos moitiés. Enfin, pas précisément. Jasper restait toujours à proximité de sa femme, qui avait besoin d'un contact physique avec lui au minimum toutes les trente secondes, et Rosalie, peu aidée par les hormones, pleurait souvent. Moi, Edward ne voulait plus me voir, c'était aussi simple que ça. Et peu importait à quel point ça me faisait souffrir, je comprenais son comportement. Alors je restais auprès d'Esmee, tentant vainement d'apaiser son tourment.

Quatre jours après l'incident dans la supérette, Carlisle avait disparu. Volatilisé. Evaporé. Et bien sûr, ce ne fut pas Edward qui me confia les problèmes que la famille rencontrait, mais bien Emmett. Quand Esmee donna l'alerte au sujet de la disparition de son mari, Emmett avait annoncé qu'il venait immédiatement vivre à la villa avec sa femme et sa fille, à l'instar d'Alice et Jasper. Après le dîner, ce jour-là, j'avais été m'isoler un peu dans la serre, là où personne ne pourrait me voir pleurer, sauf que mon nouveau garde du corps s'invita à mes côtés. Il s'assit, son épaule contre la mienne, avant de soupirer.

-C'est la merde, lâcha-t-il. Ça fait la deuxième disparition, en…

-Comment ça, la deuxième disparition ? Qui d'autre a disparu ? M'étonnai-je.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Emmett en se levant d'un bond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le crâne, putain ?!

Je l'entendis grommeler un juron, avant de m'adresser un coup d'œil prudent, comme s'il me jaugeait, pour finalement revenir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Quand nous sommes revenus ici, le soir où le supermarché a été braqué, pendant que tu dormais, j'ai attendu que mon frère soit là pour rentrer chez moi. Entre le moment où je suis parti et le moment où il t'a réveillée, Appledown a appelé Edward, faute de réussir à te joindre. Il voulait vous parler de quelque chose, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, il ne s'est jamais présenté le lendemain matin. Depuis, personne ne sait où il est, pas même ses collègues. Ensuite, Edward a essayé d'en savoir plus sur cette soudaine disparition, mais Stattle n'a rien lâché, la police non plus. Pour eux, tout va bien.

Il grogna, et serra les poings.

-Et maintenant, papa est introuvable. Le connaissant, à coup sûr il a voulu enquêter de son côté, mais comme personne ne sait où il est allé…

Une violente colère m'avait tout de suite envahie, et j'en avais beaucoup voulu à Edward pour son silence. Mais désormais, au bout de trois jours, la colère était retombée, laissant place à de la compassion, de la compréhension, et des remords. Beaucoup de remords, parce que, peu importait dans quel sens on prenait les faits, j'étais la cause des problèmes. Alors, puisqu'Edward m'en voulait au point de refuser de me voir, je soutenais Esmee autant que je le pouvais, et dormais au salon la nuit sans que personne ne soit au courant. J'avais mérité ce mépris, mais ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'était que ce n'était pas Emmett qui s'éloignait de moi, mais bien mon petit-ami.

-Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas rentré, renifla Esmee en me caressant les cheveux. Trois jours, une éternité s'il va mal. Et s'il était … Non, je l'aurais senti, Alice aurait eu un pressentiment… Mon Dieu, et s'il était blessé ?

Elle continua à monologuer, tandis que je ne bougeais pas, à moitié couchée sur elle, son bras autour de mes épaules. Elle était épuisée, mais elle avait besoin de parler pour évacuer son stress, et si je pouvais l'aider…Vers minuit, elle reprit un peu du poil de la bête, m'annonçant qu'elle allait se coucher.

-Tu devrais aussi aller te reposer, me conseilla-t-elle. Tu as besoin de sommeil dans ton état, au lieu de quoi je te rends encore plus nerveuse… Je suis une mauvaise grand-mère… Allez, viens !

Elle me prit par la main, m'obligeant à la suivre, et elle ne me lâcha qu'une fois devant la porte de notre chambre, à Edward et moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras en me remerciant d'être là pour elle, puis je la suivis du regard jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand sa porte fut fermée, je soupirai de fatigue et d'accablement, avant d'aller prendre une couverture dans une commode du couloir, puis de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour m'installer sur le divan. Une fois allongée et couverte, mes paupières ne surent résister à l'appel du sommeil, cependant mes rêves ne furent pas sereins.

Du bruit dans la cuisine me réveilla en sursaut, et en sueur à cause de mes cauchemars. Je me redressai doucement, hésitant entre panique et curiosité, pour finalement me donner une claque mentale : les Cullen logeaient tous ici, il y avait donc toutes les chances pour que l'un d'eux ait soif ou faim durant la nuit. Un mouvement dans mon ventre me rendit presque extatique quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles je posai une main sur mon ventre, mais mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand les lumières de la pièce furent allumée, m'éblouissant vivement.

-Bella ? S'inquiéta Jasper. Que fais-tu là ?

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas quelle raison donner à ma présence. Un verre à la main, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, pourtant il n'engagea pas la conversation. Le silence nocturne reprit ses droits, et dans une vaine tentative pour me réchauffer, je m'emmitouflai dans la couverture.

-Comment va Alice ? Demandai-je finalement, mal à l'aise face au mutisme de Jasper.

-Mal, mais elle pleure et elle parle, alors ça pourrait être pire. Je lui ai fait comprendre que tant que la police n'avait pas retrouvé de corps, tous les espoirs étaient permis.

-Ce n'est pas faux, grognai-je. Pour tous les meurtres commis par le gang de James et Laurent, les corps ont été retrouvés dans les quarante-huit heures suivant la mort. Mais c'est tellement angoissant !

Jasper passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et je laissai ma tête reposer sur son bras.

-Je sais Bell's, je sais. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu dors ici, sur le divan, toute seule, au lieu d'être dans un bon lit, au chaud, dans une bonne position pour ton dos, et avec ton petit-ami ?

Mon silence mit la puce à l'oreille du psychologue, à moins que, même s'il n'avait pas de eu doctorat en psychologie, il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir interpréter mes paroles ou mon mutisme.

-Bella ?

-Un cauchemar, inventai-je subitement.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir, soupira Jasper. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Si seulement ! » Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Depuis qu'il a appris que Carlisle avait disparu, il ne veut plus me voir, il m'ignore, et il ferme même la porte de la chambre à clé pour rester seul, ou en tout cas que je n'entre pas. »

Plus je parlais, plus je le sentais se tendre. Il me lâcha, et prit plusieurs profondes respirations avant de se lever.

-C'est une blague, hein ?

Son ton tranché et froid me fit frissonner, et plus encore quand il sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé puis qu'il monta les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit malgré sa fureur perceptible. Je le suivis aussi vite que me le permit mon état, et je fus tout juste assez rapide pour le voir entrer dans la chambre après qu'Edward ait retiré le verrou, et immédiatement après j'entendis un bruit mat, suivi d'un gémissement. La porte se rouvrit aussitôt sur Jasper, et en arrière plan, je pus voir Edward se tenant le nez, du sang sur les doigts. Mon instinct me hurlait d'aller l'aider, pourtant je me contentai de planter mon regard dans le sien, une, deux secondes, avant que Jasper ne vienne me prendre par les épaules.

-Viens, on va te faire une place près d'Alice. Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt Bella.

-A quoi ça nous aurait avancés ? Répliquai-je. On est assez grand pour régler nos problèmes par nous-mêmes, même moi, je ne suis plus une enfant !

Il me poussa dans sa chambre, avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. Alice dormait, le visage froncé, signe que son sommeil était loin d'être serein.

-Vas-y, couche-toi, m'ordonna presque le blondinet en chuchotant.

-Mais… Et toi ?

Il sourit, presque fier de lui.

-T'inquiète, je vais aller faire chier ton petit-ami. Ça lui donnera une leçon, il doit apprendre à être moins con et plus mature. Et le pire, c'est que je suis sûr que tu ne lui en veux même pas.

Voyant que je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, il me força à m'approcher du lit en poussant mon dos avec sa main, ouvrit la couette, appuya sur mes épaules pour que je m'assois puis que je m'allonge, avant de me border. Je savais qu'il attendait une répartie, aussi interpréta-t-il parfaitement mon silence. Il s'agenouilla devant moi en soupirant.

-« Laisse-moi deviner : tu te sens coupable, c'est ça ? » Voyant que je haussai les épaules, il reprit : « On ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, il pourrait tout aussi bien se cacher dans un hôtel avec une maîtresse ! Tu n'es pas responsable des actions de tout le monde, alors arrête de te fustiger. »

Son regard me prouvait qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait, mais ça n'allégea pas vraiment mon fardeau. J'étais celle qui amenait le danger dans leur vie. Je hochai tout de même la tête pour le tranquilliser, puis il se leva, éteignit la lampe de chevet avant de sortir doucement en refermant la porte. Je ressentis un délicieux frisson quand mon corps se réchauffa grâce à la couette, puis me laissai enfoncer dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le reste de ma nuit fut trop courte tant j'avais bien dormi une fois dans le lit de Jasper et Alice. Je sentis mon amie bouger, sa main venant caresser ma peau. Je fis un effort pour me sortir du brouillard ensommeillé qui me retenait, pour me retourner et faire face à Alice.

-Bonjour beauté ! Ris-je doucement.

Alice ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle écarquilla en me voyant.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Jasper ?

Je soupirai avant de me mettre sur le dos.

-Avec Edward, qui n'a pas été très… correct avec moi. Ton mari lui a fait la leçon, reste à voir comment Edward l'a pris.

-Il t'a insultée ?

-Non, il m'a ignorée, c'est pire. Ne le répète pas à ta mère, mais il m'interdit l'accès à notre chambre la nuit.

Alice soupira à son tour, avant de poser délicatement sa main sur mon ventre.

-Ton papa est un imbécile, déclara-t-elle au fœtus. Parfois, il a des réactions très infantiles !

Puis elle se redressa, s'adressant à nouveau à moi.

-Tu as intérêt à lui en faire baver quand on aura retrouvé papa.

Elle avait dit « quand », pas « si ». J'y voyais un espoir, peut-être une supplique voilée. Ces petits mots, au sens si différents, tournaient dans ma tête, au lieu de me focaliser sur Alice qui parlait. Petit à petit, un raisonnement fit son chemin. Carlisle allait revenir, c'était une certitude. Il avait disparu, par ma faute, or j'avais fait une promesse à Emmett : je ferai tout pour garder leur famille en sécurité. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si le père d'Alice avait disparu moins d'une semaine après la disparition de l'agent Appledown. Je priais pour qu'ils soient en vie, tous les deux, et qu'il n'y ait plus d'enlèvement ni de mort à l'avenir. La mort des agents fédéraux tués dans les attentats visant à détruire les preuves pour le procès de Connor et Ruiz était injuste, tellement injuste ! Il était temps que tout ça cesse.

-Alice ? La coupai-je dans son monologue. Je peux te confier un secret ?

-Euh… Oui ?

J'avais conscience d'avoir été mal polie, mais j'avais besoin de me rassurer sur certaines choses.

-Bien sûr !

-En fait… C'est plus une question secrète, plutôt confidentielle.

-Tu connais mon goût pour les secrets ! Rit la jeune fille. Alors, n'aie pas peur !

Je saisis sa main, la posant fermement sur le point culminant de mon ventre, appuyant même un peu.

-Si jamais… Il devait m'arriver quelque chose, est-ce que tu prendrais soin de lui, ou d'elle ?

-Genre… Tu me demandes d'être sa marraine ?

-Oui, tout à fait, souris-je après une hésitation de quelques secondes. Alors ?

-Comment peux-tu oser poser la question ?! Pépia-t-elle fortement, réveillant à coup sûr tous les habitants de la villa. Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Je suis trop contente ! Jasper !

Elle se leva, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la couverture, pour courir dans ma chambre, à la recherche de son conjoint. Je souris, heureuse de retrouver la personnalité expansive de mon amie, au moins pour quelques heures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinquième jour sans Carlisle. Edward m'avait saluée ce matin lorsque j'avais émergé de la chambre d'Alice et Jasper où je dormais, mais s'était détourné quand j'avais voulu l'embrasser. Le cœur lourd, j'étais allée prendre une douche, où j'eus une crise de larmes, d'innombrables gouttes salées qui se mélangeaient aux gouttes d'eau déversées par le pommeau de douche. En sortant de la petite salle de bain attenant à la chambre, je vérifiai que mon petit-copain – mais se définissait-il encore comme tel ? – n'était plus dans les parages, pour m'habiller sans témoin. Je ne pouvais pas affronter son mépris. Au départ, c'était lui qui me tenait loin de lui, désormais c'était moi qui le fuyais. Une fois prête, je fis une pause d'une poignée de secondes pour plaquer un sourire sur mon visage et faire en sorte qu'il tienne, l'espace d'une petite heure, puis me rendis à la cuisine. Alice jouait avec son bol de céréales, un café au lait fumant à côté d'elle, tandis qu'Esmee semblait essayer de lire l'avenir dans son mug de café noir. Jasper était déjà parti au travail, ainsi qu'Emmett, Edward, et Rose. Elisabeth, quant à elle, était chez une nourrice.

Nous échangeâmes des banalités, avant que les deux femmes Cullen ne partent se préparer, Alice pour aller travailler, Esmee pour s'occuper l'esprit en allant retrouver les bénévoles d'une de ses associations caritatives. Je serais donc seule une bonne partie de la journée. Je m'installai sur le divan, allumai la télévision, puis saluai Alice quand elle passa en courant, pressée pour ne pas arriver en retard. Esmee, la dernière à partir, mit plus de temps, et elle prit la peine de s'asseoir à côté de moi, posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

-Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, et pourtant c'était pour moi qu'elle s'inquiétait.

-Tout ira bien. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, alors sors. Je suis exténuée, je vais surtout me reposer. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé quelques jours de congés à l'hôpital.

Le visage de la mère de famille exprima la compassion et la compréhension.

-C'est tout à fait normal d'être fatiguée dans ton état. Repose-toi, je suis injuste de te faire sentir tout le poids de ma peine. Je te ramènerai une surprise ce soir.

J'appréciai tellement son sourire sincère que je n'osai pas la contredire, et hochai la tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de quitter la villa d'un pas lourd. Tout son être attendait le retour de Carlisle, et ce ne serait que lorsqu'il referait surface qu'elle retrouverait sa joie de vivre et sa force. Durant plus de trois quart d'heure, je rangeai la maison, m'occupai de quelques papiers, puis fis un gâteau, généreux, avec des pépites de chocolat et du pralin. Pour finir, j'allai chercher un bloc de feuilles, un stylo, et des mini cakes aux fruits confits, puis m'installai devant la télévision, à genoux devant la table basse sur laquelle je déposai mes gâteaux et le bloc de papier. Tout en grignotant, à moitié par gourmandise et à moitié pour ne pas mâchouiller le capuchon du stylo, je suivis d'une oreille distraite une émission de téléréalité, mais ma concentration se focalisait sur la page blanche devant moi, attendant que les mots me viennent.

Quand ma lettre fut écrite, je pliai soigneusement la feuille, la glissai dans une enveloppe que je déposai en évidence sur mon lit. A ma place. Ensuite, j'enfilai mes chaussures, tant bien que mal vu mon ventre rond de sept mois de grossesse, et hésitai à prendre de quoi me couvrir. Après tout, j'ignorais tout ce qui se passerait à partir de maintenant, mais l'air serait peut-être plus frais sous les arbres. Alors, une veste sur les épaules, je sortis sur le perron, fermant la porte derrière moi, pourtant je ne pus avancer immédiatement tant mes jambes flageolaient devant la perspective de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il n'y avait personne en vue, mais ça ne voulait rien dire : n'importe qui pouvait se cacher derrière les arbres, dont les agents de la police et du FBI chargés de surveiller les allées et venues autour de la maison. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je forçai mes jambes à fonctionner, pour me conduire sur le chemin de terre reliant la propriété des Cullen à la route nationale, pour discuter avec l'agent chargé de ma surveillance sur ce qu'il savait ou non.

**Pov Edward**

Je tenais la veste de Bella serrée contre moi, respirant son odeur. C'était Alice qui l'avait retrouvée sur le chemin conduisant à la villa, après avoir roulé dessus en revenant du travail, alors qu'Emmett, Esmee et moi avions emprunté le même chemin sans la voir. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas fait attention à la route tant j'étais obnubilé par la disparition de mon père et celle d'Appledown. Esmee affirmait n'avoir rien remarqué à cause des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues. Quant à Emmett… Il écrivait un sms en conduisant, vu l'allure réduite à laquelle on roulait dans ce petit chemin de terre. Depuis, une foule de policiers ratissaient les bois et les environs, avec des chiens, et on pouvait entendre les hélicoptères survoler la zone de recherche. Nous ne savions pas ce qui était arrivé, si elle était partie de son plein gré, si quelqu'un l'avait enlevée, si elle avait fait une mauvaise rencontre en se promenant…

J'inspirai un grand coup, laissant l'odeur de ma petite-amie atteindre mon cerveau, et toute une foule de souvenirs revint à la surface de ma mémoire, resserrant la corde qui entourait mon cœur. Quand Alice avait couru se blottir dans mes bras en pleurant, sa découverte plaquée contre sa poitrine, j'avais compris. Compris que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en cachant des choses à Bella, et que comme un crétin, au lieu de l'entourer, j'avais préféré me mettre en retrait, me couper de ma famille et surtout de Bella, consommé par la peur que j'éprouvais pour mon père. Alors, tandis que ma mère appelait la police, j'étais sorti pour chercher la femme de ma vie, aidé d'Emmett et Jasper, essayant de trouver des traces, n'importe lesquelles, du moment qu'elles nous mèneraient à Bella.

Mais les heures passaient, et rien. D'un côté, j'étais soulagé, parce que nous n'avions pas retrouvé son corps, donc il y avait un espoir qu'elle aussi, tout comme Carlisle, soit encore en vie, du moins je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Une toute petite partie de moi voulait croire en un départ volontaire, qu'à cause de moi elle avait décidé d'aller vivre ailleurs, mais aucune voiture ne manquait à l'appel, aucune trace de pneus inconnus n'avait été relevée, et elle n'aurait pas laissé sa veste par terre.

-Edward ?

Ma mère passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, avant d'entrer avec un bol de soupe fumant qu'elle posa sur ma table de chevet. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de moi, pour finalement se coucher contre moi, m'enlaçant tendrement comme quand j'étais petit. Instinctivement, je m'accrochai à elle, délaissant la veste de Bella, et elle me caressa les cheveux. J'entendais les oiseaux chanter, par la fenêtre ouverte, saluant la fin de journée. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, mais la lumière était encore suffisante.

-Alice m'a tout raconté, commença-t-elle.

Je resserrai mon étreinte en avalant ma salive, tentant de faire passer la boule qui obstruait ma gorge. En vain.

-J'ai été con, hein ?

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais… oui.

Elle releva mon visage, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Edward, elle est enceinte, enceinte de toi, elle attend _ton_ enfant ! Comment as-tu pu lui dire que tu l'aimais, pendant des mois, et la repousser comme tu l'as fait ? Si j'avais su ce que tu lui faisais vivre, la pauvre, je t'assure que tu aurais eu affaire à moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Ce n'était pas une question rhétorique, elle attendait une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur pour papa, et je crois que j'ai complètement perdu la tête.

-Est-ce que tu lui en veux vraiment ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est la faute de Bella si ton père a disparu ? Parce que c'est ce qu'elle croit.

Est-ce pour ça que je lui tournais le dos ? Est-ce que je la croyais fautive de la disparition de Carlisle ?

-Je… Oui, avouai-je en soupirant, acceptant la réalité de ma bêtise. Oui, je lui en ai voulu. J'ai réagi comme un gamin…

Je jurai, récoltant une gifle dont le bruit résonna dans la pièce. Je m'assis, comme réveillé tout à coup. Oui, j'avais merdé sur toute la ligne, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Et si elle ne revenait jamais ? Je blêmis, avant de comprendre tout ce que mon comportement débile avait comme conséquences, et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais refaire ma vie si Bella ne me revenait pas. Désormais, je n'avais plus le droit de me lamenter sur moi-même, pas après ce que j'avais fait : je devais me concentrer sur Bella. Elle avait besoin de moi. Esmee s'était assise également, et elle m'observait. Son regard était dur, comme il l'avait été à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait du mal à l'un de nous, ses enfants, à Carlisle ou même à Jasper et Rosalie.

-Tu mérites un bon coup de pied aux fesses Edward, mais je suis trop vieille pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Quand Bella sera de nouveau à nos côtés, tu as intérêt à ne plus jamais lui faire de mal.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant la menace derrière ses paroles. Elle se remit debout, et juste avant de sortir de la chambre, elle se tourna vers moi.

-Et range ta chambre ! Le chagrin n'excuse pas tout, surtout pas le laisser-aller. On ne peut pas arrêter de vivre parce que Carlisle et Bella ne sont pas là, nous devons au contraire nous montrer forts pour eux.

Puis elle claqua fermement la porte, comme lorsque j'avais fait une bêtise, enfant, et qu'elle me punissait. La seule différence entre autrefois et aujourd'hui, c'était que je comprenais la gravité de mes erreurs, et que peut-être, à cause de moi, Bella ne reviendrait pas. Ni elle, ni mon enfant.

Je poussai un profond soupir, puis me levai et entrepris de ramasser mes vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol. Parmi eux, je trouvai un tee-shirt appartenant à Bella. Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je tombai par terre, des larmes plein les yeux. Comment exprimer autrement l'immense mélange de peur, de remords, de chagrin, et tout un tas d'autres émotions qui se bousculaient en moi ? Soudain, une brise ouvrit un peu plus la fenêtre que j'avais entrouverte plus tôt, et un papier à moitié glissé sous le lit se souleva, attirant mon attention. En tendant la main, j'attrapai ce qui s'avéra être une enveloppe, celle-ci avait dû s'envoler à cause d'un courant d'air provoqué lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte de ma chambre. Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque je vis l'écriture de Bella, et mes doigts tremblèrent lorsque j'entrepris d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

* * *

**_Des réactions, à chaud ? _**


	25. Chapitre 25

_**Bonsoir à toutes !**_

_**Eh bien, le comportement d'Edward au chapitre précédent vous a fait réagir ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait part de votre avis très tranché !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

Chapitre 25

**Pov Jasper**

_**Mercredi 18 juillet - 16h00**_

Mes jambes commençaient à me démanger. J'avais l'impression d'être assis là, dans cette salle de réunion, depuis des jours, mais ça ne faisait que deux heures. Deux longues et interminables heures, et ce n'était pas fini.

-L'agent Stattle, si on peut continuer à encore le qualifier d'« agent », a été vu par une caméra de surveillance à dix heures quarante-huit dans la gare routière de Port Angeles. Il était seul, mais ça ne veut rien dire, d'autant qu'il a juste regardé des horaires de bus. On ignore s'il cherche à prendre la route seul, avec quelqu'un, ou s'il est seulement un intermédiaire.

Le capitaine de police fit une pause, tripotant une télécommande qui lui permit de mettre un vidéoprojecteur en route. Aussitôt, une mauvaise image en noir et blanc apparut, mais on réussissait à distinguer plutôt nettement l'agent. On le voyait s'approcher d'un panneau d'affichage, chercher une ligne avec son doigt, puis son doigt suivit son regard tandis qu'il lisait.

-Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas caché ? Marmonna un des agents du FBI présent dans la salle. C'est un agent du FBI, il sait que nous allons méticuleusement éplucher les environs, alors pourquoi agit-il comme si de rien n'était ?! Il fait honte au FBI et à son image !

Ses derniers mots étaient presque criés, mais personne ne put lui répondre. Pourtant nous étions nombreux dans la pièce : les quatre fonctionnaires de police de Forks, dont le shérif, les huit policiers de Port Angeles, dix de leurs collègues de Seattle, et six agents du FBI, dont le plus haut gradé, l'agent Udson, qui avait pris la place de l'agent Appledown le temps de le retrouver. Emmett, Edward et moi assistions également à la réunion, chacun pour des raisons différentes, et pour ma part, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une de ces séries policières qui passent à la télévision. Sauf que Bella n'était pas une actrice, que c'était bien réel ce qui nous arrivait.

-Je pense qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, intervint finalement l'agent Udson. Il voulait qu'on se focalise sur lui. Si c'est bien lui qui a enlevé mademoiselle Swan, monsieur Cullen et l'agent Appledown, il les retient quelque part, à l'opposé du lieu où il attire notre attention. Je pense qu'au même moment, un complice a déplacé les otages, et il est possible qu'ils aient été repérés quelque part. Cherchez partout : les stations-essence, les banques, les gares, les bus, les autoroutes… On a forcément loupé un indice.

On entendait les stylos crisser sur les calepins tandis que les policiers et les agents fédéraux prenaient des notes. Dans ce silence relatif, je percevais très bien le mouvement nerveux de la jambe d'Emmett, mais il était trop loin pour que je puisse empêcher ce tic. J'observais la carte clouée au mur, les épingles signalant la dernière fois où avaient été vus les trois disparus, les photos de chacun d'eux, et la lettre de Bella retrouvée par Edward. Celui-ci avait pleuré en la lisant, le mot chiffonné agrippé dans ses mains, avant de se mettre dans une colère noire, qui l'avait sorti de sa dépression, et il avait été plus que volontaire lorsque l'agent Udson nous avait proposé d'assister au briefing à Port Angeles.

_Mon__ Cher Edward,_

_Je __t'aime, je veux que tu le saches avant tout. _

_Je sais que Carlisle a disparu à cause de moi, et peut-être aussi l'agent Appledown. N'en veux pas à Emmett, __il m'a tout expliqué, mais j'avais besoin de savoir tout ce que tu m'as caché. Tu sais, je comprends que tu me haïsses, j'ai provoqué le chaos dans votre famille, et à présent ton père a disparu. Alors je vais le chercher de mon côté. Je vais commencer par poser des questions à l'agent fédéral qui surveille la maison, et je partirai de là. Si j'ai des informations, je les apporterai au FBI. Je reviens vite._

_Pardonne-moi pour tout. J'espère pouvoir vous aider._

_B._

La piste concernant la disparition de Bella commençait donc au bout du chemin de la propriété d'Esmee et Carlisle, mais le type du FBI chargé de la surveillance au moment de sa disparition manquait lui aussi à l'appel, et face à cette constatation, l'agent Udson avait avancé l'hypothèse selon laquelle l'agent Stattle n'était pas la seule taupe parmi ses effectifs. Un fait était certain : Bella n'avait pas fugué, elle comptait revenir, sa lettre nous le prouvait. La logique nous disait que la jeune fille avait été kidnappée par l'agent fédéral qui s'occupait de la sécurité de notre famille, donc il fallait retrouver ce dernier à tout prix. Le premier réflexe du FBI avait été de suivre la piste des traceurs intégrés dans les vêtements de Bella, cependant la piste menait droit à une poubelle de Port Angeles, ce qui avait entraîné une vague de défaitisme chez certains au sein des forces de l'ordre mais aussi de ma famille.

Un peu plus tard, un des agents fédéraux nous interpela.

-La carte bancaire de mademoiselle Swan a été utilisée il y a dix minutes et le compte a été vidé, déclara-t-il. La banque nous a déjà envoyé les bandes vidéo des caméras de surveillance pour qu'on puisse les visionner.

Le flic ouvrit le fichier vidéo en question, qu'il fit défiler en vitesse rapide jusqu'à ce qu'on distingue une femme, qu'il reconnut.

-Il s'agit de la femme de Douglass, précisa Udson plutôt stupéfait. Elle est stupide ou quoi ? Elle ne se doute pas que ce compte est surveillé ?

Personne ne répondit, mais nous regardâmes la dame prendre les billets et qu'elle cacha dans son sac avec des gestes frénétiques, en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Elle est nerveuse, constatai-je.

-Nous supposons qu'elle n'y est pour rien en ce qui concerne l'enlèvement, mais je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu se procurer la carte, à moins que son mari soit passé chez lui en compagnie de mademoiselle Swan. Mettez les comptes de Stattle et Douglass sous surveillance, ils cherchent peut-être à quitter le navire avant le naufrage. Nouvelle réunion dans vingt quatre heures, termina l'agent Udson. Qui s'occupe de la maison des Cullen ?

Le shérif de Forks affirma qu'il prenait le prochain tour de garde, laissant ainsi deux de ses coéquipiers libres pour effectuer des recherches. Chacun se leva plus ou moins bruyamment, puis la salle se vida très rapidement.

-Vous voulez rentrer chez vous messieurs ? S'enquit le shérif.

Celui-ci ramassait ses affaires, tout en nous observant. Voyant que nous ne répondions pas immédiatement, il se tourna vers l'agent Udson et lui posa quelques questions, nous permettant ainsi de nous concerter, aussi j'en profitai pour interroger mes deux beaux-frères du regard. Edward secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne tiens plus à la maison. J'ai besoin de savoir, de tout suivre du plus près que je peux, sinon je vais m'arracher les cheveux.

-C'est con, Bella comptait le faire pour toi plus tard.

Même Edward esquissa un semblant de sourire face à la remarque d'Emmett, mais il ne répliqua pas. Il savait qu'il avait joué au con, et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se plaindre. Là-dessus, je ne pouvais pas le soutenir, il avait été trop loin. Son nez encore tuméfié était là pour le prouver.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Mercredi 18 juillet – 22h00**_

Cette fois-ci, lors de ce nouvel entretien, seuls les agents du FBI, le shérif de Port Angeles et celui de Forks étaient là, à regarder des bandes de vidéo surveillance. L'agent Udson nous avait également convoqués, et nous nous demandions pourquoi ce briefing avant l'heure prévue. Les fonctionnaires de police avaient saisi toutes les bandes de surveillance de chaque magasin, de chaque édifice public, de chaque caméra de rues, des voitures de police, et même les photos, les selfies ainsi que les vidéos prises par les jeunes avec leur téléphone portable et postées sur les réseaux sociaux, images que nous visionnions en ce moment, en même temps que des dizaines de techniciens de l'image dans les locaux du FBI. Un des agents fédéraux lisait le dossier de Bella que j'avais rédigé lors de nos séances de soutien psychologique, effectué avant sa disparition, mais je doutais que ça leur serve à quelque chose. Certes, j'avais noté les doutes de Bella sur l'agent Douglass, mais Edward et Emmett l'avaient déjà signalé aux agents quand on avait donné l'alerte de la disparition de Bella.

-Vous pensez qu'elle essayera de s'enfuir ? Me demanda l'un des flics.

Le flic en question, l'agent Warner, était un peu leur expert en psychologie, et il m'accordait beaucoup d'attention. Lui se concentrait sur le profil psy de Connor, de Ruiz, des renégats et d'Appledown, et moi sur ceux de Bella et de Carlisle.

-J'aimerai pouvoir dire que Bella est réfléchie, mais ce serait mentir. Elle est enceinte, alors normalement son instinct la pousse à ne rien faire qui puisse mettre en danger son bébé. Toutefois, je la crois très capable de tenter un coup de force pour aider Carlisle à fuir. Si tant est qu'il soit au même endroit qu'elle.

Warner grogna, tandis qu'Udson épluchait le listing d'appel de l'agent Stattle à la recherche d'un indice.

-Ils ont peut-être trouvé quelque chose au labo, s'exclama un membre de la police. Regardez !

Il ouvrit le fichier vidéo, qui datait de six heures plus tôt, et ce fut Emmett qui repéra Bella le premier. Il s'agissait d'une bande vidéo d'une station d'essence, où l'on pouvait voir « l'ancien » agent Douglass sortir d'une voiture. La vidéo était assez bonne pour reconnaître Bella, endormie sur le siège passager, et son ravisseur remplissait à présent son réservoir d'essence tout en surveillant les allées et venues des autres clients de la station. La jeune fille n'avait pas la perruque avec laquelle elle se grimait, or nous savions qu'elle l'avait prise avec elle pour aller à la rencontre de Douglass puisqu'elle n'était plus à sa place sur la coiffeuse dans sa chambre. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir, ou en tout cas son visage n'exprimait aucune douleur, ce qui soulagea une partie de la tension de mes épaules, et j'imaginais qu'il en était de même pour Edward et Emmett.

-D'où provient cette vidéo ? S'enquit l'agent Udson.

-Marysville, répondit aussitôt le shérif de Port Angeles, au nord de Seattle. C'est la route la plus directe pour le Canada.

-Où a été localisé James Connor, soupira le shérif de Forks.

L'agent Udson hocha sombrement la tête.

-On a mis en place pas mal de barrage, mais Stattle était un bon agent, il sait très bien comment ça fonctionne, et de fait, comment éviter nos pièges. On a mis la maison de Connor sous surveillance, son téléphone fixe sur écoute, Stattle a sûrement détruit son propre téléphone, et Douglass a jeté le sien dans une poubelle de Port Angeles où nos hommes l'ont retrouvé. On est tous sur les dents, mais tant qu'ils ne sortent pas de leur cachette, nous ne pourrons pas les attraper. Comme la vidéo date de six heures et que la police des frontières du Canada ou nos agents appelés en renforts là-bas ne nous ont pas contactés, ça veut dire que Douglass et Stattle n'ont pas encore passé la frontière, et qu'ils se cachent quelque part entre ces deux points. Je vais faire donner des ordres pour que la zone de recherche soit restreinte entre Marysville et la frontière canadienne, mais ça fait quand même un sacré territoire à couvrir. Il faut continuer à chercher si on a d'autres images de Stattle, Douglass ou mademoiselle Swan.

Le visionnage des images se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, en vain. Le shérif de Forks nous reconduisit à la villa vers une heure du matin, où Esmee ne dormait toujours pas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Jeudi 19 juillet – 12h00**_

Nouvelle réunion, nouveau point sur l'enquête. J'étais seul cette fois-ci, parce qu'Edward et Emmett étaient au travail, et qu'Alice, Esmee et Rose ne voulaient pas se joindre à moi. Je notais tout ce qui se disait, mais c'était très maigre. James Connor avait été vu dans les rues de Chilliwack, au Canada, en revanche Laurent Ruiz était dans les environs de Seattle. Les agents fédéraux et les fonctionnaires de police étaient nerveux, l'attente les rendait presque fous, et ils attendaient tous de quelconques renseignements pour converger vers Bella et lui venir en aide. Bien sûr, ils cherchaient également la trace de Carlisle, et celle de l'agent Appledown, mais l'agent Udson estimait qu'ils se trouvaient avec Bella, alors ils se concentraient sur elle.

Je m'apprêtai à repartir pour l'hôpital sur les coups des treize heures quand le téléphone de l'agent Udson se mit à sonner. Dès qu'il entendit la voix au bout du fil, son corps parla pour lui : si son interlocuteur s'était trouvé devant lui, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Toute la salle retint son souffle, écoutant religieusement ce que disait l'agent au téléphone.

-Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, pourriture ! Tu as joué au con, alors t'as intérêt à rectifier le tir dès maintenant. Si tu te rends immédiatement, et que les otages sont sains et saufs, alors on conclura un accord avec le procureur pour diminuer les charges qui pèsent contre toi. » Il fit une pause, pendant qu'on entendait des paroles étouffées à travers le combiné. « Non, on ne pourra pas les abandonner complètement, mais faire de la prison pendant cinq ans, c'est tout de même mieux qu'y être pour le reste de ta vie ! Comment vont les otages ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ?... Bon, alors dis-moi au moins pour elle. … Tu dois l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Si elle accouche, comment vas-tu faire ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi en ce moment ? Alors dis-moi où vous êtes, et j'envoie une ambulance. Tu DOIS le faire, ce n'est pas une option ! Non, ne raccroche p…

Il lâcha un juron en posant violemment son portable sur la table, avant de saisir ses cheveux en tirant dessus. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, jurant comme un charretier. Il prit soudain conscience des gens qui l'entouraient, parce qu'il leva la tête vers nous en soufflant.

-C'était Douglass. Il veut nous faire croire qu'il ignore où sont Appledown et Carlisle Cullen, en revanche il confirme détenir mademoiselle Swan.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il appelait ? Interrogea l'agent Warner. Il veut négocier ?

-Tu parles ! Il était paniqué, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Quand il a suivi Stattle, il n'avait visiblement pas pris la mesure de leur crime, mais comme il a appelé quand l'autre était sorti, Douglass a dû prendre conscience des faits. Et il panique parce que mademoiselle Swan a de fortes douleurs au ventre.

-Des contractions, supposai-je, tendu. Elle en a eu quelques-unes ces derniers jours, et son gynécologue avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre si elle réussissait à ne pas trop stresser. Je dois aller à l'hôpital pour mon travail, je vais passer le voir avant pour savoir si la situation peut devenir dangereuse.

-Excellente idée, assura Udson avant de s'adresser aux forces de l'ordre. Il faut retracer l'appel, au moins une triangulation même grossière. Peut-être que nous réussirons à faire changer d'avis Douglass, et qu'il …

Il continua de parler, mais j'étais déjà en train de sortir de la salle de réunion pour rejoindre ma voiture, afin de me rendre à mon bureau. Sur le chemin, j'appelai le gynéco de Bella pour lui dire que j'arrivais pour discuter avec lui d'un dossier important. Je savais qu'Edward devait m'attendre, en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, et qu'il me sauterait dessus dès qu'il le pourrait, mais je m'inquiétais encore plus de l'état psychologique de mon meilleur ami s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Bella ou à son bébé. La question de savoir si je lui parlais de tout dès maintenant ne me tourmenta que le temps de traverser le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, parce qu'Edward m'attendait de pied ferme près de l'accueil dans le hall d'entrée, l'angoisse lisible clairement sur son visage. Je lui pris le bras et nous engageai dans l'escalier pour nous rendre à l'étage, nous dirigeant vers le service de gynécologie. Pas un de nous ne parla, même si ma bouche s'ouvrit de nombreuses fois dans une tentative pour lui expliquer les choses sans l'affoler. Pourtant, Dieu savait si j'avais envie de défoncer des portes pour retrouver la jeune fille et la mettre hors de danger. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions que discuter, sans que cela change quelque chose à la situation.

Voyant une salle d'attente vide proche du bureau du docteur Anvil, je forçai Edward à s'asseoir, en faisant autant en face de lui. Il soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage.

-C'est si mauvais que ça ?

-Ça peut le devenir. J'allais revenir avec guère plus d'avancée qu'hier, quand quelqu'un a appelé sur le portable d'Udson. Il s'agit de l'ex-agent Douglass, ce qui nous a permis d'apprendre que Marie était bien avec lui, et que lui et Stattle ont un plan en ce qui la concerne, donc je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas lui faire de mal, au moins dans les heures à venir.

-Aucune nouvelle de papa ou d'Appledown ?

Je pris trois secondes de réflexion avant de lui répondre. Vu mon état de stress, j'étais déjà heureux de me souvenir à chaque fois de donner le faux prénom de Bella tout en pensant à son prénom réel.

-Rien de sûr en tout cas. Selon Douglass, ce ne sont pas eux qui les détiennent. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'ancien agent a des remords, et veut négocier. Mais, Edward, promets-moi de rester calme dans le bureau de Stuart Anvil.

Je me levai, et il m'imita : le gynéco avait ouvert sa porte, laissant une patiente sortir du bureau. Lorsqu'Edward me fit un signe de tête, je supposai qu'il répondait à ma requête de rester calme. Je commençai à parler dès qu'Edward eut fermé la porte.

-Stuart, j'ai une question à te poser concernant Marie.

Le médecin alla chercher son dossier dans une armoire, tout en me faisant signe de continuer.

-Imaginons qu'elle subisse une épreuve très stressante.

-Du genre ?

Je soupirai, essayant de définir les informations que je pouvais lui donner ou non. Je m'assis en face de lui après avoir retourné la chaise, appuyant mes mains sur le dossier. Edward, droit comme un i, serrait ses poings contre son ventre.

-Ce qu'on va te dire doit rester sous le secret médical, me couvris-je. Marie a été enlevée, et la police nous a appris qu'elle avait des contractions.

Notre collègue fut très surpris, et il resta sans voix quelques secondes, avant de réussir à se reprendre.

-Quand Edward et elle sont venus me voir, je ne pensais pas à ce type de stress quand nous avons abordé la question. Dans ce genre d'évènement traumatisant, tout peut arriver malheureusement. Il peut ne rien se passer, ou dans le meilleur des cas, un accouchement prématuré.

-Et le pire ? Osa demander Edward, redoutant sans doute autant que moi d'entendre la réponse que nous connaissions déjà.

-Le décès du fœtus, ou de la mère. Voire des deux dans le pire des cas.

La réponse de Stuart me donna le frisson, et j'entendis Edward grincer des dents. Pourtant, lui aussi devait, comme moi, se douter de la réponse.

-Vous savez si elle va bien ? S'enquit notre collègue, soucieux.

-Impossible à dire. Un des ravisseurs est entré en contact avec la police, mais les informations qu'il a bien voulu nous donner étaient très minces. On sait juste qu'elle a mal au ventre, et encore, on le sait depuis très peu de temps.

-Elle en est à sept mois et demi, alors le fœtus est formé. Si elle accouche maintenant, le nourrisson pourra survivre, mais il lui faudra des soins immédiats. Bien sûr, plus longtemps durera la grossesse, mieux ce sera. Chaque semaine gagnée assurera au bébé de plus grandes chances de survivre sans complication. Quant à Marie, elle peut y laisser la vie s'il y a un problème grave.

Le téléphone du gynécologue sonna, ce qui marqua la fin de l'entretien. Après un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et de remerciement, Edward et moi sortîmes du bureau.

-Ça s'annonce mal, grommela mon beau-frère. Et le plus frustrant, c'est de ne pas être à ses côtés pour l'aider… S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose…

-Je sais que c'est un conseil de psy et que tu préfèrerais entendre autre chose, mais il ne faut pas y penser. Ou plutôt, penser positif, et te seriner que Marie est forte et qu'elle s'en sortira. A trop vouloir imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver, tu vas devenir fou et tu ne pourras pas l'aider quand elle sera de retour. Focalise-toi sur tout ce que tu veux, mais en aucun cas sur l'hypothèse la plus dramatique.

Il hocha la tête, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il continuerait malgré tout à ressasser ses erreurs et la situation dramatique qui en avait découlée.

**Pov Bella**

Je me crispai, attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Elle passait toujours, mais plus les heures défilaient, plus ces douleurs étaient rapprochées.

Quand j'étais sortie pour poser des questions à l'agent qui surveillait la villa des Cullen, je n'avais pas d'idée précise sur ce que j'allais faire. Quand j'avais vu qu'il s'agissait de l'agent Douglass qui faisait le pied de grue dans sa voiture, mon cœur s'était emballé et j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment. Cependant, puisque l'agent Stattle m'avait affirmé que tout allait bien… L'agent ouvrit sa portière pour sortir de son véhicule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Marie, me salua-t-il par mon prénom d'emprunt. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Je voulais savoir si vous étiez à ce poste le jour où Carlisle a disparu, et si vous aviez vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose de bizarre…

Il me regarda étrangement, avant que son regard ne se fasse plus dur, plus déterminé.

-Vous croyez que je cache des choses à mes collègues ? Ou vous avez juste envie de prouver que vous pouvez mener une enquête bien mieux que le FBI ?

Il n'avait pas tort, et j'allais m'excuser de lui avoir posé toutes ces questions stupides, pourtant il m'empêcha de parler.

-Vous êtes bien décidée à tout essayer pour le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai d'un rapide hochement de tête, sans détourner les yeux.

-Alors venez, nous allons mener notre propre enquête.

Je pouvais l'avouer : une petite part de moi avait pris plaisir à l'entendre me dire ça, un petit plaisir de résoudre une enquête moi-même, mais surtout, j'allais me sentir utile. Je montai avec lui en voiture, confiante, puis il me proposa de commencer par l'association des orphelins de Port Angeles, lieu où Carlisle avait été vu en dernier, ce que j'acceptai immédiatement.

-Je dois m'arrêter pour prendre de l'essence, m'expliqua-t-il. Restez dans la voiture, c'est plus prudent.

Il s'absenta quelques minutes, mais, perdue dans mes pensées, j'eus l'impression qu'il n'était parti qu'une poignée de secondes. Il remit le moteur en marche et s'engagea sur la route, un brin nerveux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques kilomètres qu'il se gara sur le bas-côté puis il sortit de la voiture comme s'il avait des oursins sur son siège, avant de venir ouvrir ma portière à la volée. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il pressait contre mon visage qu'une odeur dérangeante me fit sombrer dans l'obscurité.

Ensuite, je m'étais réveillée, désorientée, mais libre de mes mouvements. Je remarquai immédiatement que mes vêtements avaient été découpés, aux endroits précis où les traceurs avaient été cousus : le FBI ne pourrait donc pas me retrouver par ce biais-là. En regardant autour de moi, je constatai que j'étais dans une chambre de motel visiblement, équipée assez sommairement d'un lit, d'une table de chevet, d'une petite table ainsi que deux chaises, et d'un vieux poste de télévision. Impossible d'ouvrir la fenêtre, elle était fermée et deux planches clouées en X en barraient le passage. Lorsque j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci ne résista pas, mais elle s'ouvrit sur une deuxième chambre, avec un lit sur lequel était assis l'agent Douglass, une arme posée à côté de lui. Il me fit signe de m'approcher, et je m'exécutai, non sans scanner la pièce des yeux pour visualiser l'emplacement de la porte et de la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à t'enfuir, toutes les issues sont fermées, seule la porte peut encore s'ouvrir, et c'est moi qui aie la clé. Nous sommes seuls dans ce motel, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque quand même : si tu cries, je t'assure que tu en pâtiras. Maintenant, reste tranquille, et si tu ne me poses pas de problème, je ne t'en causerai pas non plus. Je trouverai dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage.

Je compris sa menace, sur laquelle je refusais de m'attarder. J'avais besoin de réponses avant tout.

-Vous êtes de mèche avec James Connor et Laurent Ruiz ? » Il hocha simplement la tête, alors je repris mes questions accusatrices. « Vous allez me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

Assise au bord du lit, le plus loin possible de cet homme, je restais stoïque, étrangement calme. M'avait-on droguée pour que je ne m'énerve pas ? Ou était-ce l'adrénaline qui m'aidait à ne pas faire de crise de nerfs ?

-Te tuer ne nous apporterait rien, alors que te livrer à James Connor sera plus que lucratif, vu que visiblement, il tient beaucoup à te rencontrer avant de disposer de toi. Tout le monde n'est pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! Je dois payer la maison de retraite de ma mère, les études des enfants… En revanche, Stattle, lui, le fait pour une livraison de drogue plus que régulière, vu que c'est un consommateur plus que régulier. Tu sais, il a eu une chance de cocu jusqu'à présent, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais fait remarqué, mais ce mec sait bien cacher son jeu. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui est en contact avec Connor, et qui lui facilite le travail. On va rester encore tranquille ce soir, et demain, on passera la frontière. Tu as faim ?

Il me posa sûrement cette question parce que je venais de poser la main sur mon ventre à cause d'une contraction. Je secouai la tête, récoltant le conseil de m'installer confortablement pour passer les huit heures à suivre.

-Je commanderai quelque chose pour dix-neuf heures. Pizza, ça te va ? Des restrictions à cause de …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, visiblement mal à l'aise face à ma grossesse. Décidant de m'appesantir sur ce détail lorsque je serai seule, je lui listai les aliments à éviter, avant de lui demander si je pouvais prendre une douche, et changer de vêtements. Douglass se gratta le menton.

-Des vêtements ? Je vais y réfléchir.

Puis il me fit signe de retourner dans la chambre, en me rappelant que tout cri ou tout bruit serait sévèrement puni. Ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus en présence de mon ravisseur, je réintégrai « ma » chambre, claquant tout de même la porte. J'aurais pu crier, appeler à l'aide, j'aurais pu tenter de me battre avec cet homme pour lui arracher ses clés, je pouvais essayer de déclouer les planches qui barraient la fenêtre de la chambre qui m'était dévolue, mais si j'échouais… Certes, j'aurais fait tout ça, j'aurais tenté l'impossible pour sortir de là si seule ma vie était en jeu. Or, j'avais la responsabilité de garder mon fils ou ma fille en vie, parce que j'avais le pressentiment que j'accoucherais bientôt – c'était même une question d'heures, vu le rapprochement des contractions –, et je devais chercher à tout prix un moyen de m'en sortir. Et si c'était infaisable, je devais trouver une parade pour qu'au moins, mon enfant soit épargné et rendu à son père.

Les heures qui suivirent furent interminables, et même la télévision ne put rendre ces heures moins longues et douloureuses. Cependant, ce laps de temps me permit de réfléchir, de méditer vraiment sur mes décisions. Je voulais retrouver Carlisle, le sauver. A aucun moment je n'avais songé que j'étais la principale personne en danger, et que j'avais risqué deux vies au lieu d'une. Depuis que j'étais tombée enceinte, je voulais me convaincre que tout se passerait bien jusqu'à la naissance de ma fille. Désormais, j'avais bien conscience que, si la police ne me retrouvait pas avant que je rencontre James Connor, ma mort et la naissance de mon enfant se passeraient au même moment, à moins d'un miracle. Ma vie et celle de mon bébé dépendaient donc totalement de Douglass, et j'étais épuisée et angoissée comme jamais de ne pas savoir comment se passerait la suite.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !**_


	26. Chapitre 26

_**Bonsoir à toutes !**_

_**Je vous livre le chapitre suivant sans plus attendre. Un gigantesque merci pour vos commentaires ! **_

* * *

Chapitre 26

**Pov Bella**

Monsieur Douglass avait accepté, il avait accepté de sauver mon enfant, ce malgré le refus de Stattle. Ce dernier avait écouté ma demande, avant d'éclater de rire en me traitant d'idiote. Mais l'agent Douglass semblait plus humain, ou m'avait prise en pitié, je n'aurais su le dire. Alors, lorsque son collègue partit pour la journée afin de s'occuper des formalités pour trouver un véhicule pour rejoindre James Connor, Tony – il m'avait demandé de le nommer ainsi – m'avait laissée seule à son tour, le temps d'aller « réquisitionner » une sage-femme. Celle-ci, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au style baba cool, était inquiète, mais elle n'avait pas semblé se rendre compte de la situation, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer si Douglass avait usé de son grade d'agent fédéral pour l'entraîner ici.

-Bonjour, Marie, c'est ça ? Me salua-t-elle en arrivant avec une grosse mallette, style médecin, à la main. Je m'appelle Eliana. Il paraît que tu as des contractions rapprochées ? Toutes les combien ?

-Je dirais toutes les cinq minutes maintenant, haletai-je.

Elle sortit des instruments de sa trousse, tout en me posant des questions. Le fait qu'elle me tutoie d'emblée me mit à l'aise immédiatement.

-Tu as perdu les eaux ? Le « sympathique » flic qui m'a amenée ici n'a pas su me répondre. C'est typiquement masculin ça.

Elle avait mimé les guillemets, me faisant glousser avant qu'une contraction ne vienne me secouer un peu.

-Oui, hier matin, enfin c'est ça ou je me suis fait pipi dessus.

Elle m'aida à enlever mon pantalon et me fit m'allonger sur le dos, les jambes bien écartées, pour qu'elle puisse mesurer l'ouverture du col de mon utérus.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas emmenée à l'hôpital ! Maugréa-t-elle. A combien de semaines es-tu ?

-On est jeudi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est ma trentième semaine. Dites, vous croyez que mon bébé vivra ?

J'avais saisi le poignet d'Eliana, angoissée à l'idée de perdre cet enfant que je ne connaîtrais sûrement jamais.

-Les médecins feront l'impossible pour ça à l'hôpital. Les progrès des techniques médicales permettent d'obtenir un pourcentage toujours croissant du nombre d'enfants grands prématurés survivants. Mais je persiste à dire que vous auriez dû aller à l'hôpital.

La porte communiquant avec la deuxième chambre étant ouverte, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, sous peine de mettre sa vie en danger, et de perdre toute chance que mon enfant soit sauvée.

-Je dois rester discrète, et je suis obligée de me cacher pour ma sécurité. Mais vous emmènerez mon enfant à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on a convenu avec monsieur muscle. C'est un petit garçon ou une petite fille ?

-Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je sous le coup d'une contraction. Vous croyez que ça va durer encore longtemps ?

J'avais peur que Stattle revienne alors que je n'avais pas encore accouchée, qu'il tue Eliana et mon bébé, et vu les allées et venues de Tony Douglass, ainsi que la fréquence à laquelle il venait se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte séparant nos deux chambres, je me doutais que lui aussi craignait le retour de son complice.

-Impossible de savoir, c'est la nature qui commande dans ces cas-là. Quand je te dirai de pousser, je veux que tu le fasses comme on l'apprend dans les cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Tu y es allée ?

Quand elle vit mon désarroi, elle me rassura avant de m'expliquer comment faire, et je m'efforçai de faire de mon mieux à la contraction suivante. Elle tentait d'amorcer une conversation, cependant je n'osais rien dire, laissant seulement échapper quelques gémissements. Jusqu'à ce que Douglass vienne presque timidement se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte communicante.

-Je voudrais parler à Marie, seul à seule.

Son ton, autoritaire malgré son embarras devant la situation, ne laissait pas de place au doute. Eliana acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis elle plaça un drap sur moi, couvrant ainsi mon ventre et mes jambes, avant de sortir de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. On l'entendit chantonner, signe qu'elle restait de l'autre côté du mur. Mon « gardien » se rapprocha de moi, se penchant pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort.

-Je dois aller passer un coup de fil, sans témoin. Tu as intérêt à ne rien dire à cette gentille dame si tu veux qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle et revoir son petit garçon. Compris ?

Je hochai la tête, soulagée de le voir s'éloigner, même cinq minutes, pour pouvoir parler à la sage-femme. Dès qu'il sortit de la chambre, la jeune femme revint vers moi, et aussitôt que la porte d'entrée claqua, je m'épanchai, prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

-Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, sans m'interrompre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Quand vous serez sortie de cette chambre, vous aurez la vie de mon fils ou ma fille entre vos mains. Je vous demande de prendre soin d'elle ou de lui, jusqu'à ce que son père puisse venir chercher mon enfant. Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, il habite à Forks. Il est médecin, ses parents aussi, appelez-le. Il saura prendre les bonnes décisions.

-Oh Marie ! Me rabroua patiemment Eliana d'une voix douce. Il ne faut pas parler comme ça, tu vas t'en sortir. Je ne connais pas la situation, mais le flic qui t'accompagne a l'air très compétent, on ne peut que se sentir en sécurité avec lui. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour l'accouchement, tu es jeune, tout devrait bien se passer.

-S'il vous plait ! La suppliai-je. Dite à Edward que, peu importe le prénom qu'il choisira, il sera merveilleux, et ne pourra que lui convenir. Et que je l'aime et que je suis désolée. Qu'il retrouve et contacte ma mère, pour tout lui expliquer…

Mon Dieu, Renée… Mon cœur se serra de culpabilité d'avoir si peu pensé à elle ces derniers mois. Elle allait tellement m'en vouloir ! J'allais continuer quand Douglass revint dans la chambre. Eliana, très intuitive, commença une explication sur ce qui allait se passer pour le nourrisson une fois à l'hôpital, comme si nous n'avions jamais dévié de ce sujet.

Les contractions, de plus en plus rapprochées, augmentèrent également en puissance, et sous les encouragements de la sage-femme, qui m'assura que c'était la dernière ligne droite, je poussai avec plus de force, d'autant que Douglass nous avertit que son « collègue » devait arriver dans moins d'une heure.

-Il ne doit pas vous voir, déclara le ripou à l'adresse d'Eliana. S'il arrive avant votre départ, l'enfant reste là.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en m'adressant un regard appuyé, et je sus que je devais tout faire pour que mon bébé naisse le plus vite possible, sous peine que Stattle ne tue la sage-femme et mon bébé. Alors j'avais redoublé d'efforts, et je fus récompensée par un gargouillis et des félicitations. Mais pas de pleurs.

-Félicitations Marie ! C'est une magnifique petite fille ! Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

-Elle ne pleure pas ? Paniquai-je. Pourquoi ne pleure-t-elle pas ?

J'étais tellement épuisée que je ne pouvais même pas lever la tête, celle-ci me paraissait si lourde pour ma pauvre nuque qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le matelas. J'entendis vaguement l'ex-agent Douglass parler, sans pouvoir discerner les mots clairement, et Eliana lui répondit, avant de se rapprocher de moi. Comprenait-elle que je perdais peu à peu connaissance ? Sûrement, vu les gifles qu'elle m'administrait pour que je reste éveillée.

-Marie, me pressa-t-elle, je dois savoir comment tu souhaites la prénommer !

La voix grave de Douglass trancha l'air, et je sentis la sage-femme me presser intensément la main avant de s'éloigner. Enfin, j'entendis un pleur, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, suffisant pour que je sois rassurée sur le fait que ma fille n'était pas mort-née, mais pas assez pour que je sois certaine qu'elle irait bien. Et peu importait mon besoin de voir son visage, mon corps, éreinté, épuisé, lâcha prise, préférant se réfugier dans les ténèbres malgré l'incertitude qui pesait sur la vie de mon enfant et sur mon sort.

**Pov Edward**

Quand le téléphone d'Emmett sonna, je ne relevai même pas la tête, occupé à jouer avec la nourriture que contenait mon assiette. Nous étions à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, profitant de notre pause de midi pour nous restaurer et essayer de nous détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Pour ma part, c'était vain, parce que mon esprit tordu imaginait en permanence des scenarii tous plus farfelus et macabres les uns que les autres au sujet de Bella et de mon père. J'entendais mon frère parler avec son interlocuteur, mais je n'écoutais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom vienne percer la brume de mes pensées.

-Rien sur Marie, Appledown ou notre père ? Humm humm… Quel hôpital ? Oui, je sais où c'est. Il y a un espoir de… D'accord. Je vais voir avec lui, mais je pense que nous pourrons nous rendre rapidement sur place… Merci… Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha puis se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette dont il engloutit le reste du contenu avant de s'attaquer à son dessert. Je le fixai, incrédule. Avec qui venait-il d'avoir une discussion ? Il avait parlé de papa, de Bella et d'Appledown, puis plus rien !

-Qui était-ce ? Le questionnai-je.

-Tu devrais manger, tu vas avoir besoin de forces. Et il faut que tu prennes ton après-midi. Allez, dépêche !

Avec un profond soupir, je cédai et entrepris de manger quelques bouchées, sachant que lui poser des questions ne servirait à rien, mon frère sachant garder un secret quand il le voulait. Seulement quand il le voulait vraiment. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous nous levâmes pour aller déposer nos plateaux à l'endroit prévu à cet effet que je me décidai.

-Ça concerne Marie ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Il y a eu… C'était l'agent Udson, dit-il finalement tandis que nous nous dirigions vers sa voiture. La police a reçu un appel de l'hôpital de Seattle, qui leur demandait de s'y rendre le plus vite possible, et ils ont cité Marie. Le médecin a refusé d'en dire plus, alors comme nous, le FBI est en route pour Seattle. Il nous a donné rendez-vous au poste de police. Peut-être qu'ils ont retrouvé papa.

Une fois le véhicule inséré dans la circulation, plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Je ne savais pas à quoi pensait mon frère, mais en ce qui me concernait, je priais, adressant suppliques après suppliques pour qu'on ne nous ait pas contactés pour identifier le cadavre de Bella ou celui de mon père. Malgré l'air climatisé qui soufflait dans l'habitacle, je fus obligé d'ouvrir ma fenêtre, parce que la nausée tordait insidieusement mon estomac, qui menaçait de se déverser dans la voiture d'Emmett, et je me doutais que celui-ci n'allait pas apprécier si ça devait arriver, en dépit des circonstances atténuantes que je pouvais lui donner. En jetant un coup d'œil à mon frère, je m'aperçus que lui aussi était tendu, peut-être un peu pâle, ses jointures blanches à force de serrer le volant. Nos regards se croisèrent, fugacement, avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur la route, et j'y avais lu de la peur, à deux doigts de la panique. Nous ne pouvions qu'attendre d'être arrivés à Seattle pour être rassurés, ou non.

La voiture avala les kilomètres, mon frère conduisant au maximum de la vitesse autorisée, bien que je le surprenne trois fois à la dépasser légèrement là où il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de contrôle radar. Quand il se gara enfin devant le poste de police où l'agent Udson nous avait donné rendez-vous, mon anxiété monta d'un cran, m'obligeant à m'adosser à la voiture pour empêcher mes jambes de se dérober sous moi.

-Hey, Edward, ça va ?

Emmett pressa mon bras pour me réconforter, puis attendit que je sois en état de faire face. Pouvait-on l'être lorsqu'on s'attend à aller identifier le corps d'un de nos proches ? Cette pensée me coupa les jambes, au point qu'Emmett soit obligé de me soutenir par les aisselles.

-Hey, mec, écoute-moi ! Il ne nous a pas donné rendez-vous à la morgue, alors je suis persuadé que, quel que soit celui ou celle qui nécessite notre présence, cette personne est en vie. Ça peut être papa, ou même l'agent Appledown qui a été retrouvé blessé et qui veut nous parler. Allez, viens, on doit en avoir le cœur net.

Après avoir inspiré profondément, je le suivis, me servant de la proximité de mon frère pour rester debout. L'agent fédéral nous attendait dans le bureau du chef de police, où on nous fit entrer et installer. Intérieurement, je bouillais d'impatience pendant qu'il nous donnait les dernières nouvelles.

-On a reçu une lettre, on est en train de l'authentifier, mais elle est signée James Connor et Laurent Ruiz. Ils se prennent pour des caïds, et nous annoncent que nous n'avons désormais plus aucun témoignage direct, ni aucune preuve flagrante qui nous permette de mener à terme et de gagner leur procès. Ils nous menacent même de nous intenter un procès pour diffamation. Mais à aucun moment, ils ne mentionnent ni votre père, ni l'agent Appledown. Quant à votre amie… nous savons qu'elle était en vie il y a encore trois heures. Suivez-moi.

Agrippé aux doigts l'un de l'autre, Emmett et moi montâmes dans la voiture de l'agent Udson qui nous conduisit à l'hôpital universitaire d'enfants. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je restai silencieux tandis que nous nous élevions dans les étages par l'ascenseur, concentré sur le numéro des étages et les spécificités du service correspondant au palier. Quand la cabine s'arrêta au niveau de la néonatalogie, mon cœur sembla s'arrêter également, en pressentant enfin la raison de notre présence.

-Monsieur Cullen est là, déclara l'agent de police qui nous avait accompagnés à une infirmière.

Il me désigna, puis l'infirmière me demanda de la suivre. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais lâché la main de mon frère, aussi ce dernier m'accompagna jusque dans la chambre où nous emmena la femme. Elle referma délicatement la porte, avant de prendre doucement la parole tout en nous faisant avancer vers une couveuse. Avec à l'intérieur un minuscule bébé, relié à de multiples fils et tuyaux.

-Félicitations docteur Cullen, c'est une petite fille. Elle pèse un kilo trois cent cinquante, et se porte plutôt bien étant donnée la situation. C'est une sage-femme qui nous l'a amenée, vous verrez les détails avec elle et la police tout à l'heure, ils ont prévu une réunion d'ici une demi-heure. Ça vous laissera le temps de faire connaissance avec votre petite fille.

Je la retins par le poignet lorsqu'elle voulut nous laisser seuls.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? M'enquis-je presque sèchement, le regard fixé sur le petit corps.

-Eh bien… La sage-femme nous a dit que votre épouse avait insisté pour que ce soit vous qui la nommiez, et comme celle-ci a perdu connaissance pendant que l'accoucheuse s'occupait de votre fille, elle n'a pas pu lui parler plus avant. Je pense qu'elle vous racontera tout pendant la réunion.

Elle attendit patiemment que je libère son bras puis s'éclipsa en silence. Emmett me fit avancer, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions devant la couveuse, les seuls sons qui troublaient le silence étaient les bips émis par les machines. Un coup d'œil rapide aux constantes indiquées par les moniteurs me rassura, et mes doigts réussirent à se détendre suffisamment pour libérer Emmett. Celui-ci se déplaça de l'autre côté de la couveuse, et je le vis sourire.

-Vous avez fait une merveilleuse petite fille Edward. Tu devrais lui parler, la toucher, tu sais à quel point c'est important pour les nourrissons.

Je me sentis hocher la tête, mais j'eus beau ouvrir la bouche, pas un mot ne sortit, aucun son, et je n'arrivais même pas à penser. Je ne faisais que l'admirer tandis qu'elle dormait, et mon seul regret fut que ses paupières étaient closes, m'empêchant de voir la couleur de ses yeux. Un fin duvet châtain très clair recouvrait sa tête, mais ses longs cils étaient noirs. De sa propre initiative, mon cœur s'agrandit, afin que mon amour pour mes deux princesses, Bella et Mary-Bel, puisque ce prénom me vint comme une illumination, y tiennent la même place_. _J'étais cloué sur place, émerveillé par cette adorable petite fille, et la dévorais du regard. Mon enfant. Ma fille. Une partie de moi. Une partie de Bella. Comment allait-elle ? Avait-elle accès à des soins ? Comment supportait-elle cette terrible épreuve ? Elle aurait dû être à mes côtés, ou moi aux siens, et nous soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. J'aurais dû… faire tant de choses, mais les regrets ne servaient à rien, ils ne changeaient pas le passé. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'était pas maltraitée, et priai une nouvelle fois pour que la police la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une faible plainte ramena mon attention sur Mary-Bel, comme si elle voulait me rappeler qu'elle était là, qu'elle voulait mon attention, qu'elle en avait _besoin_. Ses doigts, à l'instar de chacun de ses membres, étaient minuscules, et sa peau si fine que la lumière rouge de l'oxymètre passait à travers. Une sonde passait par son tout petit nez, et je m'émerveillais encore de voir qu'à présent, la science et la médecine avaient les connaissances suffisantes pour maintenir en vie des êtres si fragiles. Des lunettes placées sous son nez permettaient de lui apporter de l'oxygène. Après m'être désinfecté les mains avec la solution hydro-alcoolique, j'ouvris la couveuse, en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruit ni de courant d'air, puis je lui caressai doucement la paume de sa main libre. Sa peau était si douce, si lisse, et son corps si vulnérable, que j'avais presque peur de la briser rien qu'en appuyant un peu trop sur sa peau. Cependant, l'expérience m'avait appris que de simples effleurements, comme je le faisais, sur sa main ou sur sa joue, ne faisait aucun mal aux nourrissons, mais au contraire les réconfortaient.

-Bonjour ma chérie, la saluai-je tout bas. Si tu savais à quel point tu es magnifique… J'espère que ta maman va bien, et qu'elle aura eu l'occasion de voir ta jolie frimousse.

Je continuai à lui parler, sous le regard attendri de mon frère. Malheureusement, trop tôt à mon goût, une infirmière vint nous chercher pour la réunion.

-Vous pourrez revenir après si vous le voulez, docteur. Et puis, elle se porte plutôt bien, ce soir nous enlèverons la nourriture par sonde puisqu'elle supporte et accepte bien le biberon, et on ne laissera que l'oxygène par mesure de précaution.

Après un dernier regard à ma petite fille, je suivis l'infirmière et Emmett jusqu'à une salle de réunion située au même étage. Une femme en tailleur strict était en train de s'installer, tandis que l'agent Udson, un de ses collègues et deux officiers de police étaient déjà assis et prêts à commencer. Un médecin était là également, ainsi qu'une femme, qui devait avoir entre quarante et quarante-cinq ans, et dont le style vestimentaire très années 70 associé à sa coupe de cheveux détonaient au milieu de tous ces soignants à la blouse blanche et des flics tirés à quatre épingles. Une fois qu'Emmett et moi fûmes assis, l'agent Udson prit la parole.

-Messieurs-dames, bonjour. Je sais que je vous ai fait bousculer vos emplois du temps, alors nous ferons en sorte que cette réunion soit la plus brève possible. On va traiter trois points : d'abord, madame Eliana Cockfrey nous parlera de sa rencontre avec mademoiselle Swan, ensuite j'apporterai des détails supplémentaires sur l'avancée de nos recherches, et pour finir nous verrons avec vous, docteurs, les soins qu'il faudra donner à mademoiselle Swan quand nous la retrouverons.

Dire que j'étais étonné était loin du compte : non seulement l'agent Udson avait donné le vrai nom de Bella, mais visiblement, le FBI n'avait pas joué franc jeu lors du briefing au poste de police une heure plus tôt. Et il avait parlé de soins « quand » ils retrouveraient Bella. J'avais envie de secouer toutes les personnes présentes autour de cette table en leur demandant de tout m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute. Madame Cockfrey, la sage-femme visiblement, prit le relai.

-J'ai assisté mademoiselle Swan lors de son accouchement. Tout s'est bien passé, mais je n'ai pas pu rester avec elle jusqu'à la délivrance. J'ai à peine eut le temps de couper le cordon ombilical, elle a perdu connaissance, et celui qui est venu me chercher…

-L'ex-agent Douglass, l'interrompit Udson. Vous l'avez identifié tout à l'heure.

-Oui, fit la femme en hochant la tête. Le type m'a quasiment jetée dehors, et je pense qu'il aurait gardé l'enfant si je n'étais pas partie en courant. Personne ne m'a suivie, et j'ai amené la petite directement ici.

-Comment allait mademoiselle Swan ? Intervint le deuxième type du FBI.

-Faible, d'après ce que j'ai évalué. Sûrement sous-alimentée, et c'est cette faiblesse qui me donne quelques craintes pour la délivrance. Mais elle était en vie.

-Est-ce qu'elle ou Douglass vous a dit où ils comptaient aller, ou ce qu'ils voulaient faire après ?

La sage-femme secoua la tête en réponse à la question d'Udson qui prenait des notes. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et le médecin qui était assis à ma droite. C'était un ancien collègue, j'étais allé à la fac de médecine en même temps que lui, alors je lui faisais confiance.

-La fille de monsieur Cullen et mademoiselle Swan est-elle hors de danger ? Questionna le chef temporaire de l'équipe.

-Elle évolue bien. La vie d'un nourrisson est fragile, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit, comme ici, d'un prématuré, comme vous le savez sans doute, mais elle va le mieux possible. En revanche, c'est la compagne de monsieur Cullen qui m'inquiète.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'elle puisse survivre sans soins médicaux ?

-C'est impossible à dire !

-Vous avez des pistes dont vous ne nous avez pas parlé ? Intervint Emmett, la voix dure.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel le collègue de l'agent Udson bredouilla sous le regard glacial de mon frère. Emmett avait beau avoir un cœur en or, il pouvait être impressionnant quand il était en colère, et il n'hésitait pas à jouer des poings quand il le jugeait nécessaire, comme le jour où un ex de Rose était venu l'embêter au garage, il avait cassé le nez de cet enfoiré.

-Dès que ces messieurs-dames seront partis, nous vous expliquerons. Alors docteur, pouvez-vous nous détailler tous les risques encourus par mademoiselle Cullen ?

-Si la délivrance se passe mal, elle peut faire une hémorragie interne, répliqua la sage-femme. Si c'est le cas, elle aura besoin de sang au plus vite, et d'une chirurgie. Mais elle s'est peut-être évanouie parce que mal alimentée, et dans ce cas…

-Ses jours ne sont pas autant en danger, l'interrompit mon ancien collègue. Si vous avez la possibilité de faire en sorte qu'elle soit vue par un médecin…

-C'est déjà un miracle que mademoiselle Swan ait réussi à éloigner sa fille de ses ravisseurs, alors je ne compterai pas sur une quelconque indulgence de plus de la part des kidnappeurs. Maintenant, veuillez nous laisser seuls avec messieurs Cullen s'il vous plaît, merci pour votre contribution à tous.

Le médecin grommela quelque chose au sujet de temps perdu, mais la sage-femme semblait très heureuse d'avoir pu aider. Les deux agents de police se retirèrent également, nous laissant tous les quatre, Emmett, l'agent Udson, son collègue et moi seuls dans la pièce. Les deux agents fédéraux se rapprochèrent de nous, et ils commencèrent à sortir des documents. Des photos, des cartes, des documents écrits…

-Désolé pour tout ce mystère, s'excusa tout bas Udson, mais l'agent Appledown a insisté pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il nous a révélé en dehors de vous et de moi. Mon collègue, l'agent Thomas, est mon coéquipier depuis un moment, alors j'ai toute confiance en lui, je lui confierai ma vie les yeux fermés.

-Appledown ? Répétai-je, laconique.

-Oui. Il m'a contacté hier, d'un cellulaire à puce jetable. Votre père est avec lui, et même si nous sommes rassurés de savoir que votre père va bien, il ne faut divulguer cette information à personne, sous aucun prétexte.

-Même pas notre famille ? S'insurgea mon frère. Vous avez pensé à ma mère ?

-Si elle est suffisamment bonne comédienne pour continuer à jouer les veuves éplorées même en sachant son mari hors de danger, alors oui, vous pouvez la rassurer. Moins de monde sera au courant, plus l'effet de surprise sera total. La sécurité de l'agent Appledown est en jeu, celle de votre père aussi.

Emmett tourna la tête vers moi, croisant mon regard : je pouvais y lire qu'il dirait tout aux membres de notre famille, et que ceux-ci resteraient muets. Udson reprit ses explications.

-Nous pensions que votre père avait été attiré dans un guet-apens, or notre collègue nous a appris que c'était lui qui avait appelé monsieur Cullen pour le soigner. En effet, l'agent Appledown nous a indiqué avoir été blessé, et il avait besoin d'un médecin en qui il avait confiance. Il s'excuse pour la peur que cette soudaine disparition a engendrée, mais vu les circonstances… Maintenant que nous savons qu'ils sont à l'abri, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur mademoiselle Swan. L'agent Appledown et moi-même avons convenu d'un plan d'attaque. Avant de commencer, je veux vous annoncer que nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations au sujet de votre compagne, docteur Cullen : Stattle et Douglass sont bien sur le chemin du Canada, et ils ont été vus à Ferndale, dans une station-service. Mademoiselle Swan est toujours en vie, mais elle continue à perdre beaucoup de sang, ce qui est mauvais signe, vu ce que vient de dire le médecin.

Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête. Je serrais tellement mes poings que mes ongles rentraient dans ma chair, laissant sans doute des marques. Peu importait : j'avais besoin de me faire mal pour ne pas partir en courant.

-Cependant, ils lui ont donné à manger et à boire, alors ça veut dire qu'ils veulent la garder en vie. A nous d'arriver à temps pour empêcher sa mort. Nous ne pouvions rien dire en présence des autres, j'espère que vous comprenez. Passons à notre plan. Vous voulez prendre des notes ?

J'acquiesçai, puis papier et crayon en main, je me concentrai sur les deux fédéraux.

-Alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire…

* * *

**_Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Comment vous voyez la suite ?_**


	27. Chapitre 27

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, et m'excuser de ne rien avoir mis le week-end dernier, ni dans la semaine d'ailleurs.**_

_**Puceron52, merci pour ton soutien dans mes mauvaises périodes. Erika : de grosses pensées pour toi.**_

* * *

Chapitre 27

**Pov Bella**

Enfermée dans ce coffre de voiture, j'avais tout le loisir de réfléchir.

L'agent (ou ex-agent plutôt) Stattle m'y avait poussée de force, rabattant le capot du coffre en évitant mon crâne de justesse, et la voiture avait démarré en trombe, faisant crisser ses pneus sur les graviers du parking du motel. J'avais repris connaissance, seule dans la chambre du motel, plus de deux heures après mon accouchement et le départ de ma fille emportée par la sage-femme. Constatant que je saignais toujours, je restai allongée plusieurs minutes, mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, alors je pris sur moi et, puisant dans mes réserves d'énergie, j'enlevai les draps du lit, les serviettes et les couvertures tâchées voire imbibées de sang, puis je les mis dans la baignoire. Avec un peu de chance, l'homme ou la femme qui viendrait faire le ménage comprendrait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, et elle appellerait la police qui, après analyse, saurait qu'il s'agissait de mon sang. Peut-être pourraient-ils ensuite remonter jusqu'à… mon corps.

J'avais enfin compris à quel point j'avais été inconsciente. A présent, j'étais persuadée que Stattle et Douglass m'avaient tendu un piège, et j'espérais vraiment que Carlisle serait libéré en échange de ma petite personne. Surtout, même si j'étais effondrée, et le mot était faible, parce que je ne reverrais jamais ma fille, Edward, sa famille et la mienne, j'avais envie de croire que grâce à mon sacrifice, ils seraient tous à l'abri du danger après ma mort. Ils pourraient vivre sans agents fédéraux ou policiers constamment auprès d'eux pour garantir leur sécurité, ils pourraient aller de nouveau en vacances, notamment Esmee et son mari, sans avoir peur d'être attaqués ou autre, bref ils seraient libres. Par-dessus tout, ma fille serait élevée par des gens bien, dans un climat de sérénité et d'amour. Je voulais qu'elle puisse connaître ses deux grands-mères, qu'elle puisse avoir une enfance normale avec son père…

La voiture freina brutalement, envoyant ma tête embrasser un des montants du coffre. Il faisait noir là-dedans, mais ça m'était égal parce qu'ainsi, ma tête me faisait moins mal. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre le métal. J'entendis les voix de Douglass et de Stattle se rapprocher, et instinctivement, mon estomac se serra.

-A ton avis ? Demandait Tony Douglass. La route est encore longue, on a plus de cinq heures de route, et ça fait quatre heures qu'on est parti. A force de faire tous ces détours parce que les routes sont surveillées par les barrages de police, on va être très en retard.

-Et en quoi ça la concerne ?

-James la veut vivante. A cause de sa fausse couche, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang …

L'autre grogna, et la lumière inonda le coffre lorsque l'un des deux ouvrit le capot. Il me fallut quelques secondes et plusieurs battements de paupières pour reconnaître Douglass. Visiblement, ma vie et ma santé importait peu pour Stattle, contrairement à son complice qui se montrait plus humain envers moi. Enfin, presque, parce qu'il envisageait toujours de laisser son taré de collègue me donner en pâture à James Connor et Laurent Ruiz.

-Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, la gorge trop sèche pour parler. Aussitôt, Douglass me saisit par le bras, m'aida à m'asseoir avant de me porter presque pour sortir de la voiture. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi me permit de voir qu'ils s'étaient garés tout au fond d'un parking, et comble de malchance, il n'y avait aucun autre automobiliste arrêté sur ce parking de station-service. Une fois debout, et quand le monde cessa de tanguer autour de moi, je laissai mon « accompagnateur » me soutenir jusqu'à l'intérieur de la boutique de la station-service. En chemin, j'avais été prévenue qu'un seul mot, un seul regard de ma part pour attirer l'attention provoquerait la mort de la caissière. Alors je ne fis aucune difficulté, j'obéis au doigt et à l'œil à l'ex-agent, qui sembla moins tendu au retour qu'à l'aller.

-Est-ce que tu as faim ? Soif ?

Je dus humecter mes lèvres plusieurs fois avant de demander d'une voix rauque de l'eau et à manger, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça me nourrisse, parce que j'étais affamée. Tony me laissa choisir ce que je voulais, puis nous allâmes à la caisse où il paya. Ensuite, retour à la voiture, où Stattle me regarda manger en grognant. Je ne compris pas quand il partit au pas de course vers la boutique, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ressorte avec plusieurs pantalons pour chauffeurs routiers. En baissant le regard, je vis que le sang avait réussi à imbiber mon pantalon, ce malgré mon improvisation, qui combinait plusieurs serviettes hygiéniques « grands formats » et des serviettes de toilette volées au motel. Mais j'avais dû abandonner ces serviettes de toilette dans la poubelle de la boutique de la station-service, et les remplacer par de nouvelles serviettes hygiéniques. Comment tout ce sang faisait pour s'écouler si rapidement ? Est-ce que c'était si mauvais que ce que je pressentais ? Les paroles que Douglass avait dites plus tôt me revinrent en mémoire, et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur venait de s'arrêter.

-Ma fille est-elle vraiment morte ? Réussis-je à souffler avant que son collègue ne soit à portée de voix.

Malheureusement, Stattle était déjà trop près, ce qui empêcha l'autre de répondre à haute voix. Je dus me contenter d'un signe de tête évasif, qui pouvait signifier une foule de choses, avant que Stattle ne fasse un signe de la main à son complice qui me lança un regard d'excuse, puis il m'aida à me réinstaller dans l'habitacle du coffre après avoir regardé autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne nous voyait. L'autre balança les pantalons et une lampe de poche sur moi d'un air goguenard.

-Débrouille-toi pour te changer ! Moi aussi je peux être gentil !

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui me donna des sueurs froides, mais je n'eus pas le loisir de le foudroyer du regard parce qu'il referma violemment le coffre, me laissant une nouvelle fois dans le noir. Sortir de là, me rendre aux toilettes et changer maladroitement de pantalon m'avaient épuisée, aussi ce fut sans doute pour cela que je me sentis une nouvelle fois perdre connaissance, totalement découragée et désespérée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand je me réveillai à nouveau, j'étais totalement désorientée. J'avais du mal à réfléchir, mon bas-ventre me faisait un mal de chien, j'étais mal à l'aise à cause de ma position inconfortable et précaire et de mes vêtements humides, et j'étais pieds et poings liés. Même les yeux grands ouverts, je ne voyais rien autour de moi, et je devais habituer mes yeux à l'obscurité. Une chose était sûre, je n'étais plus dans le coffre de la voiture, parce que je reposais sur un sol dur et froid, du béton peut-être. Je n'entendais rien hormis des chants d'oiseaux, et en tendant l'oreille, au bout de longues minutes, je perçus le ronronnement d'une voiture roulant à une vitesse élevée. Une route à proximité, sans doute…

Je sursautai, me sentant observée dans le noir. Toujours allongée, je laissai mes yeux se promener autour de moi, et réussis finalement à distinguer une faible lueur qui filtrait à travers les interstices de planches de bois clouées sur l'unique fenêtre qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le sol et le plafond. Ce fut grâce à cette lumière que je pus observer un homme, assis en face de moi, qui me dévisageait avec attention, presque avec curiosité. Il me semblait grand, les cheveux blonds, et ses yeux des puits sans fond. Nous restâmes ainsi durant de longues secondes, à nous étudier en silence, moi couchée et les yeux qui papillonnaient, luttant pour rester ouverts, lui assis les jambes croisées.

-Alors c'est donc ça, la fillette qui donne des sueurs froides à mon second ? Déclara-t-il soudain, me faisant sursauter à nouveau.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir insultée ou non, cependant j'étais trop épuisée pour m'énerver. Je tentai pitoyablement de m'assoir, mais mes entraves me compliquèrent trop la tâche, ce qui fit éclater James Connor – enfin, si j'avais bien deviné – de rire. Impuissante, je ne pus que le laisser m'aider à me redresser, avant de revenir à sa place. Que voulait-il ? S'amusait-il à me torturer ainsi, en me laissant dans l'ignorance de mon sort ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, monsieur Connor ? Soufflai-je d'une voix rauque, les lèvres gercées et douloureuses. Vous moquer de moi ? C'est fait. Ruiner ma vie ? C'est fait depuis presque un an. Ma mort ? Vous l'aurez, puisque vous semblez très décidé. Mais pourquoi être venu me tourmenter et vous salir les mains ?

Je dus reprendre mon souffle après cette tirade, mais le fait d'avoir inspiré trop profondément me fit tousser violemment. Une grimace de pitié traversa le visage du truand, avant qu'il se lève pour quitter la pièce qui ressemblait à un débarras. Il revint une poignée de secondes plus tard, une bouteille d'eau à la main, en enleva le bouchon avant de porter le goulot à mes lèvres. Trop assoiffée pour ne serait-ce que réfléchir à la signification de ce geste, je me jetai sur cette eau providentielle et bus tout mon soûl, toujours sous le regard scrutateur de James Connor qui tenait la bouteille. Quand celle-ci fut vide, c'est avec regret que je la vis s'éloigner, mais au moins, j'avais moins soif, mon estomac était à moitié rempli, et je me sentais un peu mieux.

-Tu es une petite chose courageuse, reprit finalement le dealer. Mais tu as raison, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour te garder en vie. Tu es le dernier témoin encore en vie qui a la capacité de nous faire tomber ma bande et moi, nous envoyant en prison pour de longues années. En revanche, vu ton état, je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de me salir les mains, comme tu dis si bien : il me suffit de te garder ici, pour m'assurer que tu meurs sans avoir la possibilité de témoigner. Plus de fuite, plus de chasse à travers le pays pour que Laurent te mette la main dessus. Et je t'avoue que je préfère de beaucoup être certain que les choses soient bien faites, histoire de ne pas être déçu encore une fois.

Il n'avait pas détourné son regard, et à la fin de sa tirade il semblait avoir pris une décision, mais je ne savais pas laquelle. Celle de me laisser mourir à petit feu ? Celle de s'amuser avant avec moi ? Un cri m'échappa quand James se pencha sur moi, et ma seule réaction fut de me laisser tomber en fermant les yeux, persuadée que j'allais mourir, là, maintenant. Cependant il se contenta de libérer mes jambes et de me mettre debout à la seule force de ses bras, mes jambes refusant de faire de trop gros efforts. Il me soutint ensuite le temps de me diriger vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit pour nous laisser le passage et m'entraîna jusqu'à une vaste pièce composée d'une cuisine ouverte sur un salon. Stattle était là, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, mais sur un signe de Connor, le traître emprunta un couloir, et une porte claqua. Je titubai comme je pus jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il me poussa sans un mot, et je suivis avec attention chacun de ses gestes tandis qu'il se prépara du café, prenant son temps pour déposer la bonne quantité de grains moulus dans le filtre et mettre en route la cafetière. Par la fenêtre derrière lui, deux silhouettes, l'une masculine portant un fusil, l'autre féminine, marchaient lentement, surveillant tout autour d'eux.

-Tu veux encore de l'eau ? S'enquit Connor, me faisant sursauter tant j'étais concentrée sur les deux individus qui venaient de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Il n'obtint de moi qu'un signe de tête d'assentiment, mais il ne sembla pas s'en vexer. Quand le café fut prêt, il se servit une tasse, puis saisit une bouteille d'eau d'un placard qu'il plaça devant moi.

-Je vais te donner un pantalon, le tien est un peu… repoussant.

Je baissai les yeux pour constater qu'en effet, une énorme tâche de sang colorait le pantalon de routier donné par Stattle, ce qui expliquait ma sensation d'inconfort. James savait-il ce qui s'était passé ? Je me sentis mal en pensant qu'il puisse vouloir tuer ma fille parce que justement, j'étais sa mère et qu'ainsi, il pouvait se venger des échecs que je lui avais infligés. Mon regard revint se poser sur le truand, décidée à ne rien dire ni rien faire tant qu'il ne me dirait pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il m'étudiait toujours, comme si j'étais un petit animal sauvage extrêmement rare.

-Ça y est, je sais ! S'écria-t-il soudain, le visage illuminé par la joie. Tes copains du FBI ne pourront que te trouver magnifique en te voyant ! Je comptais mettre le feu au chalet, mais finalement, j'ai trouvé mieux. D'abord, tu dois te laver.

Il se leva d'un bond et me remit sur mes pieds malgré ma résistance. Ce type avait l'esprit aussi malsain et pervers que celui de Laurent, mais j'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour contrecarrer ses plans. Seulement il était beaucoup plus fort que moi, aussi me mit-il sur son épaule quand il comprit que je ne coopérerai pas, et ce ne furent pas mes faibles gesticulations qui le firent renoncer. Quand je me mis à crier, il fit de plus grandes enjambées avant de me laisser tomber durement sur le sol d'une salle de bain, transformant mes cris en un glapissement quasi-animal. Il s'agenouilla devant moi en saisissant une poignée de mes cheveux avant d'amener son visage vers le mien.

-Ecoute ma petite, cracha-t-il froidement, on peut le faire de deux manières : la douce, tu fais ce que je te dis, gentiment, et je ne te fais pas mal. Ou la manière dure, je prends les choses en mains, et crois-moi chérie, je me ferai un immense plaisir de te laver et de t'habiller moi-même !

Un frisson de dégoût me secoua de part en part, mais je restai coite pour ne pas le mettre plus en colère. Constatant que j'étais revenue à de meilleurs sentiments, il se releva, lâchant mes cheveux de sa poigne de fer, puis il libéra mes mains de leurs entraves que j'avais gardées jusque-là.

-Bien. Maintenant, je te laisse une heure pour t'apprêter. Il y a du maquillage dans les placards, tu n'as qu'à fouiller et choisir ce qui te plaît. Prépare-toi comme si tu avais un rendez-vous galant !

Il grommela autre chose, cependant je ne pus discerner aucun mot. Il me laissa seule, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. En tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je me collai au bois de ladite porte pour écouter ce qui se passait dans le couloir, et ne pus qu'être soulagée quand je l'entendis discuter. Non pas avec quelqu'un en vis-à-vis, mais au téléphone.

-Ouais, c'est moi. Alors, ils en sont où ? … Putain, déjà ? T'es même pas foutu de faire les choses correctement Laurent ! … Démerde-toi, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Non putain, ne me dis pas de me calmer ! T'as merdé à chaque fois avec la gamine, alors pour une fois, fais ça bien ! Fais-toi embarquer si tu veux, je n'sais pas moi ! Non, Jane est dehors, elle est de surveillance…

Il continua à fulminer, mais son discours restait dans le même ton : d'après ce que je compris, il essayait d'envoyer la police sur une fausse piste, et voulait qu'ils arrivent à un endroit précis pour « admirer le spectacle ». J'avais le pressentiment que ledit spectacle serait macabre et qu'il m'inclurait, mais à aucun moment il ne donna de détails. Le point positif, c'était qu'il y avait un téléphone à proximité : à moi de me montrer plus maligne que lui, et ruser pour le lui subtiliser et appeler les secours. Je n'étais pas encore morte, et puisqu'il semblait enclin à me laisser la vie, persuadé que j'allais m'épuiser jusqu'à la mort, je devais en profiter. Puisqu'il voulait me voir apprêtée, j'allais en passer par là, et me tenir prête pour pouvoir passer à l'action à n'importe quel moment.

Je m'éloignai à regret de la porte pour me laver, ce que je ne fis pas de mauvaise volonté. Je me sentais trop sale et poisseuse pour refuser de me glisser dans la douche et laisser longuement l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps, détendant peu à peu mes muscles endoloris. La chaleur qui m'entourait me serra le cœur, parce que je l'associais à Edward et aux longues douches coquines que nous avions pris l'habitude de prendre, surtout pendant ma grossesse. Malheureusement, je fus ramenée brutalement à la réalité par des coups frappés violemment sur la porte qui trembla.

-Grouille-toi, t'as plus qu'un quart d'heure ! Le temps que j'aille me calmer avec un joint. Et n'oublie pas, je veux te voir sous ton meilleur jour ! Tu dois les impressionner !

Je m'expliquai mieux son comportement bipolaire, l'esprit à coups sûrs usé par la drogue, pourtant ça ne le rendait pas moins dangereux. Au contraire. Soupirant avec force, je me résolus à éteindre le jet d'eau, saisis une des serviettes rêches pour m'essuyer avec, et la gardai autour des reins le temps de me maquiller, non sans avoir fouillé dans les placards pour trouver une culotte et une protection hygiénique. Un rendez-vous galant, avait-il dit ? Qu'attendait-il exactement de moi ? Avait-il changé ses plans finalement, et comptait-il m'échanger contre … la destruction des preuves, peut-être ? Ou de l'argent ? Les meilleurs avocats ? Qui devais-je impressionner ? Cette hypothèse alléchante, celle de peut-être sortir en vie de toute cette affaire, me rendit un peu d'espoir, et ce fut avec une excitation toute relative que je piochai dans l'énorme provision de maquillage qui remplissait deux larges et profonds tiroirs. A qui pouvait-il servir ? A la fameuse Jane peut-être, ou à Maria, la compagne de Laurent ?

-Oh ! Et puis merde, on s'en fout ! Grommelai-je en me tournant vers le miroir. Ma pauvre fille, tu en viens à te parler à toi-même, ça promet ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

En effet, j'avais un visage à faire peur. Pâle, les traits tirés, les cheveux ternes, les yeux cernés profondément… Pour un peu, je pouvais me faire passer pour un zombie, ou un vampire comme dans les films, aussi comprenais-je pourquoi James pensait que j'allais mourir. Je me sentais certes faible, mais … je saignais moins, alors c'était bon signe, non ?

J'étais en train de tresser mes cheveux quand le truand déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement. Il m'examina, son regard partant de mon visage pour descendre, descendre, descendre… Ses pupilles se dilatèrent tandis que ses yeux devenaient mauvais et qu'un sourire pervers avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il fit un pas dans ma direction, le bras tendu, je reculai d'instinct et resserrai ma prise sur la serviette, ce qui accentua son rictus.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Menaça-t-il en faisant un pas de plus.

-Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal, couinai-je, complètement paniquée.

-Ce serait dommage de mourir sans avoir baisé une dernière fois, tu ne crois pas ? Je vais te faire du bien…

Coincée contre le mur, je me plaquai contre celui-ci, tremblant de tout mon être, au bord de la nausée. S'il me touchait, je doutais de pouvoir me retenir de lui vomir dessus, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone me sauva et je remerciai du fond du cœur son interlocuteur, quel qu'il soit.

-Quoi ? Eructa-t-il agressivement. Non, pourquoi ? … Je vais te buter, c'est pas possible ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en respirant fort par la bouche, tandis qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur. Il ne m'oubliait pas malgré ça, et son regard tentait de traverser la serviette peu épaisse.

-Fais ce que tu peux, espèce de minable. On va devoir accélérer les choses.

Il raccrocha et me saisit le bras.

-Allez, viens, on passe à la deuxième étape. Beau maquillage !

Il me conduisit jusqu'à une autre pièce, une petite chambre qui ne pouvait contenir qu'un lit double de dimensions restreintes et une commode. Il m'y laissa seule moins d'une minute, non sans avoir verrouillé au préalable, et revint avec une pile de vêtements. Je crus qu'il allait me laisser choisir, mais il décida de tenir chaque vêtement devant lui, laissant son regard voyager entre moi et la pièce de tissu comme pour jauger si ça m'irait bien. Pour ma part, j'étais assise à l'opposé du lit, laissant ma tête reposer contre le mur pour économiser mon énergie, cependant j'étais obnubilée par le téléphone du truand, accroché à sa ceinture. Comment l'attraper et avoir le temps d'appeler la police, ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils localisent l'appel, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

James avait déjà fait un tas de vêtements froissés quand j'eus l'inspiration. Ça marcherait, ou pas…

-Est-ce que je peux aller boire ? Pendant que vous choisissez ce que vous estimez le mieux…

La flatterie n'a jamais tué personne, et si ça pouvait m'aider, je n'allais pas éprouver de remord. Et vu le sourire presque naïf du dealer, il semblait croire que je me soumettais réellement à lui. Il me détailla une nouvelle fois, avant de hocher la tête. Enchantée, je me levai doucement, et attendis que le sol se stabilise pour me rendre dans le couloir, pourtant je n'étais même pas encore sortie de la pièce que James saisit mon poignet, serrant légèrement.

-Je te déconseille fortement d'essayer de filer à l'anglaise. Des hommes à moi font le guet autour de ma cabane, ils ont ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Et Stattle est dans la pièce d'à côté, ne l'oublie pas.

-Où voulez-vous que j'aille dans cet état et dans cette tenue ? Maugréai-je en tentant de reprendre mon bras.

-Je tenais juste à t'informer, c'est tout.

Je carrai les épaules, cherchant un courage que je n'avais pas vraiment, et partis en direction de la cuisine. J'avançais à grands pas, mes yeux vagabondant de tous côtés pour trouver quelque chose qui m'aiderait. Un couteau ? Pourquoi pas, mais où le cacher ? Et surtout, c'était autant un danger pour moi qu'une arme défensive. Fébrile, je continuai d'avancer vers l'évier en tentant en vain de repérer un téléphone, ou n'importe quoi pouvant m'aider. Une poêle à frire ? Non, trop peu maniable et trop visible. La voix de James me rappela qu'il m'attendait, alors je me dépêchai de trouver un verre et de boire l'eau fraîche du robinet avant de retourner dans la chambre en traînant des pieds. Par la fenêtre située au-dessus de l'évier, j'avais revu l'homme et la femme de tout à l'heure toujours en train de patrouiller, et en avait repéré un autre assis dans un arbre voisin de la cabane et visible depuis la fenêtre. De là où il était posté, je devinai qu'il avait vue sur la porte, prêt à tirer sur les intrus.

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? L'agressai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Je ne sus si c'était le ton que j'avais employé, ou le fait que j'ose demander, néanmoins il m'autorisa une seule question.

-Choisis-la bien, parce que je répondrai qu'à une seule, tant pis pour les suivantes. Tiens, je pense que ça ira bien sur toi.

Il me lança ce que j'identifiais être une robe blanche volumineuse tandis que je me torturais les méninges pour trouver _la_ question. Je le fixai, attendant qu'il sorte de la pièce, j'espérais surtout qu'il ne m'obligerait pas à me changer devant lui.

-Comment ça va se passer tout à l'heure ? Finis-je par l'interroger.

En l'observant attentivement, je remarquai que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et ses yeux presque hagards. Il ressemblait à un fou avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, comme s'il s'était roulé sur le lit. L'avait-il fait pendant mon absence ? Ma peur sous-jacente se transforma en panique pure et froide, formant une boule dure dans mon estomac qui menaçait de ressortir à tout moment, et mon cœur battait tellement vite que ça en était douloureux. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, en remontant ses manches, ce qui me permit de voir de multiples traces de piqûres, dont une toute récente qui suintait encore. Il venait de se droguer, c'était évident, et de ce fait il devenait totalement imprévisible.

-C'est une surprise, tu verras tout à l'heure, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Maintenant, change-toi, en vitesse !

Puisqu'il ne bougeait pas, j'empoignai la robe et me levai, prête à me rendre dans la salle de bain, mais il me bloqua le passage à l'aide de son bras tendu.

-Non, tu restes ici, déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue et hachée. Je ne veux pas que tu t'envoles.

Il chercha à se rapprocher de moi, à tel point que je pouvais sentir sa respiration, courte et difficile, glisser contre la peau de mon cou. Refusant son contact, je reculai vers le lit, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes heurtent le matelas et que je tombe à la renverse dans un petit cri étranglé. Il allait me violer. Il le voulait en tout cas. Mais je m'étais fait la promesse de me battre jusqu'au bout, pour Edward, pour ma fille, et je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras maintenant. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, je serrai les poings, prête à frapper dès qu'il serait à ma portée. A la seconde où ce fut le cas, je n'hésitai pas : mon bras partit vers l'avant, à l'aveuglette, et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes lors de l'impact avec le corps de James.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que…

Il recula précipitamment, du sang maculant son épaule, à laquelle il porta une main fébrile, pour constater par lui-même qu'il saignait. Ses yeux incrédules se posèrent sur moi, avant de revenir sur ses doigts ensanglantés, puis à nouveau sur moi. Quand il comprit enfin, son regard se durcit impitoyablement, et il fondit sur moi en une seule enjambée.

-Espèce de salope ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur moi. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

J'eus beau me débattre, il réussit à me prendre la robe des mains, pour voir le couteau, désormais rouge de son sang, que j'avais pris dans la cuisine et que j'avais réussi à garder caché jusqu'à maintenant. Je me battis contre lui, mais il fut le plus fort : il m'arracha le couteau des mains, avant de le balancer par terre, puis il me gifla violemment, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… La douleur devint vite insupportable, mais les coups pleuvaient, sans retenue, malgré mes cris de souffrance, jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance.

**Pov agent Appledown**

Mon arme à la main, j'avançai doucement. Mon équipe se mettait en place, secondée par les flics locaux, mais je voulais être devant, leur ouvrir la voie, les protéger. C'était mon rôle en tant que chef d'équipe, et je prenais ce rôle très à cœur. Monsieur Cullen était à l'abri, il avait compris qu'il était vital pour lui, sa belle-fille et mon équipe qu'il reste en arrière pour que je n'aie pas à me concentrer sur deux choses à la fois. C'était ce qui faisait d'un flic un bon ou mauvais protecteur. Monsieur Cullen pourrait donner les premiers soins à sa belle-fille si nécessaire, une fois tout danger écarté.

Un bruit m'interpela : quelqu'un marchait, faisant craquer des feuilles mortes et des brindilles. C'était un pas lent, et régulier. Un type chargé de surveiller les alentours à n'en pas douter. J'avais reçu un entrainement militaire à l'école des officiers, et marcher sans bruit est un des exercices que je réussissais le mieux, alors j'utilisai cette compétence pour ne pas me faire repérer et avancer tout en localisant mon ennemi. Ce fut facile de l'approcher, et de le neutraliser sans un cri également. Autre technique militaire. Un tué – extérieur. On nous apprenait à compter comme ça, pour pouvoir évaluer à chaque instant le nombre de tués, de blessés, ou d'ennemis encore debout lorsqu'on en connaissait le nombre. Peu à peu, je gagnai du terrain, jusqu'à entrapercevoir une cabane à travers les arbres. Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter, signe que même eux savaient que ce qui allait suivre serait mauvais.

Trois pas de plus, et je vis enfin quelques gars de mon équipe, Udson en tête. J'avais confiance en lui, plus qu'en Stattle, parce que le premier avait gravi les échelons à force de travail, le second à force de coups bas et de manipulation. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que celui qui fut mon coéquipier pendant presque six ans nous trahisse à ce point. Ne pas réfléchir juste avant l'assaut est un mantra appris à l'école militaire, pour ne pas se laisser distraire. Faire le vide avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Udson me remarqua enfin, et me laissa reprendre le contrôle des opérations d'un signe de tête. J'aimais ça : guider mes hommes grâce à quelques signes, laisser nos instincts nous guider, nous exprimer dans un langage connu d'une élite seulement. Un bruit m'alerta soudain, et en levant les yeux je vis un homme, perché dans un arbre, viser mes hommes, aussi tirai-je sur lui avec mon silencieux, sans remord. L'individu chuta lourdement avec un cri étouffé, et un de mes agents se rua sur lui, imité par deux flics en uniformes. Mon agent me fit signe qu'il était blessé mais vivant. Un tué, un blessé – extérieur.

Je postai des hommes en uniforme et certains de mes hommes à proximité de chaque ouverture de la cabane, à savoir quatre fenêtres et l'unique porte d'entrée, tandis que les autres étaient prêts à me suivre. La suite ne fut que cris, grenades fumigènes et tirs d'armes à feu. Les complices de James Connor se défendirent bien sûr, mais à aucun moment je ne pus apercevoir leur leader, or il me semblait le plus dangereux. Dans la pièce principale, nous trouvâmes deux individus, et fîmes un prisonnier, le deuxième ayant succombé à ses blessures.

-Cette pièce est ok, déclara un des flics. Pas d'explosif, un individu arrêté, un abattu.

-Salle de bain ok aussi, avertit un autre en ouvrant la pièce suivante. Personne à l'intérieur.

L'agent Udson ouvrit une autre porte, pour vérifier, et deux détonations résonnèrent, prouvant qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière. Des « lâche ton arme, lâche-la ! » fusèrent, et une voix de femme affirma qu'elle se rendait. J'ouvris l'accès à la pièce suivante, mais avant que j'aie pu regarder à l'intérieur de celle-ci, un coup de feu retentit, et je fus désarmé au même instant. Mon ancien collègue, Adam Stattle, se tenait devant moi, le regard mauvais, son arme à la main braqué sur moi.

-Tu es plus résistant que je ne le pensais, se moqua-t-il. J'étais persuadé t'avoir tué l'autre jour, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, la semaine précédente du jour où Douglass a eu l'idée d'enlever ta chère protégée !

-Je savais que tu étais un faux jeton, mais à ce point ! Grondai-je, les dents serrées pour gérer la douleur. Ça fait combien de temps que tu vends toutes nos informations à Connor ?

-Depuis un bon moment, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. En fait, depuis que tu as eu ta promotion et qu'on t'a proposé le poste de commandant. Ça fait des années que je bosse comme un dingue, que j'attends qu'on me donne de l'avancement, et au lieu de ça, je me fais doubler par un vieux qui mériterait la retraite ! Tu es tellement lâche que tu t'es sauvé quand ça allait mal pour ta petite protégée !

-Je ne me suis pas débiné, j'ai juste fait mon enquête de mon côté, pour que tu sois dans mes pattes pour tout balancer à Connor et à sa bande. Quand j'ai compris que tu étais la taupe, aidé par Tony, j'ai fait en sorte de réunir des preuves contre toi pour pouvoir t'arrêter avant que tu ne fasses du mal au témoin, parce que je sais que Tony n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il a juste cédé au pouvoir de l'argent facile, et avec toi pour le manipuler, j'ai compris que tu comptais t'en sortir en faisant accuser Douglass et en te faisant passer pour une victime.

Le sourire d'Adam s'élargit, et je m'apprêtai à me laisser tomber pour récupérer mon arme avec mon bras gauche, mais il me surprit en s'écartant.

-Sauf que tu arrives trop tard, me nargua-t-il en me laissant voir l'autre pièce. Cette si gentille gamine ne pourra plus jamais dénoncer personne, et toi, tu…

Ce que je vis me coupa presque les jambes : ce salaud de Connor avait réussi, il avait gagné. Allongée soigneusement au centre du lit, Isabella Swan gisait dans une légère robe blanche immaculée, sur le dos, les bras ramenés sur sa poitrine, une rose noire et une autre rouge bordeaux posées sur ses mains délicates. Prête à être déposée dans un cercueil pour son enterrement. Même si je voyais remuer sa bouche, je n'entendais plus Adam qui continuait à me narguer, et même si je les voyais, je n'entendis pas mes agents se ruer sur lui pendant que je me laissai tomber lourdement par terre, conscient de ma défaite.


	28. Chapitre 28

_**Bonjour à toutes,**_

_**Ne sachant que dire, comment exprimer ce que je ressens face aux évènements de ce week-end, je ne ferais pas de grand discours. J'exprime juste mes condoléances et mon soutien aux proches des victimes. **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vous laisse découvrir ce que je vous ai réservé !**_

* * *

Chapitre 28

**Pov Edward**

Assis à l'arrière du véhicule de l'agent Udson, les mains moites, la bouche sèche, je serrais et desserrais les poings, mon cœur tambourinant à tout rompre contre ma cage thoracique. Une voiture de police avait suivi un individu « louche », qui avait été signalé par un fleuriste à cause d'une demande étrange, et les flics avaient vite compris de quoi il retournait, pour ensuite réclamer des renforts de toute urgence. Je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage, qui changeait au fur et à mesure de notre approche de la frontière canadienne, et me concentrai dessus pour ne pas penser à notre destination, et surtout pourquoi nous nous y rendions.

-Je veux que vous restiez dans la voiture tous les deux, nous ordonna l'agent fédéral à Emm' et moi. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'on va trouver là-bas, on ne connait pas la topographie des lieux, s'ils sont nombreux… Je sais que vous vous faîtes du mauvais sang pour votre compagne, mais ça ne l'aidera pas si vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup.

Je hochai la tête distraitement, essayant de me focaliser tout entier sur ma fille au lieu d'imaginer Bella à cet instant. Mary-Bel avait les yeux de sa mère, et sa couleur de cheveux. Selon ma mère, elle avait mon nez, et mes doigts fins. Esmee était restée sans voix devant ma fille quand elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, avant de me féliciter chaleureusement. Pourtant, j'avais du mal à me réjouir de cette naissance : il manquait une personne importante, tellement importante ! Je ne me voyais pas élever Mary-Bel tout seul. Bien sûr, je savais pouvoir compter sur toute ma famille, mais la présence de Bella me semblait tellement indispensable que son absence me serait intolérable, insurmontable, invivable. Oui, c'était bien ça : sans la femme de ma vie, je ne pourrais que survivre.

Je sursautai lorsque le coéquipier de l'agent Udson enclencha le gyrophare sur la demande de celui-ci, puis je compris que nous approchions de notre destination lorsqu'il l'arrêta. Nous empruntions un chemin forestier, sombre, mal entretenu, mais les voix des forces de l'ordre qui se faisaient entendre malgré les grésillements de la radio nous indiquaient la voie à suivre. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous débouchâmes dans une clairière où de nombreuses voitures étaient garées, tandis que les policiers s'équipaient. Udson et son collègue arrêtèrent la voiture puis nous descendîmes tous pour nous approcher du groupe de flics. Ils étaient tous fébriles, sur les nerfs, et je remarquai que trois chiens les accompagnaient, les muscles bandés, sur le qui-vive.

-On est bien d'accord ? Nous rappela le collègue de l'agent Udson en enfilant un gilet pare-balles. Vous restez ici tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait sécurisé les lieux. Vous êtes là parce que vos parents connaissent le chef de département du FBI et que vous avez réussi à le persuader de vous emmener avec nous, mais vous seriez mieux chez vous, et en sécurité. Alors ne jouez pas aux héros !

Il vérifia son arme, puis l'agent Udson donna quelques ordres, et ils commencèrent à avancer en formation, prêts à se déployer dès que l'ordre serait donné.

-Ça va ? S'enquit Emmett d'une voix tendue.

-Ouais. Tu me traiterais de trouillard si je te disais que je flippe à mort ?

-Pas là, non.

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis il ouvrit soudain sa portière.

-Faut que je bouge, Bella est là-bas.

Je le rejoignis aussitôt, et pus lire dans son regard qu'il avait le même mauvais pressentiment que moi, le genre d'intuition qui prend aux tripes et qui fout les jetons. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, et on aurait dit que l'air était lourd, suffocant, irrespirable. Mes jambes prirent la décision à ma place, me conduisant dans la direction qu'avait prise la police. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi : les arbres auraient pu s'envoler, des bombes auraient pu exploser, je ne m'en serai pas rendu compte. Emmett avait raison, ma femme était là, à ma portée, et peu importe ce que pensait Udson, je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière. C'était impossible.

Des cris s'élevèrent tout à coup, puis des claquements secs, caractéristiques des coups tirés par des armes à feu, et des aboiements se firent entendre. J'accélérai mes pas, jusqu'à courir, malgré les appels de mon frère qui me hurlait de ne pas y aller. Malgré la pratique de sport que je faisais régulièrement, mes poumons protestèrent contre cet effort intense et brusque, surtout sans préparation. Je fixai le sol pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dans une racine ou autre, quand brusquement un arbre me heurta. Je tombai en arrière, mes fesses amortissant la chute, ce fut alors que je m'aperçus de ma méprise : ce n'était pas un arbre, mais mon père qui me tendait déjà la main pour m'aider à me relever. Emmett arriva en soufflant, de la sueur ruisselant sur son visage. Il fut aussi surpris que moi de voir Carlisle ici, cependant je ne m'appesantis pas là-dessus parce que la fusillade continuait, et je voulais m'assurer que Bella allait bien.

Mon père et mon frère me suivaient sans mot dire, tellement près qu'Emmett me rentra dedans quand je m'arrêtai brutalement devant une cabane. Un policier en uniforme nous barra l'accès vers l'intérieur, mais on pouvait entendre des cris à l'intérieur. A l'extérieur, les chiens remuaient, nerveux, tirant sur leurs laisses, sous l'œil vigilant de leurs propriétaires.

-Ne restez pas là, les lieux ne sont pas totalement sécurisés, et nous recherchons toujours l'un d'entre eux.

-Qui ? Questionna Carlisle d'une voix tendue.

L'homme secoua la tête, refusant de parler. Je tendais l'oreille, essayant de comprendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la cabane, quand Appledown, un bras en écharpe, apparut sur le seuil, l'air grave, et me jeta un regard désolé.

-Docteur, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ? S'enquit-il auprès de mon père avant de préciser. Vous seul.

J'avais besoin d'aller avec mon père. Bella était là, à quelques mètres, et … blessée ? Pire ? Mon cœur tambourina encore plus vite dans ma cage thoracique, me donnant la nausée. Je sentis que quelqu'un serrait mon bras pour me retenir, mais je tentais quand même d'avancer.

-Chef, on a trouvé l'entrée d'un sous-terrain, il n'a pu s'enfuir que par là ! S'écria soudain un des agents d'Appledown. Il va vers l'Est !

Aussitôt, une dizaine d'hommes se bousculèrent pour se disperser entre les arbres, et le concert d'aboiements reprit, les flics ordonnant aux chiens de chercher. Emmett se joignit à eux en jurant, et je l'imitai, pour ne pas réfléchir à ce que mon père verrait dans cette cabane misérable. La forêt se fit bruyante tout à coup, chaque homme faisant un compte-rendu tous les cents mètres. Je tournai la tête à droite, à gauche, courant moi aussi droit devant moi, mes poings me démangeaient à présent, j'avais besoin de cogner quelque chose. Quelqu'un surtout. Plus j'avançais à la recherche de James Connor, plus je cogitais. Appledown n'était pas arrivé en courant, ou appelé pour que Carlisle vienne le voir immédiatement, c'était un signe que l'urgence était passée. Bella avait accouché deux jours avant, et la sage-femme avait affirmé qu'elle était très faible et perdait du sang. Si cette ordure de Connor ne lui avait pas fait prodiguer des soins, et j'étais certain qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle s'était affaibli inexorablement. En plus, quel était le pourcentage de chance pour que ce monstre se sauve en laissant Bella en vie ?

Au fur et à mesure que ces pensées devenaient plus claires, je prenais conscience de ce que je refusais d'accepter : Bella n'avait pas survécu. Le regard d'Appledown n'était pas un regard désolé : c'était un regard de compassion, parce que j'avais perdu la femme de ma vie.

-Edward ! Mais où tu vas ?

La voix de mon frère me fit prendre conscience que je m'éloignais du groupe de flics, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je me sentais vide tout à coup, vide, épuisé et glacé. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Des larmes me piquèrent les yeux, mais je les fis refluer, préférant la colère au désespoir.

-Eh mec, attends-moi !

J'entendais Emmett souffler dans mon dos, comme s'il courait. Est-ce que je courais moi aussi ? Possible. Le vide que je ressentais se transforma petit à petit en rage. La rage de ne pas avoir pu sauver Bella, la rage de se dire que James Connor s'en sortirait peut-être comme une fleur, la rage de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. A peine quelques secondes après ces réflexions silencieuses, je remarquai des feuilles au sol bouger, et en m'approchant je constatai qu'il s'agissait de James Connor qui se tortillait tant bien que mal pour sortir d'une ouverture creusée dans la terre. Je savais avec certitude que c'était lui puisque l'agent Appledown nous avait transmis les photos de James Connor, Laurent Ruiz et d'une dizaine d'individus ayant collaboré ou collaborant en ce moment avec le dealer. Du sang maculait sa chemise au niveau de son épaule, et je fus satisfait qu'il soit blessé.

-Je vais te tuer fils de pute ! Vociférai-je en me jetant sur lui. Je vais te découper en morceaux !

Je le labourai de coups de poings en jurant. Il réussit à se mettre debout et riposta, mais tandis que je le frappais à chaque fois violemment, lui m'effleurait à peine. A moins que je ne sois tellement déchaîné et furieux que je ne sentais rien. Malheureusement, Emmett ne me laissa pas faire assez longtemps à mon goût, et il fondit sur moi pour me retenir pendant que les flics arrivaient eux aussi et qu'ils passaient les menottes à ce monstre à peine humain. Son nez saignait abondamment, signe que je le lui avais fracturé, ainsi que son arcade sourcilière gauche. Je fus satisfait de voir des hématomes fleurir sur son visage, et son torse devait être dans le même état.

-Viens, retournons aux voitures, me poussa mon frère. Ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de s'en tirer parce que tu lui auras pété le nez.

Il ne mentionna pas Bella, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il avait suivi le même raisonnement que moi, et qu'il supposait également que Bella était décédée. Aidé par Emmett qui me soutenait et me tirait, nous suivîmes les policiers qui encadraient Connor, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Je faisais un pas après l'autre, puisant dans mon énergie et ma concentration pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, parce que l'adrénaline qui parcourait mon corps jusque-là avait cessé de faire effet. Cette chape de désespoir qui menaçait de m'engloutir me permettait de ne pas réfléchir, de juste faire les choses instinctivement. Une coquille vide ne peut pas penser.

Nous n'étions pas encore en vue des véhicules quand une sirène commença à se faire entendre, de loin d'abord, puis se rapprocha rapidement, de plus en plus près. Au début, je me laissais bercer par les sirènes, tel un marin se laissant envoûter par de belles sirènes comme Ulysse eut pu en rencontrer, pourtant une pensée réussit à percer le brouillard qui embrumait mon esprit : les ambulanciers ne mettent pas leur signal d'avertissement pour un mort. Alors ça voulait dire que quelqu'un était blessé. Mon cœur, qui avait ralenti son rythme après avoir frappé James Connor, repartit dans une course effrénée, à la pensée que cela puisse être mon père, blessé par un des complices du dealer qui s'était peut-être caché ou avait réussi à se rebeller.

-Emmett ! Tu me broies le bras !

C'était la vérité : mon frère serrait mon bras comme s'il voulait le briser, mais son regard était si lointain que je compris qu'il n'était pas avec nous psychiquement. Soudain, des voix se mirent à crépiter dans le talkie-walkie d'un des flics en uniforme près de nous.

-Dépêchez-vous bordel ! Hurlait Udson. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps !

-Nous sommes presque là, répondit un timbre jeune. A combien est le pouls maintenant ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant qu'Udson ne reprenne, moins paniqué.

-Sa tension est à 7/9, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire…

-Ça veut dire qu'elle s'accroche. Ok, on est garé, on arrive avec le matériel !

Elle ? Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, j'abandonnai les forces de l'ordre et Connor pour me précipiter vers la cabane, un fol espoir naissant dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Emmett était derrière moi, mais j'avais toujours été meilleur que lui à la course, le devançant de plusieurs mètres à chaque fois. Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour arriver en vue de la maison en bois, temps qu'il fallut également aux ambulanciers pour y parvenir, porteurs d'une civière. Je les laissai passer, avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur, suivi de mon frère.

Je stoppai net mes pas une fois sur le seuil de la porte, pour appréhender ce qui se passait dans cette sinistre chambre. Pour être certain de ne pas me bercer d'illusions. Bella était étendue sur un grand lit, le visage couvert d'hématomes, vêtue d'une robe blanche qui pâlissait encore plus la peau de la jeune fille qu'à l'ordinaire. Une rose noire et une autre rouge bordeaux gisaient sur le lit, contre le flanc de ma compagne. Son rouge à lèvres, rouge vif, renforçait encore l'impression que sa peau semblait en marbre blanc, pâle comme… la mort, d'autant qu'une immense tâche rouge maculait la robe au niveau du bas-ventre de Bella. Mon père était agenouillé sur le lit, à ses côtés, et lui faisait un massage cardio-respiratoire pendant que les ambulanciers préparaient leur matériel, son visage trahissant une concentration désespérée. Il leva les yeux, et nos regards se croisèrent, se soudant quelques instants avant qu'il ne ramène son attention sur Bella. Un des professionnels avait posé une perfusion à ma compagne, tandis que l'autre plaçait des électrodes aux bons endroits avant de prendre le relai de Carlisle. Appledown s'était rencogné dans un coin, observant la scène en serrant et desserrant son poing valide, anxieux, tandis que l'agent Udson prenait des notes, appuyé sur le mur à côté de moi sous la dictée de son supérieur. Emmett était à côté de moi, une main sur mon épaule.

Je vis les lèvres de mon père bouger, comme s'il parlait, mais seuls me parvenaient des bourdonnements, tant je m'étais coupé de la réalité. L'image de Bella, apprêtée comme si elle avait rejoins sa demeure éternelle, me choquait à un point inimaginable, mais je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard d'elle, incapable d'imaginer sortir de là seul, sans elle. Le monde autour de nous ne pouvait pas exister sans elle.

Je sentis qu'on me poussait à m'éloigner, à retourner dans la salle à vivre, et je ne résistai pas. Quelqu'un m'aida à m'asseoir, mais en levant les yeux, je me rendis compte que c'était mon père. Je pris de profondes respirations, ce qui me rendit ma capacité à comprendre ce que me disait Emmett quand il demanda des explications à Carlisle.

-Je vous raconterai tout dès que Bella sera sauvée et à l'hôpital. Edward, tu dois te secouer, elle va avoir besoin de toi. L'agent Appledown m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle avait accouché, est-ce que le bébé va bien ?

-Mary-Bel va bien, répondit Emmett tandis que je hochai la tête. Elle est magnifique, Edward a de quoi être fier ! Maman a du mal à la quitter pour la nuit.

Des bruits de pas précipités me firent lever la tête : les ambulanciers passèrent devant nous, poussant la civière sur laquelle Bella était allongée, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, la perfusion plantée dans son bras. L'agent Appledown les suivait, nous faisant signe de l'accompagner. Je ne me fis pas prier, et sans demander la permission à quiconque, montai dans l'ambulance, pour ne pas lâcher Bella des yeux. Les autres sauraient où nous trouver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le trajet me parut court et long à la fois. L'ambulancier surveillait attentivement le moniteur, tandis que je m'agrippais à la main inerte de Bella. Elle n'était pas aussi froide que je le supposais, mais elle était indubitablement trop fraîche. J'espérais qu'elle sentait ma présence à ses côtés, et que ça l'aiderait à rester avec nous.

Le passage aux urgences fut plus difficile, parce que j'assistai les deux médecins qui officiaient. Je n'aurais jamais pu rester éloigné d'elle pendant qu'ils la soignaient de toute manière. Arrêter son hémorragie interne fut relativement facile, mais la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu l'avait plongée dans le coma, et nous ne pourrions pas savoir quand elle se réveillerait. Du sang lui fut transfusé, puis quand son état fut stabilisé, une chambre lui fut attribuée en priorité, ce qui fit que trois heures à peine après notre arrivée avec l'ambulance, je pus m'asseoir à côté d'elle, dans une des plus grandes chambres que possédait l'hôpital de Seattle.

Propre, coiffée et soignée, Bella dormait. Sans tous ces fils et tuyaux, on pouvait croire qu'elle se lèverait au matin, comme les princesses des contes de fées. Une chose était certaine : son magnifique visage était serein, malgré les bleus qui coloraient son visage.

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ? Demandai-je doucement en lui caressant la joue. Tu es sauvée mon ange, tout va aller bien maintenant. Connor a essayé de s'enfuir, mais la Providence a voulu que je sois celui qui l'en empêche, et j'espère qu'il va croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ou mieux encore, qu'il sera condamné à mort. Je n'ai jamais été pour de telles extrémités, tu le sais, mais là… Néanmoins, pour qu'il soit condamné, tu dois te réveiller, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas encore comment va se passer la suite, avec les fédéraux et tout, mais je sais qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Tout comme moi j'ai besoin de toi, et comme notre fille Mary-Bel en a besoin. Tu verras comme elle est belle…

Je continuais à parler, et parler, et parler encore, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement me fasse sombrer dans un sommeil profond, mais ma main tenait toujours la sienne, comme le symbole de ce que je voulais lui faire comprendre.

**Pov Esmee**

Je finis de me laver les mains avant de me passer de l'eau sur le visage afin de me rafraîchir, un moyen comme un autre pour tenter de me sentir mieux. J'étais déjà infiniment soulagée que mon mari soit revenu sain et sauf. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions pas encore pu réunir toute la famille, or Carlisle refusait de tout nous expliquer tant que tous les membres de notre famille ne seraient pas tous réunis.

Si un poids s'était envolé de mes épaules, il restait encore plusieurs problèmes qui m'empêcheraient de dormir sereinement tant que la situation ne se serait pas améliorée. La fille de Bella était née avec plus d'un mois d'avance, mais son état était stable, et elle évoluait bien. En revanche, l'état de Bella était plus préoccupant, et personne ne pouvait dire quand, ou au pire des cas, si elle sortirait du coma.

Nous avions prévu d'aller la voir avec Carlisle dans l'après-midi, après une nuit de retrouvailles. En effet, moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, j'étais encore sans nouvelle récente de mon mari, puis tout s'était emballé en peu de temps : Bella avait été retrouvée, mon époux avait refait surface avec l'agent Jack Appledown, et Connor avait été arrêté. Emmett était rentré chez lui tandis que Carlisle était revenu chez nous, quant à Edward il avait retrouvé sa place auprès de Bella. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, sachant que Bella recevait les meilleurs soins, et qu'Edward était capable de se laisser mourir tout en s'occupant de sa moitié.

Carlisle m'observa tandis que je sortais de la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée, lui s'étant assis sur le divan, son manteau sur le dos.

-Ça va mieux ? S'enquit-il en venant vers moi pour m'enlacer. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ?

Je haussai les épaules, inspirant profondément l'odeur de mon époux. Je ne savais même pas mettre de mots sur cette nervosité, moi un grand professeur en médecine à la retraite ! Je le laissai m'aider à mettre mon manteau, puis nous partîmes pour l'hôpital de Seattle. Le trajet se fit dans un silence un peu tendu, mais la musique diffusée à la radio mettait un peu de vie dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Enfin, après plus d'une heure de voyage, nous pûmes nous garer sur le parking de l'hôpital.

J'avais beau être à l'aise dans les hôpitaux, depuis que j'étais venue admirer Mary-Bel, ce n'était plus tout à fait le cas. J'avais conscience d'avoir changé de statut, d'être passée de médecin sûre d'elle à grand-mère inquiète, et j'étais fière et heureuse de cet état de fait. La fille de Bella et Edward était un des nourrissons les plus mignons qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ce n'était pas ma première petite-fille, mais je me trouvais presque méchante de penser que mon sang coulait dans les veines de Mary-Bel, alors que je n'étais pas la grand-mère biologique de l'enfant de Rose et Emmett puisqu'Emmett avait été adopté. J'aimais les deux fillettes aussi fort l'une que l'autre, et j'avais hâte de pouvoir les voir grandir jour après jour.

Je pressai le pas, imitant mon mari, afin de ne pas rater l'ascenseur. Heureusement, une infirmière était déjà dans la cabine, aussi nous attendit-elle avant de laisser les portes se refermer derrière nous. Edward m'avait envoyé par sms le numéro de chambre et l'étage où était Bella, et puisque Carlisle et moi connaissions plutôt bien cet hôpital, il fut facile de nous y rendre. Mon mari frappa doucement à la porte, puis l'ouvrit lentement. Edward dormait, la tête sur sa main posée à plat sur le lit, et en regardant plus attentivement, je pus constater que sa bouche était à quelques millimètres des doigts de Bella. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres en voyant leur proximité, et je fus soulagée de voir enfin ma belle-fille : elle était là, sous nos yeux, en vie, soignée par de bons médecins.

Mon fils sursauta soudain, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, et il regarda autour de lui, son regard se posant sur Bella et enfin sur nous. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Je me précipitai vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le presser contre moi le plus fort possible.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demandai-je lorsque je me fus écartée et que Carlisle étreignait son fils.

-Mieux, puisqu'on a arrêté l'hémorragie interne, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et ça l'a plongée dans le coma. Elle a des transfusions, mais seul le corps de Bella peut décider du meilleur moment pour la sortir de ce coma.

-C'est un coma profond ?

Mon époux n'y allait pas par quatre chemins lorsqu'il s'agissait de la santé des gens. A plus forte raison lorsque c'était sa belle-fille. Il parcourut la fiche de santé des yeux, établissant sûrement son propre diagnostic.

-Stade 2, répondit laconiquement Edward.

-Alors ça peut prendre quelques heures ou quelques jours, soupira Carlisle. Les médecins ont-ils proposé qu'elle soit hospitalisée à domicile ?

-Oui, même s'ils pensent que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, puisqu'elle évolue bien. Une ambulance la conduira à l'hôpital de Port Angeles ce soir. Mary-Bel sera transférée demain.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

-Tu veux qu'on te relaie auprès de Bella pour que tu puisses aller voir ta fille ? Proposai-je.

Les yeux de mon fils s'éclairèrent, et son père et lui sortirent de la chambre, me laissant seule avec la jeune fille. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et lui expliquai à quel point j'étais soulagée de la voir saine et sauve. Bella et Mary-Bel seraient bien soignées à Port Angeles, et surtout elles seraient plus proches géographiquement.

**Pov Bella**

Des pleurs d'enfants. Plus exactement des pleurs de bébé. Mes bras me démangeaient, me demandant silencieusement de me lever pour faire cesser ces pleurs qui me serraient le cœur. Mes pensées étaient confuses, et j'avais du mal à me rappeler mon dernier souvenir, ce que je faisais et où j'étais. Tout était… noir et embrouillé. Mon corps, lui, refusait de bouger, mais étrangement je ne paniquais pas, peut-être parce que réfléchir était déjà difficile, alors déplacer mes membres… c'était tout bonnement impossible !

Enfin, les pleurs cessèrent, et je soupirai de soulagement. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je me demandai où je pouvais bien me trouver pour être à proximité d'un enfant. A présent, une voix grave s'exprimait doucement, une voix chaude qui m'apaisait, et mes doigts me chatouillaient, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Une caresse sur ma joue me tira de mes réflexions, et en me concentrant, je me rendis compte que je pouvais comprendre ce que disait la voix.

-… comme elle est douce ? Quand tu pourras la tenir dans tes bras, tu verras que tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Pour te dire vrai, je me suis octroyé une pause rien que pour venir voir mes deux beautés, alors que plusieurs patients attendent encore leur rendez-vous. Un baiser pour toi…

Un effleurement sur mes lèvres qui picotèrent à leur tour…

-Et un bisou pour toi Mary-Bel… Avant de te remettre dans ton berceau. Ta maman tombera sous ton charme dès qu'elle posera les yeux sur toi, si elle ne t'a pas encore vue.

Il y eut un silence, et cette fois, je perçus les mouvements de l'homme qui bougeait à proximité. Il s'approcha de moi, puis des mains se posèrent sur moi : l'une d'elle saisit doucement la mienne, tandis que l'autre caressait ma joue, mon front… Un souffle chaud percutait la peau de mon cou, m'apportant des sensations intenses. Je tentai de bouger, de montrer que j'étais consciente, mais j'échouai lamentablement. Je respirai profondément, essayant de ne pas m'énerver, et essayai à nouveau. Je n'eus pas le résultat escompté, mais je repris espoir quand la personne souffla dans mon oreille. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire réel.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit-il tendrement. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte que tu ouvres les yeux ! Tu réponds de mieux en mieux aux stimuli, c'est très bien. Je reviens à la fin de ma garde, ne bouge pas d'ici, hein ?

Je voulais rire, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. Après avoir entendu la porte se fermer, je recommençai à cogiter. J'avais reconnu la voix de l'homme dans ma chambre, je savais que c'était Edward, cependant je ne savais toujours pas où j'étais ni ce qui s'était passé pour que je sois dans cet état.

Encore fatiguée, je sombrai à nouveau dans le sommeil, consciente cette fois qu'il y aurait un nouveau réveil.

-Salut beauté !

Cet éclat de voix me fit sursauter, et l'inconnu s'en aperçut parce qu'il s'excusa.

-Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu sais si Rose est passée ? Elle voulait amener Elisabeth voir Mary-Bel, mais je ne l'ai pas vue. Mais bon, tu la connais, elle donne une tranche d'heures et se pointe à un tout autre moment !

Il continua à monologuer, tandis que je réussissais à mettre un visage sur les noms dont parlait Emmett : sa femme Rosalie, sa fille Elisabeth. Il mentionna aussi Alice, qui était passée et qui m'avait apporté un énième nounours géant. Peu à peu, mes idées se faisaient plus claires, les souvenirs me revenaient. Je revoyais ma mère, le meurtre de San Francisco, les agents Appledown et Stattle, ma vie chez les Cullen, la traque du clan Connor… Jusqu'à mon accouchement.

-Calme-toi Bella, tu affoles le moniteur cardiaque, me rabroua gentiment Emmett. Tu es en sécurité, à l'hôpital. Edward ne devrait pas tarder à finir ses consultations.

Un couinement attira mon attention, et cette fois, je pris pleinement conscience que c'était ma fille. Comment Edward l'avait-il appelée ?

-Regarde Mary-Bel, voilà papa !

Mary-Bel, c'était ça !

-Ed', t'as vu ?

Ce dernier grogna, appréciant peu ce genre de surnoms, avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je voulais le voir. Je voulais enfin voir ma fille, la prendre dans mes bras, la toucher, la sentir… Une caresse sur ma main m'incita à essayer à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me concentrai sur mes sensations, sur chaque tressaillement de mes muscles, sur ma respiration, et peu à peu, mes paupières réussirent à se soulever, battement après battement, pour révéler le visage radieux d'Edward. Le silence régnait dans la chambre, un instant de flottement, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se jette contre moi en gloussant.

* * *

_**Rassurées ? J'attends vos réactions ! **_

_**Il reste encore quatre chapitres.**_


	29. Chapitre 29

**_Bonjour à toutes ! _**

**_Un grand merci, un immense, un fabuleux merci pour vos reviews ! Un merci particulier aux Guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement. Vous avez visiblement été soulagées que Bella soit retrouvée en vie. Tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre..._**

**_Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour ses corrections, à puceron52 et erika pour leurs relectures !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_PS : ce chapitre contient un lemon._**

* * *

Chapitre 29

**Pov Bella**

Mon premier vrai réveil fut assez bref. J'eus néanmoins le temps de serrer Edward contre moi, pour m'assurer qu'il était bien réel, puis de saluer Emmett, qui souleva délicatement mon minuscule nourrisson afin que je puisse voir son visage. Mary-Bel avait les yeux fermés, mais je pus admirer ses minuscules cils extrêmement fins, un joli nez en trompette tout petit, et une bouche en cœur si adorable que je me pris à sourire franchement.

-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Edward d'une voix douce.

-Magnifique, soufflai-je, la gorge nouée par les sanglots.

Une larme roula le long de ma joue tandis qu'Emmett reposait ma fille sur le matelas de la couveuse. Les émotions m'étranglaient, m'étouffaient presque tant elles étaient nombreuses et violentes.

-Hey, ne pleure pas, poupée ! S'exclama Emmett en se retournant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Edward m'avait déjà enlacée, me berçant comme une petite fille, comprenant mieux que personne ce qui m'arrivait : le plus dur était passé, notre fille était là, en sécurité, près de nous, et le stress accumulé depuis de longs mois s'évacuait à travers les larmes. Epuisée par toutes ces émotions, je fermai les yeux et m'endormis, le nez dans le cou de mon petit-ami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mon second réveil fut plus long. Ouvrir les yeux fut plus facile, et je pus constater que j'étais seule dans la chambre. Il faisait nuit, mais une lampe de chevet était allumée à côté de moi, m'éblouissant un peu. L'hôpital était calme, reposant. Plusieurs moniteurs cardiaques dispensaient leurs sons électroniques, un son caractéristique aux hôpitaux.

-Vous m'avez manquée.

L'agent Appledown se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il portait un bras en écharpe, mais ne semblait pas souffrir.

-Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il en faisait un geste du menton dans ma direction.

J'acquiesçai, aussi s'avança-t-il jusqu'au lit, restant debout au pied de celui-ci.

-Comment allez-vous mademoiselle Swan ?

Je haussai les épaules en réponse à sa question un peu ridicule, pourtant il resta à me regarder, attendant réellement une réponse.

-Je vais bien, mais je me sens tellement stupide…

L'agent fédéral secoua la tête en soupirant, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Tandis qu'il avançait vers moi, je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à ma fille.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir stupide, rétorqua-t-il. Quand j'ai compris que mon coéquipier avait retourné sa veste, j'ai cherché une manière de l'amener à commettre une erreur. Pourtant à aucun moment je n'ai anticipé votre réaction suite à la disparition de votre beau-père.

La façon si naturelle dont il parla de Carlisle me réchauffa le cœur : je faisais réellement partie de la famille Cullen, aux yeux de tous, sans aucune ambiguïté.

-Je vous expliquerai tout en détails dans quelques jours, lorsque vous serez sortie de l'hôpital et que vous aurez repris des forces. Nous allons être amenés à nous voir régulièrement pour mener à bien le procès qui s'annonce, alors nous aurons tout notre temps pour discuter. Et je vous interdis de vous accabler ainsi : ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute si vous êtes passée si près de la mort. Nous sommes plusieurs à avoir commis des erreurs dans cette affaire, et celles-ci vous ont malheureusement conduites entre les griffes de Connor. Maintenant qu'il est en prison, il y restera jusqu'au procès, et grâce au travail de chacun, il risque fort de rester enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Malheureusement... Laurent Ruiz nous a échappé. Nous le recherchons activement. Interpol a diffusé sa photo, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Il se leva en faisant attention à ne pas me secouer.

-Et pour Carlisle ? Est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvé ?

J'étais plutôt déboussolée, entre ces courtes périodes de réveils et les longues phases de sommeil, or maintenant que je reprenais doucement pied avec la réalité, je prenais conscience que j'ignorais beaucoup de détails qui entouraient ma libération.

-Il va bien, et je suis certain qu'il va encore mieux maintenant qu'il vous sait réveillée. J'ai bien compris que vous vous inquiétiez tellement pour lui que vous vous êtes jetée dans la gueule du loup pour essayer de le retrouver, c'est ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit ne pas avoir anticipé votre réaction. Vous en apprendrez plus quand vous aurez repris des forces, mais je veux que vous sachiez d'ores et déjà qu'il était en sécurité avec moi.

Je hochai la tête, rassurée, mais pressée de tout savoir. Pour l'instant, je n'étais pas en mesure de réfléchir et de me concentrer plusieurs heures d'affilées.

-Et vous, monsieur Appledown, comment allez-vous ?

-Je me porte comme un charme, sourit-il. Stattle a bien essayé de me tuer, mais je connais ses points faibles. La balle a juste traversé mon épaule, mais ça justifiera ma demande d'augmentation !

J'adorais son sens de l'humour, vraiment, aussi ne pus-je me retenir de rire.

-Croyez-moi mademoiselle Swan…

-Bella, le coupai-je.

-Croyez-moi Bella, vous avez de quoi être fière. Vous avez vaincu Connor en vous accrochant à la vie, et le fait d'être encore en vie et saine et sauve tient du miracle. En tout cas, moi je suis très fier de vous.

Une larme solitaire roula le long de ma joue, tant la conviction qu'il avait mise dans ses paroles m'émut.

-Merci, monsieur, le remerciai-je.

-Monsieur me fait l'effet d'être déjà vieux, sourit-il. Appelez-moi Jack, Bella, ce sera un honneur pour moi.

Je souris faiblement, puis saluai l'agent du FBI qui sortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Je restai de longues minutes allongée, la tête tournée vers ma fille que je pouvais voir à travers les parois transparentes de la couveuse. Mary-Bel dormait, ses petits poings serrés placés près de son visage, illustrant à la perfection l'expression « dormir à poings fermés ». Elle était calme, et sa sérénité était relaxante, même si j'avais encore du mal à me dire : c'est ma fille. J'avais hâte de la tenir dans mes bras, et créer ce lien immatériel qui ne demandait qu'à nous unir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mon troisième réveil fut encore plus long que le second, et il commença très bien puisque je me réveillai pour trouver Edward endormi contre moi, me serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, l'ébouriffant comme j'adorais qu'il le soit, puis déposai un baiser sur son front. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de sourire largement.

-Ce genre de réveil m'a manqué à un tel point, si tu savais ! Soupira-t-il. Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner ?

Je mis plusieurs secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, pour savoir d'où venaient les remords et le chagrin que je lisais dans son regard. Il s'excusait de sa façon de me traiter quand son père avait disparu, et il semblait avoir compris que c'était ce comportement qui avait sûrement conduit à ma folie de vouloir mener seule mon enquête. Edward dût me prendre pour une folle quand je me mis à rire doucement. D'ailleurs, son froncement de sourcils était là pour le prouver. Je caressai sa nuque dans une tentative pour le rassurer.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, malgré tout ce qu'a pu me dire Jasper avant mon enlèvement. Je pourrais mentir et te dire que seules les années pourront faire table rase de tes erreurs, mais … ce serait faux. Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression que ton père a disparu il y a des années, et pas seulement depuis quelques jours.

-Qui te dit que ça ne fait pas six ans que tu es dans le coma ?

Cette fois, ce fut un rire franc et clair qui sortit de ma gorge. Je fis semblant de le frapper, et récoltai un nouveau sourire de sa part.

-Ta fille, gros bêta !

Avant que je comprenne, il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa longuement, tendrement, un baiser de retrouvailles, que j'attendais sans le savoir jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me le donne.

-C'est une bonne réponse, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je t'aime Bella.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward. Mais, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais décaler ta main ?

Par inadvertance, il avait posé sa main sur la mienne, et appuyait sans faire exprès sur ma perfusion. Il s'excusa tout en retirant sa main, mais ne se leva pas, trop occupé à caresser mon corps. Mary-Bel se mit à gémir, nous faisant soupirer Edward et moi. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Edward ferma les yeux en ôtant ses mains de ma peau, jusqu'à ce que je baisse les yeux vers la partie inférieure de son corps.

-On ne rigole pas, m'avertit Edward, sûrement conscient que j'avais compris son… problème. Si je me lève maintenant et qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre… Ou pire, Emmett ! Ma réputation n'y survivra pas !

Il rouvrit les yeux, riant doucement. Cet intermède lui avait permis de faire baisser la pression, aussi se leva-t-il pour aller voir notre fille.

-L'infirmière est venue il y a longtemps ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant le nourrisson dans ses bras.

-Aucune idée, je dormais. En revanche, j'ai vu l'agent Appledown.

Je ne voyais pas ce que faisait Edward, ce qui fit que je m'affolai lorsque le moniteur cardiaque de Mary-Bel émit un son strident.

-N'aie pas peur, me rassura-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Elle va très bien.

Il s'avança, portant notre enfant d'un bras. J'avais envie de bouger, de lever le bras pour la toucher, me relever pour l'embrasser, mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Edward releva la tête du lit à l'aide de la télécommande électrique, avant de déposer doucement, délicatement, ma minuscule fille dans mes bras. Il me guida pour que je la tienne de manière adéquate, mais j'enregistrais à peine ce qu'il faisait tant ce moment était magique. Ce petit être, enfin dans mes bras, était un peu d'Edward et un peu de moi, un mélange de nous deux. Elle me regardait, tout comme je la regardais : avec fascination. Nous nous découvrions l'une l'autre, et c'était magnifique.

Sans un mot, Edward s'assit tout contre moi, puis il souleva ma chemise d'hôpital : Mary-Bel et moi fûmes peau contre peau, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'étais maman, Edward était papa, et notre fille la symbiose des deux. Nous avions désormais le reste de notre vie pour la regarder grandir, et l'aimer plus que tout. J'avais tant cru l'avoir perdue lorsque la sage-femme l'avait emmenée loin de moi, que le soulagement que j'éprouvais était presque douloureux. Sans compter que durant de nombreuses heures, je me l'étais imaginée, mais aucune image mentale ne pouvait concurrencer l'originale.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la petite se mette à vagir. Edward appela une infirmière en appuyant sur la sonnette, puis regarda sa montre.

-Tu voudrais la nourrir ? S'enquit-il. Je vais devoir te laisser avec l'infirmière, mes consultations vont bientôt commencer, mais elle te montrera et restera avec toi.

-A quelle heure es-tu venu me rejoindre pour t'être ainsi endormi à côté de moi ? M'inquiétai-je. Tu as dormi cette nuit au moins ?

-Oui, j'ai dormi, mais je passe trois heures au moins ici chaque matin, avant mes rendez-vous. Je me lève un peu plus tôt, mais ça en vaut le coup, rien que pour me réveiller tout contre toi.

L'infirmière, Angela, arriva, heureuse de constater mon réveil. Edward lui ordonna de l'appeler au moindre souci, puis après m'avoir embrassée, il s'éloigna à grands pas tandis que l'infirmière me proposait de nourrir Mary-Bel, proposition que j'acceptai avec joie. Ce fut mon premier moment de complicité avec ma fille, et même si ses yeux n'étaient qu'à moitié ouverts, Angela m'affirma qu'elle ressentait ma chaleur corporelle et connaissait mon odeur.

Trop vite, la fatigue reprit le dessus, ce qu'Angela comprit très bien. D'elle-même, elle s'assit à mes côtés, et par des gestes doux et lents, elle fit glisser le nourrisson vers elle, veillant cependant à faire en sorte que ma main garde un contact avec la peau de Mary-Bel. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis, la tête sur l'épaule d'Angela, une main contre la peau douce et chaude de ma si belle petite fille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit si son prénom avait une signification ?

En ouvrant les yeux, je découvris Alice qui observait Mary-Bel à travers la paroi translucide de la couveuse. Edward lisait des documents rangés à l'intérieur d'un dossier cartonné, sûrement un dossier médical appartenant à l'un de ses patients. Il tournait le dos à sa sœur, mais comme il avait la tête baissée, il ne vit pas que je m'étais réveillée.

-Oui, il a une signification, fit-il, laconique.

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'Alice ne reprenne la parole.

-Laquelle ? Tu ne nous le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un vilain cachottier !

Elle se retourna, et vit mon sourire.

-Bella ! S'écria-t-elle en courant vers moi. Enfin !

Je la réceptionnai, les bras grands ouverts. Nous nous étreignîmes de longues secondes, avant de nous séparer, Edward prenant sa place entre mes bras. Sauf que lui m'embrassa longuement.

-Je serai ravie de savoir moi aussi, lui soufflai-je lorsque nous nous séparâmes. Comment a été ta journée ?

-Bien meilleure depuis ton réveil ! Et toi, ta…

-Oh eh ! Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls ! Mary-Bel ne vous dira peut-être rien avant des années, mais moi je vois tout, et … beurk !

Edward se redressa en riant tandis que je rougissais comme une pivoine : j'avais oublié où nous étions à l'instant même où les lèvres d'Edward s'étaient posées sur les miennes. Et à vrai dire, j'aurais adoré être seule avec lui, dans notre chambre, la porte fermée à clé et le fameux panneau « ne pas déranger » accroché à la poignée.

-Tu viens de soupirer si fort, Bella, que même ta fille a dû en sentir le souffle, railla Alice. Ils ne vont pas te garder à vie ici.

Le regard que je lançai à Edward suffit pour lui faire comprendre ma question muette.

-J'ai raté la visite du médecin ce matin, mais il m'a promis de passer après sa journée de travail, m'expliqua-t-il. Par contre, je me suis entretenu avec le chef du service de néonatalogie de Seattle après lui avoir transmis tous les relevés des constantes et de l'évolution de Mary-Bel, et il préfère, comme moi du reste, qu'elle reste encore sous surveillance à l'hôpital. Dès que tu sortiras, je la ferai admettre dans mon service.

Je lui souris, heureuse de pouvoir me reposer sur lui. Je remontai le dossier de mon lit à l'aide de la télécommande électrique, avant d'inviter Edward à s'installer à côté de moi. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me presser contre lui. Alice s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit afin de nous faire face, et fixa son frère du regard pour le motiver à répondre à sa précédente question.

-Tu n'envisages pas que je ne souhaite partager ce secret qu'avec Bella ? Demanda finalement mon compagnon à sa sœur.

-Ben… Non ! Sourit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Et puis, c'est drôle de t'embêter !

-Allez, fais-lui plaisir, plaidai-je. Moi aussi je veux savoir.

Un éclair de souffrance passa dans ses traits et ses yeux, mais je pus la déceler uniquement parce que je l'observais attentivement et que je savais parfaitement lire sur son visage. Son regard se fit lointain, ses traits se durcirent.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de te revoir un jour, expliqua-t-il d'une voix enrouée. J'ai prié comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, et pourtant tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre croyant. Ma mère priait la Sainte Vierge, alors le prénom Marie m'a paru une maigre marque de mon infinie reconnaissance d'avoir pu retrouver notre fille en vie. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait un Dieu, quelque soit son nom, mais j'avais besoin de croire en quelqu'un, et le prier de te sauver pour ne pas devenir fou. Sans compter que c'était le prénom d'emprunt de Bella. Alors pour moi il était logique de donner le prénom de sa mère à ma fille, ou plutôt les prénoms, celui d'emprunt et le vrai.

J'avais pris sa main dans la mienne, et la serrai convulsivement. Si moi j'avais cru mourir, lui n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de moi pendant ma captivité, et si c'était lui qui m'avait découverte dans la cabane… Comment avait-il géré ça ?

-Qu'y a-t-il, chérie ? S'inquiéta-t-il doucement.

-Est-ce que tu m'as vue, dans la cabane ?

Il baissa le regard vers moi, et embrassa mon front.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, d'accord ? Le plus important, c'est que tu te remettes correctement.

Nous discutâmes avec Alice, de tout et de rien, tandis qu'Edward avait regagné sa place sur la chaise et reprenait la lecture du dossier qu'il tenait en main à mon réveil. Alice avait pris de nombreuses photos de Mary-Bel, et je pus constater que ma fille avait déjà changé en un peu plus d'une semaine. Alice et Rose avaient acheté de mignons petits vêtements pour sa sortie de l'hôpital, et je remerciai chaleureusement ma belle-sœur, me promettant de faire de même avec mon autre belle-sœur dès que je la verrais. Ce fut en parlant de tous les membres de la famille Cullen que je me rendis compte à quel point ils m'avaient manqué durant les heures passées entre les griffes de Stattle, Douglass puis Connor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je sortis de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine, uniquement parce que Carlisle Cullen avait fait pression sur le médecin qui suivait mon dossier, arguant qu'avec deux médecins présents dans la même maison, je ne pouvais pas être mieux soignée. J'étais fragile encore, et la vie à l'hôpital était tout sauf reposante, aussi le fait de me retrouver dans notre chambre, à Edward et moi, fut réconfortant. Je passais de longues heures à dormir, chouchoutée par Esmee, Edward et Carlisle, et par Alice et Rosalie lorsqu'elles passaient à la villa. En effet, les deux femmes et leurs maris avaient pu retourner vivre dans leurs foyers respectifs, le danger que représentaient James étant passé. Le FBI nous assurait que Laurent n'était pas un danger immédiat, et qu'il ne ferait rien si proche de l'arrestation de Connor.

Mes journées étaient rythmées par les allées et venues des membres de ma nouvelle famille. Je dormais jusque tard le matin, puis j'allais me laver, moment que choisissait Esmee pour s'occuper des chambres afin d'accourir au moindre problème que je pourrais avoir. Nous descendions ensemble, puis tandis qu'elle préparait le déjeuner, je restais avec elle, et nous papotions de tout et de rien, des conversations tantôt légères, tantôt sérieuses. Elle savait à quel point j'étais pressée que la procédure judiciaire à l'encontre du clan Connor avance, afin que je puisse reprendre contact avec ma mère, la serrer dans mes bras, et lui montrer ma fille. J'allais voir celle-ci presque tous les après-midi en compagnie d'Esmee, lorsque la fatigue ne m'assommait pas. Je la voyais changer de jour en jour, et son état évoluait de mieux en mieux. Edward venait me rejoindre le plus possible dans le service de néonatalogie, faisant régulièrement des pauses durant son service. Parfois, Esmee me laissait seule avec la petite, et je rentrais avec Edward à la fin de la journée, ce qui nous permettait de partager des moments privilégiés à trois.

Je recevais régulièrement des nouvelles de l'agent Appledown, surtout pour me dire de bien me reposer, et que même si la justice pouvait être lente, James Connor et ce qui restait de sa bande ne pourraient pas s'envoler. Je supposais qu'Edward ou Carlisle (ce dernier était resté en contact avec l'agent fédéral, une amitié s'étant créée entre eux) lui avait avoué que je faisais de nombreux cauchemars, et pour le moment, les séances avec Jasper n'avaient pas amené beaucoup d'amélioration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'eau chaude clapotait dans la grande baignoire. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, je n'étais plus que sensations. Cela faisait cinq semaines que j'étais de retour à la villa Cullen, et ma fatigue se faisait enfin moins présente. Edward, installé derrière moi, laissait ses mains parcourir mon corps, sensuellement, amoureusement, tandis que sa bouche déposait de tendres baisers sur la peau fine de ma nuque, sous l'oreille, sur ma joue, le long de ma mâchoire, avant de revenir sur ma joue, se rapprochant peu à peu de ma bouche sans jamais l'atteindre. Nous avions besoin d'un moment rien que nous deux, un moment où nous ne pensions qu'à l'autre. Plus rien n'existait à part cette baignoire et l'homme qui me serrait dans ses bras. Alanguie, je le laissais tracer des sillons de feu sur ma peau, une main cajolant de mes seins, l'autre caressant mon ventre et le haut de mes cuisses. Ses doigts n'appuyaient pas, effleurant parfois à peine mon épiderme, mais je sentais quand même sa chaleur et sa présence.

Peu à peu, ces caresses relativement chastes prirent un caractère plus sexuel, se transformant en attouchements qui n'avaient rien d'innocents. La main qui ne dorlotait pas mes seins migra vers le sud, derrière la petite toison de mon pubis. Deux de ses doigts s'insinuèrent doucement à l'intérieur de moi, tandis que son pouce prenait position sur mon clitoris, le massant doucement mais fermement. Sa main entama un doux va-et-vient, d'un mouvement lent et délicat. La voix d'Edward me sortit de cette brume lascive qui m'emportait lentement.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oh oui, soufflai-je. Ne t'arrête pas !

A cause de mon récent accouchement et de la chirurgie pour stopper l'hémorragie, nous avions peur qu'un rapport sexuel soit plus une souffrance qu'un plaisir, alors Edward avait suggéré de commencer en douceur. Il m'avait proposé un bain, et j'avais accepté immédiatement, parce que nos moments à deux remontaient, selon mon impression, à des lustres.

Encouragé par mes paroles, Edward inséra un troisième doigt en moi avant d'accélérer le mouvement hypnotique de la main qui entrait et sortait de mon champ de vision, ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi, tapant contre mon col de mon utérus, de plus en plus vite. L'eau faisait office de lubrifiant, aussi aucune douleur n'empêchait le plaisir de monter en moi, d'enfler en moi, jusqu'à exploser quand Edward pinça mon clitoris tandis qu'il m'entraînait dans un baiser fougueux. Cherchant plus de sensations, je me tournai vers lui, sans rompre le baiser, et le chevauchai, remuant mon bassin contre le sien, son sexe en érection pointant entre nous. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle, Edward posa ses mains sur mes cuisses, m'aidant à me soulever légèrement : je compris immédiatement sa demande. Je saisis sa verge et m'empalai dessus, faisant coulisser son membre en moi, m'écartelant agréablement malgré un soupçon de douleur tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et que ses doigts pétrissaient mes hanches. La sensation d'être comblée était néanmoins terriblement délicieuse, et j'aurais pu rester ainsi, sans bouger, longtemps, cependant je savais qu'Edward avait besoin d'être soulagé. Le soupir qu'il poussa lorsque j'entamai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient me fit sourire, m'attendrit également. Je posai mon front sur le sien, prenant le temps de savourer pleinement nos « retrouvailles ». Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda furtivement l'endroit où nos deux corps étaient liés avant de river son regard dans le mien, puis ses mains migrèrent sur mes fesses. Il me questionna silencieusement, et je souris en hochant la tête : j'accélérai l'allure de mes mouvements, en amplifiai le balancement, aidée par les mains d'Edward. Celui-ci captura mes lèvres, m'entrainant dans un baiser dur et intense, à travers lequel il expulsait la peur et toutes les émotions négatives qui l'avaient habité lors de ma captivité.

Nos gémissements couvraient le bruit de l'eau qui passait par-dessus le bord de la baignoire en rythme avec nos mouvements, mais aucun de nous ne s'en souciait, trop emportés dans la passion de notre amour. Nos gestes étaient de plus en plus saccadés, le gland d'Edward venant buter au plus profond de moi. De saccadés, nos ébats devinrent frénétiques, le bassin d'Edward venant à la rencontre du mien, envoyant des étoiles derrière mes paupières grâce à la puissance de ses coups de reins. L'orgasme me faucha sans prévenir, me coupant la respiration quelques secondes, pourtant je ne cessai pas mes mouvements pour autant afin de permettre à Edward de jouir à son tour.

Lorsqu'il se crispa, signe de sa jouissance, le visage enfoui dans mon cou, un son guttural sortit de sa gorge, un son qui n'avait rien de joyeux. C'était plus un sanglot, tel un animal blessé qui appelle au secours. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma chair, me faisant mal, mais je ne protestai pas. Inquiète, je posai mes mains sur chacune de ses joues et reculai son visage pour le regarder : il pleurait. Alors je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit : je l'étreignis, fort, resserrant mes bras autour de lui autant que je le pouvais, pour lui montrer que j'étais là, avec lui, et que je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, emboités l'un dans l'autre, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en silence. L'eau était devenue froide à présent, mais je ne bougeais pas, pas tant qu'il avait besoin de ma présence auprès de lui.

Finalement, sa prise sur moi se relâcha, tandis qu'il poussa un profond soupir, puis il releva la tête. Son regard s'ancra dans le mien, avant qu'il ne prenne délicatement mes lèvres pour me donner un baiser tendre et langoureux. Finie la dureté, plus de frustration, terminée l'impatience.

-Je t'aime Bella, souffla-t-il quand nous nous fûmes séparés. Je voulais que tu le saches.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, affirmai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Le plus dur est derrière nous, et je ne partirais plus jamais. Tu veux que je nous menotte l'un à l'autre pour être sûr que je reste ?

* * *

_**Des avis ?**_


	30. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30

**Pov Edward**

Je vis arriver la pause avec soulagement. Ma main droite était broyée par celle de Bella, et mes yeux me brûlaient tant j'étais fatigué. Mary-Bel était sortie de l'hôpital dix jours auparavant, et les nuits étaient difficiles, entre les biberons de ma fille et les très nombreux cauchemars de ma compagne.

Lorsque l'agent Appledown, le bras en écharpe, s'était présenté une semaine plus tôt, seul exceptionnellement, j'avais compris la phase de guérison de Bella touchait à sa fin. Il avait pris à part la jeune fille, et durant de longues minutes, ils avaient discuté seul à seule dans la cuisine. Quand ils étaient ressortis, Bella avait les yeux rouges, signe évident qu'elle avait pleuré, mais son visage exprimait la sérénité et la détermination. Nous avions ensuite un peu discuté, mes parents, l'agent du FBI, Bella et moi : il avait tenu à nous voir en personne pour nous expliquer comment allaient se dérouler les semaines à venir. Il nous avait assuré qu'il serait présent avec nous à chaque étape de la procédure, et mon père lui avait donné à toute fin utile les coordonnées de notre avocat. Ma mère nous avait sorti sa plus belle porcelaine pour offrir du café, accompagné de petits cup cakes aux couleurs bariolées. Mon frère, ma sœur et leurs conjoints n'étaient pas présent lors de cette rencontre, mais l'agent du gouvernement nous avait expliqué qu'ils seraient convoqués plusieurs fois, tout comme nous.

Les quatre personnes présentes dans la salle avec nous sortirent pendant que je me remémorais ce jour-là, ce qui fit que je ne me rendis pas compte de l'absence de Bella immédiatement. Par réflexe, mes yeux se mirent à la chercher frénétiquement de l'autre côté des parois de verre qui entouraient la grande salle de réunion. Je la vis se diriger vers une grosse cafetière dans un bureau mitoyen tout en discutant avec une jeune femme agent fédéral, une collègue d'Appledown. Ayant moi aussi besoin de caféine, je les rejoignis, et aussitôt Bella se colla à moi. La femme agent fédéral me détailla des pieds à la tête, le regard critique, puis un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres brillantes de gloss, avant que les deux femmes ne reprennent leur conversation. Nous attendions d'ici quelques minutes l'arrivée des agents Appledown et Udson, occupés sur une autre affaire, cependant comme ils étaient pris dans les bouchons de Seattle sur le chemin du retour, les agents fédéraux présents pour notre protection et les officiers de police avaient décidé de commencer sans eux.

-Ce que vous ne devrez pas oublier lors du procès, mademoiselle Swan, c'est que Connor fera l'impossible pour convaincre le jury qu'il est innocent, ou au mieux qu'il n'était pas en possession de toutes ses facultés. Il a engagé de très bons avocats, mais nous avons des preuves irréfutables contre lui, vu qu'à chaque fois que lui ou un de ses acolytes laissait un cadavre derrière lui, on a pu accumuler les indices. Ces hommes-là sont très arrogants. Il ne faut pas les laisser vous intimider, ce sera votre témoignage qui sera déterminant.

-Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Jack, assura Bella. Il m'a expliqué que c'est pour ça que ma mère est encore en danger, au cas où des proches de Connor chercheraient à faire pression sur moi à travers elle pour me faire renoncer à témoigner.

-Jack ? Plaisantai-je. Tu appelles l'agent Appledown par son prénom ?

La jeune fille rougit, mais son sourire montrait qu'elle éprouvait du respect pour cet homme, et j'avais compris que des liens s'étaient formés entre eux.

-Ouais, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Quand rencontrerons-nous les autres témoins ?

Je me figeai, tout comme la femme du FBI, et une nouvelle vague de remords me submergea : Bella avait foncé dans la gueule du loup pour sauver mon père, sans savoir qu'elle était désormais la seule qui puisse faire enfermer ce connard de Connor et ses hommes de main. Si elle s'était faite tuer, Connor aurait été libre et ne serait plus inquiété avant des années, faisant encore de nombreuses victimes.

-Personne ne vous a rien dit ?

Bella me foudroya du regard, mais je ne détournai pas les yeux : depuis que nous l'avions retrouvée, elle et Mary-Bel étaient ma priorité, et il était possible que j'aie oublié ce détail. Mais je doutais que la jeune fille prenne cette excuse en compte.

-Nous avions trouvé deux autres témoins, à force de lire et relire les dossiers que nous avons sur Connor et compagnie, mais ils ont été tués tous les deux. L'ex-agent Stattle a vendu leur existence et leur cachette à Connor, alors que nous avions mis des semaines à faire pression sur ces deux personnes. C'étaient deux hommes, qui avaient trop peur pour témoigner à visages découverts. C'est pour ça que James Connor veut tellement votre mort, son avenir ne dépend plus que de vous.

Un silence suivit cette explication, que personne ne rompit. Un brouhaha émanant des ascenseurs se fit soudain entendre, et nous vîmes arriver les agents Appledown et Udson. Bella, déjà tendue, se raidit encore plus, aussi posai-je mes mains sur ses épaules pour les masser légèrement, ma façon de lui faire ressentir mon soutien. Je savais qu'elle redoutait ce premier rendez-vous avec le FBI, parce qu'elle devait faire sa déposition relative à son enlèvement. Normalement, celle-ci se faisait dès que possible, cependant le « chouchou » de Bella avait préféré la laisser tranquille encore un peu, cependant il lui avait tout de même demandé d'écrire tous les détails dont elle se souvenait dans un cahier ou un journal pour ne pas les oublier, et faire en sorte que son témoignage soit le meilleur possible pour enfoncer cette pourriture de James.

Durant les deux heures précédentes, concentrée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur du FBI, Bella avait identifié plusieurs complices de Connor, deux hommes qu'elle avait vu à San Francisco, et d'autres qu'elle avait vu ou seulement aperçu lors de sa détention dans la cabane. Il y avait des milliers de profils dans les fichiers qu'elle consultait, des hommes et des femmes fichés selon leurs crimes ou leurs délits, aussi ces séances d'identification ne faisaient que commencer, puisqu'il y avait encore des individus que Bella avait côtoyés et qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé dans ces photos. Après avoir salué la quasi-totalité des gens présents sur l'étage, l'agent Appledown nous salua, Bella et moi, tout comme le fit l'agent Udson, puis nous nous installâmes dans la salle de réunion, nous plaçant tous les six autour de la table. Après s'être enquis de l'état de la jeune fille, il commença à poser ses questions : il redevenait l'agent du FBI engagé dans un combat contre le crime. Une caméra filmait Bella, enregistrant chacune de ses paroles. Sur les quatre personnes présentes plus tôt, seules deux étaient revenues, dont la jeune femme avec qui nous avions pris un café.

-Nous allons commencer par le début Bella. Pouvez-vous nous donner votre identité complète ?

Après avoir inspiré profondément, ma compagne se lança.

-Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai désormais dix-huit ans.

Elle me sourit malicieusement en prononçant ses derniers mots, un rappel à son âge qui fut un temps l'obstacle que je mettais entre nous pour refuser une relation plus intime, mais que Bella avait tôt fait de me faire franchir.

-Bien. Je rappelle les faits qui vous ont amenée jusqu'ici : bibliothécaire à San Francisco, vous avez été témoin du meurtre de Jeffrey Bloom, drogué notoire, exécuté par Laurent Ruiz à l'aide d'une arme à feu. Il était accompagné de trois de ses hommes de main, dont deux que vous avez identifié comme étant Carl Salamen et Gregory Swich. Ces quatre hommes se sont lancé à votre poursuite dans le bâtiment, cependant vous avez réussi à vous cacher, et comme un contrat a été lancé sur votre tête pour vous faire taire, le FBI vous a immédiatement placé sous le programme de protection des témoins. Votre première couverture a été à Port Angeles, mais l'information a été divulguée, ce qui nous a amené à comprendre que nos effectifs comptaient une taupe. Vous avez été plus forte et intelligente que Laurent Ruiz lorsqu'il vous a retrouvée dans un centre commercial, et de manière incroyable vous lui avez échappé. Un automobiliste, le docteur Edward Cullen, vous a trouvée, vous a soignée et vous a hébergée. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette chronologie ?

-Oui, c'est un bon résumé, affirma Bella d'une voix tendue.

-Note pour le procureur, marmonna l'agent fédéral dans un dictaphone, insérer l'audition de mademoiselle Swan sur les incidents qui ont précédé les disparitions du docteur Carlisle Cullen et d'Isabella Swan.

Il reposa le petit dictaphone avant de questionner silencieusement Bella, qui hocha la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-Si vous le voulez bien mademoiselle, nous allons reprendre point par point, à partir…

Il feuilleta la liasse de documents qui se trouvait devant lui, et les deux autres agents fédéraux firent de même.

-A partir de votre décision de … retrouver le docteur Carlisle Cullen vous-même.

Le regard dur qu'il adressa à ma compagne faisait comprendre qu'il désapprouvait totalement cette idée stupide, mais je n'avais pas le droit de jeter la pierre à Bella, parce que c'était en grande partie de ma faute si elle avait agi de la sorte. Et quand il posa les yeux sur moi, son regard se durcit encore plus : il était clair qu'il savait que je n'étais pas étranger à la décision altruiste mais dangereuse que Bella avait prise. Cette dernière souffla bruyamment tandis que sa main saisissait la mienne, la pressant fortement. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois, ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer aussitôt, et la connaissant, je savais qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Le matin même, alors que nous étions encore au lit, enlacés, je lui avais affirmé qu'elle ne devait pas essayer de me ménager durant cette audition, cependant j'étais persuadé qu'elle le faisait quand même à cet instant précis. D'ailleurs, la façon qu'elle avait de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure prouvait sa nervosité.

-Ne cherchez pas à faire compliqué, intervint la femme agent du FBI. Dites les choses comme elles vous viennent.

Bella hocha la tête, étreignit ma main plus fort que jamais, comme si c'était la seule prise qui l'empêchait de tomber dans le vide, ensuite les mots sortirent, avec difficulté au début, puis de plus en plus facilement.

-Quand Carlisle a disparu, nous pensions tous qu'il avait été enlevé, et j'ai eu la conviction que je devais faire quelque chose pour éviter qu'un autre membre de la famille ne disparaisse à son tour. Comme je savais que c'était moi qui étais visée… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. A ce moment-là, c'était très clair dans ma tête, les Cullen avaient besoin d'aide, et je ne pouvais leur apporter la mienne qu'en partant à la recherche de Carlisle, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pris ma décision quatre jours après la disparition de Carlisle, et juste avant de quitter la villa, j'ai écrit une lettre pour expliquer à Edward par où je comptais commencer mon « enquête », c'est-à-dire poser des questions à l'agent qui surveillait la villa des Cullen. Quand j'ai vu que c'était Douglass qui était de garde, j'ai hésité, parce que j'avais des doutes sur son intégrité.

-Oui, je me souviens que vous nous en aviez parlé. Emmett Cullen m'avait appelé le lendemain de notre venue après votre enlèvement à Noël, pour m'expliquer le comportement assez étrange de mon ancien collègue, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai commencé à douter de lui réellement. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'une pause ?

Bella secoua la tête négativement, avant de reprendre**.**

-Ça ira, merci. Avec le recul, je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû monter avec lui, mais j'avais cru votre ex-collègue Stattle quand il m'a assuré que Douglass était clean, alors je n'ai pas hésité. Il est sorti de son véhicule, s'est montré poli et avenant, et même si il a été un peu froid quand j'ai commencé à poser des questions, il a vite changé de comportement et m'a proposé qu'on parte tous les deux à la recherche de Carlisle. Aïe !

La jeune fille chercha à dégager sa main de la mienne, aussi je la relâchai précipitamment en m'excusant. J'avais promis de ne pas intervenir durant les auditions de Bella, mais ma réaction avait été instinctive, tant j'étais ahuri et révolté d'entendre à quel point j'avais poussé Bella à se faire pardonner une chose pour laquelle elle n'était en rien responsable, et à quel point elle s'était jeté droit dans la gueule du loup en prenant des risques inconsidérés. Je m'excusai à nouveau, avant que Bella ne saisisse ma main pour la poser sur sa cuisse, non sans attraper mes doigts qu'elle serra doucement. Je vis le regard mécontent que l'agent Appledown me lança, mais je n'aurais su dire si c'était parce que j'interrompais cette séance ou parce que j'avais fait mal à ma petite-amie.

-Bref, je suis montée dans sa voiture et on est parti. Il a dit qu'il devait prendre de l'essence, et s'est arrêté dans une station-service. Je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser les derniers évènements, ce qui fait que je ne me suis pas aperçue de suite qu'il n'avait pas pris utilisé la pompe à essence. En fait, ce n'est qu'en me réveillant au motel plus tard que j'ai réfléchi sur le comportement de mon ravisseur à ce moment-là. Il est remonté en voiture, mais il n'a pas dit un mot, et je me souviens m'être fait la remarque qu'il semblait nerveux. On est reparti, et puis sans que j'aie compris pourquoi, il s'est garé sur le bord de la route, même si on était au milieu de nulle part, et il est sorti de la voiture presque en courant.

Un frisson la secoua, à tel point que mon bras frissonna à l'unisson avec le sien.

-Il m'a mis un chiffon plein de chloroforme sur le visage, ensuite mon souvenir suivant, c'est de m'être réveillée dans une chambre de motel. Il n'a pas été brutal, et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais libre de mes mouvements, et j'ai tout de suite remarqué que les mouchards cousus dans mes vêtements n'étaient plus là. Monsieur Douglass était avec moi, et il m'a expliqué que leur but, à Stattle et lui, était de m'échanger contre de l'argent et de la drogue.

Bella était respectueuse envers le renégat Douglass, mais étonnamment pas envers son complice. Je savais que c'était lui qui avait permis de sauver notre fille, pourtant j'avais autant envie de lui flanquer mon point dans la figure qu'à son acolyte.

-Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ? Intervint l'agent Appledown.

-Non, pas les premières heures. Stattle est arrivé plus tard, il a dormi une heure ou deux avant de repartir, d'après Douglass.

-C'est tout ? Insista l'agent Udson.

Bella réfléchit un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

-Quand Stattle m'a vu libre d'aller et venir comme ça dans les deux pièces à son arrivée, il s'est mis en colère et m'a enfermée dans celle où je m'étais réveillée plus tôt. J'avais mangé et malgré les contractions, je me suis rendormie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais plus tard, j'ai entendu des voix étouffées dans l'autre chambre.

-Est-ce que vous avez reconnu les voix ? S'enquit Appledown, l'air intrigué.

-Non. Il y avait une voix plutôt féminine, par contre je ne pourrais pas dire pour les autres, ni combien de voix il y avait en tout. La femme, si ça en était bien une, disait qu'elle avait peur et demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais je ne sais pas de quoi elle parlait. J'aurais voulu m'approcher de la porte pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais j'avais vraiment trop mal au ventre pour me lever, et monsieur Douglass est venu me voir immédiatement après que la porte d'entrée se soit refermée plutôt violemment, et c'est là que je l'ai supp…

Sa voix diminua au fil des mots, et les dernières paroles avaient été inaudibles. Seules ses lèvres avaient bougé, et je ne savais pas si elle réussirait à les dire à voix haute. Elle me supplia du regard avant de se lever d'un bond et de sortir de la pièce aussi vite qu'un courant d'air.

-Bella ! M'écriai-je en m'élançant à sa poursuite.

Je la rattrapai juste avant qu'elle ne dévale les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Ma compagne était en pleurs, et dès que je la touchai, elle se réfugia dans mes bras, serrant ses bras autour de mon cou jusqu'à presque m'étouffer. Je m'assis sur la première marche, l'obligeant à en faire de même, et la berçai tandis qu'elle sanglotait. J'embrassais ses cheveux, son front, son cou, pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours là, cependant nous ne pouvions pas rester ainsi des heures.

-Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle secoua la tête pour seule réponse, alors je tentai autre chose.

-Tu veux faire une pause ? » Nouvelle négation. « Tu sais que tu dois le faire et aller jusqu'au bout. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'apaiser ? »

-Je veux voir Marie-Bel, couina la jeune fille sans relever la tête, telle une enfant demandant sa peluche pour se rassurer. J'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi.

-D'accord, j'appelle mes parents pour qu'ils nous l'amènent, acceptai-je. Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille…

La porte donnant sur les escaliers s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant place à l'agent Appledown. Il s'assit au même niveau que nous en soupirant, puis dans un geste apaisant frotta doucement le dos de Bella.

-Je sais que c'est dur et que ça remue beaucoup de souvenirs traumatisants pour vous, commença-t-il doucement, mais nous avons besoin de votre témoignage pour convaincre le jury que James Connor et sa clique sont des monstres, et qu'ils doivent finir leur vie en prison.

Je me levai et les laissai seuls, le temps de joindre mes parents qui acceptèrent de venir immédiatement nous amener notre bébé. Quand je retrouvai ma compagne, elle était retournée s'asseoir sur un des sièges de la salle où elle avait continué son témoignage, en compagnie de l'agent Appledown uniquement. Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant un voyant rouge sur la caméra indiquant qu'elle enregistrait toujours, peut-être à l'insu de Bella, mais je fis confiance à l'agent fédéral qui avait adopté une attitude paternelle avec la jeune fille. Elle secouait la tête, le regard dans le vague, et sa posture – ses genoux ramenés contre son menton – trahissait son stress. Elle ne m'avait pas vu entrer, aussi préférai-je rester en retrait, pour ne pas les interrompre.

-Non, il ne m'a pas violée ni rien, il s'est montré humain en fait. Vous savez, Jack, monsieur Douglass est allé à l'encontre des ordres de Stattle, et il est allé chercher une sage-femme, malgré les menaces de son complice.

-Stattle l'a menacé de quoi ?

-De le tuer s'il m'aidait à sauver ma fille dans le cas où j'accoucherais. J'étais déboussolée à cause des contractions qui ne cessaient plus, mais j'ai entendu Douglass appeler Connor. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il a dit, mais quand il a raccroché, il a juré encore et encore, et il m'a dit que quoi que pensait ces connards, il ne laisserait pas mourir un bébé. Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné : la sage-femme est arrivée, et pendant que j'accouchais, je pensais à tellement de choses ! Je voulais plus que tout que ma petite fille s'en sorte, je pensais à Edward, à ma mère…

Elle avala sa salive plusieurs fois, et resserra ses genoux contre elle avant de reprendre.

-J'ai perdu connaissance juste après la naissance de Mary-Bel. Je l'ai vaguement entendu pleurer, mais ça m'angoissait tellement de savoir qu'elle était née si prématurément ! Quand je me suis réveillée, la femme était partie avec ma fille, et j'avais encore très mal. Je crois que, n'ayant rien d'autre que quelques chaînes de télé pour m'occuper, et vu la pauvreté desdits programmes télé, j'ai mis les draps couverts de sang dans un coin de la salle de bain, dans la baignoire il me semble, mais mes souvenirs sont flous et j'ai du mal encore maintenant à définir ce qui était réel ou non. Je saignais beaucoup aussi, alors j'ai…

Je la vis rougir, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'elle sauterait une étape ou deux.

-Oui, l'homme de l'entretien a cru que quelqu'un avait été tué quand il les a découverts, alors il a alerté son employeur qui a appelé la police. Malheureusement, vous étiez déjà partis depuis plusieurs heures, et à notre arrivée, on ne savait pas s'il y avait réellement eu un meurtre. Cependant, le médecin légiste nous a affirmé qu'on aurait retrouvé plus de sang si vous aviez été tuée. Comment a réagi mon ex-collègue quand il est venu vous chercher ?

\- Quand Stattle est entré dans la chambre et a vu le sang qui avait percé jusqu'au matelas, il a sorti une arme à feu, mais monsieur Douglass est intervenu et lui a soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille. Ensuite, ils m'ont mis dans le coffre d'une voiture et on a roulé longtemps. Je me souviens avoir eu des moments d'absence, et on s'est arrêté une fois.

-Effectivement, on vous a vu à Ferndale, sur les caméras de la station-service. L'employée est tombée dans les vapes quand elle a su qu'elle avait échappé à la mort de justesse.

-Sa vie dépendait de mon silence et de mon attitude, alors je n'ai fait aucun faux pas, même pas un regard vers elle. J'ai pu manger, boire, puis on est reparti.

J'avais vu les images en question, d'une des caméras de la station, j'avais vu que Douglass avait été prévenant avec ma petite-amie en la laissant choisir ce qu'elle voulait manger. Elle avait l'air si faible que j'avais été soulagé de n'avoir regardé cette vidéo qu'après avoir retrouvé Bella.

-Vous êtes courageuse, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Quand vous êtes arrivés…

Ils furent interrompus par un officier de police qui frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, suivi par mes parents amenant Marie-Bel. Bella courut aussitôt vers eux, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle prit son enfant dans les bras et après avoir remercié mes parents qui repartirent aussitôt, même si j'étais persuadé qu'ils profiteraient de l'occasion d'être à Port Angeles pour faire quelques achats, elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de l'agent Appledown qui me fit signe de les rejoindre désormais. Il avait arrêté l'enregistrement de la caméra à l'aide d'une télécommande, et semblait attendre avec impatience de pouvoir reprendre ses questions. Ma petite-amie me rassura sur son état avec un sourire franc, et une fois que je fus assis à côté d'elle, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. L'agent fédéral demanda s'ils pouvaient reprendre, et devant l'acquiescement de ma compagne, il remit la caméra en route.

-Est-ce que vous étiez consciente à votre arrivée au Canada ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, je ne savais même pas que j'avais traversé la frontière américaine. J'ai perdu connaissance juste après l'arrêt à la station-service, et je me suis réveillée dans une sorte de cagibi, face à James Connor qui me regardait comme on regarde un petit animal en cage.

Elle avait presque craché ces derniers mots, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Ce mec est un taré. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, il s'est contenté de me dire que j'étais courageuse mais que j'allais mourir quand même. J'imagine que j'avais une sale tête à cause de l'accouchement et de l'hémorragie qui s'en est suivi, cependant je crois que c'est sûrement grâce à ça que je suis encore en vie : Connor était tellement sûr de ma mort imminente, tellement sûr de lui et du fait qu'il allait pouvoir prendre plaisir à me regarder mourir lentement, qu'il s'est délecté de mon impuissance. Ainsi, il était certain que je ne serais plus un problème pour lui, et en plus il s'amuserait à mes dépends. Si les choses avaient été différentes, si je n'avais pas accouché, ou si j'avais été en meilleure forme, je pense qu'il aurait agit tout autrement.

-C'est même certain, intervint Appledown. Est-ce qu'il vous a traité avec décence ?

-Étonnamment, oui. Plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais en tout cas. J'ai eu de l'eau, j'ai pu prendre une douche…

-Bella, je crois que tu omets de dire pas mal de choses, l'interrompis-je de manière brutale.

Je savais qu'elle voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé dans cette cabane, et elle avait déjà commencé à effacer certains détails de sa mémoire, en partie à cause de son état physique très affaibli. Cependant, nous avions parlé de cette épreuve entre nous, du moins de certains moments qui l'avaient marquée, et je savais que le genre de détails qu'elle taisait était justement ce dont avait besoin le FBI pour coffrer et boucler James Connor pour au moins les cent prochaines années. Ma compagne soupira profondément avant de se remettre à parler.

-Il a essayé de me violer, dans la salle de bain, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix tremblante. Si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné… J'ai oublié qui était au bout du fil, mais je lui dois beaucoup.

-Ne dites pas ça trop vite, vous risqueriez d'être déçue, railla l'agent fédéral. D'après ses relevés téléphoniques, il s'agissait de Ruiz qui lui expliquait que nous n'étions pas tombés dans le panneau de son plan pour nous conduire dans une mauvaise direction.

-Oh ! Eh bien… Je suppose que je lui en suis quand même reconnaissante. C'est sans doute ce qu'on appelle une très heureuse coïncidence. C'est ironique quand on y pense, parce que lui qui était sensé me tué aura été celui qui a empêché ma mort, involontairement certes, mais bel et bien empêché tout de même.

Elle avait fini sa phrase en riant un peu, ce qui nous fit sourire, l'agent Appledown et moi. Il n'y avait que Bella pour penser de cette manière !

-Est-ce qu'il vous a frappé ?

-Il a été rude à plusieurs reprises, surtout après s'être drogué, mais il ne m'a donné aucun coup, pas jusqu'à ce que j'essaie de le poignarder. J'ai cru qu'il voulait à nouveau tenter de me violer, alors j'ai utilisé le couteau de cuisine que j'avais subtilisé après que j'aie pris ma douche et que j'aie été maquillée, pendant qu'il cherchait les habits qu'il voulait que je mette.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-il choisi des vêtements ?

Si jusqu'ici le récit de Bella ne l'avait pas étonné, ce point particulier était différent. Connor n'avait peut-être rien avoué à ce sujet.

-Après que j'aie repris connaissance, il m'a donné à boire, et a défait les liens qui retenaient mes chevilles, puis m'a emmené dans une pièce à vivre, où il s'est préparé un café, se comportant comme quand on discute avec un ami. Et là, il a eu une illumination, à ce qu'il m'a dit, et m'a expliqué que son idée première était de mettre le feu au chalet, avec moi dedans, mais qu'il venait d'avoir une meilleure idée et que quand vous trouveriez mon corps… vous me trouveriez magnifique.

-Magnifique ? Répéta le flic.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a ordonné de prendre une douche et de me maquiller le mieux possible. Je me suis dis que si je lui obéissais, il allait peut-être changer d'avis, ou que j'aurais une occasion de m'échapper ou de le tuer. Alors, juste après la douche, j'ai pris le prétexte d'avoir soif pour me rendre dans la pièce à vivre, pour trouver une arme, ou quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre de le mettre KO le temps de prévenir la police, puisqu'il avait un téléphone sur lui.

Appledown hocha la tête, et le silence s'installa tandis qu'il lisait ses notes. Mary-Bel dormait, totalement inconsciente du drame qui s'était joué durant les heures entourant sa naissance, et son sommeil était serein, signe qu'elle était en confiance, que les bras de sa mère la rassurait.

-Bien, je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, affirma finalement l'agent fédéral en se levant et en allant éteindre la caméra. Cette petite est belle comme un cœur, Bella.

Celle-ci sourit grandement, avant de se mettre debout à son tour.

-Ce serait pour nous un grand honneur si vous acceptiez de venir au baptême après-demain, l'invita-t-elle. Et Esmee serait ravie que vous vous joigniez à nous pour le repas. Je sais que c'est court comme délai, mais …

-Ce sera un plaisir, répondit l'homme de loi. Je viendrai sans faute.

Il regarda autour de lui, et constatant qu'aucun de ses collègues ne passait près de la salle vitrée, il s'approcha de nous et baissa la voix.

-En vingt-huit ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais proposé ça à aucun témoin, mais vous êtes différente Bella. Est-ce que vous voulez assister à l'interrogatoire de James Connor ? Il est sorti de l'hôpital il y a une heure, et on nous l'amène pour qu'on puisse le cuisiner. Il pourra peut-être nous dire où est son acolyte Ruiz.

-J'aimerai surtout savoir ce qui s'est passé durant ma détention, jusqu'à ma libération, fit Bella avec véhémence.

-C'est naturel, acquiesça Appledown. Donnez-moi une heure Bella, et je suis à vous.

Ma petite-amie hocha la tête, et nous sortîmes, elle, Mary-Bel et moi, dans les rues de Seattle. Tandis que ma compagne poussait la poussette de notre fille, j'observais son visage, plus détendu que lorsque nous étions arrivés ce matin.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle finalement, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas tourné la tête, mais Bella semblait presque toujours sentir lorsque je la regardais, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'œillades furtives.

-Tu as un beau profil, me contentai-je de dire.

-Je sais que tu m'observes pour voir si je vais craquer, riposta-t-elle d'un ton étrangement badin. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, parce que j'ai les meilleurs antidépresseurs au monde. Et les plus grands laboratoires pharmaceutiques ne pourront jamais les fabriquer.

-Ah oui ?

Nous étions arrivés dans un petit square, où des enfants jouaient sur des structures en bois, surveillés par leurs parents. Le monde continuait à tourner, c'était rassurant. Bella s'assit sur un banc à l'écart de l'aire de jeux, et je l'imitai. Des haies nous cachaient la vue, mais elles donnaient une impression de lieu intime, aussi me permis-je de prendre ma petite-amie sur mes genoux. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou, inspirant profondément, avant de pouffer de rire.

-Je confirme, personne d'autre que moi ne peut avoir un tel antidépresseur ! A moins de trouver comment mettre en bouteille de l'essence d'Edward et celle de Mary-Bel !

Je ris avec elle, l'enlaçant et la serrant fort dans mes bras. Ma compagne avait souffert, pourtant elle en ressortait plus forte. Surtout, le fait de savoir James Connor et sa bande en prison pour longtemps la tranquillisait, lui assurait une nouvelle sécurité.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pov Bella**

Assise dans le sable, entre mon petit-ami et Jack Appledown, j'observais l'océan Pacifique. Mary-Bel dormait dans sa nacelle, posée à côté de son père. C'était drôle de voir un agent fédéral pieds nus, alors que jusqu'ici, il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, même lorsqu'il était apparu avec son plâtre. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait plus désormais, mais il avait toujours son bras en écharpe. Nous avions déjeuné dans un restaurant au bord de la plage, puis nous avions marché le long de la mer, les vagues venant nous lécher les orteils. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, lui nous parlant de son avancement et des félicitations qu'il avait reçu de ses supérieurs, et même du gouverneur de Washington, et des perspectives de carrières que son département lui proposait.

-Dans toute ma carrière, je ne me souviens pas avoir eu aussi peur pour un témoin, ni m'être autant attaché à celui-ci.

-C'est ce qui fait de vous un très bon flic, rétorquai-je. Un excellent même !

-C'est en partie vrai, continua-t-il, plus sombre, mais ça m'a empêché d'être lucide et professionnel quand vous avez vraiment été en danger.

-Vous vous êtes bien rattrapé, lui souris-je doucement. Et vous vous rattraperez d'autant mieux quand vous m'aurez dit pourquoi et comment vous avez disparu, et tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais avec Connor.

Edward et Jack éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

-J'ai conscience que vous ayez pu vous sentir encore plus désarmée à cause de ma disparition. Je vais vous avouer un secret, que vous serez les seuls à connaître, mais vous devez me promettre tous les deux de ne le répéter à personne, même pas à votre famille.

Il nous regarda tous les deux, Edward et moi, et nous promîmes tous les deux.

-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, l'autre jour, à l'hôpital : je suis certes parti pour pousser Stattle à commettre une erreur, mais c'était avant tout pour empêcher le meurtre de toute la famille Cullen.

* * *

_**J'arrive sur la pointe des pieds... pour recueillir vos impressions ! **_

_**Désolée pour le retard. Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le chapitre suivant très rapidement. Un grand merci pour vos reviews !**_


	31. Chapitre 31

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner du retard que j'aie pris, voici un second chapitre en une semaine. Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vous promets de me remettre aux réponses pour ce chapitre. Et merci à puceron52 et erika shoval pour leurs idées et leurs relectures !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! (Ce chapitre contient un lemon)**_

* * *

Chapitre 31

**Pov Bella**

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour appréhender la bombe que venait de lâcher Jack Appledown. Puis quelques autres encore pour digérer l'information, avant d'avaler douloureusement la boule qui venait de se former dans ma gorge. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Edward ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette révélation. Les sourcils froncés, il attendait la suite, mais vu la façon dont ses biceps étaient contractés, il n'attendrait pas longtemps. Les vagues semblaient faire un bruit assourdissant soudain, à tel point que j'avais presque envie de me boucher les oreilles. Il faisait encore doux pour la saison, mais l'humidité du soir n'allait pas tarder, et il faudrait rapidement mettre Mary-Bel au chaud.

-Pardon ? Fit finalement mon petit-ami d'une voix tendue.

-Vous avez bien entendu monsieur Cullen.

-Appelez-moi Edward, s'il vous plaît ! Toute ma famille courrait un risque ?

-Oui, et non. La version officielle que j'aie donné à mes supérieurs quant à ma décision d'enquêter en retrait, c'était que je voulais que Stattle commette une faute afin de pouvoir l'inculper en flagrant délit, ce qui est vrai. Et dans le sens où, jusqu'ici, mon ancien collègue n'a pas parlé de ce qu'il envisageait de faire, je ne vois pas de raison d'étaler cela en plein jour.

-Et si ce n'était qu'une manière de vous déstabiliser au procès et de vous accuser de faux témoignage ? Intervins-je.

-Oh, il ne le fera pas, croyez-moi Bella ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il sait que s'il en parle, il récoltera une nouvelle accusation à son dossier.

-Donc, malgré ce qu'il a fait à Bella, malgré le fait qu'il aie trahi le FBI, vous le couvrez ? S'indigna Edward.

Le visage de Jack se ferma.

-Non, répondit-il sèchement. Je couvre votre famille. Si l'un des sous-fifres qui ont fréquenté Connor ou Ruiz ont vent des projets qu'avait eu Stattle, à savoir d'éliminer la famille Cullen toute entière, nul doute qu'ils s'en prendront à vous Edward, ou à n'importe quel membre de votre famille, pour venger l'arrestation des gros bonnets, ou pour faire pression sur Bella. Une fois le procès passé, le danger sera moindre, mais le mieux d'après moi, c'est de ne pas donner d'idée à ces gens-là. C'est également pour ça que votre couverture restera en place, d'autant plus que Ruiz est peut-être encore dans les parages, prêt à aider James Connor.

L'agent fédéral fixa Edward, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fasse un hochement de tête.

-Que devait-il se passer, Jack ? Demandai-je doucement pour détendre l'atmosphère et ramener l'attention sur la discussion.

-Mon ancien collègue commençait à sentir que je me méfiais de lui, et quand Bella nous a parlé de la possible trahison de l'agent Douglass, il a pris peur. Adam avait donc prévu de simplement venir à la villa, sonner, et commencer à tirer dès qu'on lui ouvrirait la porte. Et le connaissant, il aurait fait ça méticuleusement. Et il aurait considéré comme un bonus de voler les vies de vos frères et sœurs et de leurs conjoints. Même la petite Elisabeth n'aurait pas été épargnée. Le soir du braquage de la supérette, Edward, je vous ai appelé de l'avion qui nous conduisait à Seattle, et dès l'atterrissage, nous avons pris une voiture pour rallier Forks. Une demi-heure après être sorti de la ville, la voiture s'est arrêtée, et quand j'ai ouvert le capot, j'ai vu au premier coup d'œil que la voiture avait été sabotée, ce qui m'a fait comprendre que Stattle avait donné des ordres. Alors, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et je suis parti avec lui dans la dépanneuse, puis j'ai fait valoir qu'il était trop tard pour reprendre la route et que ce serait mieux de continuer le trajet le lendemain. On a pris des chambres d'hôtel, et quand j'ai été sûr qu'il dormait, je suis parti, en laissant toutes mes affaires sur place, mon téléphone y compris, pour ne pas être repéré à cause de ça. Sinon, je suis persuadé que vous n'auriez pas survécu à la journée.

Il y eut un silence, et mes yeux se posèrent de manière automatique sur ma fille. Un besoin irrésistible de constater de visu qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était là, bien vivante. Jasper m'avait dit que j'avais fait un travail de deuil dans la cabane : je me préparais plus ou moins consciemment à ne jamais sortir vivante de cette épreuve. Il m'avait expliqué que le traumatisme subi risquait de toujours être présent dans mon esprit, me rendant plus émotive, plus à fleur de peau, et surtout à la recherche presque constante de savoir que ceux qui m'étaient chers étaient présents et en sécurité. Certes, le fait de savoir Laurent Ruiz encore en cavale me perturbait, mais je le jugeais mille fois moins dangereux et nocif que James Connor.

-Alors, pour éviter une telle tragédie, j'ai décidé de disparaître, forçant ainsi Stattle à redoubler de prudence, ce qui le poussait logiquement à renoncer à son plan macabre, reprit Jack. J'ai commencé à suivre Stattle et Douglass de loin, j'ai fait des planques, ça m'a rappelé ma jeunesse !

Il rit doucement, et je l'imitai. Il parlait comme s'il avait plus de soixante-dix ans !

-Votre père aussi a beaucoup apprécié, continua l'agent à l'adresse d'Edward. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai autorisé à m'accompagner que les rares fois où je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, pour ne pas l'exposer, mais il n'en a pas moins aimé jouer au détective.

-Pourquoi a-t-il disparu ? Intervint Edward. Nous étions fous d'inquiétude, et on pensait que vous aviez été tous les deux enlevés par Connor.

-Adam a essayé de me tuer. Un soir, trois jours après ma « disparition », il m'a repéré, et m'a piégé dans une ruelle. Il a tiré plusieurs fois, j'ai été touché au bras, mais j'ai joué la comédie, comme s'il m'avait réellement atteint avec ses balles. Par miracle, au moment où il marchait vers moi pour vérifier que j'étais bien mort, et m'achever le cas échéant, il a été dérangé par une voiture de police qui passait devant la ruelle par hasard, alors il a rengainé et est parti. Et comme il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait trouvé mon corps, sous peine de devenir un des suspects numéro un, il a été trop heureux de constater que personne ne signalait ma « mort ».

-Il ne s'est pas douté qu'il ne vous avait que blessé ? S'enquit mon petit-ami, curieux.

-Non, parce que je sais pourquoi il a mal visé ce soit-là : il venait de sniffer sa dose de cocaïne. Il a été vraiment surpris de me voir en face de lui à la cabane de Connor, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Après avoir été blessé, et après le départ d'Adam, je me suis relevé et je me suis caché. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital, sinon ma « disparition » n'aurait servi à rien, alors j'ai eu l'idée d'appeler Carlisle d'une cabine publique, en lui ordonnant de garder le silence et de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Personne ne devait se douter qu'il était venu me rejoindre, et même si je suis désolé d'avoir causé de la peine et du stress à votre famille, j'y étais obligé, pour vous sauver la vie, et surtout pour aider Bella. Je vous offre un dernier café à mon hôtel ?

J'étouffai un bâillement avant d'acquiescer, mais Edward intervint en se levant.

-Il se fait tard, et avant qu'elle ne dorme debout, je voudrais ramener Bella chez nous.

-Hey ! Arrête de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ! M'exclamai-je en faisant mine de le frapper.

Mon petit-ami se contenta de rire en me prenant dans ses bras. De mauvaise grâce, je devais avouer que oui, j'étais épuisée, mais j'avais une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve !

-Vous devriez l'écouter, m'assura Jack, et coucher Mary-Bel dans un vrai lit.

-De toute façon, on se voit demain ! M'exclamai-je en me rappelant qu'il serait au baptême de Mary-Bel le lendemain.

-Avec plaisir, je serai là. Mais ce jour sera dédié à votre fille, alors mes explications devront attendre. De toute façon, je suis persuadé qu'Edward vous a donné presque tous les détails.

-Une petite partie seulement, mais entendu, je saurais patienter.

Nous prîmes le chemin de la voiture, et après avoir salué l'agent fédéral, Edward, Mary-Bel et moi rentrâmes à la villa, un silence détendu régnant dans l'habitacle. A notre arrivée dans la maison des Cullen, tout était silencieux : Esmee et Carlisle étaient déjà partis se coucher. Nous en fîmes donc autant : après avoir donné le dernier biberon de la journée, puisque Mary-Bel s'était réveillée dans la voiture pour le réclamer, Edward et moi nous laissâmes tomber sur le lit, nos regards fixés au plafond.

-Dure journée, hein ? Déclara mon petit-ami.

-Oh oui ! Soupirai-je. Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été si dur, de reparler de mon enlèvement, de la cabane, de James … Le plus terrible a été les heures qui ont suivi la naissance de Mary-Bel, quand je ne pensais plus vous revoir, ni elle, ni toi.

Edward se tourna vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est fini maintenant, chuchota-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux. Tu es là, en sécurité, et je prévois de te garder à mes côtés aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Ils rattraperont Ruiz, ce n'est qu'une question de jours, j'en suis persuadé. Dors maintenant.

Je déposai un baiser sur son torse nu avant de lever la tête pour en quémander un sur mes lèvres. Il m'offrit ses lèvres bien volontiers, avant de nous faire changer de position, me retournant pour pouvoir nous lover l'un contre l'autre, en cuillère, mon dos contre sa poitrine. Rassurée d'entendre près de moi la respiration de Mary-Bel, je calquai la mienne sur celle de mon compagnon, et à peine mes yeux fermés, je m'endormis.

Un peu perdue dans les brumes du sommeil, j'avais quitté les bras rassurants d'Edward, d'un pas hésitant, et m'étais rendue à la cuisine, poussée par une soif que j'avais ressentie jusque dans mes rêves, pour boire quelque chose de frais. Puis j'étais retournée dans notre chambre, et avait longuement observé mon homme, allongé au-dessus des couvertures, habillé de son seul caleçon – comme à son habitude – dormir.

Pendant un long moment, à la faible lueur provenant de la veilleuse, j'avais admiré son corps, ses cheveux en bataille tellement sexy, son si beau visage qui m'avait tant attiré au premier regard, lorsque je m'étais réveillée, terrorisée et perdue dans son salon, son cou, ses bras, son torse, sa musculature… Tout en lui me plaisait. Il n'était pas beau, non, il était plus que ça, d'une beauté presque irréelle, et son corps était un appel au sexe, sexe qu'il m'avait un temps refusé, les premières semaines après mon arrivée chez lui.

Une certitude me heurta de plein fouet : cet homme-là, si gentil, si attentionné, si débordant d'amour, était à moi. Prise d'une soudaine envie, d'un besoin impératif de revendiquer celui qui m'était devenu indispensable, je retirai mon string, refusant de m'occuper de lui plus tard, et allai doucement me mettre à genoux sur le lit, à côté du beau dormeur. Ma main passa dans ses cheveux, dans une folle tentative pour les domestiquer, et je souris devant leur refus de se laisser discipliner. Me penchant légèrement, je laissai mes lèvres traîner sur son front, ses yeux, ses pommettes, son nez… déposant çà et là des petits baisers que je voulus légers.

Je sentis très bien quand Edward se réveilla, sa respiration devenue plus rapide, et surtout, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire endormi.

-Salut, fit-il doucement en ouvrant à moitié les yeux. Y a-t-il une raison particulière qui me vaut ce réveil au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Pour seule réponse, je souris et repris possession de ses lèvres, ma langue quémandant la sienne, ce qu'il m'accorda sans délai. Ses mains avait délicatement saisi mes joues, et quand il les déplaça pour m'enlacer, je capturai ses poignets pour les entrainer au-dessus de sa tête tandis que je l'enfourchai, mes fesses se posant sur ses jambes. Il rompit notre baiser, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

-Tiens tiens… Ma petite Bella devient lionne ?

Le sourire en coin qu'il m'offrit me donna du baume au cœur, et l'envie d'aller plus loin. J'étais plus forte désormais, et j'avais besoin de laisser cette force s'exprimer pour laisser tous mes démons derrière moi.

-Ce soir, c'est moi qui mène le bal. Laisse. Moi. Te. Faire. Du. Bien.

Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis, et mes derniers mots étaient ponctués de baisers que je déposais le long de sa mâchoire, d'une oreille à l'autre. Son regard apaisé et son corps qui se relâcha me firent comprendre qu'il me laissait prendre le contrôle, ce qui envoya des ondes de plaisir à travers tout mon corps, me donnant des frissons.

Je me penchai à nouveau sur lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant qu'il ne me donne accès à sa bouche sans attendre, me permettant d'approfondir le baiser, sa langue dansant avec la mienne. Je sentais qu'Edward voulait dégager ses poignets pour me toucher, mais il ne broncha pas, me laissant agir à ma guise.

Délaissant sa bouche, mes lèvres entreprirent de voyager sur son corps, découvrant son menton, son cou, son torse, ses flancs… tout en leur prodiguant des baisers, tantôt légers, tantôt rude selon mes envies. Je m'attardai sur ses tétons, les léchant, les suçant, les mordillant, puis j'entrepris de suivre le chemin que la nature avait tracé, comme à dessein : ma bouche suivit la fine ligne de poils qui se dirigeait vers le sud, en direction de son pubis, encore camouflé par son caleçon déformé par son sexe en érection. Pour enlever ce vêtement de trop, je lâchai les mains de mon amant, non sans lui demander de les garder en place, fis descendre cet encombrant caleçon, et Edward m'aida en soulevant ses fesses, se tortillant à moitié. Son sourire semblait impatient, empli de désir. Sa confiance en moi, en ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, me donnait des ailes. Une fois la pièce de tissu envolée, mes doigts commencèrent à caresser son membre, le faisant grossir plus encore. En levant les yeux vers lui, je constatai que ses yeux étaient mi-clos, et sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant l'air s'échapper par brèves inspirations. Quant à moi… J'étais excitée. Vraiment excitée. Mon bas-ventre était délicieusement douloureux, et je serrais les cuisses pour tenter de soulager la pression : ma priorité était Edward, et je voulais prendre mon temps. Parce que, désormais, j'avais le temps, je n'avais plus d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête.

De simples caresses sur son sexe, mon contact se raffermit, mes doigts se refermant autour de lui pour faire des allers-retours sur sa verge, ensuite ma bouche remplaça mes mains. Je déposai un baiser sur son gland, puis ma langue s'enroula au bout de sa hampe, le caressant, le vénérant, le goûtant lorsqu'une goutte salée s'échappa de son gland. M'enhardissant, je me mis à le lécher sur toute sa longueur, avant de le prendre en entier dans la bouche, et initiai un mouvement d'avant en arrière, mes dents frôlant parfois sa peau sensible, mes mains caressant ses bourses, son ventre, parfois ses fesses. Les bras toujours au-dessus de sa tête, ses doigts s'agrippant aux draps, Edward bougeait au rythme de mes mouvements, murmurant mon nom, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus de rester aussi passif : aussitôt, ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues, mais je le repoussai.

-Je veux jouir en toi, s'il te plaît !

Il n'avait pas été choqué par ma réaction, au contraire, j'avais l'impression que ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres, si c'était possible. Alors, autant pour son plaisir que pour le mien, parce que j'étais ruisselante de désir, je lâchai son pénis et, après m'être mise à califourchon sur ses hanches, je le guidai à l'entrée de mon vagin. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson quand je le fis progresser en moi, son membre m'étirant, me remplissant délicieusement, et lorsque nos hanches se rencontrèrent, je faillis jouir tellement c'était bon. Pourtant, maintenant que j'avais pris le dessus, que je m'étais démontrée que j'étais forte, je préférais que mon amant reprenne le contrôle, lui qui savait si bien jouer avec nos deux corps. Edward perçut très bien mon hésitation.

-Un problème princesse ?

-Non, au contraire, j'ai trouvé ma place, lui souris-je. Je t'aime.

Pour seule réponse, il m'embrassa doucement, puis plus durement, et d'un coup de reins, il renversa nos positions, lui au-dessus de moi. Il ancra son regard au mien, comme pour être certain que c'était ce que je désirais, puis commença à bouger, dans un rythme lent et hypnotique. Bientôt, mes pensées se délitèrent, pour me concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir qui déferlait sur moi en vagues, promettant d'exploser à tout moment. Je tentais de garder les yeux ouverts, pour observer Edward, le visage déformé par le plaisir, mais quand celui-ci chuchota son amour et son besoin de moi, mon corps bascula dans la jouissance, entraînant celle de mon compagnon à sa suite. Son corps se tendit, tandis qu'il émit un gémissement plaintif avant que ses bras ne lâchent, son corps s'affaissant sur le mien.

Seuls nos souffles erratiques résonnaient à mon oreille, pendant que mon rythme cardiaque essayait de revenir à la normale. Très rapidement, Edward se décala, me laissant une sensation de vide qui me fit grimacer. Il se mit sur le dos, tourna la tête vers moi, et prit ma main, comme si nous étions des adolescents, entrelaçant nos doigts. Son sourire faisait écho au mien, un sourire heureux, satisfait, tranquille. Pour mieux l'observer, je me mis sur le côté, et après avoir levé un sourcil, il en fit autant, ensuite sans me quitter du regard, il amena nos mains jointes à sa bouche pour déposer de tendres baisers sur chacun de mes doigts, puis sur le dos de ma main. Je lui rendis la pareille, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Nous étions repus, nous étions heureux, nous étions en sécurité. Bref, nous étions ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le baptême fut une parenthèse bienvenue dans notre quotidien stressant. Durant cette journée, toute l'attention fut tournée vers Mary-Bel, mais pas seulement : en effet, Elizabeth fut aussi la reine de la journée. Puisque les semaines et même les mois qui avaient suivi la naissance de la petite fille de Rose et Emmett avaient été difficiles, et que c'était en grande partie ma faute – même si personne de la famille n'était d'accord avec moi sur ce point – j'avais proposé à Rose et Emmett de faire un double baptême, ce que les heureux parents acceptèrent avec plaisir. Les deux cousines étaient absolument adorables dans leurs robes blanches, et elles furent mitraillées par les nombreux invités. Jack Appledown devint donc le parrain de Mary-Bel, et Alice sa marraine, tandis que Jasper devint le parrain d'Elizabeth, et moi sa marraine.

Lorsque nos invités nous quittèrent, j'étais épuisée. Alors, tandis que les Cullen rangeaient la maison et surtout le jardin, j'étais avachie sur la balancelle en train d'observer les muscles d'Edward jouer sous son tee-shirt tandis qu'il s'affairait à sa tâche, Mary-Bel dormant contre moi, tout en caressant les cheveux d'Elizabeth, confortablement installée sur mes genoux. J'avais retiré ma perruque et mes lentilles pour me sentir enfin moi-même, parce que je continuais à être Marie pour les amis des Cullen et nos collègues de travail.

Un raclement de gorge détourna mon attention de mon petit-ami et de sa famille, attirant mon regard vers la baie vitrée. Jack Appledown, qui était parti dans les premiers convives, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante, et semblait interroger Carlisle du regard. L'agent fédéral dut obtenir la réponse attendue puisqu'il s'avança vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il tenait une petite boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau doré, ce qui focalisa mon attention. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rose nous rejoindre, et après avoir souri au parrain de Mary-Bel, elle prit Elizabeth dans les bras, pendant que Jack faisait de même avec ma fille. Intriguée, je me relevai légèrement, et n'en crus pas mes yeux : une femme avançait vers moi, un immense sourire illuminant son visage tandis que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

**Pov Edward**

Bella était figée sur place, bouche bée, et je sus qu'elle avait reconnue notre invitée surprise quand elle poussa un cri perçant, puis elle se leva d'un bond pour courir se jeter dans les bras de la nouvelle venue, l'une comme l'autre pleurant de joie. C'était le cadeau de Jack Appledown : il avait pris l'initiative de faire venir Renée, la mère de Bella, dans la plus grande discrétion. Et à présent, mère et fille s'étreignaient, s'embrassaient, se cajolaient, se retrouvaient, tout simplement.

Ce n'est que quand les jambes de Bella faiblirent que Renée commença à paniquer, regardant autour d'elle. Aussitôt, je fus près d'elles, et soutins ma compagne jusqu'à la balancelle.

-Edward, je te présente ma mère, hoqueta Bella. Maman, voici Edward Cullen, l'homme qui m'a sauvée.

Quand elle fut installée confortablement, Renée s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prit délicatement la main qu'elle serra doucement. Les membres de ma famille s'étaient rapprochés, et les présentations se firent presque avec timidité pendant que Bella buvait une citronnade à petites gorgées, non sans dévorer sa mère des yeux. Quand Mary-Bel commença à s'agiter, l'agent Appledown me la passa, sous l'œil curieux de Renée.

-Bella ? L'appelai-je en souriant. Est-ce que tu la présentes ?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle tandis que son visage s'éclairait. Maman, voici notre fille, Mary-Bel.

-Que… Co…Je…

A court de mots, la mère de Bella regardait sa petite-fille, les yeux écarquillés. Esmée regardait ce tableau avec tendresse, le bras de mon père autour de sa taille. Bella éclata de rire, et juste comme ça, l'ambiance s'allégea. Je déposai Mary-Bel dans les bras de sa grand-mère, qui la dévora des yeux, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

-Eh bien, c'est… Inattendu, réussit-elle à dire. Je te vois partir au travail, mais tu n'es jamais revenue, puis voilà que je reçois des lettres de ta part, où tu me racontes ta vie, les voyages que tu fais avec un certain Matt, cela pendant des mois. Je me suis fais un tel sang d'encre ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un t'avait tuée ! J'ai appelé la police pour signaler ta disparition, mais ils n'ont jamais eu l'air de bouger le petit doigt. J'ai été jusqu'à engager un détective privé pour te retrouver, mais en vain. Pour finir, deux hommes en costumes noir sont venu chez moi cette nuit, en m'affirmant qu'ils savaient où tu étais. Je n'y croyais même plus, mais je les ai suivis quand même. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire, si ce n'est que tu étais en danger. Et je te retrouve ici, entourée d'une famille qui à l'air très gentille et généreuse, et tu es maman à ton tour !

De grosses larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer à chaudes larmes, secouée de sanglots. Ma mère prit Mary-Bel dans ses bras, ce qui permit à Bella d'enlacer tendrement sa mère, frottant son dos pour la consoler.

-Je vais nous faire du thé et du café, annonça Esmee. Je crois qu'on en a tous bien besoin. Bella, chérie, pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas au salon pour vous mettre plus à l'aise ?

Ainsi fut fait. J'aidai Bella à se lever, et restai à ses côtés jusqu'au salon. Renée me regardait avec un petit sourire mystérieux, et je me rappelai les paroles de Bella, lorsqu'elle m'avait confié, à moitié hilare, que si sa mère me voyait, elle risquait de baver sur moi. Ma petite-amie me jeta un regard en coin, et je sus à son sourire que nous pensions exactement à la même chose. Renée et Bella s'assirent côte à côte sur un des divans, leurs mains jointes. Alice donnait son biberon à Mary-Bel, assise à côté de Renée, tandis qu'Elizabeth regardait sa cousine avaler goulument son repas sur les genoux de sa mère. Jasper, Emmett, et Jack Appledown s'étaient placé sur le divan jouxtant le premier, qui faisait face à la télévision. Quant à moi, je m'étais perché sur l'accoudoir, près des trois femmes, ce qui me permettait de tenir la main de Bella dans la mienne.

Quand ma mère revint, porteuse d'un plateau de tasses et de gâteaux, et accompagnée de mon père qui tenait la bouilloire et le bol de la cafetière, Jack donnait à Renée une chronologie approximative des faits, omettant certains détails, peut-être pour épargner cette mère angoissée.

-Vous comprendrez donc que le secret doit toujours être maintenu tant que le procès ne sera pas fixé, termina l'agent fédéral. Je sais que vous manquiez à Bella, alors je voulais lui faire cette surprise.

Le sourire que ma petite-amie lui adressa fut éblouissant, mais plus étonnant, celui que Renée lui renvoya fut presque enjôleur. Ses yeux parcouraient l'agent spécial, comme si elle venait de le voir pour la première fois de la journée, et qu'elle cherchait à voir derrière ses vêtements. L'agent spécial Jack Appledown avait-il un ticket avec la mère de sa protégée ? Celle-ci était-elle libre ? Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir si Bella avait parlé d'un éventuel conjoint. Puis le regard de Renée revint sur sa fille, à qui elle tapota la main.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es fatiguée. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je peux venir te voir, demain ?

-Evidemment ! S'exclama ma mère. Vous pouvez venir quand vous le souhaitez, nous serons ravis de vous voir, et je crois que Bella a beaucoup de choses à vous raconter !

Esmee et Bella se sourirent l'une à l'autre, un sourire complice, avant que Renée se lève, imitée par Jack.

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre hôtel, proposa aimablement celui-ci. Je vous donnerai les consignes à suivre.

Renée embrassa sa fille, et nous nous levâmes tous pour les saluer, elle et Jack, ce dernier nous remerciant pour cette journée. Quand la voiture de l'agent ne fut plus visible, nous rejoignîmes Bella au salon. Je me précipitai vers elle en voyant des larmes rouler sur les joues de ma compagne, et l'enlaçai très fort.

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu pleures, chérie ? Renée reviendra demain !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mes parents débarrasser la table basse du salon, ramenant tout à la cuisine, et Alice monter en compagnie de Rosalie, la première tenant Mary-Bel dans ses bras, la seconde portant sa propre fille. Je ne savais pas où étaient leurs conjoints respectifs, mais ils n'étaient pas au salon, nous laissant à Bella et moi une respectueuse intimité. Je laissais pleurer la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment peu à peu, mais elle ne se dégagea pas de mon étreinte. Je l'avais prise sur mes genoux, son visage était niché dans mon cou, son souffle heurtant doucement ma peau. Ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux, tandis que les miens dansaient sur la peau tendre de sa nuque. Un silence détendu emplissait la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la voix claire de ma petite-amie résonne à mes oreilles.

-Tu as vu comment ma mère dévorait Jack des yeux ?

Je ris doucement, mon visage plongé dans ses cheveux : de toute évidence, nous avions eu les mêmes pensées.

-Oui. Et lui semblait aussi charmé qu'elle !

-Aucun doute qu'ils vont _beaucoup_ parler dans la voiture, pouffa-t-elle en insistant sur le mot « beaucoup ». En même temps, je ne donnerais pas tort à ma mère : Jack est très gentil, et plutôt beau garçon !

-Si tu continues à vanter ce type, je vais finir par être jaloux !

Bella leva la tête, pour ancrer son regard dans le mien, avant de tendre les lèvres vers moi, quémandant un baiser que je lui donnai bien volontiers. Maintenant que sa mère était là, plus rien ne manquait au bonheur de ma petite-amie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalement, Bella n'assista pas à l'interrogatoire de Connor. Elle n'avait plus ce besoin de réponses dont elle était si avide à sa sortie d'hôpital, ou même les semaines qui avaient suivi. Nous n'avions pas de nouvelle concernant Laurent Ruiz, mais je supposai, tout comme ma compagne, qu'il se terrait au fin fond d'une ville paumée et que nous n'entendrions plus jamais parler de lui. Jasper pensait qu'elle avait enfin compris que le danger était passé, nous le pensions tous d'ailleurs. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait à l'avenir, elle avait assimilé l'idée que nous ne la renverrions pas à San Francisco, et qu'elle pourrait rester avec nous autant de temps qu'elle le voudrait. Mieux encore, elle avait compris que nous voulions qu'elle reste – moi le premier. Désormais, Bella admettait que nous étions une famille, qu'elle m'avait donné une magnifique petite-fille, et surtout, qu'elle avait sa place auprès de moi. De plus, j'avais quelques projets pour nous deux encore : la demander en mariage, avoir un ou deux autres enfants, faire le tour du monde…

Mais pour le moment, je la laissais profiter de sa mère. Bella était toujours en arrêt maladie, alors presque chaque jour, Esmee, Renée et Bella sortaient, soit faire les boutiques, soit juste se promener, ou des activités entre filles. Alice se joignait souvent à elles, et puisque c'était ma mère qui jouait désormais la nounou pour Elisabeth, elles en profitaient pour promener les deux bébés ensembles. Ma sœur, qui avait toujours été très sensible, avait été beaucoup secouée par le kidnapping de Bella par Douglass puis ces quelques heures de captivité avec Connor, et elle avait demandé à réduire ses heures, au moins quelques mois, sur les conseils de son mari. Les week-ends, nous étions très heureux de tous nous retrouver, pour des soirées bowlings, des sorties en bateau, des pique-niques, des soirées jeux vidéos, jeux de société, etc.… Avec en invité spécial, quelques fois, un certain agent fédéral, Jack Appledown ! Renée et lui se voyaient régulièrement, à tel point que la mère de Bella envisageait de déménager de San Francisco à Seattle, pour se rapprocher de sa fille et d'Appledown, qui avait pris un appartement là-bas, au moins en attendant sa prochaine mutation.

-Tout va bien Edward ?

La question de Jasper me fit sursauter. Nous étions à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, en train de siroter un café en profitant de notre pause-déjeuner. Je savais que ma famille se faisait du souci pour Emmett et moi, pour moi surtout. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui avaient vu leur petite-amie à moitié morte, mise en scène par un drogué sadique. Seul mon père et Emmett pouvaient comprendre, ils avaient assisté à ce lugubre spectacle, Carlisle avait même aidé Bella à rester en vie. Alors, pour ne pas laisser ressurgir les images de ce moment, je m'occupais l'esprit par tous les moyens. Je n'avais jamais répondu à Bella, la seule fois où elle m'avait demandé si je l'avais vu dans la cabane, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle s'en doutait. C'était un sujet tabou, qu'aucun de nous deux ne semblait prêt à aborder.

-Ouais. Ouais, ça va. Je pensais juste à quel point notre vie avait changé, depuis l'année dernière, quand je me suis arrêté pour changer un bête pneu.

A ces mots, je sentis mes lèvres se courber en un sourire béat. Oui, Bella était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

-Tu as acheté la bague ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Jasper pouffa, avant de finir sa tasse de café.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu as l'air ailleurs. Enfin, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Et je t'ai vu une fois en passant devant ta chambre : tu étais devant ta glace, et tu as mis un genou par terre. Tu devrais fermer la porte la prochaine fois, tu vas finir par te faire prendre !

Je ris avec lui, comme un collégien qui cherchait une manière élégante de demander à la chef des pom-pom girls de sortir avec lui, et qui demande des conseils à un copain. Jasper était passé par là, tout comme Emmett : ils avaient demandé leurs épouses en mariage, et je devais avouer que je m'étais moqué de leur soudain embarras.

-Je compte lui faire ma demande ce soir. Ça fait un an, jour pour jour, où on s'est rencontré. J'ai l'impression que ça fait plutôt quatre ans, au moins ! Il est arrivé tellement de choses !

-C'est clair qu'en un an, vous êtes passé par beaucoup d'épreuves, mais c'est comme ça qu'on peut juger de la force des gens. Je peux la voir ?

Je glissai ma main dans la poche de ma blouse et en sortis l'écrin que je passai à mon beau-frère. Celui-ci ouvrit le couvercle, pour dévoiler la bague de fiançailles que je comptais offrir à Bella le soir même. Elle était en or blanc, fine et discrète, et représentait pour moi une ode à l'amour. Sa monture s'enroulait sur le devant pour former des pétales, regroupés en un cœur, arborant en son milieu de petits diamants disposés en triangle, brillants de mille feux, qui donnaient l'impression d'être le cœur même de la bague. J'expliquai à Jasper qu'il s'agissait de la bague que ma grand-mère paternelle avait transmise à Carlisle, son fils unique, lorsqu'il a compris qu'il était amoureux fou d'Esmee, puis ma mère l'avait gardée jusqu'à ce que je lui parle de mon envie d'officialiser notre amour.

-Alice est heureuse de garder Mary-Bel, me confia mon beau-frère en se levant pour retourner à son bureau. On pourrait croire comme ça qu'elle ne voit pas sa nièce tous les jours sans exception !

La façon comique dont il leva les yeux au ciel me fit rire. J'étais persuadé qu'il était aussi heureux que sa femme de voir Mary-Bel, mais surtout, il avait un crédo : « si ma femme est heureuse, je suis heureux ». Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ?

-Elle m'a raconté comment Bella lui avait demandé d'être la marraine de Mary-Bel, avouai-je. Elle me l'a expliqué le deuxième jour de coma de Bella, quand nous étions à l'hôpital.

Nous montions pesamment les marches, nous laissant le temps de parler.

-C'est un détail dont elle ne m'a jamais parlé, me confia Jasper, mais je sais qu'elle s'en voulait.

-Le matin suivant où tu m'as pété le nez…

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit Jazz en levant les mains, tu l'as mérité. On ne laisse pas sa petite-amie enceinte dormir au salon, peu importe les griefs légitimes ou non que l'on a contre elle. C'est toi qui mériterais de t'allonger sur le divan de mon bureau, pendant de nombreuses heures.

Si j'avais été Bella, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel en expliquant à Jasper que j'avais joué au con et que je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, peu importe à quel point je le voulais. Mais je n'étais pas Bella.

-« Ok, j'ai merdé, mais je te rendrais la pareille dès que je le pourrais. » Mon beau-frère sourit narquoisement, me montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à parler. « Bref, Bella a demandé à Alice si elle acceptait de prendre soin de son enfant si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Sur le coup, ma sœur n'a pas réfléchi à ce que ça voulait dire. Ce n'est que quand Bella a disparu qu'elle a réellement compris ce que celle-ci lui demandait. Elle s'en est voulu au début, parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu empêcher Bella de faire la folie de vouloir retrouver papa toute seule.

-Rien ne peut arrêter Bella si elle pense avoir raison.

Je pouffai devant les paroles ô combien vraies de Jasper.

-Tout à fait !

Nous nous séparâmes, le sourire aux lèvres, le mien impossible à effacer depuis le matin même.


	32. Chapitre 32

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, et pour celles qui n'en laissent pas, pour votre présence, tout simplement ! **_

_**Vous l'avez senti, on approche de la fin. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Un merci spécial à Evelyne-raconte, erika shoval et puceron52 !**_

* * *

Chapitre 32

**Pov Bella**

Je me préparai fébrilement. Mary-Bel m'observait, sagement installée dans son cosy, me faisant de grands sourires lorsque je m'approchais d'elle. Même si tout le monde était fou de Mary-Bel, son père était tout aussi en adoration devant elle que moi, tout comme ses grands-parents, et sa marraine, Alice. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui jouait à la nounou en ce samedi soir parce qu'Edward m'avait invitée au restaurant pour fêter nos un an : un an, jour pour jour, où il m'avait sauvée la vie en me permettant d'en commencer une nouvelle. Esmée et Carlisle surveilleraient la nounou qui préférait ne pas être toute seule, par crainte de mal faire. Après le repas, nous passerions à l'hôtel où logeait ma mère, pour lui dire au revoir : en effet, elle accompagnait Jack Appledown qui devait se rendre dans l'Oregon pour une autre affaire dans laquelle le FBI devait intervenir. Il m'avait néanmoins assuré qu'il serait là pour le début du procès, qui devait débuter dans un mois. Renée et lui semblaient très en accord, et leur huit ans de différence d'âge ne leur posaient aucun problème, au contraire.

Un regard au miroir devant moi me rassura : j'avais presque perdu tous les kilos pris pendant la grossesse, et ceux repris pendant ma convalescence au sortir du coma. Carlisle avait posé une équation très simple. J'avais perdu du sang, beaucoup de sang, donc il était nécessaire que je mange beaucoup de viande, en plus d'une alimentation variée pour apporter ce dont mon corps avait besoin. C'était ça ou un retour à l'hôpital. Alors le choix fut on ne peut plus simple ! Ce qui faisait qu'entre la grossesse et ma convalescence, j'avais pris vint kilos ! Oh, il me restait encore quelques rondeurs ici et là, mais Edward m'interdisait désormais de perdre un gramme de plus, alors si lui m'acceptait ainsi, et même m'adorait ainsi, qui étais-je pour le contrarier ?

-A demain ma chérie, roucoulai-je en déposant une pluie de baisers sur le visage de ma petite demoiselle, récoltant de nouveaux sourires. Je t'enlève ton papa pour quelques heures, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te mange tellement tu es craquante !

Avant de changer d'avis sur le fait qu'elle passe la soirée ici, je la pris dans mes bras et nous descendîmes doucement. Esmée était dans la cuisine, et son sourire chaleureux m'accueillit.

-Tu es superbe, me lança-t-elle tandis que je m'approchais. Tu dois aller directement au restaurant ou il passe te chercher ici ?

-Non, je dois le rejoindre là-bas, il a pris de quoi se changer après son service à l'hôpital. Alice n'est pas encore arrivée ?

-Non, tu la connais, elle doit encore être en train de traîner dans les magasins pour apporter une peluche ou un jouet à Mary-Bel. Au fait, en récupérant notre courrier, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une lettre pour toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils : qui pouvait bien m'écrire ? Supposant qu'il s'agissait d'une convocation officielle ou quelque chose dans le genre, je fourrai machinalement l'enveloppe dans mon sac, puis embrassai Mary-Bel, Esmée et Carlisle avant de prendre la voiture de la mère de famille Cullen, une petite Ford sans prétention, idéale pour les petits déplacements. Pour la première fois, durant ce trajet entre Forks et Port Angeles, je me posai la question : à quel endroit exact Edward m'avait-il retrouvée ? Il faudrait que je songe à lui demander, par pure curiosité. En parlant de curiosité… En tenant le volant à une main, je ressortis l'enveloppe à mon nom de mon sac, et la posai sur le siège. Un coup d'œil m'apprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'en-tête sur le devant de l'enveloppe, ni l'identité de l'expéditeur sur l'arrière, seulement le timbre, mon nom et l'adresse des Cullen. Une chose me fit tiquer tout à coup : il était écrit "Isabella Swan". Or, je continuais à être Marie, la cousine d'Edward, aux yeux de tous, seuls la police et le FBI connaissaient ma véritable identité. Une fois arrivée près du restaurant, je me garai avant de saisir l'enveloppe en fronçant les sourcils. Devais-je l'ouvrir ? En parler à Jack ? A Edward ?

-Alors, tu te dégonfles ? Tu ne veux pas être vue avec moi ?

J'étais tellement concentrée que je criai et sursautai en même temps en entendant mon petit-ami qui ouvrait ma portière. Mon cœur tambourinait fortement contre ma cage thoracique, à une allure infernale, et je mis plusieurs secondes à retrouver une respiration normale. Edward, aussitôt inquiet, s'agenouilla devant moi, posant sa main sur mon genou.

-Hey ! Tout va bien ?

Je secouai la tête, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits avant de lui répondre. Je décidai de lui parler de la lettre après manger, tout comme je pris la décision d'ouvrir cette fameuse lettre une fois chez les Cullen.

-Oui, ça va. J'étais juste… dans mes pensées, terminai-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. Je me demandais où tu m'avais trouvée, entre ici et Forks.

-Je te montrerai avec plaisir ! Mais pour l'instant…

Il tira sur mes bras pour m'aider à me relever, et ce fut bras dessus, bras dessous que nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. Edward avait réservé une table au fond de la salle, protégée des regards par un paravent, créant une alcôve intime. Nous prîmes place l'un en face de l'autre, nos sourires faisant écho à celui de l'autre. Des bougies créaient une ambiance romantique, et j'étais heureuse d'avoir accepté d'acheter la robe qu'Alice m'avait « conseillée », parce que pour une fois, je ne me sentais pas détonante par rapport à Edward. Et son regard glissant sans arrêt sur mon corps me faisait certes rougir, mais il me faisait me sentir belle, très belle et irrémédiablement bien dans ma peau.

Le repas fut excellent, les serveurs aimables et attentionnés, et notre conversation était légère, enjouée. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi insouciante, jeune et détendue, bref, je me sentais comme n'importe quelle gamine de mon âge.

-Est-ce que le travail à l'hôpital te manque ? Me demanda-t-il alors que nous attendions le dessert.

-Un peu, c'est vrai, mais je ne me sens pas encore de taille à retourner dans un lieu si fréquenté que l'hôpital, pas tant que la police n'aura pas mis Laurent sous les verrous, et que les procès soient enfin derrière nous. Et puis, Mary-Bel est si petite ! Je ne suis pas encore prête à la laisser, fût-ce à tes parents.

Edward sourit. Une de ses mains tenait la mienne, tandis que l'autre était sous la table, et son regard était pensif. Je l'observai, soudain soucieuse : avait-il un problème à l'hôpital ? Pire, était-il au courant de quelque chose concernant Laurent ou même James ? C'était bien le style de mon compagnon de me cacher quelque chose parce qu'il craignait de me faire peur.

-Edward, tout va bien ?

Il ramena son attention sur moi, et prit une inspiration tremblotante, puis la détermination put se lire sur son visage. On nous apporta le dessert, un soufflé au chocolat, agrémenté de Chantilly.

-Marie ?

Je levai la tête, consciente que je venais de me lécher les lèvres tant l'odeur de ce dessert me mettait en appétit, mais l'expression d'Edward détourna mon attention : son regard s'était assombri, et il était très sérieux tout à coup. Je connaissais cette expression : il me voulait moi, en guise de dessert, et cette simple réflexion suffit à enflammer mes sens, créant une douleur agréable au plus profond de moi. Il se leva, et je crus qu'il allait me dire qu'on sautait le dessert, mais il s'approcha doucement de moi, son regard soudé au mien. Soudain, il mit un genou à terre, et avant que je ne prenne conscience de la portée de son geste, il saisit ma main qu'il tint délicatement, pressant légèrement mes doigts. Même si j'étais consciente que le brouhaha des conversations des autres clients continuait, ils furent relégués à un simple bourdonnement. Je me fis la bizarre réflexion que mon petit-copain me connaissait tellement bien qu'il avait eu la délicatesse de nous cacher du regard des autres clients lorsqu'il avait réservé. Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans des conditions plus qu'inhabituelles, et ça aurait été une autre, je lui aurais offert les soins qu'elle aurait recourus, comme je l'ai fait pour toi, mais j'aurais demandé au FBI de la conduire dans un lieu plus sûr. Mais toi, quand je t'ai vue… Quelque chose m'a attiré irrésistiblement vers toi, une sorte de pulsion à vouloir te toucher, te protéger. Puis à partir du moment où tu t'es réveillée, j'étais intrigué, constamment surpris par tes réponses, par tes agissements… Et durant cette année, ces sentiments n'ont fait que gagner en puissance, tout comme mon amour pour toi. Tu m'as donné la plus belle des petites filles, qui, comparée à sa cousine, est un véritable ange.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit en tirant une petite boite de velours rouge de sa poche.

-Je veux encore être surpris, je veux encore vivre des hauts et des bas – pas trop bas non plus, en tout cas, et surtout pas de danger –, et je veux d'autres enfants, aussi calmes que Mary-Bel, si possible. Par-dessus tout… Je veux passer chaque jour de chaque année à tes côtés, peu importe que ce soit à Forks, ou à l'autre bout du monde. Je veux être là où tu es. Bella, veux-tu être ma femme ?

Il avait chuchoté ma réelle identité si bas que personne d'autre que moi n'aurait pu la discerner, et d'entendre cette demande-là avec mon vrai prénom fut bien plus poignant que s'il avait utilisé mon nom d'emprunt. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois avant que je ne réussisse à utiliser ma voix, réduite à un maigre filet qui ne reflétait en rien la multitude d'émotions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Affirmai-je, la voix tremblante, en me jetant contre lui, pour finir à genoux sur le carrelage du restaurant. C'est mon vœu le plus cher !

Je me fichais d'être par terre, d'être surprise dans cette position peu conventionnelle par les serveurs, ou même que le monde cesse de tourner. J'avais juste besoin de le sentir, de le serrer aussi fort que je l'aimais, mais mon étreinte ne pouvait pas vraiment refléter la force de mon amour pour lui : il aurait fallu une force surhumaine pour étreindre Edward à la hauteur de mes sentiments. Mon futur mari – quel mot délicieux – se releva, me remettant sur mes pieds, avant de s'asseoir sur ma chaise et de me prendre sur ses genoux. Il ramena son assiette vers lui, et nous mangeâmes nos desserts ainsi, moi sur lui, chacun nourrissant l'autre. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il voulait s'envoler tant il était heureux lui aussi.

-Ma mère sera folle de joie d'apprendre pour le mariage, rigolai-je entre deux bouchées. Mais… Tes parents savent pour ta demande ?

Cette pensée m'était venue d'un coup, et j'essayais d'imaginer ce que pouvaient penser les parents d'Edward. Celui-ci m'embrassa dans le cou, avant de répondre.

-Il n'y a que Jasper qui sait. Ce type devine tout, c'est à croire qu'il peut lire dans nos pensées ! Mais par chance, c'est bien le seul de la famille à savoir garder un secret !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis on se leva. Tandis que mon fiancé réglait la note, je pris la direction de la voiture, la tête dans un nuage. J'allais me marier avec Edward ! J'allais épouser l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, le père de ma petite fille ! J'avais juste envie de sauter sur place, un peu à l'image d'Alice, tellement j'étais heureuse et comblée. Alice, sors de mon corps ! Une fois dans l'habitacle de la voiture, une impulsion m'obligea à ressortir l'enveloppe, mais aussitôt mes mains se mirent à trembler, toute euphorie retombée, et je sursautai lorsqu'Edward entra à son tour dans la voiture. Mon futur mari fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enveloppe blanche. Son regard revint vers moi, inquiet tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Incapable de répondre, troublée par un mauvais pressentiment, je lui transmis la lettre pour qu'il l'ouvre. Comme moi, il tourna et retourna le papier, et tiqua lui aussi sur ma véritable identité mentionnée pour le destinataire. Cependant, lui ne tergiversa pas longtemps : il décacheta l'enveloppe rapidement puis sortit une feuille blanche qu'il parcourut des yeux. Quand je le vis se tendre, je compris que cette lettre n'était pas qu'une simple convocation.

-Ça dit quoi ? Osai-je demander d'une voix tremblante alors qu'Edward avait fermé les yeux en soupirant.

-Ça dit que tu vas revoir l'agent Appledown plus vite que prévu, grinça-t-il. Tu veux lire ?

Est-ce qu'il se fichait de moi ? Est-ce qu'il me demandait _réellement_ si je voulais être tenu à l'écart de la situation, encore ?

-Arrête d'essayer de me protéger ! Répliquai-je. Si ça me concerne, bien sûr que je veux lire ! Je vais être ta femme, alors dis-toi que mes ennuis seront tes ennuis, et vice versa !

Edward hocha la tête tout en me donnant le papier, que je lus rapidement, vu le peu de texte écrit dessus.

_Ne crois pas que tu as gagné, salope. Je suis là, tout près. Je t'aurai. _

Je secouai la tête en soupirant, avant de déposer la lettre et l'enveloppe dans la boite à gants en essayant d'y laisser le moins d'empreintes possibles. Tout ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Mais cette fois-ci, je me rendis compte que je ne paniquai pas, pas vraiment : j'avais peur, mais étrangement, l'image de Laurent me faisait moins peur que celle de James Connor. Edward pianotait sur son téléphone, avant de mettre le moteur en marche et de s'insérer dans la circulation. Il captura ma main, la pressant doucement, et posa nos mains liées sur mon genou. Quand il me vit sortir mon portable, il secoua la tête négativement.

-J'ai envoyé un sms à Jack Appledown. Il m'a dit d'aller directement au poste de police de Port Angeles.

Effectivement, moins de deux minutes plus tard, il se garait devant le commissariat, ensuite il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu veux venir ? Je vais juste déposer ça et on s'en va.

-Je t'attends ici, ça ira. J'ai juste envie de rentrer, qu'on aille se coucher et que tu me tiennes dans tes bras jusqu'à demain.

Il sourit, avant de saisir précautionneusement les pièces à conviction avec l'étole que je portais autour du cou. Il avait sûrement saisi l'ironie de la situation, de mon esprit très contradictoire : en moins de cinq minutes, je l'engueulais presque parce que je voulais connaître la moindre petite chose, et là, je restais sagement assise, ratant peut-être une discussion importante. Mais c'était vrai, je voulais juste me mettre en sécurité dans les bras de mon futur mari, et retrouver Mary-Bel. Nous passâmes voir ma mère, ne restant que dix minutes, le temps de discuter rapidement et de nous serrer dans nos bras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comme je m'en doutais, Esmée fut aux anges. Je m'étais levée parce que Mary-Bel réclamait à manger, et avec ma fille nous étions allées dans la cuisine, où la mère de famille finissait de déjeuner. Elle leva la tête vers moi, et alors même que je portais Mary-Bel, Esmée se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de moi en poussant un petit cri. Elle attendit que je dépose Mary-Bel sur le transat, avant de s'emparer de la main qui portait fièrement la bague de fiançailles que m'avait offert Edward et qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Cette femme voyait tout, ma parole !

-Félicitations ma chérie ! Sanglota-t-elle. Je suis si heureuse pour vous !

Nous nous étreignîmes quelques secondes, avant que Mary-Bel ne se manifeste à nouveau. Aussitôt, Esmée prépara le biberon tandis que je reprenais ma fille dans les bras pour lui donner son lait. La mère d'Edward nous regardait tendrement.

-Vous êtes rentrés tard ? Demanda-t-elle. Edward ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? Il me semblait qu'il était de garde même si c'est dimanche ?

-Non, on n'est pas rentré si tard que ça, répondis-je sans quitter ma fille des yeux, une connexion visuelle se créant entre nous. Et comme Edward savait qu'il ferait sa demande hier soir, il a fait en sorte de commencer à midi. Il a mal dormi, alors je le laisse se reposer avant sa garde.

Bien sûr, je ne dis rien sur la mise en garde que j'avais reçu de Laurent Ruiz. La veille au soir, j'avais finalement rejoint Edward au poste de police, où Appledown avait appelé. Nous avions mis au point un plan pour piéger le complice de James Connor, avec l'aide de la police, puis nous avions convenu de ne pas en parler aux parents d'Edward. Laurent était tout seul désormais, et il ne pourrait pas tenter une action de grande envergure. Selon le FBI, il cherchait surtout à me faire peur, pour faire pression sur moi afin que je me rétracte, annulant ainsi mon témoignage contre James et Laurent. Le danger était donc moindre : tant que nous étions prudents, il ne pourrait rien arriver à Mary-Bel, ni à la famille d'Edward. Seule moi servirait d'appât, afin d'attirer l'attention de Laurent sur moi, et l'agent Appledown semblait convaincu, tout comme son collègue et nouveau coéquipier, l'agent Udson, que le complice de James se concentrerait sur moi parce que j'étais celle qui avait conduit James et une partie de sa bande en prison. Sans compter que je n'avais plus peur de Laurent (ou en tout cas, une moindre peur comparé à avant), parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire que James.

Un mouvement ramena mon attention sur ma goulue de fille : celle-ci avait terminé tout son lait, et elle semblait m'en demander encore. Je la redressai et la posai sur mon épaule en frottant son dos pour lui faire faire son rôt. Esmée avait préparé mon propre petit-déjeuner, déposant plusieurs pancakes dans mon assiette, que j'attaquai de bon appétit tandis que la grand-mère prenait sa petite-fille dans les bras.

-Alice va être intenable maintenant, rigola la mère d'Edward. Mais c'est votre mariage, à Edward et toi, alors n'hésite pas à la recadrer si elle empiète sur vos souhaits.

Je ris avec elle, puis la discussion resta légère, la mère de famille me demandant mon avis sur plusieurs points du mariage, comme le type de robe que je voulais, le lieu (à Forks, avec une cérémonie religieuse à l'Eglise, suivie d'une fête dans le jardin des Cullen, point sur lequel Esmée insista beaucoup), la couleur des fleurs, si nous voulions prendre un traiteur, un orchestre, ou même si nous voulions un mariage à thème. Au passage, elle me glissa qu'elle attendait un technicien chargé de vérifier l'absence de termites dans la charpente.

-Au fait, Alice dort encore ?

-Oh non ! La nuit, ma fille recharge rapidement ses batteries d'énergie, ce qui semble « l'obliger » à se lever tôt. Elle a mis Jasper en bas du lit et ils sont partis pour la journée, faire du bateau.

Edward fit son entrée dans la cuisine une heure après moi, et je souris en le voyant embrasser « les femmes de sa vie », comme il disait. Son seul commentaire sur le mariage ? « Je vous fais entièrement confiance, mais s'il te plaît Bella chérie, n'accepte surtout pas un costume rose pour le marié ou les témoins, ni jaune canari ». Ensuite, il demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait garder Mary-Bel ce jour-là, ce qu'elle accepta sans demander d'explication, et qui nous convint très bien à Edward et moi.

J'avais légèrement menti concernant l'emploi du temps de mon fiancé : il ne commençait pas sa garde à midi. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait pris sa journée, pour être présent lorsque je piègerai Laurent Ruiz. Initialement, seule moi devait être présente, mais Edward avait été inflexible : il était hors de question que je me mette en danger encore une fois sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Alors il avait plus qu'insisté pour ne pas me lâcher des yeux, à défaut de pouvoir être à mes côtés. Si tout se passait bien, le soir même, au pire dans deux ou trois jours, Laurent serait sous les verrous, et moi enfin tranquille.

Maintenant que je savais Mary-Bel en sécurité avec Esmée et Carlisle, qui préféraient ne pas reprendre leurs activités caritatives tant que Ruiz était en liberté, je pouvais affronter mon ennemi plus sereinement. C'était dans ce but que nous roulions, Edward et moi, en direction de Port Angeles. Le silence assourdissant me rendait mal à l'aise, cependant la main d'Edward dont le pouce caressait ma cuisse me permettait de rester sagement assise. Je n'avais pas peur. Pas pour moi en tout cas, mais le fait d'imaginer qu'il puisse arriver n'importe quoi qui me conduise à être séparée d'Edward et Mary-Bel à nouveau … Mon cœur se serra, mais je me focalisai sur les sensations apaisantes que voulaient me transmettre mon fiancé avec ses caresses, et sur les paroles réconfortantes que Jack m'avait dites la veille, après nous avoir chaleureusement félicités pour notre futur mariage :

-Nous prendrons toutes les mesures de sécurité possibles. Premièrement, la villa des Cullen sera protégée en permanence : un de nos agents interviendra sous couverture pour un problème de termites. Ensuite, vous ne serez pas quittée des yeux une seule seconde, que ce soit à distance, ou grâce à nos agents en civil qui seront aussi près que faire se peut. Votre fiancé sera à l'abri dans un de nos camions mobiles, afin que vous n'ayez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui, et enfin, vous serez équipée d'un micro, et des balises GPS seront à nouveau camouflées dans vos vêtements. Ruiz est acculé, il est désespéré, et ne cherche plus à être subtil. Tout se passera bien.

« Tout se passera bien ». Je répétai ce mantra plusieurs fois, en boucle, en respirant calmement.

-Chérie ?

La voix d'Edward, volontairement veloutée et sexy, me fit tourner la tête vers lui.

-Que penses-tu du vingt-et-un juin pour le mariage ?

Oui, tout se passerait bien : j'avais rendez-vous pour me marier, et je comptais bien être présente ce jour-là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assise sur un banc, je lisais un magazine. En fait, non, j'essayais de le lire, parce qu'honnêtement, la seule chose que je réussissais à faire, c'était fixer les pages de papier glacé sans comprendre le sens des mots. Au mieux, je scannais les photos, mais il m'aurait été impossible de dire de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait. De temps en temps, une personne âgée venait s'asseoir à côté de moi, toute essoufflée, avant de repartir tranquillement.

A cette heure de la journée, le Parc Lincoln, à Port Angeles, était peu fréquenté. Les collégiens n'avaient pas encore fini les cours, mais de jeunes mamans, et quelques fois des papas ou des couples, y promenaient leurs bambins. Des mamies baladaient leurs petits chiens, et de rares joggeurs commençaient déjà leur tournée. Un lieu idéal pour piéger un malfrat, à une heure où il était plus aisé et moins dangereux de faire une descente de police qu'à un moment de grande affluence. D'ailleurs, si l'on m'avait posé la question, j'aurais été incapable de désigner les agents de police en civil, noyés parmi les passants. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Dix-sept heures sonna, sans que je ne voie personne. Personne de suspect en tout cas. J'espérais vraiment que Laurent allait tomber dans le panneau, et que je n'aurais pas à passer ainsi une deuxième journée, parce que les nuages commençaient à s'amonceler, annonçant de la pluie, ou au mieux de la bruine. Cependant je n'osais pas me lever de moi-même pour mettre fin à la mission pour la journée : plus vite Laurent serait attrapé, plus vite je pourrais reprendre ma vie en main. Poussant un profond soupir, je relevai la tête et fis bouger doucement ma nuque endolorie, mais m'arrêtai net quand j'aperçus mon dernier cauchemar. Il était là, et me fixait, le regard glacial, le visage fermé. Il n'avait même plus ce sourire machiavélique, cruel et pervers qu'il affichait naguère. Constatant que je l'avais remarqué et que je ne bougeais pas, il s'avança nonchalamment vers moi, d'un pas tranquille. Cette fois, je ne tremblai pas, je me contentai de lui renvoyer son regard, sans fléchir.

Laurent s'assit à côté de moi, contre moi même, nos bras serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si nous étions intimes, le dos bien calé contre le dossier du banc.

-Salut, petite Bella, commença-t-il. Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci, sans ton petit-copain ou tes copains du FBI ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas alerté les flics après ma petite lettre ? « Mademoiselle je suis stupidement attirée par le danger, je n'ai peur de personne ! »

Il avait grincé la dernière phrase en prenant une voix aigüe, un peu comme s'il essayait de m'imiter. Mais au moins, il venait de nous donner un indice sur son raisonnement : il supposait que j'essayerai de me débrouiller seule pour ne mettre aucun Cullen en danger. Et je n'allais pas le détromper, en mentant comme un arracheur de dents.

-Si, j'ai peur. J'ai peur au point de laisser Edward dans l'ignorance de votre avertissement, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Vous savez, le FBI finira bien par vous retrouver et vous mettre en prison un jour.

Laurent ricana, et changea de position, entourant mes épaules de son bras. Ce contact me fit me raidir, mais je pris sur moi pour ne pas me dégager.

-Désolé, mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Pour commencer, dis-moi où se cache ton chéri ?

-Pourquoi ? Laissez-le en dehors de ça, lui et toute sa famille !

Je paniquai, même si je savais qu'Edward ne craignait rien. Si les choses dérapaient, Laurent voulait-il s'en prendre à lui ? Pire, à Mary-Bel ? Ma gorge se serra face à l'emballement de mes pensées, et Ruiz sembla le sentir.

-Si tu fais ce que je te demande, ils n'auront aucun problème. Viens, on va faire un tour.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa à ces mots. Le FBI avait-il prévu ce cas de figure ? Pourrait-il continuer à me pister si je me déplaçais ? Décidant de leur faire confiance, je me détendis très légèrement. Il me fit me lever lentement, et plongea sa main dans sa poche afin de me montrer l'arme à feu qu'elle contenait. Je compris le message implicite : si je tentais quoi que ce soit, il n'hésiterait pas à tirer, et je savais parfaitement bien qu'il le ferait sans un remord.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? M'enquis-je tandis qu'il nous faisait déambuler dans le parc comme si nous étions un couple, bras dessus, bras dessous, en train de nous promener.

J'aurais pu ne plus avoir confiance en la police et aux fédéraux, j'aurais pu imaginer que derrière chaque agent se tenait un Douglas ou un Stattle, prêt à passer dans le camp adverse à tout moment. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, en tout cas tant que l'agent Appledown continuait à être dans leurs effectifs. Nous avions un lien spécial, d'après moi, et j'étais heureuse que lui et ma mère se soient trouvé des points communs. Pour l'instant, je devais mettre de côté ces pensées, et me concentrer sur Laurent et les passants autour de nous, prête à courir quand on m'en donnerait l'ordre.

-A vrai dire, j'ai été très surpris de te croiser. Je revenais de l'aéroport.

Il accéléra le pas, me tirant à moitié maintenant.

-On y retourne, n'est-ce pas ? Devinai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

**Pov Appledown**

-_On y retourne, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

Bella jouait parfaitement le rôle qu'on lui avait assigné, et elle bravait courageusement celui qui avait failli la tuer à Port Angeles après l'avoir retrouvée au centre commercial. Il était peut-être celui qui nous apporterait des aveux sur un plateau, mais nous devions être très prudents et surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes pour s'assurer que Bella soit en sécurité.

-_On va dans un endroit plus tranquille, d'où tu pourras appeler tes potes du FBI pour leur faire un peu de chantage. Tu es comme une écharde sous le pied. On croit que tu es insignifiante, mais si on ne fait rien, on attrape la gangrène. Alors je vais remédier à ça._

Il y eut un silence, puis Bella reprit.

_-Vous en avez enlevé beaucoup, des échardes ? _

_-Si tu savais ! _Ricana Ruiz. _A moi tout seul, je pense que j'ai rempli au minimum deux cimetières de cent places. _

Il semblait s'enorgueillir de ces morts, et j'avais mille questions aux lèvres, elles devraient pourtant attendre encore un peu.

-Chef, ils vont bientôt être hors de portée de l'équipe 1, m'annonça un de mes agents. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je devais réagir vite, et prendre la bonne décision. Ma protégée était au centre du danger, et toute erreur pouvait lui être fatale. Du coin de l'œil, je vis très bien Edward, tendu à l'extrême, serrer les poings, prêt à se jeter sur moi s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fiancée.

-L'équipe 2 est en place ? Questionnai-je sèchement.

-Equipe 2 en place, tous les accès sont couverts, répondit une voix par l'intermédiaire de la radio.

J'inspirai profondément, priant pour que ma décision ne nuise pas à Bella.

-On n'intervient pas, mais je veux que dans moins de cinq minutes, l'équipe 1 ait rejoint l'équipe 2. Et envoyez-moi des renforts discrètement dans l'aéroport même. Connor a parlé d'aller dans un endroit tranquille, alors je pense qu'il va emmener mademoiselle Swan dans un des hangars. Nous, on va les prendre à revers. Lopez, vous restez là avec Jackson pour surveiller les caméras, vous faites le relais radio, et vous serez notre intermédiaire avec monsieur Cullen.

Celui-ci allait protester, mais je levai la main devant moi pour l'interrompre avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

-Non, vous restez là, je ne vous veux pas avec moi. Je vous promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à Bella.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il acquiesce, puisque, qu'il le veuille ou non, le résultat serait le même : il pouvait observer à l'abri du danger, mais pas participer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-_Et ça ne vous a jamais dérangé de faire le sale boulot de James ?_

La voix de Bella était étouffée, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'étais dans les bureaux administratifs de l'aérodrome, prêt à intervenir dès que je sentirais que la situation menaçait de m'échapper. Je n'avais plus de contrôle visuelle, mais au moins, j'étais rassuré par le fait qu'elle puisse encore parler et qu'elle ne soit pas bâillonnée.

-_Des fois, oui. Mais ça a beaucoup d'avantages. On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout gosse, et déjà à cette époque, James me demandait de casser la gueule de ceux qu'il n'aimait pas à l'école. Je mettais ma force au service de son intelligence, et on faisait un duo du tonnerre. Même les murs d'une prison ne peuvent pas nous empêcher de nous parler. Et maintenant… Tends tes jolies mimines ! Et maintenant, grimpe !_

Cette fois, nous devions y aller. De toute évidence, Ruiz voulait confiner Bella dans un avion, ce qui ne serait pas du tout en notre faveur en cas d'assaut.

-On y va les gars ! Soufflai-je dans ma radio. Essayez de ne pas tuer Ruiz, on le veut vivant.

Nous courûmes jusqu'au hangar, prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas être vus ni entendus. Les équipes un et deux s'étaient rapprochées aussi, et nous arrivâmes sur site tous en même temps. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite : je pus constater que Bella allait bien, mais elle était tétanisée sur une échelle conduisant à l'avion qu'abritait le hangar, Ruiz juste derrière elle. Le malfrat poussa la jeune fille en avant, mais celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba, non sans battre des pieds pour déstabiliser son ravisseur, ce qui fonctionna très bien. Il chercha à monter les marches conduisant à la porte de l'avion à quatre pattes mais échoua, et voyant qu'il était presque rattrapé par les hommes du FBI, il sortit une arme à feu. Des cris fusèrent, et mon rythme cardiaque accéléra lorsque Ruiz braqua son arme sur mes agents, tirant au hasard pour les faire reculer, puis qu'il la pointa sur Bella dont il avait saisi la cheville. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri, mais elle eut l'excellent réflexe de ramper malgré ses mains liées, atteignant le palier, pour ensuite se mettre à l'abri dans l'avion. Aussitôt, toutes mes équipes se précipitèrent sur lui, protégés par leurs gilets pare-balles, et immobilisèrent le sinistre individu, après l'avoir désarmé. Dès qu'ils furent en bas de l'escalier, je grimpai les marches deux à deux pour me ruer dans l'appareil, et trouvai Bella recroquevillée près du cockpit, les mains sur les oreilles malgré ses liens, le regard fixé sur le sol. Je m'agenouillai juste devant elle, et quand elle prit conscience de ma présence, elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant.

-Tu vas bien, Bella ? M'enquis-je, inquiet, en reculant son visage pour voir son regard.

La fille de Renée renifla, cependant elle hocha la tête, me rassurant.

-On devrait rentrer, ton fiancé va devenir jaloux si tu cours dans mes bras à chaque fois que je te sauve.

Un petit rire me tranquillisa un peu plus, aussi je me relevai après avoir libéré ses poignets, hissant la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'appuie sur moi, mais ses jambes ne la soutirent pas, alors je la pris dans mes bras malgré ses faibles protestations. Sa réaction était normale, et encore, elle était courageuse et si la même chose était arrivée à une autre personne moins forte de caractère, elle serait en train de hurler encore et encore. J'embrassai les cheveux de Bella tandis que je descendais prudemment les escaliers.

-Calme-toi, chuchotai-je à la jeune fille qui pleurait toujours. C'était le dernier qui voulait te nuire, plus personne ne peut te faire de mal. Ta mère me tuerait dans le cas contraire.

-Elle vous aime trop pour ça, marmonna Bella.

Je la serrai brièvement contre moi, et la conduisis jusqu'à l'ambulance qui venait d'arriver, afin que les ambulanciers certifient légalement qu'elle allait bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pov Edward**

Bella était revenue indemne de sa « mission », comme Jack Appledown me l'avait promis. Mon cœur avait failli s'arrêter au moment de l'assaut, mais Jack m'avait expliqué que ma fiancée avait eu le bon réflexe de se mettre à l'abri. Il semblait donc qu'elle était devenue raisonnable, ce que j'approuvais et applaudissais des deux mains. Elle s'était coulée dans mes bras, que je serrai en une étreinte plutôt puissante, heureux et soulagé. Ensuite, nous étions rentrés chez moi, et avions avoué à mes parents ce qui s'était passé. Ma mère fut la plus bouleversée, mais elle retrouva sa gaité rapidement, maintenant que tout danger était écarté. Nous avions annoncé à Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett notre mariage, cependant tous savaient qu'il ne se ferait qu'après le procès.

Quand le procès commença, Bella, replongée dans ses souvenirs, redevint presque la jeune fille apeurée qui s'était réveillée dans mon salon le jour de notre rencontre. Elle sursautait pour un rien, et ne voulait plus sortir de la maison, même les jours où elle devait être présente au tribunal. Elle avait repris ses séances de soutien psychologique avec Jasper, ce qui l'aida un peu, mais ce fut un passage difficile, pour nous tous certes, cependant c'était une goutte d'eau comparé au ressenti de Bella.

Et puis, un jour, alors que nous déjeunions avec mes parents ainsi que mes frères et sœurs, Alice demanda si nous avions choisi une date pour le mariage. C'était bizarre de voir ma sœur évoquer un jour heureux d'un ton si normal ! Par contre, elle réveilla la conscience de ma fiancée, parce que le visage de celle-ci s'illumina d'un coup, et ce pour toute la fin du repas et bien au-delà. A partir de ce moment-là, elle n'avait plus que notre mariage en tête, et elle s'était lancée dans les préparatifs, aidée par les trois femmes Cullen, et encouragées par Elisabeth et Mary-Bel. Le procès fut relégué au second plan, au moins les trois dernières semaines du procès.

Nous étions la veille du verdict, échéance que Bella redoutait malgré toutes les assurances de Jack Appledown. Bella était lovée contre moi, et nous étions confortablement installés sur un des canapés du salon, le regard fixé sur le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il ne faisait pas froid à l'extérieur, ni même dans la villa, mais le stress faisait que Bella était gelée, alors ce feu était une solution comme une autre pour la réchauffer et l'apaiser. Mary-Bel faisait la sieste, cependant la pauvre petite ressentait l'anxiété de sa mère, et elle pleurait beaucoup. Je savais que dès que ma fiancée se sentirait libérée, Mary-Bel le sentirait et alors elle deviendrait plus calme, mais en attendant, nos nuits étaient trop courtes et les journées rythmées par les pleurs déchirants de ma petite fille. Mes parents aussi faisaient la sieste : eux aussi étaient confrontés au stress provoqué par le procès.

-Jasper m'a demandé si tu voulais une séance ce soir, déclarai-je, après plusieurs minutes de silence durant lequel je caressais ses épaules, son ventre, ses seins, ses bras, tout en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque.

Bella prit le temps de la réflexion, avant de secouer la tête. Une de ses mains était posée sur une de mes cuisses, tandis que les doigts de son autre main caressaient mon bras.

-Non. J'ai juste besoin d'entendre les mots « Connor, vous êtes reconnu coupable de tous les crimes dont vous êtes accusé et vous êtes condamné à perpétuité » demain. Après, je serai la plus heureuse des femmes.

-Comment vois-tu le jour de notre mariage ? M'enquis-je pour détourner son attention. Si tu avais une vision, une image, que verrais-tu ?

-Eh bien… Si j'étais Alice, je te dirais que je me vois avancer dans une allée recouverte de pétales de roses, dans une robe blanche inspirée d'une collection d'un grand couturier, et toi dans un smoking ridiculement cher. Mary-Bel serait magnifiquement vêtue, Elisabeth et elle seraient assorties, pour faire de petites demoiselles d'honneur belles à croquer. Des colombes s'envoleraient après que le prêtre nous eut déclaré mari et femme. Sans oublier la centaine d'invités !

-Mais tu n'es pas Alice, objectai-je.

-Non, en effet, pouffa Bella. Quelque chose de simple m'ira très bien. J'ai juste besoin, et envie, de toi, principalement, ta famille, et ma mère, pour que mon bonheur soit complet. Le reste n'est qu'accessoire.

Un couinement provint de l'écoute-bébé, ce qui mit fin à notre moment d'intimité. Bella monta la chercher, puis lorsqu'elle revint, je donnai le biberon à ma fille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un silence relatif étreignait la grande salle du tribunal, qui fit place à un véritable brouhaha lorsque les jurés revinrent, solennels. Bella me broyait la main, mais je devais faire la même chose de mon côté, sans aucun doute. Ma famille, sa mère et moi étions tous assis les uns contre les autres, sur un banc au premier rang, derrière le procureur, le plus loin possible de Connor et de son avocat. Seule ma mère était restée à la villa pour garder Elisabeth et Mary-Bel. Quand tous les jurés se furent assis, le juge leur demanda s'ils étaient parvenus à un verdict.

-Oui votre honneur, répondit le juré en chef. Pour tous les chefs d'inculpation, à savoir trafic et consommation de stupéfiants, trafic d'objets d'art, blanchiment d'argent, viols, meurtres multiples avec préméditation, enlèvement, séquestration à plusieurs reprises, tentative de meurtre sur mineure, nous déclarons l'accusé, James Connor, coupable.

-A ce titre, monsieur James Connor, vous êtes condamné à cent huit ans de prison, sans possibilité de libération.

Bella poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il était évident, vu l'expression qu'on pouvait lire sur leurs visages, que le procureur et son assistante étaient très soulagés eux aussi, nous l'étions tous, je pense. Connor fut sorti de la salle par deux policiers, puis Bella et moi attendîmes que la salle se vide pour sortir à notre tour. Une fois dans le couloir, Jack Appledown vint nous rejoindre, et après avoir chastement embrassé Renée, il serra Bella dans ses bras.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Les choses avaient évolué : désormais, Jack et la mère de Bella avaient entamé une liaison, et l'agent spécial était passé du statut de protecteur à beau-père, au moins de manière informelle.

-Beaucoup mieux ! S'exclama ma fiancée. Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

En effet, le regard qu'elle m'adressa et le ton qu'elle avait utilisé me firent comprendre que notre mariage était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux pour elle désormais. Elle semblait s'être épanouie en une poignée de secondes, passant d'une petite chose terrifiée à une jeune femme pleinement heureuse.

-Je vous invite tous au restaurant ! Continua-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Cool ! On va pouvoir faire la fête !

Le cri d'Emmett lui attira une foule de regards noirs de la part d'avocats, de policiers, et autres métiers qui se croisaient dans les couloirs d'un tribunal, ainsi que de nombreux rappels à parler plus doucement. Pourtant, il en fallait plus à mon frère pour le contrarier, alors il haussa juste les épaules et poussa Bella vers les portes menant à l'extérieur.

* * *

_**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, alors c'est votre avant-dernière chance de donner votre avis !**_


	33. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Que de choses à vous dire ! D'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, avec ceux que vous aimez. Et si le Père Noël vous a gâtées, c'est du bonus !**_

_**Ensuite, je remercie celles qui ont laissé un commentaire ! Je vous laisse lire l'épilogue, et on se retrouve après. Bienvenue à sabrina02 ! **_

* * *

Epilogue

**Pov Bella**

Voilà, nous y étions. Ma main trembla un peu tandis que je passai l'alliance en or au doigt d'Edward, tant j'étais stressée. Plus de cent cinquante personnes me regardaient, dont ma mère et Esmée qui pleuraient, un mouchoir à la main. Finalement, Alice avait eu gain de cause, et le jardin ressemblait à une mer de fleurs à dominance blanche, avec un immense parterre de pétales de roses rouges, et une arche de rosiers blancs nous surplombait Edward et moi.

Lorsque l'anneau fut en place, je fus chamboulée par le regard plein de tendresse que m'adressa mon époux, dont les yeux brillaient de bonheur.

-Isabella Marie et Edward Anthony Cullen, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Déclara le curé. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente monsieur et madame Edward Cullen !

Edward ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il se jeta sur ma bouche, pour me donner un incroyable baiser, pour le plus grand bonheur des invités qui semblèrent apprécier puisqu'ils se mirent à applaudir – Seul Emmett eut le réflexe de siffler furieusement. Ensuite, nous passâmes de bras en bras, croulant sous les félicitations de nos invités. Incapable de rester longtemps loin de Mary-Bel, je la réclamai, et lorsqu'elle fut dans mes bras, mon bonheur fut total. La suite fut comme un rêve : le fabuleux repas préparé par un traiteur hors de prix qu'Esmée avait tenu à engager, le discours larmoyant de ma mère, celui apaisant d'Esmée, celui optimiste de Carlisle, et le dernier, très fantaisiste et humoristique, d'Emmett, l'ouverture de bal durant laquelle Edward fut un danseur hors pair, avant de prendre notre petite fille dans ses bras pour l'inclure dans notre slow, les danses successives avec les parents Cullen, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, ma mère, et même le père d'Esmée, un vieil homme un peu perdu qui me prenait pour sa petite-fille Alice. Je dansai plusieurs fois avec Edward, collés l'un à l'autre, et à chaque fois, j'oubliais le reste du monde : il n'y avait que nous deux, et les chansons en arrière fond.

Esmée partit coucher ma fille avant la fin du repas, ainsi qu'Elisabeth, et elle s'occupa du baby-phone, afin qu'Edward et moi n'ayons pas à nous en soucier. Un feu d'artifice surprise – de la part d'Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, et Jasper – fut tiré, émerveillant les invités, avant que ceux-ci se retirent pour rentrer chez eux. Vers quatre heures du matin, après avoir nettoyé un peu après le départ de tous les invités, mon mari me prit par la main, et me guida jusqu'à l'intérieur de la villa, pour rejoindre notre chambre. Ses frères et sœurs dormaient eux aussi à la villa pour la nuit, et c'était gênant d'écouter Emmett bourré nous demander de ne pas faire de bruit mais de tester telle ou telle position. Emmett ou la contradiction !

-Je t'aurais bien fait toutes les choses que mon frère a mentionnées, souffla Edward, mais je préfère attendre demain pour notre lune de miel, et là-bas, on pourra faire autant de bruit qu'on voudra ! Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir enlevé ta robe – qui d'ailleurs te rendait magnifique et plus éblouissante encore – avec les dents, ni ce que je t'ai fait après.

Nous étions tous les deux allongés, moi sur le dos, lui sur son flanc, une main soutenant sa tête tandis que l'autre caressait mon ventre, mes hanches, après m'avoir fait l'amour avec passion, deux fois. Nous partions effectivement en lune de miel le lendemain, un séjour dans les Caraïbes, pour une semaine. Je ris, mais une petite angoisse m'étreignit lorsque je songeai au fait que Mary-Bel resterait ici. Cependant, comme me l'avait dit gentiment Renée, j'avais des années à vivre auprès de ma fille, alors qu'est-ce qu'une petite semaine ?!

James Connor était en prison jusqu'à sa mort, et j'avais presque envie d'aller le narguer au parloir, juste pour lui prouver que j'étais plus forte que lui. Quand il m'avait vue au procès, il avait semblé surpris de me voir en vie, puis il m'avait jeté un tel regard que j'en avais eu des frissons durant plusieurs jours. Mais cette fois, c'était lui qui était pris au piège. Laurent Ruiz avait été condamné dans la foulée, à quatre-vingt deux ans de prison. Il avait _peut-être_ une chance de sortir de prison quelques jours avant de mourir de vieillesse. Quant au reste de la bande, dont certains furent interpellés plusieurs jours après l'arrestation de Connor, ils écopèrent de peines moins lourdes, mais plutôt conséquentes pour certains. Maria fit un véritable scandale, pourtant elle fut condamnée sans indulgence.

Une fois le procès terminé, j'avais ressenti un tel soulagement que j'étais au bord de la syncope en sortant du tribunal. Et après plus d'un an de vie entre parenthèses, je m'étais sentie libre, libre de vivre, tout simplement. Un mariage, une lune de miel, une magnifique petite fille à élever, une belle-famille unie et aimante, ma mère qui était elle aussi heureuse avec l'agent Appledown… Je ne demandais rien de plus, et je souhaitais que les choses restent ainsi, le plus longtemps possible. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne serais pas contre un ou deux autres enfants de plus à choyer !

FIN

* * *

_**C'est avec tristesse que j'ai écrit le mot "fin". **_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ? De l'histoire en général ? Je lirais avec plaisir vos avis.**_

_**On se retrouve après le jour de l'an. Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon du nouvel an !**_


	34. Annonce de parution OS

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les lectrices pour leurs commentaires tout au long de ces chapitres qui m'ont fait très plaisir, pour tous vos commentaires à la fin de l'histoire qui m'ont enchanté, et pour vos vœux. Un peu en retard, je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année, et plein de bonnes choses.

Une autre fiction verra le jour, mais d'ici quelques mois. Mais pour l'heure, vous trouverez dans mon profil un OS, que j'ai appelé "aux grands maux... les grands remèdes". J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Prenez soin de vous en attendant.


End file.
